I AM PRIDE vol1 Sin Against God
by Sikobi-Oturo
Summary: It's been 50 years after the dreaded BBI Incident case. Edward Elric pronouced Dead while a shadow lurks in mists baring a face of a lost one and a tattered red coat. when the said child ends up on the door step of Rena hatchets house pleading for help, the game only becomes more heated as the Demons in black hatch a plan with the one known as a new breed with name Pride.
1. Prologue

**Prologue-**

"NII-SAN? ...NII-SAN!?" someone screamed looking through the wet streets of Central, "NII-SAN? WHERE ARE YOU?!" the person had sort dirty blonde hair with cute little brown eyes, "NI- DAMN IT EDWARD WHERE ARE YOU!?...please…where have you gone? ARRRRRRRG! ANSWER ME DAMNIT! ANSWER ME! ... Answer….me…please. Don't die. Don't die….on me." He slumped on the ground and began to sob over his lost brother.

"Alphonse?" the boy looked up to see a dark haired man wearing a navy blue military uniform, "Mustang?" Al croaked rubbing his eyes to see if he was correct; he was, Roy Mustang was a general for the military since he gave his old title to the older of the two brothers. "What are you doing this early up? Ed's going to throw a hissy-fit over you if you catch a cold," Roy acknowledged to the younger brother. Alphonse did not answer but a small moan came from his lips, Roy noticed this noise and crouched over to see if the dirty blonde was alright, "What's wrong Alphonse Elric?" Al couldn't hold it in anymore; he placed his hands over his face and cried. He muffled his voice with his hands to where Roy could not hear his sorrow.

Roy tried to calm the boy down by talking but it seemed to upset him even more, finally he wrenched Al's hands from his face to hear Al mumbling, "he's gone" over and over again.


	2. chapter 1 the seekers thoughts

**Chapter 1**

- _The seekers thoughts_

A man in his late twenties holding his head in his hands, "Damn… Damn it." A women looks up from her work seeing the pained face of the other, "Sir, is everything alright?" she inquired looking towards the troubled other. The man raised his head away from his hands and looked into the females hazel eyes, he sighed and turning away from her, "it's the case Hatchets. This damn thing doesn't make any sense! Every thing in this blessed folder is all a wild goose chase." He grumbled irritably. The long blonde haired women walked over closely and took the folder, "maybe you should take a break, and then we will come back to it." She smiled and looked into his eyes, "Is that alright, Colonel Mustang?" she said to break his gaze from her; he turned away and got up, "Yes, I believe that taking a break will be nice, thank you, Rena."

After coffee the two sat on the couch and sipped the remaining drops as they cluttered the small coffee table with homicide reports, and again, Mustang was once more baffled. "This isn't working…All these papers don't have a lead… the only thing that is left is a bloody handprint!" Rena Hatchets looks up from her pile and says, "That could be the murders handprint sir." Mustang looks at her and sighs, "I know but there are hundreds of people out there…It would be impossible to find that person." Rena took a sip of her coffee and mutters, "It's worth a shot Colonel." Mustang looks even more baffled then before and sighs while flicking through some more files till he comes to one that looks extremely old.

_Edward Elric_

He read slowly then he noticed the name, "my father knew this boy." He muttered as he took the contents out and began to read,

_Edward Elric age 17_

_Status: Colonel/ State Alchemist_

_Alias: FullMetal Alchemist_

_Birthday//_

_Joined military//_

_Information: CLASSIFIED_

"What are you reading so fondly?" Mustang jerked and looked up to see Rena staring at the paper then to him. "Nothing…nothing…" Mustang said shoving the papers back in blindly not noticing that a photo had fallen out. Rena noticing the photo picked it up and gave it a quick glance, but then stared at it long and hard, "Tasuke…Wha -What is this?" she asked as her hand shook violently while holding the picture. Mustang looked up seeing she was holding a photo with writing saying , "remains of the battle to the death" he then took the photo and looked at it to see a sea of blood on the ground and auto-mail parts stung all over the scene, "damn." Tasuke Mustang cursed loudly and sighed, "Rena, do you know of the BBI incident?" Rena looked at him and shook her head, "No, what is BBI?"

Tasuke sat back in the couch and closed his eyes, "BBI stands for Blue Birds Illusion, it was one of the most horrific cases ever known to my father. It was a rainy day; my father had to watch as the most talented state alchemist threw his own life away to revive his only family, his brother." Rena put her hand to her mouth and whispered, "that's awful…the poor soul." Tasuke shook his head and told more, "he didn't die however, but his body went into shock for six months, then he recovered." Rena looked to the side and sighed, "thank goodness, so he lived on?" Mustang shook his head sadly and then pointed to the photo she held, "that is all that was left of him after a week living at home, he was murdered." Rena clutched her heart sadly and began to tear up, "w-wh-why? Why would someone kill him?" Tasuke held his hands up, "No one knows."

Mustang picked up the file and took out the contents out once more and turned to the last page and read out loud to Rena, "Edward Elric, age 17 died by unknown causes on //, evidence. Scraps of clothing and auto-mail parts. Body was never found.


	3. Chapter 2 The New Breed

**Chapter 2**

_- The new breed_

The autumn leaves fall and swill in the chilly breeze; it's peaceful as they tumble in mother natures hands, but then a noise rips through the sweet silence like a beginner violinist not given any lessons. The noise came from a tree's high hidden branches, "Zzzzzzzz… nhmmmm." A boy in his late teens was sleeping not so soundly in the trees shaded paradise. His foot twitched in his sleep as a small butterfly landed soundly on the tip of his big toe only to be shooed away by the sudden jerk. "Hmmn…" the figure mumbled while moving his foot closer to his body, scrunching up in an uncomfortable like position.

The teen's hair was golden blonde, with his bangs hanging in his face while the rest was pulled back in a long ponytail. He yawned and stretched out once more to reveal his strange red marks on his body, he wore a cropped sleeveless black turtle neck top fingerless gloves that reached different heights; the left reached to his shoulder and his right reached to his middle of his fore arm. His arms slid to his sides making them dangle off the branch, he also wore long baggy black pants with a red trim on the sides. How ever the interesting part of the pants was the red trimming on the knees, they had a zipper under the trimming only hinting that they were there by the two small zippers on the out side of the pants. He rubbed his nose sleepily. On his left shoulder was the mark al humans feared, the mark of immortality.

A blue bird fluttered away as a figure with a disgusted expression on their face walked up to the tree and slammed their foot on it making the tree shake violently, "Pride!" the figure yelled up into the branches irritably, "come down! We've got work to do!" he yelled once more slamming his fist into the tree making the tree shake once more. The teen flicked an eye open and sighed wile looking down at the angered figure and yawned, "Envy, your making a lot of racket…your going to make the civilians stare." He groaned and got up as the other started getting more conscious as the teen called Pride swung on the branch he napped on and grinned playfully, "So, what are we doing?" he looked at Envy's angered purple eyes and sighed, "what now?"

he let go of the branch and became stern. Envy stared him down only to get uncaring purple eyes back in his face, "I wish your eyes were emotionless like the day you were born," Envy spat at Pride's face only to get a smirk, "Same old Envy." Pride grinned as he grabbed Envy's green hair and drags him to his knees, "Aggh!" Envy cried as pride glared at Envy, "now. What have I told you about reminding me of that!?" Pride growled with his hand tightening on Envy's scalp. "Uhgh…" envy groaned reaching up for prides neck but fails as Pride boots him in the face making him go flying. Pride laughed while letting go of the locks of green hair as Envy struggled to get up, "you…you" Envy wheezed as him body regenerated from the injuries inflicted upon him as he skidded across the ground. "You, what? Hmmmm?" Pride smiled as he walked toward the fallen angry sin, "well?" he cooed as he made a grab for Envy's hair again but his hand was slapped away from the older sin, "stop it! This is trivial, we need to go now! Or Father will be angry." Envy croaked.

Pride made a face and sighed, "You always ruin my fun…" Envy looked at Pride upsettingly and got up. "There's no time for your stupid games Pride. Now come on!" Envy dusted himself off and walked over to Pride who was staring into the sky angrily. "Pride?" Envy questioned as he walked up toward Pride then spotted what Pride was looking at so angrily. Pride stared up and his eyes followed a small blue speck, a blue bird. "Pride?" envy asked again but was answered by Pride ordering Envy, "get my coat from the tree. Now!" Envy cringed at his sudden out burst then growled, "Why should I? Isn't it yours." Envy spat but then turned yellow as Pride turned toward him with a glare, then sighed and walked up to the tree.

Pride glared at the bird and snarled, "The sign of hope huh? More like a superstition, no an illusion. You are an illusion of hope, which despises me!" Envy walked back carrying a red coat and handed it to Pride, who took it with a rough grab and draped over himself, pulling his arms through the sleeves. Envy watched as pride pulled the hood up to hid his face and then turned towards him, his face draped in darkness. "So, what is the mission… or should I say victim?" Pride asked Envy sternly while messing with the sleeves brown buckles across his right arm, then looked at Envy, "well, are you going to talk or do I have to drag it out of you?"

Envy glanced to the side and rubbed were Pride ripped his hair out then turned back to him and reported the mission, "it's the earth twisting alchemist, David Baker; he's been dwindling in the wrong kind of alchemy." Pride nodded and grinned, "So we have to bring him down now don't we?" Pride sighed and scratched his head, "I really didn't want to get my hands dirty today, but shit happens." Pride shrugged and walked off towards the ally ways.


	4. Chapter 3 the punishment

**Chapter 3**

_- The punishment_

"Shit." Someone growled as they stared at people dressed in navy blue uniforms walk around guarding a beautiful mansion, "What's wrong Pride?" another voice questioned as the other turned around, "it's being guarded…They knew we were coming some how!" Pride growled, "now all I need is a-" pride looked up to the sky then flinched with anger. "Dammit! There's no ladder, now what…" Pride sat down and began to think while tapping his head in an irritated fashion, the other person came out of the shadows to reveal it was Envy with a smirk plastered upon his face, "to bad I guess, Pride. We'll have to go to the Father and tell him that we failed to do the job because there is no way for us not to be seen by the humans."

Pride opened his eyes and stared at envy while taking his hand away from his face to reveal a twisted grin which evolved into a smirk, making his fangs glinting in the light, "actually. I think I don't have to soil my reputation with father" he gets up slowly then pounces at Envy locking his arm around Envy's neck, "You're going to help me weather you like it or not!" Pride grinned while dragging his older sibling by the scruff of his neck, then pointed, "Look if you can change your figure into General Bosck, we may have a chance… if they don't suspect something but you know how humans are." Envy rubbed the back of his neck after Pride let go and gave him a death glare while hissing, "What are you waiting for? Do it now!" Envy rubbed his lip for the small traces of blood for his impact on the ground, then got up and warped his body into a more masculine figure with tan skin and muscular structure; he had a full pointed mustache and that was all the hair that was visible. Envy moved slowly then sighed in Bosck's voice; "if I am to be one I must act like o-" envy was cut off by Pride shoving his hand close to him face and growled, "Save your Shakespeare for the ones who care."

Envy walked out of the ally way and stared barking orders to the guards, "all right men move out your guard shift is over! Now move! Move! Move!" the guards straightened and saluted to their thought to be commander, "yes sir!" they barked back, then they sprinted down the sidewalk and streets. After Envy could no longer see the guards he summoned Pride, "Coast is clear, come on before it's too late!" Pride looked about then darted out and met Envy who turned back to his regular form. Pride kept an eye on the road as Envy warped into a guard, then turned to face him, "alright you stay and I'll finish the mission by," pride held his hand up in Envy's enraged face and finished his sentence, "by. My self," Pride finished by flicking Envy in the nose harshly, then giving Envy a stone cold glare. Envy finally nodded while scowling at Pride who smiled and turned, "now, be a good little dog." And with that he walked toward the iron gates.

As Pride reached the iron gates he gave them a soft tug but they would not budge, "well this is going to be fun" Pride grinned then looked up to see nothing but the clear blue sky, then waked two steps away then rammed his foot into the gate making it screech open, "Heh…piece of cake." Pride looked to the side and smiled while taking in the beauties of the garden that was locked away from mortal eyes, he finally came to the door of the grate mountainous mansion and put his hand on the door knob; he gave it a good twist then tug and the door swung open to reveal the beautiful furniture surrounding the living room. "Ung…what the hell is that smell!" pride said while slapping his hand over his nose and mouth, "Ung… it smells like blood!" Pride walked into the house holding his breath, but then let it go since he could not live without breathing.

He dealt with the stench while looking through the corridors but only found research documents scattered across the floor, books and papers with transmutation circles strung about and some were even crumpled, then lastly a kitchen turned into a slaughter house. Pride stared at the scene for a while then his eyes grew wide. "so that's what the Earth twisting Alchemist is doing…Damn it Baker, I wish you didn't walk this path but you are and so," pride turned around and muttered, "I'll have to terminate you." Pride walked around then finally grumbled, "This is taking forever! I've only seen half the damn house and I still haven't found this bastard!" Pride pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes, then opened them to reveal his left eye tuned white then a picture materialized into the iris. His eye revealed where the alchemist was, in the cellar of the mansion. "Heh heh… I've found you in your hole rat!" with that his eye returned back to it's original state and he started to stride to the entrance of the mansion.

He sprinted down around to the cellar and rammed the cellar doors in, "knock knock!" Pride chirped as he stood in triumph at the mess he made, started to walk down the stairs into the abyss while asking loudly, "is any body home?" he put his hand to his ear to hear nothing, "oh well I guess I'll have to find my little mouse" he grinned showing off his long sharp fangs. Pride reached the bottom of the stairs and looked around, blackness; all but shadow until you reached the corner of the cellar that was closed off, a faint light glimmered from the crack of the door. "Check mate." He smiled at ripped the door open to find a very horrified man in his late thirties staring back at him.

"Who are you!?" the man yelped as he crushed himself into a corner, Pride walked in and took a look around, "philosopher stone research, huh. David, you should know by now that the rules say it's forbidden." Pride look at David with a murderous glare in his eyes which were glowing like purple lanterns in the dark, "I don't know what you're talking about! Who are you!? What do you want? Or better yet, what do you want with me?!" David stuttered with each word as he tried to crush himself further into the stone wall. Pride grinned the grabbed the alchemist roughly around the neck and made him stare into his eyes, "I want you to have your punishment!" Pride smiled maniacally at David and showed his rows of sharp teeth, "So, will you take willingly?" he squeezed the alchemist's neck and smiled waiting for David to answer.

David didn't answer pride suddenly sulked, "are you going to answer or not?" pride growled glaring him in the eyes making the alchemist cringe, "what is…my, punishment?" David asked in a scared tone. Pride looked at him, "what is it? Oh then I'll tell you dear alchemist brethren, it's simple to understand. But my question is. Will you accept it?" the alchemist looked even more terrified and shuttered, "are you with the military? If so what have I done?" Pride grinned letting his teeth gleam in the dim light, "no. I'm not with the military. You can just call me a shadow in the light," Pride laughed a little then turned away, "no better yet, call me, Reaper ."

David blinked then shook furiously with horror, "the fifty years…Reaper?! No this can't happen to me! No stay back I know what your punishment is! No!" Pride grinned thinking about his joys of making humans squeal, then turned toward him, "Come now brethren, I believe we are jumping to conclusions." He held his up and grinned, "take my hand, David." The alchemist looked at the hand then shook his head angrily, "no! Never will I make bets with you, fiend; you murderer!" David tried to ram his foot into Pride's knee but miss as Pride jumped and landed his hands on the alchemist's face, "to bad… I was willing to let you not die so," pride's hand emitted a red spark from his right hand which shot downwards into David's skull, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHG!" David screamed as his body started to rip apart form the inside out. In a couple of seconds David body stopped twitching and he laid there emotionless. "Painful." Pride grinned while licking the ruminates of blood off his fingers.


	5. Chapter 4 the fire

Sin Against God

Page 1

**Chapter 4**

_- The fire_

A flame burned in the darkness, "get that fire out now god dammit!" military officers ran in all directions with water in hands, hurrying to get the fire put out. "Oi! Looks like you could use some help general Bosck." The general turned to see two girls, one with short brown hair, and green emeralds for eyes; and then the other with long black hair with green eyes peaking through the bangs. The brown hair one giggled "Looks like you do need a lot of help." They giggled and turned back to Bosck who looked defeated by their smiling faces, "yes…I do need some help." He said reluctantly to their smiling faces. "Well then call your men back and will stop the fire from eating more evidence, okay?" the black haired girl smiled as Bosck nodded and called his men back.

The two girls stood before the uncontrollable fire and then each pulled off their left gloves to reveal a tattoo of a transmutation circle, "ready sister Haryoko?" the brown haired girl asked the black haired other, who nodded sweetly back. "GO!" they both yelled as they slammed their hands on the ground making a huge array around the burning building. The earth suddenly moved quickly around as it split water gushed forth and ate away at the destructive flames, indulging their hunger in one gulp. "Amazing." General Bosck said in awe as the fire went out, "impressive aren't they?" some one smiled in the shadows making the General jump to see Tasuke, "Colonel, what are you doing here this is my departments case." He gruffly looked at Tasuke, who smiled and answered the fluttered man, "It's our case general, and if it weren't for my alchemists that crime scene would have a crater. Bosck pulled at his mustache in irritation and nodded, Tasuke smiled and called in the troops to see what was left of the scene.

Tasuke was called over to be shown a body, which was charred away with the smell of rotting meat in the air he held his nose while looking at the horrifying death of David Baker. "Nothing… absolutely nothing, just a hand print in blood." Tasuke left with Hatchets at his side calling the over the photographers to take pictures.

"Good work Pride… they will never know what happened, because we control the game and they are our pieces." A voice cooed at another beside him, who stared at the pieces with emotionless eyes. "Yeah… good work." With that put out Pride turned away from his older sibling and walked off.


	6. Chapter 5 Dream

Sin Against God

Page 2

**Chapter 5**

_-Dream_

Pride awakens from a window pane to see a girl holding a knife to her abdomen, a boy looking at her in confusion as she screams helplessly into to his face, "Edward please!" the other looking into her eyes and frowns, "Edward is not my name." she cried and pulled the knife closer to herself and wailed, "if you wont leave me be. I'll come to you!" with that she pulled the blade away fast and lunged it into her middle, "WHINRY!" Pride screamed and blood spurt from her mouth as she fell to the floor. "WHINRY!" Pride got up quickly to break her fall but the boy turned around to him and grinned, "It's all your fault. It's all your fault, you monster. It's all your fault." Pride pulls back as the figure changes into a rotting corpse and screams while grabbing his arm, "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE ME EDWARD WHY?! YOU BROUGHT ME BACK BUT YOU DIDN'T GIVE EOUGH! PLEASE SAVE ME! I loved you my son…." The body slumped down on the ground and perished.

"Gah!" Pride bolted upright and breathed in heavily as his mind kept rewinding the memories of his dream making Pride curl up slowly holding his head and muttering to himself that it was only a dream. Pride's head started to hurt, making it harder for Pride to contain his emotions. A small whimper escaped from his lips as he compressed his head into a cage of his arms, "Pride?" a voice with a motherly worrisome tone echoed with in Pride's head making him look up to see a women with brown hair; she wore a skin tight dress with shoulder length gloves and knee high boots, "Sloth?" Pride tried to sit up but his head began to throb once more, "Are you alright? I noticed you thrashing in your sleep." She looked away then frowned, "did you dream?" Pride looked at her with wide eyes then shook his head, "N-no…" Sloth looked at him then smiled; she kneeled down and touched his shoulder, "Silly boy." She cooed and wrapped him into her arms, "you know I can tell when you're lying" she smiled as Pride rested his head on her shoulder and smiled as he closed his eyes.

Pride thought of all the old things he use to do to make his mother happy before she died, then muttered under his breath, "thanks…mom." Sloth smiled and then cooed in mothering way, "it's alright my son. I'm here for you." Pride smiled wider and kept his head still, wishing that this small moment would last forever.

Pride's wish however did not come true, the door flung open and a small boy trudged in. he looked around in the dark room then spotted Pride and Sloth hugging, "Mommy! Mommy! What are you doing with him!?" the boy growled as Pride blinked then scowled at the boy, "What hell do you want Wrath?" Pride narrowed his eyes at the boy with shaggy black hair waiting for him to open the hole he called a mouth, "I want you to let go of my mother!" Wrath hissed making Pride grin a little from the quirky thoughts entering his mind to throw at the poor child sin. "Pride?" Sloth acknowledged as Pride got up and started walking up to the boy, "don't' worry, I won't hurt him." Pride smiled back to Sloth as his hand reached out and grabbed the sin roughly around the neck, "too much that is."

Wrath stared to struggle as Pride glared at him as hissed into his ear, "You're lucky I hurt today… if I didn't. Well, let's just say you'd be a blood smear on the ground!" with that Pride let go of Wrath's neck and walked off to the doors and slammed them open. Wrath held to Sloth, who sighed nervously as Pride left them, "Poor dear." Sloth cooed as she combed her fingers through Wrath's hair while he clung to her side like a shy child.

Pride trudged through the corridors and grumbled about Wrath being a momma's boy and how he clings to his deceased mother all the time before a second person entered his vision, "Pride." The voice called as the person broke into a fast stride; it was a women with long wavy black hair in a sleek sexy dress which showed off her cleavage of her large round breast, "Lust, what is it?" Pride asked as she reached him, she smiled in a sexual tempting way and placed her gloved hands on his shoulders and cooed in his ear, "Envy, Gluttony, and I are going on a mission the father gave us…we would like you to guard the post." She stopped and ran her fingers in Pride's hair, "but only if your not to busy sleeping, but it seems I caught you in the nick of time dear. So, will you come or will you sleep like a baby?"

Pride shivered as she stopped rubbing his skull with her fingers and gave in to her trance like words, "Sure, I'll guard the post." He muttered slowly making Lust smile and give his head an extra minute of pleaser then touched his ear with her finger and slid it downwards making Pride finally wake up and jump back, "Stop it!" Pride growled at her making her just smile even more. "I'll be there, so you can stop. Besides…I hate to dream." Lust shrugged and left Pride, then turned around and smiled, "you know Pride, even though you deny it. I know you like it." With that she left him, red in the face, and then she laughed, "I mean the dreams Pride, the dreams." She laughed as she walked away.


	7. chapter 6 the tormentor's torture

**Chapter 6**

_-The tormentor's torture_

A yawn trailed off in the air as a figure stretched and leaned on the side of the ally way entrance, hidden with in shadows. "Geez, it's taking them an awful long time to finish." Pride muttered as he stretched again; his eyes hung sleepily, his purple eyes slowly darted to one side to the other keeping a look out but finally closed, "a nap wouldn't hurt…besides they can take on the humans if they find us." Pride yawned a slumped down on the dirty ally way road; pulling his red coats hood up over his face, and then fell into a deep sleep.

"Yes m', I heard the noise over here…no. I don't think it's a stray animal…yes. It sounds human…Alright, I'll be careful," a girl, about 19 was wearing a navy military uniform entered the ally way while turning off her transmition device, and looking into the gloomy hollows of the ally. "Hello? Anyone here, hello?" she called as she walked into the depths of the cold stone ally. "Nnn." Pride moaned as he curled up in a little ball beginning to breath roughly, "nn, n-no…No!" Pride cried out in his sleep making the walls carry his voice through the ally, straight the girl who began to follow the strange pained cry, "I'm coming!" she thought as she made her way down the ally's twisted maze like streets. Pride groaned then flicked an eye open, hearing the loud stomping of boots.

"Ah!" the girl said as she met Pride's shadowed face as she turned around the corner, "I'm sorry you- you scared me!" she smiled, and then held her hand out, "Was there something here that tried to harm you... like a chimera or rouge alchemist." She noticed the boy was staring her straight in the eyes with his own purple eyes, which stared at her with a hateful uncaring gaze, "hello?" she said to him finally crouching to look at him more clearly, "is there something wrong?"

"No, everything is…perfect." Pride grinned satanically as he stared her straight in eye, "like when I hear your hollow scream." Before she could get away he grabbed her firmly around the neck and laughed at her as she struggled. "Now… what to do with you, hmmm?" Pride threw her to the side but grabbed her left arm, and began to twist it; a sharp metallic noise came from her arm making the girl scream in terrified agony. "Please… please- please stop, I'm begging you!" Pride looked down at her and grinned in her face, "why should I stop? Does it hurt to much?" pride gave her arm another rough twist making the mechanical arm pop open, "AHHHHHHHHHHHG!" the girl screamed again as Pride laughed in her face, "dear child, dear pathetic human child. Do you honestly think I will stop just because you plead to me? Don't make me laugh alchemist!" with that he threw her into the garbage and waited for her to rise back up to fight, "come now are you just going to lie there Kara Kennings? Or should I say, Steel Lotus Alchemist?" Pride grinned as she stood up, "shut the hell up you monster!" Pride's eyebrows knitted together for a split second then he cocked one brow up and smiled, "It's your funeral."

Kara lunged with her fist at him but pride countered her attack, by hitting her in the side with his knee making her go flying. Kara however caught her balance by using her auto mail arm to break her fall. Pride came running at her throwing punches in her way, Kara blocked most but missed when Pride threw a uppercut into her stomach, "grah!?" Kara gasped as she stumbled to her knees, as she held her middle as Pride sauntered over and grabbed her hair, "foolish girl you think you can win?" Pride tightened his grip on her head, making her moan in agony. Kara looked down at her cut open arm from her fall and dipped her fingers in it. "I'm sorry but…what did you say about winning? Pride noticed the bright flash of light that emitted from her auto mail as it formed into a blade, "tch…copy cat." Pride sighed as she lunged the blade at his chest but was stopped, "what?!" she cried as she looked at Pride who had the blade in his bleeding hand.

"Stupid copy cat alchemist." Pride grinned and snapped the casing off her arm along with the blade, Kara's eyes began to well up with tears, "no… i-I cant lose. But…" she looked up to Pride who tossed the blade to the side, "but now is your time." Pride glanced to her making her freak once more, "No!" Pride grabbed her beaten auto mail arm and held it in an uncomfortable way making Kara kneel in pain. "I'll start with this." Pride whistled as he fingered a exposed wire, curled it sweetly around his finger, "one." Pride grinned as he ripped the wire out roughly making Kara scream. Pride laughed, "You know I used to have auto mail… but that was a long time ago." Kara's eyes were brimmed with tears as he ripped one wire after another, then she screamed on the seventh wire, "JUST STOP! IF YOU WANTED TO KILL ME THEN DO IT!" she cried as pride dropped down to her face and scowled, "no. I'm having fun." He said flatly as he ripped another wire from her arm watching as she screamed mercy in front of his face.

Pride began to merrily hum a tune as he tore wires out faster making Kara's body go into shock. "St-stop…ple-ple-please." Pride ignored her pleads and started to sing a small tune. He ended his song with tearing out all the wires making her fall unconscious from the burst of pain in her spine. Pride then muttered, "I am your torturing slave to end all lives. I make them beg on their knees for you, And cry to god for mercy. But only I hear their prayers."


	8. Chapter 7 an answer

Sin Against God

Page 2

Chapter 7

An answer

As lieutenant Hatchets called once more as Colonel Mustang ordered troops to find the lost alchemist, "Steel lotus! Steel lotus, answer me! Do you copy?" hatchets looked away from the transmition device and sighed, "She will not answer, something is wrong." The colonel nodded and barked to his comrades, "Alright we've got a rouge alchemist attack! We need to go in and get steel lotus out of their hands!" the soldiers saluted made their way into the ally way. "Tasuke," hatchets called, making the colonel turn to her, "what is it Rena?" Hatchets sighed and looked into the ally way, "Do you think we… have enough power to take down this rouge? After all it could be the one murdering all those alchemists'." Tasuke smiled and place his hands on her shoulders, "there is no need to worry; you are strong and have faith in the others. Try to be like your mother." Rena's eyes tear up a little hearing mother, but she nodded, "alright."

"Freeze! We have you surrounded!" Pride looked up seeing the military circling the ally way, "let the Steel lotus alchemist go!" Tasuke commanded at the cloaked figure. Pride looked around at the people the smiled, "alright." He threw Kara to the side like an old doll. "You can have that an excuse of an alchemist." Pride snarled as he fixed his red tattered jacket, "pathetic" pride says while eyeing the officers as they dragged off Kara's body into the mass of blue. Tasuke ordered two officers to close in to arrest the thought to be rouge.

Pride noticed the two and went into action, he made a move to punch the first guy, "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT ROUGE!" pride stopped and turned to se two girls standing ready for battle, "don't you dare rouge!" pride hearing rouge made him get tickled a bit. "Rouge?" pride snickered as the two girls held a fighting pose, then pride laughed, "This is hilarious! You honestly think I, me. Rouge? Please, that is an insult to me. Being called that!" pride laughed then straightened himself, "do you honestly think I am a rouge?" pride eyed the two while smiling through his fingers, "yes!" Haryoko growled, "We do believe that you are a rouge alchemist!" the short brown haired girl exclaimed. Pride started to giggle then he hooted with laughter again, the two alchemist sisters started to move toward Pride, but was stopped by Tasuke, "why do you laugh at us?" pride pulled himself together and smiled darkly, "do you think a rouge would be able to do," pride's arm snapped and grabbed the neck of the officer next to him and started to ring the poor mans neck until he heard the neck pop, "this?" prides free hand was rammed into the body of the man. The man started making horrified faces as pride hand swam around inside, suddenly the man screamed as pride hand ripped out from the victim's rib cage clutching his heart.

Tasuke pulled back in fear as the rest, they all looked at the horror before then as pride let go of the lifeless body, "my god…it's…it's…him." Hatchets thought as she saw everyone's eyes fixed on the organ that was pulled out, Pride laughed as he held the ripped out heart for them all to see, then stepped on it making it shoot blood in every direction then smiled, "so then tell me can a rouge, a human do that?" Pride eyed them as they stared at him like statues. "No…No way!" Haryoko's sister cried, "you monster! I I'll kill you!" she yelled but was caught by her sisters hand who squeezed her shoulder inconvertibly. "Stop Taryoko, you can't go by yourself." Her sister said coldly to her making Taryoko frown.

Pride noticed that the two sisters had started a distraction to the sea of blue, so he turned around readying himself an escape plan. "Oh my god." Pride froze hearing Taryoko gasp, "Edward…Elric?" Pride's eyes shifted from side to side thinking of something to say, he sighed and removed his hood and turned around, "in the flesh." He grinned.


	9. Chapter 8 Death?

Sin Against God

Page 2

**Chapter 8**

_-Death?_

The military suddenly broke out into fearful commotion at the fact that Edward Elric was alive. Taryoko was let go as Haryoko dropped to her knees looking at the figure in red. "No…way, it can't be true. You're alive?" Pride kept a stern face but inside he was laughing and smiling at the fact that the humans, were freaking out over his supposed to be dead self. "Yes, I'm alive." A cheery note escaped from his voice which made him smile making everyone shiver. Tasuke finally stood up, "impossible! You could have never lived that attack, who are you?" Pride smiled and stretched, "I am who I am, so I am the FullMetal Alchemist. But yet I am not." Tasuke looked at the figure strangely, "what do you mean, you are but your not?" Pride looked to the side, "I am dead but alive, I am alive but dead. I am human but I am not." Tasuke shook his head in confusion, "what do you mean?!" he yelled at last making pride grin even more, "I am no virtue, I am sin. I am pride." Tasuke looked up at pride and repeated, "You're pride? A sin? What?" Pride smiled, "it will sink in soon." Pride started to turn but then heard rifles safety switches being turned off. "Ah. So you going to kill me is that it?" pride said out loud still standing and waiting for a reply.

"No were going to arrest you for assaulting an officer, that is if you come quietly." Tasuke growled staring at the back of the said to be sin. Pride started to break a run, making Tasuke order the military police to fire; suddenly pride slipped into the sky with a flip. "Where did he go!?" Tasuke yelled at the officers who pointed to the sides of the buildings, "he scaled a building sir!" one officer said making Tasuke angry, "FIND THAT SON OF A BITCH!" he ordered.

Pride snuck on top of the building and then spotted his target, "heh heh heh…Tasuke Mustang you seen too much." Pride suddenly jumped down and landed right in front of Tasuke, "miss the son of a bitch?" pride grinned as he grabbed Tasuke's arm and wagged his finger at him, "oh no, we aren't going to cause any fires today… you insignificant little ant!" Pride slammed his knee into Tasuke's stomach, "so easy to manipulate." Pride whistled as he grabbed Tasuke's black hair. "Let go of colonel Mustang." Pride heard a metallic click of a guns barrel. "What are you going to do? Kill me? Knowing even if you kill me it may go straight through me and hit your precious colonel. So are you going to shoot me?" Pride cooed as he felt the guns barrel lift away from the back of his head. "Feh…I thought so." Pride said let go of the colonel and looked at the guns man to find it was not a guns man it was a guns girl, "how cute you're just like your mother." Hatchets looked shocked as pride made his way out of the rush of blue.

"Cute. Just cute." He smiled as he looked at Hatchets, he pointed his finger at Tasuke which was in her arms, "take good care of that bastard junior now, he may be a heart throb to you but he'll probably marry another dumb broad like his father." Pride sneered making Tasuke angry, "how do you know that? You monster…how!?" Pride glanced to the side and smiled, "because I killed him." Pride glanced to hatchets, "and your mother tried to save him, but she died in the process as well." Rena started to cry then she held her gun upwards, "YOU BASTARD!" a shot erupted form the shadows, pride suddenly fell down as a sea of blood started oozing from his middle. "Hatchets looked at her gun to see she did not fire, "he's dead." Tasuke gasped as he looked around to find one officer with a smoking rifle in hand. "He's dead." Tasuke said once more. "The massacre is over he's dead."


	10. Chapter 9 insignia of a nightmare

Sin Against God

Page 3

**Chapter 9**

_-insignia of a nightmare_

"I can't believe it…he's dead." Rena said as she slumped down to her knees, Tasuke got up and began giving orders to the officers. "Clean this mess up I want a full report on that body!" Tasuke yelled as officers began moving around pride's dead body. Taryoko and Haryoko sat with their comrade, Kara Yale; Taryoko smiled and laughed with Kara as Haryoko sat and watched the officers. "Something's wrong," Haryoko said as she stared at Pride long and hard, "something is not right." Taryoko looked at her sister and frowned, "sister please lighten up a little Steel lotus has had enough about that monster." Taryoko frowned even more as her sister placed her hand in front of her face and snarled, "everything is not fun and games little sister, especially in the military." Taryoko sighed and shook her head. "fine." She whispered.

Haryoko turned to her sister and engaged in her converstion with Kara, but as soon as she turned her attention away from Pride's body; someone began to scream in horror. "HELP! SOMEONE HELP!" some screamed in terror making the sisters shift their sights to see Pride, holding up an innocent officer by the neck. "Now…" Pride said while wiping the blood from his lips, "I'm pissed." Pride finished by throwing the officer into the other military police who readied their rifles to shoot him again. "Pathetic, insolent fools!" Pride barked at the military as his wrist cracked and formed a claw with his fingers, "you're going to die as I pitty your souls!" Prides eye glared.

"HARYOKO! TARYOKO!" the sisters looked to see the colonel, "KILL HIM!" Haryoko saluted and ran as her sister did the same, "sister, do you believe we should use it?" Taryoko asked as she stood a distance away from their enemy, "Yes, I do believe it is time to use the attack." Haryoko replied as she stared at Pride with dangerous eyes, "then lets do it!" Taryoko ran and slipped her glove off and revealed the alchemic tattoos, "dragon of water!" she slammed her hands down on to the ground, "Dragon of wind!" Haryoko clapped her hands together, an alchemic spark shot in the air as a invisible force came into play. Water shot up out of the ground and formed a large serpent, "Oh, Shit." Pride said looking at the water formation, "I guess I should use my eye…"Pride thought as he closed his eyes giving a false thought that he was going to give in to the two alchemists'.

Pride's eye opened suddenly, his pupil was gone, "we've got that bastard now!" Taryoko growled as she moved in closer with her water formation. Pride jumped out of the way and dodged every attack coming in closer to two sisters, "what the?!" Haryoko gasped as pride suddenly held his hand out with an energy escaping from his fingertips. Pride's hand started to materialize a long pole, decorated with a winged serpent. "no way he…he's alchemizing with out any matter!" Taryoko gasped as pride's pole finished off with a sickle blade. A scythe was in his hands, the pole was six feet and the blade was eight feet long, "he's… the reaper." Haryoko said as her eyes grew wide with fear.

Taryoko had not stopped her attacks she kept hitting him blindly, missing every time. Pride finally stopped moving making Taryoko think to have a chance, "I've got you now!" she yelled as the formation slammed straight into Pride, swallowing him up into a sea of water. "I... I caught him!" she said but suddenly began to scream in pain, "Taryoko! Sister!" Haryoko screamed then looked into the belly of the water formation and saw the Pride was making a rebound happen to her sister, "Taryoko! Call off your alchemy he's making you have a rebound! Stop!" Haryoko grabbed her sister's hand and forced her to stop. The serpent of water suddenly came crashing down like a tidal wave, leaving Pride gasping for air. Haryoko looked at him and began to scream, "you monster!" Haryoko summoned her power and threw the wind in his direction; Pride dodged the attack and walked towards the two. "Haryoko. Get away… I'll be fine, I can take him."

Haryoko looked at her sister and yelled, "are you crazy!? He could have killed you! Stop thinking you're so strong all the time and run! I'll take him." Haryoko said sternly but a scared hint entered her voice. "Aw, this is cute." Pride said as he stepped up to the two, "now which one will I choose?" he grinned, Haryoko stood in front of her beloved sister, "me! Take on me." Haryoko glared at him, "alright I'll kill you first." Pride pulled his hand back and readied himself to lunge it into her body, "NO!" Taryoko shoved her sister out of the way and took the blow, "g-ha…" Taryoko quivered with the last bit of her life, "stupid girl. Protecting your older sibling, stupid stupid girl." Pride snarled as Taryoko grabbed his jacket and slumped down, dead. "Ah!" pride said as his jacket was pulled off by the dead, revealing blood red marks twisting across his body and revealing to the mortals the mark of immortality.

Haryoko slumped to her knees and started mumbling, "Ta-Tary-oko...Taryoko? No…no…not, not my sister! TARYOKOOOOOOO!" Haryoko howled as Tasuke mustang looked horror struck, "the serpent eating its own tail…oroborus." A flash back entered Tasuke's mind of his father telling him the story of homunculi that bared that mark. "aw hell she ripped it!" pride growled as he picked up his jacket from the dead, "so now it sinks in, bastard junior?" pride said as he stepped back while wrapping himself in the jacket, he looked to the side and smiled at Haryoko, "so how does it feel to be the fault of your sisters death?" Haryoko stared at him with tears in her eyes. "Feh…thought so." Pride said as he turned back to Tasuke, "well… I've got to go. I had fun!" pride smiled cheerfully and turned and began to walk off, "wai-" Tasuke was cut off by Pride who turned around, "if you value your life… you'll let me go." Tasuke pulled back and turned around, "lets go." He ordered making Pride smile. "But what about the-" an officer stopped as mustang shrugged, "what do you mean, what about? About what? We saw nothing, so let's go."

Pride walked down the ally way and smirked, "good dog."


	11. Chapter 10 letter from the townPart 1

Sin Against God

Page 2

**Chapter 10**

_-letter from the town of the sun __Part one_

"Pride! Why did it take you damn long to come when I called damn it?!" envy growled as pride strolled over to them, "I had some business to attend to." Pride said as he popped his back, "some guards showed up so I was doing my job, Envy." Envy shook his head and yelped, "some one saw you?!" Pride narrowed his eyes, "no envy they smelled me." Pride whacked his brother hard in the head, "you're such a dip shit… of course they saw me!" lust kept silent as pride smacked his brother around, than spoke, "who saw you, Pride?" Pride pulled back and faced her, "the military."

"Sir?" hatchets asked as she opened the door to see colonel Mustang busy with work, "oh. I'm sorry sir." Hatchets scooted back out of the door, "Hatchets come here." Mustang mumbled moving his hand in a lazy like welcoming way. Hatchets moved in closer then sat down on the couch in the room, "some mail came in." Tasuke sighed and got up, "then lets see it." Hatchets met him halfway and handed him the mail. Tasuke browsed the names and then handed the mail back to her, "nothing worth reading now." Tasuke made his way back to his desk, Rena flipped through slowly and then gasped as she turned a letter over, "Tasuke… this-this is worth reading!" she held the letter facing the back to him and trembled, "please, it-it's from Lior." Tasuke got up seeing the mark on the back, "what on earth?" he grabbed the letter to get a better look of the drawing. A snake biting its own tail was drawn in red.

Tasuke ripped the letter open and began to read,

Dear military personal,

My name is Rosary Elric, I am writing to you for a strange situation that happened five years ago. I hope this information on the homunculus is helpful but, before I share I have a small story to tell about the demons in black, and the reaper.

Tasuke turned the letter over to the next side and began to read the story.

"Mother, I'm done cleaning the tapestry." A girl jogged up to an older looking female wearing a white dress, "thank you Rosary." She smiled as she took the cloth from Rosary. Rosary wore a white dress like her mother, her hair was dirty blonde, her eyes were dark brown. "Well done young one." A man chuckled as he walked towards the two, "thank you father, it is truly an honor to be blessed by you giving us a home." Rosary curtsied to the man who held a hand up, "there is no need for that my dear child," he placed his hand on her head, "yes father." She said in hushed voice.

"Rose, have you heard back from your husband?" the older women looked up then shook her head, "no." she said in a hurt tone. "It's a shame, I hope he comes back for you, he doesn't seem to be the kind to run form people when something is wrong." Rose smiled meekly, "Yes, I know." Rosary frowned and sighed loudly making everyone look at her, "I'm bored! When's lunch?" she said as she plopped down on the front pew and stretched. "Something I wish he didn't pass on was his older brother's characteristics…" Rose thought then sighed, "It'll be soon. Just quit complaining, dear." Rosary groaned making Rose look at her harshly.

"FATHER! FATHER!" a man screamed as he slammed through the doors, "what the, Chris? Wha-what's going on why are you hurt?!" rose looked at the wounds as she came closer, "what happened?" she asked again as Chris pulled back, "don't worry about me; Father, please get out of here there are some people trying to over throw the church! Please you must get out of here!" Rosary looked at the man and then heard a loud banging noise coming from the doors, "damn, we are already to late…" the man cursed as the banging became louder.


	12. Chapter 11 letter from the townPart 2

Sin Against God

Page 3

Chapter 11

- _The letter from the town of the sun __Part 2_

"Let them come." Rose looked up to the Father and cried, "are you mad!? They will kill you! You must get away, now!" the banging grew louder and louder, then finally it stopped. "Huh?" the follower gasped as he held his bleeding side, "father please run get out of here!" Rose begged, but the priest shook his head stubbornly, "let them come, if they have a bone to pick let them come." Rose stood there defeated by his words, "yes father. Rosary, get under the tapestry." Rosary bowed slowly and climbed under the tapestry. "Let them come." The Father said once more.

The banging had ceased; but another noise started to erupt, it was arguing of two people, "NO!" one screamed angrily at the other. More rattling of chains went on then a loud smacking noise came from behind the barricaded door. "YOU CAN SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS!" another scream railed on the doors, then a loud clapping noise came out of the door and the door began to dissolve into the walls around the door. "Alchemy." Rose said in a hushed voice, a hand was seen as matter hissed from its black gloved fingertips. "Who are you? State your name!" the figure ignored Rose's out burst and strolled in. the figure wore a tattered red hooded coat with sewn on buckles on the ends of the sleeves and front of the coat, the hood was pulled up over the figures face hiding their facial features. "Who are you?! State your name, now!" Rose growled.

The figure looked at her and smiled, "I am nothing of your concern, Rose Elric." Rose took a step back, "I…I… know that voice!" she thought as the figure made his way toward the group, "father Mathew." The figure pointed at the father making him jump a bit. "How. How do you know our names?" Rose cried as she stared at the figure, they smirked and smiled, "why Rose you don't remember me?" Rose stood stunned, "no… no… it-" she was cut off by father Mathew, "Edward Elric, the Fullmetal alchemist." The person's head twitched and looked at the priest, "correct, but incorrect. I go by a different name now." The priest grinned and laughed. "What do you find so funny old man? Hmm?" the Fullmetal glared at him, "is it that your running a cult full of fake miracles or is it just a help me laugh?" Father Mathew stopped laughing and asked, "What do you mean, a help me laugh? I have nothing to hide." Fullmetal smiled.

"I mean about the ring; you know why I'm here, you wannabe Cornelo." Fullmetal growled. The father smiled than laughed, "Still after what you can't have! How disgraceful Fullmetal!" he pulled a lever and a loud screech entered the hollow rooms, four large chimeras' entered the room growled and licking their large chops, "tch… is it in your religion to kill people with chimeras'?" Fullmetal complained. "Fool! You will die like you should have you pathetic worm! May god's hands crush your very being!" father Mathew laughed as the chimeras lunged at the Fullmetal, "YES RIP HIM TO SHREADS MY PETS! DESTROY EVERY LAST PIECE OF HIS BODY!" Father Mathew howled in triumph as the Fullmetal was being smashed in to the wall by powerful paws, "Guh haa!" Fullmetal choked as blood shot out of his mouth, the beasts clawed and ripped the alchemist's back apart.

The priest listened for him to scream in pain, but heard only a giggle, which turned into a full blown laugh. The blood stained figure rose as the chimeras' backed away, "is that all you got?" Fullmetal laughed as he popped his back which was torn up so bad in some places, that you could see the bone sticking out. "Come on… I want all of your god's wrath!" Fullmetal held his hand up and curled his figure in a come on like way. The father looked angered and screamed, "TEAR HIS FUCKING ARM OFF!" the chimeras' howled and charged at Fullmetal, two stayed behind as Fullmetal was pinned by two; one held him down as the other made their way to the kill, "here kitty kitty kitty…" Fullmetal smiled as the beast lunged his teeth into his right arm, "ahrg!" he winced as the beast began chewing into his arm.

The father yelled angrily at the beast, "no! that is the wrong arm that is his- what the?" the priest looked down seeing blood trickling from the Fullmetal's arm, "no…auto mail." Rose whimpered as the priest stood stunned then laughed, "HOW DOES IT FEEL FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST? THE PAIN MUST BE EXCRUIATING!" the beast suddenly stopped chewing on Fullmetal's arm. The chimera started howling in pain while walking around dizzily, "wha-what what is going on?!" father Mathew screeched seeing the beasts mouth suddenly being to foam as it started throwing up blood. Fullmetal walked over to the large beast and rubbed the dieing animals head, "poor kitty, didn't like the taste?" he then picked up the large animal and cracked his hand, "do worry it'll be over soon." He slammed his arm into the beast and ripped it out holding the monsters heart in hand.

The priest stared at the heart as Rose screamed in horror, "pain? Heh, I live in it, nothing is painful when you can kill and still live with yourself… am I right father?" Fullmetal opened his mouth wide and so they could see the razor blade like teeth; he then sunk them straight into the heart and ripped the organ open, "YOU MONSTER!" Rose screamed as the Fullmetal spit the muscle tissue out, he looked at her as he dropped the shredded heart, "monster?" Fullmetal laughed and then looked down at his jacket then to the chimeras that had backed away frightened out of their primal minds. "Monster is one word I am referred to be." He began to unbuckle the belts on his front and then removed the red coat. Rose saw the mark intertwined within blood red marks and stood in terror, "but others call me Pride, a homunculus." he smiled licking the ruminates if blood from his fingers. "But more call me," he moved quickly and passed Rose and lunged for the priest's neck, "The reaper!" Pride clutched the priest's neck roughly, beginning to crush the windpipe.

"FATHER!" Rose screamed as Pride started choking the man, Rose ran straight at Pride but was slapped away by Pride's free hand, "pathetic." Pride sneered. Rose got back up and lunged at Pride and grabbed his neck, "let go Edward! It isn't worth it! Stop!" she screamed as pride dropped the priest's body and began to shake, "ung.." Pride gasped as Rose choked him, Pride suddenly snapped his head and smashed her in the mouth making her let go by putting her hands to her mouth, tears poured from her eyes. Pride rubbed his neck and coughed, "your right it's not worth it," Pride craned his neck upwards, he pulled his hand out and summoned a large scythe, decorated with a silver dragon. "but I find it to be the only thing left to do." Pride lunged at the priest and with one fatal swoop a scream and a spray of blood hit Pride. "no…no…" Rose dropped to her knees, shaking, "no…no..you…you…You. YOU! YOU BEAST! YOU MONSTER! YOU MURDERER! DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU!" rose screamed as she ran straight at pride, "I'LL KILL YOU!" Rose readied a punch as she got closer.

Pride's hand slapped around her neck as he held the scythe closely to her neck, "I wouldn't go running to your fate so soon, Rose. Besides, who's going to take care of you and al's daughter…hmmmm?" Rose stared at Pride horrified as pride stared straight at Roseary's hiding spot. "no you wouldn't!" Rose cried as pride smiled at her, "I won't just stop your crying, she has no worth in the game." Rose look at Pride, "game?" Pride twitched and sighed, "hell I said to much!" pride grabbed her by the hair while pulling the scythe away, and bashed his knee into her face. Rose screamed and fell incautious, "stay down or be cut down!" pride growled as he tossed the priest's ring in the air and yawned and Rose started getting up again and whimpered, "please…please…leave Alphonse… your brother, out of this…I'm begging you! Please!" rose wailed as tears dripped from her eyes. Pride stared at her then laughed while turning to the busted doors, "don't flatter yourself! Please, he's already dead."


	13. Chapter 12 Humane Demon?

Sin Against God

Page 4

Chapter 12

Humane Demon?

Tasuke read the remaining contents of the letter and found a small note:

PS: there is a mark that has the power to kill a homunculus, along with confronting them with a bone or part of their human body. I will write you back once I have decoded my father's research.

Sincerely,

Rosary Elric

Tasuke looked up and sighed, "We may have hope with this information, we must keep in contact with miss Rosary Elric." Hatchets smiled and nodded, "see we found a piece of the puzzle by reading a message from Lior!" Tasuke smiled, "yeah now it's time to find this mark so we can end this troublesome cause." Tasuke and Hatchets lest through the door and headed for the library.

"Colonel, Colonel Mustang!" an officer ran as stopped to catch his breath in front of Mustang, "Lou? What is it?" Tasuke looked at the man who was panting like a dog, "m…mes…message…here." He handed Tasuke a paper while the officer caught his breath. Tasuke took a look at the officer Lou to see if he was alright then opened the envelope and read the message. Tasuke's eyes got wide then stood straight, "we will have to do this later lieutenant, I have some business to attend to." She saluted as he walked off. "Be careful…" she whispered.

A train was moving down the tracks briskly to Rizenbol, the inside was quite with a couple of whispers here and there. Short loud yawn shredded through the silence, "are we there yet?" a figure groaned shoving the other next to him in the arm. The other growled back, "No dammit! Pride stop whining, it's getting annoying!" Pride groaned again and looked up to see if it stirred the people, it didn't. "Geez Envy you need to work on not yelling out my name! If a military officer was on this train they would have both our necks!" Pride whispered as he swatted Envy hard in the mouth. Envy glared at Pride then sat back up holding his mouth, "bitchy ignorant whiney little pest!" he mumbled as Pride looked about again seeing if there was a military official on board, there wasn't.

After a couple more hours the train stopped, "Pride! Pride wake up! Now! Come on dammit!" Envy rustled Pride angrily till he stirred, "wha-what?...nnnnm…" Pride rubbed his eyes to see Envy. "Good you're awake." Envy dropped Pride on the train's floor, "finally…" Envy snorted as he grinned at Pride's half asleep mangled body. Pride in pain snapped up and grabbed Envy around the leg and yelled, "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!?" Envy straightened his face as Pride glared at him, "to wake you up….heh." he smiled meekly making Pride more pissed. Pride let go of envy's leg and got up, "let's go you brain dead palm tree!" Pride growled as he boarded off the train. Envy's mind shattered for a minute hearing brain dead, "brain…dead….? What?" Envy boarded off and scampered hotly up to Pride.

Pride stomped up the road as envy follwed him then ran up and took the lead, "so since we're here early you wanna kill some pedestrian? Come on it'll be fun!" Envy smiled evilly as Pride closed his eyes, "No." Envy's heart sank and growled upsettingly while turning around, "Then what do you want to do… stare at the sky like you use to?" Envy laughed at his joke, not knowing Pride was glaring at him. "Ho ho ho! It was so fun teasing you! Ahhh… memories." Envy sighed then looked at Pride seeing Pride's fist enter his face, Envy skidded three feet away from Pride, "I'm leaving till you have some sense back in that brain of yours! Bastard!" Pride turned on his heal and ran away while thinking angrily about his past, "stupid brother! Stupid Envy! Stupid sin!" Pride growled then stopped and pain entered his head, his eye twitched from the pain, he held his head in a tight embrace. He coughed for a little bit then the pain went away. "What was…that?" Pride mumbled as he let go of head.

Pride wandered about the roads of Rizenbol, "Geez this place has changed quite a lot. Wonder if …" Pride trailed off seeing a graveyard on the side of the road; he cocked his head slowly then began to move towards it. He stopped at the gates and looked around, he touched the gate but then pulled back, his hand was shaking, "tch… it's only a graveyard." Pride slapped a hand around the gates latch and turned it sharply. A shriek cried as he pushed the door in, Pride took a step in; a cold chill ran down his spine making him close his eyes. "Stop freaking out dammit!" Pride growled as he stood there, "Stop it!" Pride opened his eyes and strode in.

Pride's body however did not stop shaking, and it got worse with every step. Pride stopped and closed his eyes, "Nnnn! CUT IT OUT!" Pride wailed as he fell to his knees, "Stop it. Stop it. Stop it! Stop it! STOP IT!" Pride body did not cease, it kept shaking making Pride wail more and more. Finally Pride slit his eye open to see a grave was right in front of him.

Alphonse Elric

22

Born //

Died //

R.I.P

Pride's eyes stared wide eyed at the grave, "a-Alphonse…..Al?" the words tumbled from his mouth as he gawked at the stone. "Al." Pride's eyes twitched with the feeling of tears threatening to come, "Stop it!" Pride growled at himself as he rubbed the tears back, but his mind started to go on a wild ride of memories of how Alphonse was killed; and how by his hands. His body began to shake again, "I'm sorry…I'm sorry… I… I didn't know… I… I wasn't all there. I'm sorry!" Pride bowed his head as his hand touched the stone. He tried to imagine it was his brother's hand but the stone was to cold and brought back more memories. "I'm sorry…" Pride moaned as he pulled back away, he stared at the stone then noticed some dead flowers in a cup by the grave, "lilies… you and mother loved those flowers." Pride clapped his hands.

Tasuke walked off the train and headed towards the dusty road, "Rizenbol… well it looks a lot nicer than the city… ah!" Tasuke stopped and looked at the paper he was holding, "this was the place they buried the youngest Elric brother, Alphonse Elric." He placed the paper into his coat pocket, "I believe I will pay the old friend some respects." He walked off the main path and headed towards the graveyard.

Tasuke approached the graveyard but then stopped noticing the gate was opened, he eyed the gate then shrugged and entered the small grave yard and slowly moved through the maze of graves. "Nnnnn…" a snore caught his attention of a figure leaning on the grave he was to visit, "what?" Tasuke maneuvered around to find Pride leaning with one hand caressing the grave, fast asleep, "what in the world?!" Tasuke whispered as he leaned in to see if his eyes were not deceiving him, it was Pride. "Nnnnn…Al…" Pride shuffled in sleep to squeeze closer to the grave. "now is my chance. I can capture this monster!" Tasuke thought as watched Pride move about. He held a hand out and moved it closer to Pride, "come on…a little closer… and he will be mine!" he placed his index and fore finger to his thumb as he was inches away from Prides body.

A shrike for a crow made Tasuke flinch, "hnn?" pride's eye opened then both shot open quickly, "wh-what the!?" Pride eyes looked clouded from sleep then adjusted to see Colonel Mustang, "Mustang!" pride growled as he stood up quickly reading himself for a fight. "what are you doing here!?" Pride snarled as he glared into the Colonel's eyes, Tasuke snarled back, "I'd like to know the same!" Pride glared at him, "I asked first." Tasuke growled, "none of your business!" Pride smirked, "well then same here." Tasuke noticed Pride even though he was angry; was trembling all over, not to mention his fighting stance was very poor. Tasuke smirked back in pride's face, "you may look scary but I can see you don't look willing to fight, as well as seeing your little scenario in the grave yard." Pride's eyes widened with rage, "your nothing but a dog with all bark but no bite." Tasuke grinned.

Pride finally let his stance go but still glared at Tasuke, "I'm not in the mood to fight with you… and you know damn right I have a bite!" Tasuke lowered his stance cautiously still watching Pride, "then what are you doing here?" pride turned his head away and sighed, "I don't know… vacation." Tasuke sneered at pride then glared, "I know damn well you're not on vacation!" he pointed at pride who kept looking at the dark sky. Pride became silent; making everything quiet, then spoke, "ever wonder where your going in life?...I do." Pride pulled away and left Tasuke silent then he called out, but pride then hopped over the fence and dashed down the road. "What the…" Tasuke scratched his head and then looked down to see that there were white lilies in the small cup.


	14. Chapter 13 Memory alive

Chapter 13

Sin Against God

Page 3

Chapter 13

_-Memory alive_

Pride stopped running after he could not see the graveyard, "guess it is okay to stop running now… but… why the hell did I run?" pride stopped and scratched his head irritably, "ah, I don't even care so why bother with that…" pride began to walk up the hills and then crossed a stream by hopping on the rocks like he was some child on an fake adventure. Pride crouched on the quickly seeing some people pass by on the bridge, "heh.. what am I doing this is what children do. What am I six?" he laughed as he sat down and rolled up his pants; he sat in a nut shell looking around, then dipped his socked feet into the water, "ah!" pride twitched, "it's cold!" pride thought then laughed at himself again, "what am I doing!" he blurted out as he got up and trudged through the stream quickly.

He began walking down the country paths again, "ah what to do…. Maybe I should have gone off with dippy to do something." Pride stretched and yawned, "it's getting late I should crash some where." Pride looked around then spotted a run down home, "that slum looks good." He walked slowly up to it then thought, "wait… I know this wreck of a house." Pride edged in closer till he was at the front gate, "this this… this is Alphonse's house." Pride looked at the bashed in door the dried blood on the windows, and a memory flashed into his mind.

"Nii-san don't! Please, don't you recognize me!?"

Pride moaned a bit reliving that moment, he looked up at the house again then became frim, "I'm going to live this damn fear down… it's annoying!" Pride walked up to the bashed in door and looked inside, it smelled like iron, and mold. Pride edged into the home looked around then sighed, "this isn't so bad." Pride stepped off the door and into the dried blood, his body revolted. He felt a pain forming insinde his gut but determined, he carried on feeling worse with every step. "so this is what it feels like to but confronted with your dead self… ung it feels awful…" Pride gasped as he walked around the rooms then he heard a noise.

He turned but nothing was there, "a… a mouse probably… ung." Pride turned back around but the sound was heard again; it sounded like a metal pot hitting wood. Pride started to freak, "usally al dose this but…" pride whimpered, "I think this place is haunted…wait hold up!" pride straightened and cursed himself out for thinking so. "ah… I don't have the ti-" pride suddenly fell unconscious, it was to much for his body to handle.

"Mmmmmmnnnnn." Pride groaned as he opened his eyes to find two soulless voids staring back at him, "WHAAA!?" pride jolted then noticed he was bound to a chair with a metal bar wrapped around his body and the chair's head. Pride hit the ground roughly from his movement, "ouch!" pride groaned. The large figure grabbed the chair and jerked it upward, it slammed the legs down hard making Pride open his eyes. Pride stared at the figure and found it to be made of metal, "no…way." Pride gawked as he stared at every edge of the armored body, to find it to be the same armor he rescued his brother from. Pride finally shook his head and growled at himself, "My minds playing tricks on me again… this is a dream. I'll get out of it sooner or later." Pride sighed then the armor spoke, "your not going anywhere homunculus." Pride suddenly jerked his head to look at the armor, his mind screaming that that was his brother's voice! Pride started shaking and began to freak out, then spoke, "Al… is that you?" the armor loomed over him, "you cannot fool me homunculus! My brother is dead and your just the product of a sacrifice!" Al hissed back making Pride's hope shrink to dust.

Pride looked at the bar holding him and struggled to get free, but alas it was no use. Pride looked at Al and then back to the bar, "so I'm a product of a human transmutation…" He tried to stir up a conversation but was shot down by Al, "yes you're an illegal creation, another abomination that all alchemists should shun!" Pride made a face which got the message of oh shit I'm dead on it, which made Alphonse laugh, "You look petrified." Pride wiped the face off quickly and sighed, "You're… going to kill me aren't you?" Al nodded and said, "Abominations like you should not exist." Pride glared and smirked and muttered to himself, "If I'm an abomination then what are you?"

Al caught his little smart off and grabbed pride around the neck, "don't fuck with me! You're going to die!" Pride started choking but smiled, "wow… that's the first time I heard you use such a naughty word Al… guess I'm rubbing off on you?" Al jerked angrily and threw Pride away from his face and roared, "YOU ARE NOT MY BROTHER!" Pride opened his eyes and coughed, "rest in peace I guess…" Pride looked at Al who was staring at him, "your thinking it I know you are Alphonse… I can't believe that we are still alive." Pride thought as he stared back into his brother's voids. "no…No…NO!" Al ran away inside the house and screamed, "WHY ARE YOU HAUGHTING ME!? WHY? WHY? WHY?!" Pride cocked his head and sighs, "guess not." Al slams the door behind him making pride jolt then straighten slowly, "hell what have I gotten into?" Pride sighed loudly and closed his eye and began to spill out what he felt.

"Am I something that should live?

From all the death I've caused.

My old life seems so vague in my mind.

What am I to them?

Some toy for them to play with?

Some piece of the plan?

Puzzle?

Game?

But then when I think about it,

I remember one stupid mistake I made.

So I am their toy,

To break or play with.

My life has come to this,

and no one will be able to understand me.

So what am I to them?

Something to torture?

Something to throw away once used?

Something to laugh at?

No it is this

I am their slave to do their bidding.

I sold myself to a lie.

To dead promises.

Pride yawned slowly and dozed off to another world of pain. A figure stood by the slammed door, "Nii-san…"


	15. Chapter 14 not well

Chapter 14

Sin Against God

Page 2

**Chapter 14**

_-Not well_

Alphonse tip toed to the unconscious homunculus to hear his sad and merciful whimpers, "I-I'm sorry…please. Please forgive me…no…no…" Al crouched and touched Pride's cheek, smudging the tear that was falling from his eye, "Nii-san…is it really you?" Al watched the figure's cheek caress the gloved hand and mutter, "I'm sorry… don't leave me… please." Al pulled his hand away slowly till Pride's head hung limply to the side. "What do you mean by…Dead promises?" Al questioned as he touched Pride's head and stoked it lovingly, "you have to be my brother… but at the same time." He stopped rubbing his head, "you could also be someone else."

Pride made a small moan, making Al jump a little. "Where are we? Are we finally together…forever? No… you're leaving… come back… al…al…Alphonse…" Pride's hand struggled with the bind on his body and then lay at rest again. "I'm right…I'm right here, Nii-san." Al said as he touched Pride's hand with his, "I'm right here." Pride smiled weakly, "Where are you? I… I can't…I can't see you." Al squeezed Pride's hand and cried out lowly, "I'm right here with you!" Al began to shake in sadness, "I'm right here by you…Nii-san."

Alphonse got up and placed his hands on the metal bar and began pulling it off slowly, so it will not wake the sleeping homunculus. A loud screech hissed from it as Al began ripping the bar away from Pride's body, Al looked at the markings that snaked about pride's body, "what in the world?" Al whispered as he touched the indention the was left in his stomach by the metal bar. It was crushing him. "Nii-san…I'm so sorry." Al sadly cried as he touched the indention. "Al…phones…?" Pride whimpered sadly. "it's alright, I'm here." Al whispered in Pride's ear. Al looked at the marks one last time then placed his hands on Pride's sides firmly, "your home so it alright." Al said as he pulled Pride into a cradling position. Bad idea.

"Sssssss! Ah!" Pride hissed as his body jerked for the cold sensation. Pride's eyes snapped open as his side was slashed open from Alphonse's knife-like edges. "Ahhhhhg!?" Pride rolled his foot up and cracked it into al's chest plate. Al caught his balance quickly to see Pride holding his side which was spilling a creek of red. "What was that for?" pride roared angrily at Al who stood ten feet away from him, "ANSWER ME!" Pride howled in rage, making Al whither a bit inside. Pride glared at the wound then to the suit of armor, it spoke, "I just want to help you…is that wrong?" Alphonse held his hands out meekly, "I just wanted to help." Pride glared at him with a murderous glare, "LIES!" pride roared as he began to move towards Al, "all lies you wanted to kill me! Is this the way you play you shit!?" Pride was closing in on Al making him start to back up slowly till he banged against the wall. "nii-" pride lunged on to Alphonse growling, "Shut the fuck up!" Pride rammed his fist into al's chest plate making a huge dent. "Nii-san please…STOP!" Alphonse screamed as he racked pride hard in the stomach.

"Gah hack?!" pride choked then pulled back his attacks making Al get away by scooting slowly. Pride's migraine came back at full force making clutch his head, he began to shaking as his body started going into shock. "the pain….THE PAIN!" Pride thought but it hurt to think, it hurt so much. Finally he curled into a small ball as his stomach started to feel nauseous. He tried to stand but failed as his leg rattled with the vibration of pain. "what's going on?!" Al thought as pride sat on his knees, "what did I do?" al's watched as pride's hands slammed on the ground and clawed at the wood. "nii-san?" Al questioned as he moved closer, Pride eyes were round and filled with pain.

"Nii-san?" al said as he scooted over a little bit more, Pride suddenly jerked and vomited blood, "NII-SAN!" al screamed as he lunged and caught Pride's fall, Pride's eyes opened slowly and looked into Al's soulless voids with his own soulless gold voids, "al…al…Alphonse…" His body fell limp and his eyes closed. "Nii-san?" Al nudged the body the looked to see the breath making an imprint in the air, "it's alright. I'll protect you from them; you will not leave my sight." Al caressed the body like a new born child.


	16. Chapter 15 Never leave?

Chapter 15

Sin Against God

Page 2

**Chapter 15**

_-Never leave?_

An orange tabby cat circled around on the lumpy blanket on the couch, it mewed and cleaned its paws. The cat jumped down as the couch's lump moved roughly around then settled down once more for the cat to sit and clean its self. The cat moved around on top and then discovered a hole with blonde strings waving into the unknown wind. The cat made its way down and perched at the top of the small cave; it swung its clawed paw furiously at the blonde string then snapped up a piece. It examined the strand then chewed on it till it fell from their mouth, it mewed and went for another strand of hair, but the lump moved and the cat stumbled in to the hole.

"WHAT THE!?" The lump exploded and revealed pride with a orange ball of fur on the head, he freaked and grabbed the fur ball and was about to throw it when he found out it was a cat. Pride sighed and slouched with the kitten in hand, "geeze… that really was not the way I planned on waking." Pride looked at the orange kitten and wiggled his finger at it, the cat's paws shot wildly at his finger, "heh… your awfully feisty." Pride played with the kitten as he laid back down, not knowing he was being watched by another; the kitten purred as it rubbed against Pride's tired cheek, mewing with each flaunt of its tail.

A giggle made Pride open an eye to see Alphonse in the corner of his eye, "whats so funny… hmm?" Pride said as he placed his hand on the cat's head, al stopped giggling and said, "it's cute to see you bonding with it… that's all." Pride blinked and then looked at the cat and sighed, "Ya' caught me." Pride smiled as he rubbed the kitten's back. Alphonse clanked over and crouched by Pride, "are you feeling alright?" Pride looked away from the cat and shook his head, "No. it's going to be a while before I can move around." Al sulked, making pride look at him curiously, "what's wrong Al?" al whimpered and muttered, "I'm sorry… if…if I didn't hit you so hard I-" Pride cut him off by touching the large dent in Al's chest plate, "I should be sorry… I hit you for no reason." Pride glanced into Al's voids.

"No! It's my fault… I should have not touched you… because of your body." Pride looked even more confused, "what do you mean… my body?" Pride eyed him dangerously making al quiver as he spoke, "your body looks beaten, and what are those marks all over you? Do they hurt? When did you get them?" Pride looked baffled by the question overload. "I'm sorry Nii-san." Alphonse bowed, pride placed a hand on Al's helmet, "it's okay… we haven't seen each other for a while, so lets try again. One question at a time, please." Al looked down and asked the first question, "what are those marks all over your body?" Pride looked at his marks, then scratched his head and smiled stupidly; "I don't really know….heh." al looked up and touched Pride's stomach, "it looks like a transmutation circle… some thing big." Pride yawned and turned to the kitten, which had fallen asleep next to him.

Al looked at Pride, "are you tired?" pride looked at him and smiled, "yeah…a bit." Al got up and said, "Then you should rest." Pride blinked and then smiled mischievously, "acting like my keeper again huh?" Al twitched and then giggled, "Yes. I guess I am!" Pride smiled and asked, "You going to ask anything else?" Al looked at Pride and pondered the question, "you wouldn't mind if I wanted to know?" Pride shrugged, "matters to you, if you want to know." Al thought long and hard and then walked back over, "I want to know everything!" Pride grinned, "Thought so."

"Does it hurt?" Al asked as he pointed to the marks, Pride shook his head, "where did you get them?" Al questioned making Pride sigh, "When I was born." Al looked strangely at Pride making Pride sigh again, "when I was created, I was thrown into the gate and I retrieved these marks once I was out of the gate." Alphonse cocked his head, "were you dead?" Pride shook his head, "no I was barely alive." Al looked away, "so are you dead?" Pride made an irritated face making al shiver, "uh skip that one…" al said quickly but pride answered anyways, "yes and no… I'm alive, yet I'm dead. I'm a doll, but at the same time I am a human." Al shook his head in confusion, "What?!" Pride laughed and touched Al's helmet again, "it'll all come together, promise."

Al sighed then Pride yawned again, "any more questions?" Pride asked Al through his yawn, "no…thank you." Pride cocked his head then smirked, "yeah… you are most welcome." Pride scooted back into couch as Al picked up the cat, "oh!" Al exclaimed; Pride looked over to Al and asked, "What's wrong?" Al turned back around, "will you stay?" Pride sighed and shook his head, "no… I'm a wanted man, I can't stay in the same place for to long. Besides I was actually on a mission a day ago, but things got hectic." Al looked down and muttered, "Oh… I didn't know. Sorry." Pride looked at Alphonse and spoke up, "hey I'll stay till I have to go!" Pride tried to cheer up Al, "I'll stay as long as I can… promise." Al looked at Pride and then walked away. Pride smiled and then thought, "he's smiling I know it."


	17. Chapter 16 Not his

Chapter 16

Sin Against God

Page 2

Chapter 16

Not his

Alphonse walks into a room and peeks around the corner to see Pride snoring; "Tee hee!" Al giggled then sighed, "Guess that will stay with him forever." Pride rolled over making his hand flop over the couch side groaning, "W…whin…Whinry." Al looked at his brother's pained expression and walked over. "Nii-san…" Alphonse nudged Pride slowly, "Niiii-san…" Pride groaned and made a swift upper cut into Al's armored head making it soot up in the air, "Wha?!" Al freaked making Pride wake up with lazy hazed eyes.

The head clunked behind the couch making Al dive for it, with Pride still on the couch. The couch couldn't hold the weight and tipped over making Pride and Alphonse spill on the ground, "owwww…" Pride groaned rubbing his head while pushing Al's body off of his, "I- I'm so sorry nii-san!" Al said as he got off of Pride quickly while grabbing his helmet, "are you mad nii-san?" Alphonse whimpered looking into Pride's head. Pride kept his gaze on the ground still rubbing his head irritably, and then his hand shot out making Al scream, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry nii-" Al looked up slowly to see Pride was smiling and his hand was on the helmet, moving in a petting formation, "I'm not mad Al. It was an accident, that's all."

Pride sat with al as he played with some small kittens who whipped there paws wildly at the fuzzy sprig of grass. Pride watched as the cats tumbled over each other trying to grasp the fluffy sprig, "nii-san?" Pride turned to Alphonse slowly with wide open eyes, "what?" Al stopped playing with the kittens and asked, "what are you doing here?" Pride jolted as if his back had a hot poker touched his skin, he turned and sighed, "I can't tell you." Al scooted closer to Pride and said, "Not even to your brother?" Pride smirked and gave a deadly look, "yes." Al shuttered then asked, "Are you the one they call… The Reaper?" Pride turned away quickly glaring at the side of the step he was facing, "thought so, you're here to kill Archer, aren't you?" Pride bit his lip and growled, "If you keep sticking your nose in this matter your going to lose some thing precious" Pride hissed on each word making Al scoot away.

Pride turned around, his eyes were full of murder and sadness, "I don't want to hurt you again." Pride closed his eyes tightly, "not again…never ever again." Al looked at Pride and then patted him on the head making Pride open his eyes, "it's alright your not going to." Pride glanced to the side, "you don't know that." Al sighed then changed the subject by asking, "Why did you look dead when I first saw you as a homunculus?" Pride turned back around and answered, "Because I wasn't all there." Al cocked his head slowly, "what do you mean?" Pride groaned and sighed, "My soul was not fully attached yet… so I looked deader, because I was not fully fused to this body." Pride swayed his hands down his body. Alphonse looked down, "this…isn't your real body?" Pride sighed, "no and then yes. It's kind of hard to explain." Pride grinned meekly and scratched his head, "I don't really understand it all yet." Al looked up to see Pride rubbing his oroborus tattoo while looking to the side, "I don't know what they want from me…" Al leaned in and hugged Pride, "don't worry about it." Pride smiled as he leaned into the hug and closed his eyes as Alphonse started singing their mother's lullaby.


	18. Chapter 17 Traitor?

Chapter 17

Sin Against God

Page 2

Chapter 17

Traitor?

Envy stomped down the road, passing the masses of humans, "where are you damn it?" Envy growled as he shoved his way through the crowd, he then passed a military man not knowing as he grumbled about Pride and where the hell he was, accidentally caught the man's attention. Envy finally got out of the mass and bolted towards the country side making it impossible for the man to follow. Envy ran till he reached where they had parted, "where are you, Pride?!" Envy growled as he looked around to just see fields of crops and cattle. Envy walked around looking angrily at every thing that came into his eye sight. He suddenly heard a song.

Sleep on child your bluebird has just taken flight.

Now is the time to rest.

Your time is not now,

So sleep.

Let your hope fly till the end of time!

Come to the celebration when it is your turn.

But it will be soon,

Sleep in peace my child and do not be hasty to awaken.

Sleep.

Be good and enter your dreams,

Sleep till I wake you.

Good night dreamer

Good night.

Envy suddenly smirked as he saw Pride asleep with a suit of armor that was rubbing Pride's shoulder, "how cute." Alphonse suddenly looked up seeing Envy standing at the front gate of the picket fence. "Make's want to vomit." Envy said as he wrenched the gate open.

Pride woke felling his body being shook violently, "hnn?" Pride opened his eyes to meet Envy's angry glare. Pride flinched seeing Envy and looked around, "oh… looking for him?" Envy snarled as he pointed at Alphonse who was beaten to pulp with dents all over his armored body. Pride's eyes got wide but then he hid his expression by changing it to a blank look, "what are you doing with him?!" Envy barked letting pride go, Pride looked to the side making Envy get even angrier, "ANSWER ME!" Envy slapped Pride across the face as Pride kept quiet. "nothing." Pride said slowly, Envy growled at him as he grabbed Pride shirt, "don't fuck with me! Nothing my ass!" Pride frowned as Envy finally came to conclusion, "Your trying to get out of it aren't you?" Pride's eyes grew wide as Envy sneered, "You're trying to betray us… your trying to break the deal we made… I see." Pride whipped at Envy and lashed out but Envy caught his fist and started squeezing it till it made a sharp snap, "Getting soft now are we?"

Envy punched Pride hard and laughed manically, "You're as soft as you were when I started training you! What brings this softness?" Pride spat blood from his mouth and growled, "I haven't been feeling well!" Envy looked at Pride then laughed, making Pride angry. "Your just being a traitor admit it!" Envy smirked making Pride angry, then he calmed, "alright… I'll prove I am not a traitor." Pride walked towards the beaten armor, "nii-san? What are you doing? Hey!" Pride picked up the head and stared straight at the soul mark, "your soul." Pride said as he dropped the helmet and clapped his hands, "nii-san?!" Alphonse suddenly sprang up to give Pride a harder time to destroy him, "no!" Al yelled as Pride lunged at him, "you can't… you can't do Alchemy!" Pride smirked, "watch me." With that he touched the out stretched arm and a hiss of alchemical energy ate away the hand.

"How?!" Alphonse freaked as Envy laughed, "He is the new breed the one to lead to this worlds Armageddon! He is this world's plague!" Pride swept Alphonse's legs making him crash to the floor, "nii-san!" Pride ignored Al's cries and created a spear through alchemy, "rrraaaaaa!" he then shoved the Sears head into Alphonse's metal body. Al screamed, Pride stood over the dying body, he then whispered lowly, "your not dead… just play like you are…I'm sorry." Alphonse fell limp and Pride moved on growling to Envy, "proof enough for you?" Envy blinked then nodded as Pride passed him, "ung…" Envy looked at Pride who had doubled over in pain, "we should let father see you for that." Pride growled, "Hell. No." Envy sighed then smiled, "I really thought you were going to try to abandon us. Guess I was wrong!" he smiled and grinned, "So you want to kill some pedestrian on the way home?" Pride glared at Envy and kept walking making Envy stay quiet.


	19. Chapter 18 The second Rose

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬chapter 18

Sin Against God

Page 2

­­­­­­­­­­­chapter 18

the second rose

A girl in her early twenties sat while pouring tea for an older man, "it is truly an honor to finally meet you, grand father." The man smiled back and nodded, "yes, same for me too." He looked out side then said in a hushed tone, "I would have loved to meet my son; but from what you have told me, I guess I will have morn for both of my sons' losses." He sipped the tea and frowned, "it truly is a terrible thing." He then turned to face the girl, "isn't that right, Rosary." She turned her head and sighed while thinking about the attack five years ago, then nodded, "yes it truly is a shame."

The streets bustled about but then most of the pedestrians stopped seeing two people dressed in black except for the shorter one. He was dressed in a tattered red coat, embellished with buckles on the sleeves and front, which were clasped together. On the back of the coat was an insignia of a winged snake entwined around a cross with a crown, but also was another serpent on the under belly of the cross. A winged snake trying to devour its own tail. The figures boots clunked on the ground as he kept an eye out for trouble, "Pride I wish you would get rid of that thing, it is quite revolting that memory." The figure sighed then chuckled, "nah. I like my old memories, Envy; so I'm keeping it." Envy threw a sour face in his direction then sighed, "Whatever." Pride grinned triumphantly and kept on walking.

Pride and Envy walked into the church graveyard and stopped, figures appeared from the darkness, "Yo pride!" a man said showing off his gagged teeth. Pride looked at him and thought, "Greed." then ignored him by turning to a women, "Lust is every thing ready?" the Greed grumbled as Lust nodded, "Yes, every thing is ready. Even Gluttony has been placed in his spot." Pride grinned as he turned, "alright then it's time to set up the execution." He grinned as he walked away then barked, "Now go!" the sins scrambled and got into their positions.

Pride entered the church by taking out the guards from the back of the entrance. He looked around then darted into corridors watching as the other sins went into position; he stopped as he found his destination.

Rosary smiled, "so what have you been doing these past years, Hohemheim?" the man looked up then smiled, "I've traveling around Amstris." Rosary looked interested and asked, "Why? Don't you miss your family?" Hohemheim looked away then said, "Yes. But I left them when they were just children; so the oldest hated me, but I don't know about Alphonse." Rosary smiled and said, "He didn't hate you. He loved you; as I do, Grand father." Hohemheim looked at her then smiled, "thank you." Rosary poured more tea and talked with her Grand father.

Rosary was in the middle of a conversation when she heard a loud shriek, "the doors are being opened?" Rosary turned away then thought, "No… they are closed till another hour. What's going on?" she got up and said, "I'm sorry but I have to go." Hohemheim squinted his eyes, "is every thing alright?" Rosary turned and said, "I don't know."

Rosary ran down the halls hearing only her foot steps till she got to the down stairs corridors, someone was singing. She listened but couldn't tell who it was, "this isn't good." She thought as she rounded a corner. She ran quickly then, she found some one with a guitar, strumming the strings and humming to the tune. He looked like a child but then recognized the figure, it was pride singing.

There was a girl, who loved an alchemist,

They got together and bore a rose.

Oh what a lovely rose she was!

But yet tragedies feel on her shoulders,

Her family died and she was denied as the world came crashing down.

It was not her fault,

Yet people said it was.

There was a girl who feel in love with an alchemist,

They got together and bore a rose.

Her mother was a beauty,

Her father was an innocent.

Together they bore a rose.

Rosary freaked as pride stopped playing the instrument and looked up, "and yet she stands before her killer, not aware of his power to destroy her life." He stepped down and grinned, "My little innocent second Rose." Rosary stepped away and whispered, "No."


	20. Chapter 19 Father

Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Father

Pride walked down the pews towards her, "no… No… NO!" she screamed as she ran away, "I don't think so cutie pie!" Lust smirked as she blocked the exit. Rosary turned to Pride and then shot down the other side of the pews, "You're not taking me!" she screamed as she slammed a lever down making the room shake as a shriek hissed from the locked corridors, "Oh no! What ever shall we do? The chimeras are coming!" Pride acted as he held his hands up then smirked, "Well, well… where are your precious chimeras?" Rosary opened her eyes to see not one chimera had trudged out. "Gluttony dear, come out now." Lust cooed as she swayed her hand in motherly fashion, gluttony waddled out and looked around and then dragged a dead chimera by its tail out while chewing on a ripped off leg. "Gluttony you're going to get a tummy ache from eating that." Gluttony dropped the chimera except for the leg he was chewing on and waddled over to Lust.

Rosary looked horrified seeing the chimera ripped to shreds and began to sob, "What do you want from me?" Pride noticed her question and smiled, "Nothing special. Just you keeping your nose out of things, by killing you." Pride yawned and scratched his head, "You're here to kill me?" Rosary cried sadly. "Yes." Pride yawned making someone from the shadows yell, "Pride! Quit feeling sleepy and end this!" Pride groaned and waved a hand sleepily, "what ever Envy… just shut up… I ha-" Pride dodged an attack by Rosary, who was holding up two daggers, "ah hell…" Pride growled.

Rosary lunged at him with the two blades screaming, "I'm not going to die you fiend!" she slashed blindly but made contact with Pride's cheek, "Ung!" pride skidded and touched his cheek to see blood dipping from it, "little bitch!" pride growled and he healed the small wound. Rosary started making more connected attacks making pride get a better defense against her, "rah!" she screamed as she slashed pride's jacket making a large rip in the chest region. Pride had enough with her stupid attempt to survive, and grabbed her arm and flung her across the floor. Rosary smashed into the pews and fell limp, "pathetic." Pride sneered as he walked towards her.

Hohemheim started running down the stairs hearing Rosary's screams for mercy then finally made it to the bottom, "Rosary!" he called as he slammed through the doors to see Lust right there as well as Gluttony, "Father!?" Lust blurted out making Pride jerk his head over to see his father. Pride's eyes widened till his cat like pupils turned into thread like slits, "BASTARD!" Envy howled as he tore towards Hohemheim, but was stopped by Pride's hand, "He's mine." Pride growled as Envy glared at Pride then to Hohemheim, "No! He was mine before you came into play! You hear me!?" Envy roared. Pride turned towards Envy and hissed, "He's mine!" his eyes were glazed over with rage making envy back down.

Hohemheim looked to the hooded figure and said, "I know it's you Edward." Pride glared at him as he continued, "Why are you harassing your niece? Or better yet, why are you helping the homunculi?" Pride just looked at his father, then pulled the hood off his face with his eyes closed. "Edward is not my name." pride said as he started unbuckling the belts, "what do you mean? Do you know who I am?" Pride nodded darkly, "Yes. You're the bastard who left. Who disappeared without saying goodbye. The one who made our mother dig her own grave with her worries! THE ONE WHO ABANDONED US!" Pride roared as he undid the last buckle, revealing the marks that twisted down his stomach. Hohemheim stared wide eyed at the figure then asked, "Then, who are you? If you're not my son."

"Your worst nightmare!" Pride snarled as he lunged at Hohemheim, but Hohemheim dodged and kept on asking, "Then why do you look like my son?" Pride kept his mind on the prize and answered while throwing punches, "none of your business!" he made a connection with Hohemheim's stomach, making him lose balance. He coughed as pride stood ready for him, "you act like my son. You even hate me like my son. Why is that? Why do you hate me if you don't know me?" pride glared at him and became quiet, "BECAUSE THAT IS YOUR SON!" Pride jerked around seeing Rosary standing, "He sold his soul to those homunculi!" her teeth were bared as she glared at Pride.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance." Pride hissed as he glared back into her brown eyes. Rosary jerked in protest, Pride turned to face Hohemheim who was speechless, "your helping them? Why? Why would you help them?" Pride cursed under his breath and faced him and opened his eyes for him to see his eyes were not determined gold, but a piercing light purple. "You're one of them…" Hohemheim said in a hushed voice. Pride glared at his father and hissed, "Yeah what's it to you?" Hohemheim sulks, "Why?" Pride glared to the side away from his father's gaze, "you never cared so why care now?" Pride grumbled making his father look shamefully at himself, then he asked, "Who created you? Was it your brother?" Pride's eyes flashed and he turned around and lunged his fist into his fathers face.

"SHUT UP!" Pride screamed as his head was swimming with the memory of killing his beloved brother, and having to ram a spear through his armored body once he found out his brother was alive. His face twisted as his rage and sadness became one, "you…you… YOU WOULD NEVER UNDERSTAND!" Pride summoned the large scythe and bolted for his father, "I thought so." Hohemheim sighed and took a cloth out and held to out to face Pride.


	21. Chapter 20 Weakness

Chapter 20

Sin Against God

Page 2

Chapter 20

-Weakness

"Ung!" Pride skidded to a halt and dropped the weapon, he started feeling sick, "Gah…haa!" Pride strained but it got worse with every move he made. Hohemheim walked up to Pride with the cloth with a transmutation circle on it, he placed a hand on Pride's shoulder and held the symbol closely so Pride could see it, "You know what this is don't you?" Pride choked and gasped as he glared at his father angrily, "Ba…ba..bast…Bastard…" Hohemheim sighed and placed a hand on his confused son, "I'm sorry, but since you're a homunculus I'll have to-" Pride cut him off by growling, "Kill me? Is that it?!" Hohemheim looked away as Pride sneered, "Like you would care! I'm not even considering you my father!" Hohemheim's eyes widened as Pride snarled, "You're not even father material!"

Hohemheim looked away as he placed the symbol closer then touched Pride's head with it making him squirm, "Nnnnn!" Pride whimpered while wincing from the pain that was developing inside of his stomach. "I'm sorry, son." Hohemheim said as he looked into his son's pained face, "sh…sh…shut… Shut up!" Pride gasped, "Just… end it! End what you… have started." Pride growled, than his eyes went blank and he collapsed on to the stone ground.

"Hohemheim!" Rosary called as she ran towards him holding a paper, "The military is coming to pick up that." She said pointing to Pride who was unconscious. "Rosary, why do you talk so hatefully about your u-" he cut off by her angry face and she spat, "He is not my uncle!" Hohemheim sighed and looked at Pride, "You would have thought differently of him if he was still considered human." Rosary snorted and said, "Dought it!" Hohemheim sighed and thought, "You're like a religious version of him…" he smiled at the thought, then Rosary asked breaking his thought of Edward as a Christian, "What is that?" she pointed at the cloth that was draped over Pride's chest, "oh, it's a transmutation circle that can weaken a homunculus, but it is strange…" Rosary cocked her head in interest and disbelief as he continued, "I didn't activate the symbol, so why is he unconscious?" Rosary blinked and stared at Pride, "Do you think he's messing with us?" Hohemheim shook his head, "No, he's out cold."

Suddenly a loud bang came from the large doors, "They're here." Hohemheim sighed and got up, "I have to go now." Rosary turned to him, "why?" Hohemheim smiled and said, "I'm classified as dead. And I don't want the military knowing where I've been." Rosary looked at him then to Pride with terror, "Don't worry he won't wake with that symbol on his chest, so your safe." Rosary cried out, "Will I see you again?" Hohemheim sighed and patted her on the head, "Of course… but now I have to leave, you have my current address so there is no need to worry." With that he turned and walked away into the shadows.

Rosary opened the doors and a sea of blue swarmed in, "There it is!" one person said as they moved quickly to Pride's body, "Alright let's get this monster shipped to Central! The President will be thrilled to see this thing put to research." With that they lifted Pride slowly and then another walked over to Rosary, "Thank you so much for capturing this hazard, colonel Mustang will want your name." Rosary looked to the men checking Pride for weapons then back to the officer, "My name is Rosary Elric, I am the daughter of the youngest Elric, Alphonse."

The man stared at her then asked, "The Rosary Elric? The one who sent out the message to help us with the colonel's research?" Rosary beamed, "Yes, that would be me." The man started smiling and said, "You should come up to central head quarters, he wanted to meet you in person I'm sure." Rosary blushed then said, "Maybe one day." As Rosary visited with the officer she didn't know that the officers had removed the cloth with the symbol on it.


	22. Chapter 21 Experiment

Chapter 21

Sin Against God

Page 3

**Chapter 21**

experiment

Pride awakens seeing he's in a field of wheat, swaying in the breeze. "Where am I?" Pride rubs his face then hears a voice, "Edward that's not fair!" Pride looks to the side to see two children running around with one sitting curled up while petting a black puppy, "Nah nah! You can't get it!" the boy sitting calls out, "Nii-chan give it back." The dog whines as the older looking boy makes a childish face, "Why? So she can hit me with it again?" as the boy stopped to look at the other, then the girl grabbed the boy and started hitting him, "Give it back now or I'm telling your mom your being a bully!" the younger sighs and pets the dog as the older gets pulverized by the girl till he gives a wrench back to her. Pride notices the faces and keeps quiet then notices he is having a dream.

"Wake up." Pride thinks as he watches the children, "Wake up." The girl runs away hotly and the younger looking boy walks away carrying the puppy, "Wake up!" the older crouches on the ground as the others leave, "Wake up!" the world turns white and the boy grows up, "Wake up!" a door materializes behind the boy and opens, "Wake up!" the boy is swallowed into the doors and disappears. "WAKE UP!" Pride closes his eyes and the opens them to see he's been tied down by leather straps, his breathing calms as he looks around.

It smells like alcohol making Pride take in the surrounding more, there is a lamp at his side, and lastly the table by his other side, covered with surgical tools, "I'm going to be their little lab rat?" Pride thought as he strained with the leather straps, then stopped hearing voices coming closer, "Yes we will have an answer don't worry." Pride shut his eyes as the door knob turned. A man with a girl walked in, "set that there, Julie. Thank you." The girl smiled then looked at Pride, "that is the fifty years murderer?" the old man turned and shook his head, "yes that would be Pride, the fifty years killer." The girl stared at pride then said, "he looks like a child." The man laughed and exclaimed, "That is no child! He's really the deceased alchemist Edward Elric, which is why he looks so young."

The girl looked horrified, "are you telling me that this… this monster is the FullMetal Alchemist?! That's impossible!" the man scratched his head, "Shhh… be quiet! Every one is still trying to figure if it's true." The girl blushed and sighed, "I'm sorry he… he wa-" the man waved his hand and smiled, "your idol I know." She blushed and looked back to pride and frowned, "It's sad really." The man said as he walked over with a paper and pencil, she nodded and sighed, "this is going to be tough… on me." She turned and waked out of the room.

Pride kept quiet and listened to the people bustling around, "take a sample of his blood." one man said making pride cringe inside, "needles…why is it always needles." Pride grumbled inside. A man walked closely over with a syringe and rubbed prides shoulder with a swab covered with alcohol, "Oi! Don't be scared that thing isn't going to wake up from a little prick, just jam it in!" the man sighed at the out burst and stuck the needle in, "Nnnnn…" pride moaned making the guy jump. "Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha!" the man looked up at pride then sighed seeing pride had not awoken. "you thought it woke up didn't you! Ha! Rookies." Another man snickered, the rookie got back to pride arm and withdrew his blood and pulled the needle out, Pride's face crinkled as he slid the needle out slowly. "Ha! Just like a child getting a shot! How immature!" the other man laughed, the rookie cleaned the needle off with a rag and handed the needle to Julie.

She took the needle and examined it, "this does not look like blood." She said out loud, "what do you mean?" Julie turned to see Tasuke Mustang, "sir!" she saluted, he held his hand up, "no need Thatcher." She dropped her hand and asked, "what are you doing here?" He sighed and said, "You see what makes a homunculus tick." She looked a little scared hearing that, "and also to know how he became this way." She sighed and scratched her head, "you'll get to talk with him later sir." Tasuke smiled and sat down, "I guess you won't mind if I watch?" Julie sighed and said, "This is not a movie theater! You'll get your results when we are done." Tasuke sighed and got up, "alright. I guess I'm not dress appropriately am I?" she led Mustang out the door and sighed as she got back to her blood sample, "men." She growled.

Julie placed the sample in some chemicals and recorded its reaction, it did nothing. "This is strange." She muttered as the man who entered with her walked over, "what's strange?" she turned and sighed, "It's this sample; it doesn't act like blood at all. It's not blood but it pumps trough him." The man sighed, "Well try other tests." She nodded, "alright." She started mixing Pride's blood with other samples of animal blood, it's suddenly took effect. The animal blood started showing signs of mutation, then destroyed its self. "Marcus!" she called in a scared tone making the man come back over, "what's wrong?" she pointed to the dish, "I know what that liquid is…it reacts to blood like red water." Marcus looked at it and asked, "How could that thing live with that poison flowing through him?"

Pride gasped for air when he felt a cold sensation on his skin, "what is that?" pride thought then felt pain sliding down for his chest to his abdomen, "what the hell?!" Pride thought angrily but kept his eyes closed. "oh my god." Marcus said as he looked inside of the test subject's opened chest, "it's all rotted inside… could this be the work of the red water?" Pride moaned making everyone jump back but he kept still, "god this is painful." Pride thought as he felt more incisions being made. Marcus finally pulled back and sighed, "so, this is what a homunculus looks like inside." He then placed his fingers on the bridge of his nose and thought out loud, "but if every thing is rotting inside, how is he alive?"

Julie turned then saw the oroborus, "what is that?" she asked as she touched Pride's left shoulder, "that is the mark of immortality." Marcus explained, "That is the mark all homunculus bare, wait." He thought then said, "Cut that open, it could be the key to this mystery!" Julie nodded and ordered one of the scientists to do so. "Shit." Pride thought, a scalpel touched Pride's left shoulder and dug into his skin, "Ung!" pride moved and scrunched up his nose making the scientist pullback but then went back to cutting. The scientist finished and peeled back the skin, "what the?" he said making everyone pull in to see what was inside Pride's shoulder, "double shit." Pride thought as he groaned from the pain, "it's…no way! It's the Philosophers stone!" Julie gasped as every one pulled in even closer making a commotion of there find.

"We must pull this out." Marcus said making everyone turn to him, "why?" one scientist asked, "it's the power supply to these monsters, to kill it we simply remove it and will die." Marcus looked at them and they all agreed to rip out the power supply. Bad idea. Pride started getting mad as they stated cutting the stone from his body, "like I'm going to sit and let them tear this out of me!" Pride thought angrily as he flicked his eye open.

Tasuke Mustang wlaked up carrying a sandwich and sighed, "Julie's so caught up in her work, she never has time for anymore dates with me. Hmph!" he took a bite out of the sandwich as sighed as he showed his silver pocket watch to the guards then walked into the researchers wing and sat down in the waiting room. As he finished his lunch he suddenly heard a loud bang then a snap with a scream following it. "Julie! Dammit!" he ran down the halls reaching the room that was making racket, Tasuke rammed the door open quickly to see a sea of blood, "oh my god." Pride snapped his head over to see Tasuke standing there. Pride had a Scalpel in one hand and a male scientist in his other hand, "murderer!" Tasuke yelled as he reached for his gloves but Pride was faster, he dropped the bloody human and slammed Tasuke hard with his free hand, "nng!" Tasuke fell as pride glared into his eyes and hissed, "go be a hero somewhere else bastard junior."

Pride dropped the scalpel and ran away quickly, Tasuke ran into the murder scene to see that everyone was dead, "no." Tasuke gasped, then the closet door opened. Lulie holding Marcus who was bleeding to death flopped out of the closet, "Tasuke!" Mustang looked at her scared face and ran over, "what happened? Oh god Marcus!" Tasuke placed a hand on the wound and said, "I'll call an ambulance, just hang in there!" Julie kept close to Marcus and cried as he started dieing.


	23. Chapter 22 the eyes of envy

Chapter 22

Sin Against God

Page 3

**Chapter 22**

_The eyes of envy_

Pride is being dragged through the corridors by Envy while holding his stomach screaming and wailing, "I DON'T WANNA GO DAMMIT! LET GO! LET GO!" Envy sighs and stops, "Quit whining! The father knows best, so you're going to him whether you like it or not!" Envy growled as Pride struggled angrily, then bit Envy making him yelp in pain but not let go, "Dammit Pride!" Envy roared and slapped Pride in the face then proceeded to dragging Pride to the Father. Pride and Envy finally make it to the large double doors, "Alright, Pride now don't mess around and tell him your problem. Okay?" Pride looks to the side and nods reluctantly.

Envy Pushes the double doors open and shoves Pride into the large room, Pride makes a face and fights back but looses, "Pride." Pride jumps and looks into the shadows and says, "Hello…father." The fathers hand comes out of the darkness "Come here my perfect child." Pride starts walking towards the throne shrouded in darkness, "Yes father." Pride says in a zombie like tone. Pride reaches the thrones and sits next to it, "What troubles you my son?"

Pride curls up and sighs, "Don't know." The Father pats Pride on the head and says, "Envy told me you were getting soft, ever since you met your, well you know." Pride looks away but is still stoked, "Why have you become so soft lately?" Pride growls, "I'm not soft, that bastard!" The Father pulls his hand back and says, "That is no way to talk about your brother." Pride glares to the side and pouts, "That's what he is." The father sighs in defeat. "Pride." Pride looks up, "Yes father?" the father points to Pride's stomach, "Are you in pain?" Pride gets up irritably, "Right now yes! But it will go away."

The father sighs and shakes his head, "I don't think so my son, when did t start?" Pride pulled away and thought, "When I entered Rizenbol, but it went away." Pride groaned and held his stomach, "I believe you are sick my son." Pride looked at the father and growled, "How the hell can I get sick?" the father chuckled and said, "You've been exposed to your old body, that's how." Pride shakes his head furiously, "No! I was not! I wasn't near anything that resembles my body!" the father sighs, "your brother." Pride blinked and then it hit him, "damn."

Pride remembered when he was human, that he shared blood with his brother to bring their mother back. "Damn." Pride cursed again, "You need to rest my dear son, it will ease the pain." Pride looked to the side, "Yeah, I guess your right." Pride turned to face the father, "Thank you father." Pride walked to the door, "Pride." Pride turned and faced the father, "Yes father?" the father frowned, "You can't go anywhere for a while, it will not be good for you." Pride turned and back to the door and walked out, "Like hell I'm listening to you!" Pride thought.

Pride flopped on the hard stone cold bed and sighed, his eyes hung sleepily. He rolled on his side and closed his eyes and fell asleep. Envy walked into the room to see Pride knocked out and smirked, "Silly chibi-san." Envy walked closer to Pride and readied his index and thumb to flick the poor soul in the nose. Pride rolled over again and hid his face in the pillow and covers, "Humph! Party pooper!" Envy growled and left the room.

Pride groaned as he kicked the covers off his body and trudged out of the room, "Ung…" Pride made his way down the halls to his destination, the public room. The sins were no where to be seen, "Good I can sleep." Pride thought as he slumped down in a corner and curled up. Pride was fast asleep when racket struck, "Mommy! Mommy, why can't I go!? I don't want to be left alone!" Wrath had run out hugging onto Sloth who was trying her hardest to pry him off, "I have to go but the father wants you to stay and guard our home." Wrath started to cry and that is when Pride woke.

Pride looked around and then found a bone of some poor soul Gluttony devoured and chucked it at Wrath, "Shut the hell up!" Pride roared making Wrath turn around to be whacked in the face instead of the back of the head. Wrath began crying again as Sloth went into mother mode, "Wrath dear you were being to loud, here let me see." She messed with Wrath then hissed to Pride, "You know that was highly uncalled for Pride!" she glared at him but sighed as Pride curled back up and ignored her, "Pride?" Pride looked up and said, "What?" Pride narrowed his eyes, "Nothing…Just don't do it again." Pride grumbled as he sat there watching the sins rally together.

Pride watched each sin leave except Wrath, "Well, well." Pride smirked as he looked at Wrath who looked at him, "Looks like it's just you and me, how fun." Wrath glared at him and snarled, "Don't come near me!" Pride grinned and got up and slapped his hand on top of Wrath's head roughly. Wrath glared at Pride, but Pride just grinned darkly at Wrath, "Oh what to do." Pride whistled, Wrath glared at Pride angrily, "Leave me alone, I didn't do anything to you! Go away!" Pride cocked an eyebrow and then lifted his hand off Wrath's head, "Fine have it your way." Pride growled and left to go back to his room.

Pride made his way down the corridors to his room and got back into bed, "Wrath here, god this is going to be a long day." Pride rolled over and looked at his mirror which was smashed to pieces. Pride got out of bed and huddled over close to the broken reflection; he placed a hand on the frame and looked into the Picasso like work. Pride sighed and thought how jealous he was that he couldn't go on a mission, "Stupid father! Stupid bastard envy! Stupid weakness!" Pride groaned and held his stomach, he sighed and closed his eyes thinking about the way his eyes use to look like a long time ago, he opened his eyes and looked into the mirror.

"What!?" Pride Freaked and scooted back, the mirror showed his eyes had changed to determined gold, Pride stopped freaking out and got closely to the mirror and looked at his reflection, they were golden even after he blinked, "No…way." Pride said as he looked to the side then pinched himself then looked back, they were still gold. "What the hell is going on? All I did was think about my eye color and they changed?" Pride looked into the mirror and thought, "I have purple cat eyes." He watched his eyes pupils turn cat like as the iris swirled and warped back to purple. Pride blinked then grinned, "This may come in handy."


	24. Chapter 23 The girl named Denny

Chapter 23

Sin Against God

Page 2

Chapter 23

The girl named Denny

It's beginning to get cold as the frost starts to stick; a shadow makes its way through the crowds of tanned people, the only white speck was this person's skin. He turned and looked around; he had a brown bandanna on top of his head, pulling the bangs white hair away from his face. He wore a gray turtle neck top with a sleeveless tan tunic that was torn, a green sash hung around his middle; the pants were a caramel color with side pockets, his boots were brown lace ups.

The teen looked around and scratched his head, "where is it?" he circled around then heard a girl's voice accompanied by laugher. "Stupid half breed girl!" a voice snickered as the girl's voice called out sadly; "Someone help me!" the teen looked away then ran to the screaming girl. He reached a little mob of Ishbalan boys torturing a small child, she was very young, her eyes were blood red and she had small black freckles on her shoulders. She had long white hair with black tips, her side burns braided and she wore a green dress. "eh, what do you want?" the boys turned to the older looking teen, "leave her alone!" the teen growled making the boys look scared then one laughed, "hey you're a half breed too! You have Amstian skin color, what are you her brother?" the boys laughed again making the teen angry then smiled, "yes I am her brother. So why are you picking on her?"

The girl looked at the teen glare at the Ishbalan boys, "uh, because she's a half breed." The teen growled, "Everyone is a half breed if you think about it!" the boys started backing away then turned and ran. The girl got up and dusted herself off, then looked at the teen, "thank you, for saving me." She smiled and the teen turned to look at her, his eyes were blood red but they had an uncaring gaze in them. "your welcome." The teen left and walked to the side, "hey!" the girl called making him turn back around, "are you looking for the train?" the teen's eyes widened, "yeah, I am." She smiled and walked over and took his hand, "follow me!" she started dragging the teen but he didn't budge, "wait." She stopped hearing him, "what's wrong?" the teen looked to the side, "I don't know you, why should I follow someone I don't know?" the girl looked at him and sighed, "My name is Denny." Denny held her hand out and asked, "what's yours?" the teen turned again, "I don't know."

Denny cocked her head then smiled, "then your name shall be Kojie, is that alright?" the teen looked at her and blinked, "Kojie?" she nodded and said, "It stands for brother, in Ishbalan." The teen smiled, "alright Denny, Kojie it is." She smiled back and started to lead Kojie to the train."

"We're here!" she announced as started pointing at the train with the line of Ishbalans' at the front of the train. "Papers and I.D! Next!" an officer barked as the next Ishbalan fumbled with there papers while holding a crying child, "Geeze tough crowd." Denny said while getting in line with Kojie following her, "hey! Wait!" Kojie said quickly as he got his hand free, "what's wrong?" Denny asked as Kojie held his hands up, "I don't have any papers." Denny looked shocked then smiled don't worry about it!" Kojie blinked and cocked his head, "huh?"

"Papers!" the man barked as it came to Denny and Kojie's turn, "here you go!" Denny smiled as the man ripped the papers from her hands, "you two can pass! Next!" as Denny Dragged Kojie on to the train and sat down, "see? Told you!" she giggled as she watched Kojie looking at some Military personnel boarding the train, "Kojie?" he turned back around and looked at her, "what?" Denny sat next to him as he slumped back down into the seat, "are you okay? You look…um." She pondered a bit then she said, "Scared! Yeah that's it scared!" Kojie snorted, "Nah, just cautious." He slumped down further into the seat, Denny cocked her head, "you seem like you don't like the military." Kojie looked to the side, "yeah, I don't." Denny smiled darkly, "neither do I." The train started to move and the two set off on their journey, "I'm finally going some where." Kojie thought as Denny curled up next to him.


	25. Chapter 24 An old enemy

Chapter 24

Sin Against God

Page 3

Chapter 24

an old enemy

The train screeched to a halt, "Nnn?" Kojie yawned as Denny shook her head sleepily, "are we there already?" Kojie looked outside to see a sea of sand, "looks like it." He answered as Denny crawled off the seat, "guess we should go." Kojie smiled and nodded, "alright." Kojie and Denny left the train and moved down the sandy streets, "not that much here is there?" Kojie asked making Denny smile, "no not really, but there is lots of people who are friendly to there kin." Kojie looked seeing Ishbalans' smiling and hugging others. "So… is the war over?" Denny looked at him and nodded, "yes. The war stopped twenty years ago, so Ishbalans' and Amtrians' live in peace; but some of us still have sore spots for what they did to our kind."

Kojie looked to the side then asked, "Where are we going?" Denny smiled and said, "were going to an old friend of my families." Kojie blinked then asked, "Where is your family?" Denny stopped and looked to the side, "they died." Kojie frowned, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring that up." Denny smiled meekly, "it's alright, you didn't know." Kojie still frowned, "I lost my family too." Denny turned and said, "I'm sorry." Kojie waved a bandaged hand, "don't be. It was my fault." Denny cocked her head and said, "Why was it your fault?" Kojie turned and looked away, "I don't want to discuss it." Denny sighed and said, "Alright will be at my family friend's house soon." Kojie nodded and followed her with out saying another word.

"Yoh! Yoh, I'm home!" Denny giggled as she ran in with her hands out like an airplane, "Yoh!" she skidded to a stop and pounced onto a man in his early forties. Kojie smiled and placed Denny's bag down as the older man smiled into her eyes and patted her on the head, "it's been awhile." He smiled at her as she grinned, "same here!" she nuzzled her face into his hip, "silly girl." Yoh said as he pulled her away from him, "let me get a look at you," he stared at her and smiled, "ah yes nothing wrong with my dear Denny." Kojie peeked in to see the man and Denny making a reunion, he looked at the older man, his hair was long and ice white, his eyes were crimson; he wore a brown shirt with black pant, which had a white stripe on the side, but the most distracting feature was a scar in the shape of an X on his fore head. Kojie stepped back and pulled himself together, "it can't be… no…" he thought, then Denny called out, "Kojie?" he froze then turned back to face the man and child.

"Stay calm…stay calm." Kojie thought as the man eyed him, "h-hi…" Kojie waved skittishly at the man making him look even more suspicious, "what's your name boy?" Yoh asked gruffly, "Kojie...sir." the man eyed him and spat, "your name boy not your position." Kojie fiddled with his bandaged fingers while shaking. "He doesn't know his name, so I gave him one." Denny spoke up, Yoh turned to her, "Denny, why did you bring this person here?" Denny looked to the side and said, "he helped me, so I wanted to repay him." Yoh sighed in defeat then turned back to Kojie, "why did you help her?" Kojie stopped fidgeting and looked up, "uh… because she was in trouble."

Yoh stared at Kojie and then pointed, "your bandana, remove it." Kojie's hands snapped up and flipped out, "why?!" he asked skittishly making Yoh even more suspicious, "what are you hiding? Why are you so scared as if you know something?" Kojie blinked and turned to the side, "Your not one of us are you?" Kojie turned quickly as a hand passed his face. Yoh didn't stop he kept his attack stance making Kojie force into one quickly, "who are you!?" Kojie blocked a kick, "nobody, ack!" Kojie skidded across the floor, "lies! Everyone is someone!" Yoh grabs Kojie's neck, "I'll ask again, who are you?" Kojie became quite making Yoh angry, "answer me!" Kojie scrunched his face up and gritted his teeth, to show that they were not like a humans.

"What the hell are you!?" Yoh pulled back, then it hit him, "you're him. Aren't you." Kojie glared holding his throat and coughed, "what makes you so sure?" Yoh glared at the boy, "who are you?" Kojie got up and wiped the blood from his mouth, "none of your business." Yoh lunged at pride who dodged his right arm, then grabbed his sleeve ripping it to reveal the black tattoo that creates the philosophers stone. "Gottcha!" Yoh grabbed Kojie's brown bandana making his thick white bangs fall into place, "SCAR?!" Kojie yelled as he held the sleeve that was wrapped around his right arm. "I knew it, it is you!" Scar glared at Kojie, "the fifty years killer, Pride."

Pride kept his fighting stance as did Scar, "what are you doing here fallen alchemist?" Scar spat making pride glare and hiss, "Is it truly your business?" Scar glared back, "if you're in by house then yes." Scar glared at Pride as he started loosening himself, "look I'm not here to kill anyone, I'm just here for a brake. A vacation." Scar looked at him and snorted, "You're lying." Pride snapped his head up, "what?!" Scar glared, "I said that was a lie." Pride's eye twitched.

Pride snapped back into his stance and hissed, "that is the truth you insect!" Scar glared back and growled, "Lets end this!" pride grinned and started circling as Scar did the same. Pride kept a distance then lunged at his target to be met with a hand but blocked it, but was bashed in the nose by Scar's other free hand, "you're finished alchemist!" Scar lunged his right arm at pride's face but pride countered by slapping his hands together and touching his right hand to Scar's. an alchemic spark blew their hands away from each other, "what the?" Scar looked to see pride with all his limbs intact, "impossible! Your kind can't do alchemy!" Pride smirks, "that's true but I'm known as the new breed." Pride snapped back into position as scar ran towards him.

"STOP! STOP IT!" Scar pulled back to see Denny with tears falling from her cute little cheeks. Pride pulls out as Scar looks at Denny's sad face, "why are you fighting!? Why can't we accept him for what he is?" Denny cried sadly making Scar hold her in a hug, "he's not one of us Denny, he's not like us. He's not human." Denny pulls away and yells, "not human?! How can't you say that? What am I to you then?! I'm not human and you know it!" Scar looks to Pride then back to Denny, "alright, I'm sorry." Denny turns back and looks at Scar, "thank you." Scar gets up with Denny in his arms and turns to Pride, "you can stay, but only if you keep a promise." Pride pulls out of his stance and blinks, "promise?" pride keeps his eyes on Scar's right arm thinking it's going to shoot out and try to kill him, "yes." Scar Says braking Pride's gaze. "You must obey my rules and you can stay." Pride cocks a brow then says, "Alright." Scar hoists Denny up some more and gruffly says, "Welcome." Denny giggles as Pride looks confused.


	26. Chapter 25 A day in the market

Chapter 25

Sin Against God

Page 4

Chapter 25

A day in the market

"AHCHOO!" Scar looks up from his book then goes back as Pride rubs his nose, "caught something?" Pride looks to Scar and groans while nodding his head, "uh huh." Pride looks around and yawns, "so where's Denny?" Scar points to the kitchen, "Oh." Pride slumps back into the couch and closes his eyes. Scar sighs as he turns the page of his book, Pride sneezes again and rolls over to face the couch, "this isn't so bad, even though I'm living with an old…" he trials off the thought and opens his eyes, "uh… Scar?" Scar looks up from his book once more, "what." Pride looks to the side and sighs, "is the military still after you?" Scar grunts and puts the book down, "yes, so quit calling me by that name." pride cringes and smiles meekly, "s- sorry." Pride looks out the window, "it's nice here." Scar looks at pride again and shrugs, "it's not as pretty in the winter." Pride Smiles, "I like the winter time most out of all the seasons, it makes things look reborn." Scar looks out the window seeing the ice sickles dripping, "I never thought of it like that."

Denny pattered across the wooden floor, "Yoh! Kojie! Lunch is ready!" pride slit an eye open then got up, "hurry up you slow pokes!" Denny said huffily as pride shook his hair into place, moving some strands into the right places with his fingers. Scar got up and then walked over to pride, "here." Pride looked up hazily to see he was offering his hand to him, "You're weak you'll need some help." Pride's temple popped out by hearing weak, but relaxed and took his hand, "thanks."

Pride looks inside the kitchen to see a feast placed out on the table, "wow." Pride gawked making scar laugh, "looks like you haven't seen good food in awhile!" he slapped pride hard on the back making Pride take a step to balance out the sudden movement. "Eh heh heh… yeah." Pride said rubbing his back, he looked at the meal then sighed, "it has been a long time since I've seen good food." Denny smiled and pulled a seat out and sat down, "then come on! We're all hungry too!" Pride took a step back, "but-" Denny growls, "come. On!" Scar puts a hand before Denny making her stop, "aren't you hungry?" Pride looks to the side and shakes his head, "no… it's been so long since I've had some thing nutritional. I don't even remember what a strawberry tastes like."

Denny blinked, "what? You don't remember what food tastes like?" Pride nods and sighs, "I haven't eaten in a while." Scar notices the pain in his eyes and says, "Would you like to eat?" Pride looks to Scar and sighs, "uh… I don't know." Pride scratches his head in irritation, "damn it…" pride thought as he looked at the table, "I don't need to eat so why am I acting like it's such a big deal?" pride closes his eyes firmly while thinking out his possibilities. "if your not hungry it's okay, Kojie." Pride looks up, frowns then shakes his head, "no… I've made up my mind." He smiles weakly, "I'll need the nutrition, since I'm sick." He pulled up a chair and sat down and smiled, "so what are we having?"

Denny blinked then laughed, Scar smiled at her then started pointing at the items on the table, "this here is rice with gravy, and this is ham with a pineapple glaze." Pride nodded as he went on pointing out the obvious foods, "lets eat!" Denny cheered as she held her knife and fork, and hungrily gazed at the meal. Pride smiled and said, "alright…alright we're going to, just calm down." Denny sat back huffily making pride get tickled by her puffed out cheeks. Scar smiles and holds out his hands, "then let us eat this meal, valued with Ishbala's love." Pride and Denny nodded and dug in.

"Kojie! Kojie!" Denny rounded the corner of the hallway and pounced up on to pride, "wha!?" pride yelped as he came tumbling down with her, a short hard breath escaped from Pride's lips as he hit the ground. "ow…." Pride moaned making Denny freak, "ah! Kojie I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she put her hand out for him to grasp, but he laid there not moving, "Kojie!?" Denny yelled making pride open an eye to see her scared little face up in his. "Denny?" Denny was relived and held her hand out once more, Pride took her hand and smiled, "are you okay?" Denny asked making pride chuckle, "Yeah, I'm fine." Denny sighed as she pulled him up.

"Oh! That's right!" Denny cries dropping pride, "hey!" pride growls making Denny jump, "sorry! I just remembered that we had to go to the market, that's way I was looking for you." She held out her hand and hoisted pride up. "Market?" pride asked as he cocked his head, "Yeah, uh it's where you buy food... duh." Pride blinks then glares at her making her step back, "duh huh? Well if you think I'm that stupid." Pride cracks his knuckles and then grabs Denny, "ah! Nooo! Kojie!?" Pride stuck his hands on her sides and began tickling her, "AH HA HA HA HA HA HA!! STOP! STOP! AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!" pride smirked as she flailed around to get away, "not so dumb now huh?!" pride finally let her go so she could catch her breath. "You fight dirty!" Denny grinned, "Yeah I do, so what?" pride smiled back.

Scar walked into the room as pride and Denny were giggling at one another, "Denny are you ready to go to the market?" Denny looked up and nodded, "yes I am, come on Kojie." Pride smiled and got up, "right behind you." Denny and Pride dressed into coats to keep the chill off their bodies. Pride was handed a small leather pouch, "I'll need tomatoes and potatoes. There's two hundred cens, you'll have enough for the food and a little something for you two as well." Pride nodded as he stuffed the bag into the jackets pocket.

The breeze was chilly as Denny and pride walked out of the house, "Brrrr!" Denny said as she nestled into pride's hip while holding his hand, "yeah it's pretty chilly." Pride says as he tries walking with Denny scrunched into his right hip but fails. "Uh Denny?" Denny looks up, "yeah?" Pride points to his hip she is crushed into, "um, could you walk on your own?" pride smiles as she pulls away and lets pride have his leg back, "sorry…" Pride laughed, "It's alright." Denny and pride walked down the streets and finally came to a bustling crowd of people.

Pride and Denny circle over small produce and pick out some good looking tomatoes, "that will be one hundred cens." The Amstian farmer said bluntly while looking at Denny and pride with a cold I hate you gaze. "Ah come on! It's only two! Fifty cens!" the man looked at her and laughed, "You think I'm giving my tomatoes to you for that much? Religious!" Denny backed down and pulled pride down to her level, "this guy is as hard as a rock!" she whispered angrily, "let me handle it." Pride whispered back.

Pride stepped up to the plate and picked up one of the tomatoes, "this doesn't look like very good produce. I'd say it is worth fifty cens." The farmer glared at pride, "what!?" Pride smirked, "yeah it's nice in shape but color… needs some work. I'll be nice, give me two for seventy cens and I won't tell the others about your produce." Pride looked at the man slyly, "fine! Seventy cens… and don't go back on your word!" pride smiled and nodded, "of course, I'm not the type to lie." Pride handed the man the money and went on his way with Denny. "That was amazing! How…how did you learn to do that Kojie?" pride smiled and said, "I use to hackle for everything when I was young." Denny giggled and walked with pride to their next destination.

"Ah… all done!" Denny stretched and looked toward pride, "how much more do we have?" pride looked into the bag and said, "Fifty cens." Denny's eyes sparkled and she smiled, "we can each get some thing worth twenty five cens. What do you want to get?" pride looked to the side, "I don't know, what do you want?" Denny smiled and shrugged, "I don't know either." She giggled and took a hold of Pride's hand, "lets find something you like first." She started leading him down the street and looked around for things of interest.

"Hey! Look lookie!" Denny pointed to a small cart with jewelry on it, "let's go there, come on!" Pride smiled as he was drug over to the cart, "good evening." Pride and Denny turned towards an old Ishbalan woman, "hello." They both said while bowing. "May I interest you in a bracelet?" Denny looked at the bracelet and smiled, "no just looking really." Pride nodded and smiled, "well you two are the first to look into my wondrous treasures." Pride gazed at each piece of jewelry and asked, "Who made this?" the woman chuckled and said, "I did. I made each of these fine works of art." Pride watched Denny and smiled, "they are truly works of art." The woman smiled broadly, "why thank you young one, that is the first I've heard someone compliment my hard labor."

Denny picked up necklace after necklace, till she came to one she could not resist. "Kojie! Look isn't it pretty?" Pride looked at the necklace; it had a leather fringe with blue glass beads and silver beads framing the blue. "it is pretty." Pride said as he touched the soft leather fringe. Denny smiled and asked, "Could I get this? Even though I said we would get you something first." Pride laughed and patted her on the head, "of course!" Denny smiled and looked at the price, "oh no…" pride blinked and looked over her shoulder, "what's wrong?" Denny held the price tag out for him to see, forty five cens. Pride smiled and took the necklace, "ma'm?" the old woman looked his way, "found something?" Pride nodded and held out the necklace, "ah… my hope necklace, very good choice."

"Kojie it's too much! You won't have any money for you-" pride placed a hand over her mouth and said, "your happiness is all I care about." Denny watched Pride pay for the necklace and present it to her, "Kojie…I, I can't." Pride smiles as he crouched and fidgeted with the necklace as he strung it around her neck, "there." He stood back to look at the beauty set on her upon her neck, "it looks nice on you." He smiled as Denny held the necklace in her hands, "Ko-Kojie…" Pride turned as she collided into his hip, "Denny?!" Denny squished her face in while saying thank you over and over again.

"We're home Yoh!" pride watched as Denny shot through the house and grabbing a hold of Scar's hand, "look! Look what Kojie got me!" She giggled as Scar placed a hand on it and smiled, "it's very lovely, I guess you had some money left over?" Pride nodded as he set the groceries down, "yeah… Denny seemed to like it so I got it for her." Scar smiled and gave Denny a pat on the head, "that was quite nice." Scar turned his attention to Denny, "would you like to cook with me, Denny?" Denny smiled and nodded. "We'll be in the kitchen; I've set up a place for you to sleep if you're tired." Pride nodded and followed the hand waved in the beds direction.

After dinner was cooked Denny called pride, making pride get up reluctantly and follow her, "were having chicken with tomato sauce and mashed potatoes!" Pride smiled and sat down, "sounds good." The dinner was set out and pride felt strangly tired, "uh… Yoh?" pride closed his eyes and winced making Scar look at him, "are you alright?" pride groaned and shivered, "Ung…I think my fever has risen." Pride coughed and slowly swallowed. Scar looked to Pride and then said, "if your sick you should go get some rest; I'll just take-" Pride's shot out before Scar could reach the plate of food, "I will but I'm not letting this go to waste." He picked up the plate and silverware then, left the room.


	27. Chapter 26 Body with no sound

Chapter 26

Sin Against God

Page 2

Chapter 26

body with no sound

"Ung…" Pride groans and opens his eyes to see everything in a haze, "Great now I can't see." Pride closes his eyes and begins to cough, he groans and holds his throat, "M-my throat, ung!" he rubs the air passage and rolls over. He tries to sleep but his throat keeps throbbing; Pride opens his eyes again and looks around to see a form coming closer to him, "Wha?" Pride thought and began to shake. A part of the form started getting closer to him making Pride freak, "Stay away!" he growled and swiped at the form, but then winced and coughed savagely.

"Seems like you've gotten worse, Pride." Pride opened his eyes and the haze disappeared, "Scar?" Pride looked lazily at him and then sighed while he flopped back down in the bed, "I brought you some medication, to help lower the fever." Pride sat up again and took the brown packet of medicated powder, "Thanks." Pride opened the packet and poured the contents into a glass of water and mixed it with his finger. Pride watched as the mixture stop swirling around and looked at the glass holding the green liquid, he set the glass down disgusted and looked to the side. Scar sits down and watches Pride, "You know if you don't drink it, you won't get better." Pride looks at Scar and then to the glass and sighs, "Alright… I'll drink it."

Pride picks up the glass and puts the rim to his lips, he tipped the glass slowly till the liquid entered his mouth, "Gah!?" Pride gagged and coughed, "What the hell is this made with?!" Pride held his throat again and coughed. Scar couldn't help but laugh at the childish sin; Pride glared at Scar and growled, "What's so funny?" Scar stifled his laugh and grinned, "I never knew you could be such a child." Pride glared at him and then looked at the glass. Scar watched as Pride downed the rest of the medication forcefully, "Nnnnnmmmm…." Pride made a sickened face and shook his head, "Blagh!" Pride opened his watery eyes and placed the glass down, "that stuff tasted like shit!" Pride thought as he groaned and slumped back into the covers of the bed.

"Can't…can't sleep…ung." Pride trashed in the bed with his throat burning, Scar looked at pride who kept on struggling to find his comfort zone. "Ngh!" Pride kicked the sheets upsettingly, "dammit!" Pride sat up angrily holding his head; "can't sleep?" pride turned to Scar and hissed, "No there's a fucking mouse in the bed. What do you think?!" Scar blinked then returned to his book, "There is no need for that kind of language." Pride glares at Scar and then sighs, "yeah. I can't sleep." Scar puts the book down and looks at pride and asks, "Then can you tell me how you were born?" Pride eyes widen angrily, he flops in to the bed and turns around, "No." Pride growls as he closes his eyes.

Denny watched as Scar left the room sighing and muttering to himself, she waited till he was out of sight and sneaks into pride's room, "Kojie?" Pride moans and curls up tighter in the bed. "Kojie?" Denny places a hand on Pride's arm but then moved quickly away as pride jerked, "hmph!" Denny puffed out her cheeks and looked around, "ignore me will ya." Denny climbed into the chair Scar was using and stood in it, she squatted and then sprung at pride, a loud thump and a yell came from impact, Pride opened his eyes and saw red cat eyes in his face, "what the?" pride pulled back then saw it was Denny.

"Denny?" pride looked at her as she smiled, "tee hee hee hee! Thought you could ignore me huh?" Pride smiled as he blew air from his lips, then he winced and coughed roughly, "Kojie?" Denny came closer then placed her head on pride's chest, "you okay?" Pride stopped coughing and Denny made a strange face, "Kojie, where is your heart beat?" pride's eyes grew wide and pulled her off of him, "Kojie?" Pride looked into her eyes and sighed, "You won't understand." Denny for once growled at pride, "what do you mean, I won't understand?!" Pride looks away, "I thought we were friends! Why won't you tell me!?"

Pride looks back at her and says, "I'm not human." Denny looks at him a says, "not many are anymore." Pride looks confused so denny goes on, "are you a chimera?" Pride looks away, "its okay I still will like if you are!" she touches pride making him look back to her eyes, "I'm not a chimera either… I'm something much worse." Denny looks strangely at him and hugs him, "okay, I still love you." Pride blushes hearing her say that, "as a brother, Kojie." Pride calms and yawns, "You should go… I'm sick remember." Denny shook her head, "nuh-uh. I'm staying." Pride sighed and closed his eyes as Denny curled up next to him with her head on his chest.


	28. Chapter 27 Awakening of sin

Chapter 27

Sin Against God

Page 3

Chapter 27

Awakening of sin

"Kooooojie…kooojie." Pride's cheek twitched as Denny poked him hard in the cheek, "Nnnn…" Pride groaned as he finally flicked an eye open, "Yay! You're awake! I thought you died, but you were making a lot noise so that couldn't be it." Pride grinned while holding his laughter in. "Kojie you feeling better?" Pride smiled and patted her worried head, "yeah I feel a lot better." Denny smiled and helped Pride out of bed, "are you hungry? Yoh made soup." Pride walked by her and said, "yeah I'm hungry, what kind of soup?" Denny smiled, "tomato and basil, is that okay?" Pride nodded and followed Denny to the kitchen.

"Good morning." Scar said as Denny dragged Pride to the side of the table, "mornin…" pride croaked out as he waved his hand lazily to scar, "morning? It's the afternoon Yoh!" Pride sat down as Scar laughed, "yeah but he just woke up, I was being sarcastic." Denny cocked her head and nodded, "alright." Pride watched as Scar poured the orange pasty looking liquid in to a bowl, "here." Pride snapped out of his trance and took the bowl of warm liquid and looked in to it. The smell was wonderful and sweet, he picked up the spoon and dipped it in the bowl of liquid, and he lifted the full spoon up to his lips and blew gently. "Is it good?" Denny asked and Pride put the spoon in his mouth and sucked the contents off the metal. He swallowed, "yeah, it's really good." Pride smiled.

"You ready Kojie?" Denny stuck her head inside pride's room to see him huddled up in the window pane with the windows open, his hand was out catching small drips of icicles and snow. "Kojie?" Pride looked to see Denny crouched by the pane and looking up at him, "sorry. I'm coming." Pride said as he got up and rubbed his hands together, "lets go." A shiver entered his spine making him pull in his hands. "cold?" Pride looked to see Denny staring at him with her crimson orbs, "yeah," Pride held his hands up as Denny offered her coat, "I'll get a coat don't worry." Denny looked away as she put on her coat again as Pride walked across the hall to the closet and picked up the coat that Scar offered him.

"Pride." Pride turned to see Scar, "come here." Pride nodded and walked over to be grabbed and put inside a room, "what are-" Pride was cut off as Scar put a hand on pride's mouth. Scar kept a stern face making Pride stop franticly fighting with getting his face free, Scar pulled his hand away as Pride rubbed his cheek, "I needed to talk to you, now that you're well." Pride nodded, "I need to set the rules." Pride blinked and nodded again.

"The rule is, don't harm any Ishbalan here." Pride turned the rule over in his head then and saluted, "alright." Scar smiled and then asked, "Why do you take a liking to Denny?" Pride blushed then scratched his head, "uh… she helped me, and… well." Pride trailed off and looked away, "I feel a connection with her." Scar eyed pride and then placed a hand on his shoulder, "you have no idea." Pride screwed his face up in confusion then let it go as Scar opened the door.

The sun was hidden in the clouds making the world's atmosphere gloomy, except for the snow sprinkling the land. "It's pretty!" Denny giggled as she waved her hands in the sky, Pride smiled as did Scar, "Tee hee! Kojie, taste the sky!" Pride smiled then opened his mouth to play along with her, "you too, Yoh!" Scar smiled and said, "not now when we get home." Denny stopped and looked around, "wow, there are lots of people here!" Pride nodded and said, "We'll have to keep our guard and stay close to each other, okay?" Denny smiled and nodded as they walked down the crowded streets.

"Yoh! Yoh, how about this one?" Scar turned and looked at Denny's out stretched hands, clinging on to a red apple, "yes that looks wonderful, Denny. Thank you." Scar smiled and took the apple and paid for it, along with the other ones he had picked. Pride stood by the market stand as they paid, "Kojie!" pride turned, "wha-" but met an apple, which entered his open mouth, "mmph?" he pulled the apple out, "Ah ha ha ha ha! You should have seen your face Kojie!" Pride held the apple with an embarrassed expression on his face, "yeah…" pride said as he started to follow Scar.

Pride walked and darted in and out of the crowd to meet with Yoh but suddenly saw the military and stopped so they could pass, "Kojie?" Denny asked but then hid as the military passed by. Pride watched the military go and then switched his attention back to the crowd, but Scar was nowhere to be seen. "Shit." Pride cursed and squeezed Denny's hand, "Kojie, what's wrong?" pride turned to her and said, "I can't see Yoh anywhere." Denny's eyes widened and her faced turned scared, "What!?" She tried to pull away but Pride held on to her hand, "no, it's dangerous!" Pride struggled with Denny's strength, "such power." Pride thought as he finally pulled her back.

"No! Let me go!" Denny screamed as pride pulled her closer to him, "Kojie please!" tears started to fall from her eyes, "please!" pride finally pulled her close enough and then pulled her to his chest and whispered in her ear, "we'll find him don't worry, it's alright." Denny closed her eyes and turned to cling to Pride, "Kojie…" pride hoisted her up, "it's alright we will find him." Denny hugged to Pride as he made his way through the crowd.

Pride made his way down the ally, "Kojie…" Pride turned his head to Denny, "where are we?" Pride shrugged and put Denny down, "don't know." Denny clung to Pride's leg and nestled her face into his hip, "I'm scared." Denny croaked as pride stopped, "don't be, we'll be alright." Denny sniffled and nodded, "alright." Pride smiled and pulled Denny off his leg, "sorry… but I can't walk with you on me like that." Denny smiled and wiped her tears from her eyes, "okay."

Pride turned a corner with Denny behind, "any luck?" Denny asked as pride came back around, "no." Pride slumped down and sat by Denny, "I'm tired…" pride groaned as he rubbed the back of his neck. Denny blinked and sat down beside him, "me too." Denny yawned and huddled close to pride to lay her head on his chest. Pride kept his eyes open as Denny closed her eyes, "ah ha! Nah nah!" pride turned as some children shot around the corner, making racket which woke Denny, "ha ha! Stupid old man!" pride and Denny got up as the last of the children past by, "here! Hee hee!" Denny was past an apple by one of the youngsters, "wha- what?" Denny looked at the apple and then to Pride, who shrugged.

"you little bastards!" a man came around the corner and then saw Denny, "Ah ha! Thought you could get away so easily?" he grabbed Denny's arm and snatched the apple away, "street scum like you, stealing my apples!" Pride steps up and growls, "you let her go she didn't steal anything!" Pride glares at the man who glares back, "protecting a thief are you? Ha! She has the evidence right here!" the man jerks Denny's hand out which held the apple. Pride argues angrily, "no, a thief passed her that apple! She didn't steal!" pride makes a grab for Denny, but the man punches pride hard in the face, "that's for protecting a thief, you scum!"

Pride coughs and spits blood out of his mouth, "Kojie!" Denny screams as pride struggles to get up, "Ko-" Denny is hit hard to make her quiet by the man "shut up!" Denny tears up and gasps for air. Pride glares at the man as he get up again, "Bastard!" pride roars as he lunges at the man, but stops as he pulls out a knife, "I wouldn't do that boy." Pride glares as the man smiles at him, then turns his face to Denny, "for stealing I'll take your precious hand!"

Pride hearing him say that and the scream from Denny made him lunge and wrestle the knife away from his grasp, "Greedy bastard!" pride howls as the knife leaves the mans hand and gets chucked into the earthy ground. Pride slams the man hard on the wall his hands digging into his shoulders while glaring angrily into the man's petrified face. "You greedy son of a bitch! Not taking the truth once you hear it! Greedy! I hate people like you! Wanting everything they can get their hands on!" Pride dug his fingers into the man's shoulders more making him wince, "greedy money hoarding pig!" Pride roared and crushed his hands into his victim more.

The man suddenly screamed as blood squirted up and hit Pride in the face, "HELP! HELP ME!" pride pulled away to se his left hand had formed into a black claw, "what the?" pride said as his hand returned to its normal state. "HELP ME! HELP!" the man held his right shoulder which was covered in blood, "what's going on here?" pride turned to see military state alchemist, Haryoko. "ARREST TOSE TWO…TWO MONSTERS!" pride froze as did Denny, "shit…" pride thought.


	29. Chapter 28 Chimera cries

Sin Against God

Page 2

Chapter 28

Chimera cries

"Monsters?" Haryoko looked to Pride and Denny, "that child isn't human!" the man roared as he pointed to Pride making Haryoko look at him with suspicious eyes, "what happened." Denny hid behind Pride as pride kept quiet, "the younger child stole from my shop an apple, the boy is lying saying that she didn't when I know damn well that she did!" Pride gritted his teeth together and glared at the man who continued his story, "then the boy lunges at me and slashes me in the arm with a concealed knife." Haryoko eyes Pride then orders, "give me the knife, now." Pride flinches at her voice and says, "I… don't have a knife." Haryoko glares at Pride, "give me the knife boy!" Pride grits his teeth and growls back at her, "I don't have a damn knife!"

Haryoko pulls back thinking she's heard this boy's voice before, then turns to the man, "are you sure it was a knife he lunged at you?" the man grunts and nods his head, "yes, nothing else would have been cleaner." Pride snarls under his breath a curse word as more military officers come forth. Haryoko sighs and looks away angrily, then returns back to Pride, "What is your name boy." Pride narrows his eyes at her, "Kojie." Haryoko smiles and grabs Pride's bandaged arm, "I'm taking you in. you attacked a civilian, you need to be punished." Pride's eyes widened and he started thrashing, but she had a good grip on his arm.

"Stop! Stop please!" Pride turned to see Denny, "It was me who hurt that man! He was going to cut my hand off for stealing an apple! But I didn't steal! Another girl gave me the apple!" Denny started to cry sadly, "Let Kojie go! He didn't do anything but try to protect me!" Haryoko blinked and let Pride's arm go, "3-36?" Denny froze as one of the officers spoke up, "experiment 3-36?" Denny kept still as the person came closer, "yes it is you, Denny." Denny's eyes flashed as he laid a hand on her face. "NO!" Denny roared as she turned around and attacked the officer, her ears turned cat-like, and her hands buckled down with her finger nails turning into claws.

Pride took a step back as her nails cut through the man's face quickly. "Denny… Denny is a chimera?" Pride thought as she left the man in his sad pain, "never…" Denny looked down as tears fell from her eyes, "never…never will I be your lab rat again!" Denny cried out at the officer, Pride suddenly remembered the day they met and were on the train when she said she disliked the military, "so that's why… that's why Scar said you have no idea." Pride thought as he walked toward Denny's raging form.

"STOP!" Pride turned to see Haryoko glaring at him, "don't get near that abomination!" Pride looked at her and smiled, "whatever bitch." With that said he walked and touched Denny's shoulder, "hey." Pride whispered making Denny look up, "Ko-kojie?" Denny whimpered. Pride smiled and picked her up, "time to 

go, kay?" Denny hugged onto pride shoulders, "kay." Pride turned around and growled, "You're not taking her, not while I'm standing!" Haryoko grew angrier as Pride stared at her long and hard, "you can't go anywhere. We have you, boy." Pride looked around to see that indeed that he was boxed in, "damn!" pride thought as the military officers closed in on him. Pride looked to the side and then smiled, "yeah you may have me on the ground, but what about-" Pride jumped quickly and ricocheted off the walls and landed on top of a roof, "what about up here?" Pride grinned.

"what the hell?!" Haryoko said as Pride made a face at her and ran off, "get him! Get him now!" Haryoko howled as the officers scrabbled. "that child has no idea who he's messing with!" Haryoko growled as she picked up her transmition device, "this is air hawk to base, we have found 3-36." Haryoko waited for the reply, "Base to air hawk, bring 3-36 in." Haryoko sighed and answered, "negative, 3-36 has a badger, we need reinforcements." Haryoko looked to the side as the base answered, "affirmative. Base will send men your way over and out."Haryoko smiled, "good."

Pride looked around as he adjusted Denny's body weight with his arms as he made his way down the ally, "are they gone?" Pride looked up at her and said, "for now I suppose." Denny hugged to pride and whispered, "are you scared of me?" Pride narrows his eyes and says, "No." Denny hugged even tighter, "I'm scared… of myself." Pride smiles and says, "Same here." Denny looks at Pride and asks, "why are you scared of yourself?" Pride turns his face downwards, "because I'm a monster too."

Denny looks at pride and then sighs "put me down." Pride obeys and sets her down on the ground, "Kojie," Denny says as she reaches her hand out to him, "come here." Pride crouches down to her level and looks at her, she smiles and places a hand on his face, "you are no monster." Pride closes his eyes as Denny embraces him, "you are no monster, in my eyes. You are a brother I never had, I love you, Kojie." Pride puts on a pained face as if he's going to cry.

"Denny…I-" Pride was cut off by some military personal making their way towards them, "damn." Pride growled as he grabbed Denny and ran quickly out of the ally, "Stop!" pride heard one of the men cry. Pride moved quickly making the two officers to open fire; "Ung!" pride skidded to a halt and examined the small bullet graze on his right shoulder. "Kojie are you okay?" Pride looked at the two officers closing in, "yeah, I'm fine." With that Pride kicked up his speed and ran out of dangers way.

"Kojie!" Pride looks up to see to military alchemist draw a transmutation circle, "Denny get down!" Denny ducks as pride switches her to his chest, a loud explosion along With a Scream, "Kojie…?" denny suddenly felt something wet 

touch her head, "Kojie?" she looks up to see blood gushing from his mouth, he coughed making more come through. "KOJIE!" Denny screamed she pulled away from his body as it fell, "stupid child!" Denny looks up to see Haryoko walking towards her, Denny looked at pride's mangled body, it had long needle like spikes jutting out of his left. "no… Kojie." Denny cried as Haryoko came closer, "Wake up Kojie! Kojie!" Denny moved prides shoulder in attempt to awaken the dead, "he's not coming back creature." Denny looked Angered and started to cry, "you're the creature killing someone innocent!" Haryoko ginned, "take her away."

Denny cried out as two Alchemists grabbed her arms and put her in to a restraint position, "no! Kojie! Let go! LET GO!" Pride suddenly moved, a breath escaped from his lips, "ung…" Haryoko turned around seeing that the boy was getting up, "it probably didn't pierce the heart." Pride started getting up but buckled down and coughed savagely, "stubborn child." Haryoko growled as she pulled her gun out and pointed it at the child, "die already." Denny screamed as she fired and caught pride between the eyes making him fall to the ground. Dead.

"Now… where were we?" Haryoko said as she sheathed her gun and moved towards Denny, "ah yes, you." She petted Denny making her cry sadly thinking she had lost her friend. Haryoko looks at his body and smiles, "hmm, won't be coming back from the dead, now won't we?" She Gave pride a rough kick and laughed as she turned away. Denny gave in to the military and was walking with them silently, "that's a good creature, keep walking!" Haryoko grinned but then stopped as she felt a cold object touch her neck.

"tell them to let her go, Wind calling alchemist." Haryoko felt a shiver go up her spine, she turned her head a little to meet a black clawed hand, "NOW!" Pride barked angrily at her, "So you're here…" Pride glared at her as she stood still and spoke, "let her go." Pride kept his hand to her neck. Denny was let go but Haryoko moved quickly away from pride and then held up her hand, "don't move!" Pride glared at her as she held up her like he does, "if you don't come quietly along with 3-36, I'll cut you down to your rightful spot!" the alchemy swirled around in the wind but pride didn't care. He stood and looked at her form then laughed, "you can't harm a fly. Your stance is in such pitiful shape! Are you scared of me, after… what I did to your sister?" Haryoko glared at him as he continued, "ah yes… what was her name? oh I do forget these kinds of things."

"Taryoko." Haryoko whispered and turned away, "yes, her. The one who gave up her life to save you, that stupid girl." Haryoko's eyes flashed dangerously making pride grin even more, "still a sore spot I see. Well it is your fault letting her get in the way." Haryoko closed her eyes and tears rolled down her cheeks, "yes it is my fault, but" she held her head up and yelled, "I'll make you pay for it!" suddenly a blue spark emitted from her hands and a scream of air came rolling towards Pride, "feh… thought so." Pride held his hands up and a red spark shot through the air, "AHHHHHHG!?" Haryoko screamed as Pride held his hands up 

as a circle warped out of the air, "since it's your penalty, you are paying for your exchange, bitch." Haryoko cried as she called off her transmutation. Pride stopped and came close to her, "you could have met your sister if you kept on going." With that he walked past her and confronted the two close to denny, "I'll be going now, with her." The two men pulled away as he held his hand out to Denny, "time to go." Denny nodded and took his hand.


	30. Chapter 29 Run

Sin Against God

Page 2

Chapter 29

Run

Pride and Denny take refuge in an abandoned home, "we'll be safe here, Denny." Pride smiled and looked at her, but she did not look at him, "Denny?" Denny closed her eyes and said, "Okay." Pride crouched down and looked at her, "are you alright?" Denny nodded her head, but again did not look at him. It finally hit Pride, "you're scared of me… aren't you." Denny opened her eyes wide, "no! I-" Pride sighed and turned around, "you're not the only one." Denny looked hurt and grabbed pride's hand, but he pulled it away.

Denny looked even more hurt, "I'm not scared of you...just… just the things you did." Pride closed his eyes, "yeah." Pride sat down and looked out the gape in the wall, snow was falling, "yeah…" Pride said again. Denny shook her head and walked over to him, "I don't hate you, nor should anyone else. Hey." Denny placed her hands on Prides cheeks and planted a small kiss on his forehead, "you're my brother. And you did nothing wrong." Pride opened his eyes and looked into her red cat eyes, "yeah." Pride said once more while getting up, "I guess we'll have to run till they can't find us."

Denny looked out the hole as well, "it's getting dark, we should go home." Pride sighs and pats Denny on the head, "not yet, we're still not in the clear." Denny looks at pride and asks, "How long will it be, before we can go home?" Pride sighs and looks into her red eyes, "I don't know, but we'll be fine if we stick together." Denny nods and sits down. Pride keeps guard as Denny curls up and closes her eyes, Pride smiles as he looks at her sleeping form.

"he's nowhere to be found, major." a officer says to Haryoko, "he's still here, so keep looking!" she hissed making the officer jump, "yes ma'm!" Haryoko glared at the moon and growled, "I'll get my revenge, Taryoko. Just you wait." Haryoko turned swiftly then smacked straight into a person, "what the?" she held her nose and looked up, it was a man. He had black hair and eyes, "Tasuke!" Haryoko saluted, "sand down." Haryoko pulled out of her stiff posture, "what are you doing here, sir?" Tasuke looks to the side and answers, "I'm the one who brought you back up." Haryoko's eyes grew wide, "you needed some more alchemists didn't you?" Haryoko nodded and asked, "do you know the situation?" Tasuke nods, "yes a chimera called 3-36, is here taking refuge."

Haryoko nods then says, "There is also another problem, Pride is here." Tasuke turns to look at her, "what?!" Haryoko continues, "He's protecting the chimera." Tasuke grumbles and thinks of his first encounter, "there must be a reason to protect that chimera, but what?" Haryoko and Tasuke ponder the question. "it doesn't matter!" Haryoko burst out angrily, "he took too many lives, so we'll capture him." Tasuke looks to the side then says, "you're wanting 

revenge." Haryoko turns around and looks shocked, "I thought so. Haryoko, revenge is not what you need." Haryoko opened her mouth, but Tasuke put his hand up and finished, "Revenge only leads to tears and suffering, Taryoko, your sister would not want you to commit the sin." Haryoko sighed, "alright… I guess." Tasuke smiled and gave a pat on her head.

"Kojie… I'm cold." Pride turns around and looks at Denny's trembling form, he then removed his coat, "here this will keep you warm." Denny looked at the coat and shook her head, "no! You'll catch a cold I … I can't!" Pride sighed and put the coat around her shoulders, "I don't care." Denny looked worried and sighed, "Alright." Pride huddled close to Denny and shivered, "Kojie…" Pride cupped his hands and smiled, "I'm alright." Denny looked to the entrance and asked, "Will they find us?" Pride looks toward the door, "I don't know, but if they do," he clenched his fist and growled, "I'll be ready!" Denny smiled and nuzzled into Pride's shoulder, "okay."

Pride started to close his eyes when his eye sensed something, "over here!" Pride looked up and saw the door knob rattling, "shit!" Pride said as he began to shake denny awake, "come on, come on Denny!" Denny opened her eye right when Pride saw an auto-mail hand go through the door, "Kojie!?" denny cried as pride picked her up, "there here!" Pride looked at the door as the mechanical hand unlocked the door, "double shit!" Denny freaked as Pride looked for an exit.

"you're not getting away homunculus!" Pride turned quickly as he heard a snap of someone's fingers, "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEI!!" pride throws Denny away from him as his body was being engulfed in flame, "KOJIE!" Denny screamed as two alchemists grabbed her, "no Kojie!" Pride's body was charcoaled to ash, "KOOOOOJIEEEEE!!" Denny screamed but Pride's body started going through a change, his shin streatched over his burned muscles, his eyes formed making Denny look away as the rest of his body Regenerated. "Don't move Pride." Pride turned as he held his neck, "bite me."

Tasuke glared at him angrily yelling, "You better listen to me you wretch!" Pride stared back uncaringly, "what's the matter ran out of cruse words?" Pride grinned while holding his tongue between his animalistic fangs, "come on, I'm ready." Pride slumped down into a fight position. Tasuke looks at pride and smirks, "I don't need to fight you." Pride blinks confused then a loud bang and a fall to his knees unconscious. "Good work major, Haryoko." Haryoko smiled while tossing a metal pole to the side, "thank you colonel." Denny thrashed angrily as the two held her, "no! Kojie! Kojie!" Haryoko turned and growled, "Shut that beast up!" one man nodded as he let go making his partner take control of her. He pulled out a cloth a clear liquid, "no!" Denny Screamed as the man poured the substance on the cloth and shoved it to her face while 

restraining her head so she could not move. "mmph! Mm!" Denny's muffled scream finally ceased.


	31. Chapter 30 The stone

Chapter 30

the stone

"nii-san!" Pride wakes up to see Alphonse, "al?" all smiles and holds out his hand, "come on sleepy head, we're going to be late for the train!" Pride blinks and looks at himself, he's wearing his old attire: black shirt, black jacket with white trim, and black leather pants. Pride shakes his head slowly, "what's wrong nii-san?" pride glares at Alphones, "you aren't real!" pride growls, "nii-san what do you mean? What do you mean by not real? I'm right here before you." Pride holds his head angrily, "your figment of my imagination, nothing more. Nothing less!" Al looks at pride and then smirks, "you've gotten better at telling what's real, pride." Pride glares at Alphonse who warps into Envy. "ha! Little runt!" Anvy cheers as he slams his foot into pride's face.

"ahg!" Pride opened his eyes and looked around, "he's awake!" Pride turned to see his left arm ripped open, "what the!?" pride started to move but one doctor had a hold of the philosophers stone. "shit that keeps me intact!" pride thought as he looked at the scientist with a hungry stare for murder, "tear it out!" Pride heard someone yell while grabbing the teen's arm frantically, "pull it out! Now!" Pride squirmed while freaking as the one holding the stone stood there traumatized. "Damn it boy!" the man roared as he grabbed the teen's hand a gave it a rough jerk, Pride's eyes widened as he began to scream bloody murder as his body broke apart.

"We…we did it." The man said in a hushed tone while holding the teen's hand which clutched the stone of life, "he's good as dead now." A girl said as she glared at the table which held pride, "it's a shame that one of the greatest alchemists's, has to fall like this." She looked at the stone as it glowed beautifully, "all that's left is this painful memory." The man blew air between his lips, "please! Have no sympathy for that monster! He's gone and he's not coming back, Julie."

Julie sighed and nodded, "I know, but he was my idol… when he was considered humane." The teen looks at the stone and sighs, "we'll I guess we should tell the world now that the nightmare is over." Julie smiled meekly, "yes we should. You stay and wash that, Jeff." Jeff nodded as he walked toward the sink to wash off their treasure. "it's over!" Julie called out of the room to the people, "what? Really?" Julie nodded as the officers cheered, "are you sure… it's over?" Julie turned to see Haryoko, "yes his body disintegrated before us once we removed the stone. He's really dead." Haryoko sighed and turned, "then I lived my revenge down." With that said Haryoko walked down the halls with a burden lifted from her chest.

Julie returned to the room and sat down, "it's over. It's finally over." She then started to cry in happiness, "Julie?" She looked up to see another female, "Sarah, I'm just happy… nothing else." Sarah smiled and turned to look at the 

other officers congratulating themselves. "do you want to get a coffee?" Julie turn to look at her friend and nodded while getting up, "yes thank you." She wiped the tears from her face and walked out of the room and went down the hall.

"the stone is truly a marvel!" one doctor said as he left the room, "the president would truly treasure the stone." He was about to leave when someone screamed, "what the hell?" he turned to see a skeletal hand around Jeff's neck, which had sprouted from the stone, "gauuu…" Jeff choked as he tried to wrench the hand off his neck the hand finally wrenched off while it started to mutate, "no way!" the doctor said exclaimed as Jeff backed away from the hand which started to form into a partly muscled arm. The arm mutated and forged a ribcage, then a spinal cord which then created organs. "no way, he's coming back!?" the doctor said horrified while watching the skull take form along with the skin covering his muscled structure.

"hisssssss haaaaaa…" the head turned and stared at the doctors and pulled a boney hand hand up as and began tostand, it rolled it body up and stared at them, "hissssss haaaaaa…" the figure finally formed in to a human form and it opened it's eyes, "nw..ik…knwk.." it's snapped it's jaw in place as it finally forged into Pride once more. He straeched his back making it pop and groaned, "now I know what it's like to come back from nothing, not fun. Not fun at all…" Pride turned his head and glared at them, "now, I'm pissed."


	32. Chapter 31 Her

Sin Against God

Page 2

Chapter 32

Her

Pride turned and looked around, "Denny?" the doctors stood still as pride looked around, "where is she?" Pride thought. He turned and looked toward the scientists, "where is she." He glared at them making them tremble in fear, "I'll spare your life if you tell me where she is." He ordered while growling, "she's not here… she's down stairs." Pride narrowed his eyes and turned, "thank you human. You saved you and your comrades souls." Pride turned and made his way down the hall.

Suddenly an alarm went off, "shit!" pride said as he broke into a run, "those bastards! Ah!" Pride skidded to a halt as some officers came into play, "ah hell… guess I'm going to have to kill" Pride thought as he summoned his scythe, "death shall do you part!" Pride growled as his held the blade toward the officers, but by doing that they started to back down, "come quietly and there won't be any bloodshed, homunculus." Pride widened his eyes and smiled like an insane person, "bloodshed? Heh heh heh… ha ha ha ha ha ha!" he closed his eyes, "I only live to cause such words!" with that he held the blade and slit his hand open and licked it, "nothing would please me more then to spill your guts!"

The officers turned in terror and ran away, "heh… pussies." Pride smirked as he returned his scythe, "now to find Denny…" Pride looked around and found the stairs, "bingo." Pride opened the door and stepped in.

Haryoko ran down the hall and opened the lab doors, "WHERE IS HE!?" the doctors turned their scared faces and one said, "he's going to where the chimera is." She turned and cursed. Haryoko stormed out of the doors, "I'll find you… you monster!" Haryoko whispered as she made her way down the halls.

Tasuke ran down the stairs with Hatchets tailing him along with five officers, "he's heading toward the chimera, so we must be on our guard." The officers cried yes sir and trudged down the stairs, "Tasuke, do you think he has some connection with that girl?" Tasuke keeps running down the stairs and answers, "yes, he has something planned. I just know it!" Hatchets sighs and nods.

"RAAAAAAAH!" Pride yelled as he smashed his fist into a iron bolted door, "I'm not giving up! Not now!" pride growled as he slammed his fist into the door, "wait what am I doing… I can use alchemy." Pride thought as he stopped 

punching the door and clapped his hands. The door forged into the walls and he jumped through, "heh heh! I did it, thought I'd be rusty but it goes to show you!" he grinned and walked with his nose in the air and prided himself.

Pride made his way down the hall till he came to another blockade of blue, "ah, hell!" Pride grumbled as the sea of blue ordered, "hands up!" Pride screwed his face up in irritation and stuck his middle finger up, "bite me." Two people came out of the blue and went into fighting stances, "oh come on…" Pride growled as he summoned his scythe. The two alchemists started their alchemy transumations, "I don't think so." Pride said as he held his hands up and created a rebound making the two double in pain.

Pride walked past the two and growled at the blue mass, "get out of my way, now!" the sea spit and pride walked past and growled at them, "don't you dare follow me, if you value your wretched lives!" Pride kept walking away and the blue did not move. Pride turned a corner and saw some large double doors, "ah! No!" Pride's ears perked up hearing that voice, "Denny!" Pride yelled as he slammed the doors open.

Denny stood with blood all over her body from the cuts on her arms, face and legs, "Kojie!" Denny cried but then screamed as a large chimera attacked her, "help me!" Pride becamr angry and charged at the beast, "DIE!" Pride roared as he lunged and threw the beast off of denny. Pride tangoed with the monstrous abomination, the beast started to attack him but he kept his guard up. Pride dodged the beasts claws and grabbed the monsters arm and twisted it till he heard it snap, the beast roared in pain as Pride let go.

Denny kept watching as pride started to tear up the beast, "RAAAAAH!" Pride yelled at the monster as he uppercutted the monster in the ribcage and forced his arm into its chest. "Kojie!" Denny screamed as another chimera came charging to save its partner. Pride threw the beast and turned towards the other one and emitted a loud shriek and hiss making the monster back away in horror, Pride's eyes had turned white and his spinal cord's ridges were moving strangely as if somthng was going to bust out, "hisssssssss…" pride growled as the beast backed away, "SHRIIIIIIIIIIIIY!" Pride shrieked.

Denny unplugged her ears and called, "Kojie! Kojie!" Pride eyes returned to norm and he turned but looked confused, "what the hell happened?" he held his head and looked at Denny who was holding her bleeding right arm, "Kojie!" she cried as she slumped down on her knees and winced, "denny!" Pride called as he ran towards her. Pride was about ten feet away when a gun shot was sounded, "g…hah!" pride's grew wide as denny fell, "DENNY!!" Pride screamed as he broke into a run, he took a hold of her dying form.

"k-k-k-Kojie?" Pride looked at the wound in her left side of her chest, "Is… is that you?" Pride embraced her and said, "yes it's me… Denny." Pride felt 

her hand touch his face, she smiled, "I guess this is good bye?" Pride opened his eyes, "No!" Pride cried as tears started to fall from his cheeks and splatter onto her face, "don't leave me… please." Pride cried as he held her close to him, "don't leave me… I'm all alone." Denny smiled and touched him, "I'll be watching you, please don't cry over me."

Pride wiped his tears away and said, "your more then a friend, you are a sibling I never had! You brightened my life, taught me to feel someone else's love, embrace the world as it is. You are my little blue bird, my hope! My song in the wind, I love you." Pride saw denny close her eyes and smile, "thank you, nii-san." Pride got up with Denny's body in hand, he turned and saw Tasuke and Hatchets along with a swarm of blue. One was holding a smoking rifle.

Pride glared at them and roared, "is this what you want?! To destroy some ones happiness?! IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT?!" The officers backed away at pride's outburst, "no… you do not deserve happiness. You are a murderer, an abomination. Just like that girl." Pride's eyes grew angered, "so you destroy a childs life to end my happiness?! You are the murderer this time! And I will not forgive you!" with that said pride turned and walked towards the wall clapped his hands and alchemitized the wall and ran out.


	33. Chapter 32 Go

Sin Against God

Page 2

Chapter 32

Go…

Pride moved quickly as he saw the lights of lamps flashing behind him, "shit… got to get back unnoticed… but how?" Pride slammed his body on the wall as a light flashed his direction. Pride moved and dodged the lights when they came his way, "damn it!" Pride cursed as a light swayed over him, "he's over here!" an officer cried, Pride bolted down the dark streets frantically, "I've got to get away… I've got to get home." Pride turned on his heel to see that he lost them.

"hah… hah… hah…" Pride felt weakened as he hoisted Denny's dead body up and kept walking, "where is he?" pride heard as the lights returned, "fuck." Pride dashed down an ally way and made his way to the houses, "almost there…" Pride said as he dashed towards a house, "made it…" pride sighed as he looked for a way inside.

He circled around the house and then found a unlocked window, he jumped into it, "you!" Pride turned to see Scar, "Scar!" pride cried as he held to Denny's cold body, "what happened? Where did you go!?" pride turned as Scar came closer, "is that Denny?" Scar reached out but Pride pulled away, "yes… but…" he trailed off while looking pained, "she… she's…" pride turned with pained eyes facing Scar as he held denny for him to see, "she's dead." Scar took a step back, "you monster! Why?!"

Pride shook his head, "no! it wasn't me! I- I tried to protect her, but…" he trailed off again as tears rolled down from his eyes. "what happened." Pride held to denny and told Scar what had happened making Scar touch her body, "why… why did you have to come into our life. Why." Pride turned and looked away, "I'm sorry." Scar looked at Denny and touched her cold cheek, "leave."

Pride turned and looked at him, then nodded, "I'm sorry that I ruined your life… maybe I was not meant to have happiness." Scar growled angrily, "your kind aren't allowed to have that kind of privilege. You done enough damage… Please, leave." Pride nodded and looked outside, "Scar?" Scar looked up, "what I felt between me and Denny was, uh…" Pride turned and sighed, "she was like the little sister I never had… I loved as if she was related to me." Scar sighed and looked to her then to Pride, "then, would you help me bury her?"

Pride flinched then nodded, "yes." Scar sighs and waves him away while saying, "then you can stay. But alchemitze the wall which covers the door closed. We will bury denny in the morning." Pride nodded and turned, "thank you."



Pride walked with Scar into a small bushel of trees, "where are we going?" Scar turned and said, "to Denny's secret place." Pride cocked his head as he followed Scar who carried a large bag, "where is this secret place?" Scar sighs and turns again, "not far, were about there." Pride nods and follows him into the green.

"We're here." Pride stops and looks around, there is a small open area with the light sprinkling the earth, "amazing…" Pride said out loud as he walked out into the center, "truly a heaven on earth, hmm?" Pride turned and smiled sadly, "yeah." Pride and Scar started to penetrate the earth, "Denny…" Pride thought as he destroyed the earth to create a grave. Scar looked at the hole then nodded, he then picked up the large bag he was carrying and placed it into the grave, "oh great mother bless thee with your love and take her fragile soul to your kingdom. Oh great Ishbala bless thee children and lost souls."

Pride hung his head as Scar finished the prayer, "take her in your arms and bless thy family, great Ishbala! Heed thy word and bless thee." Pride looked at the earth and thought of all the times Denny brightened his day, and now how it was gone, "I'll never forgive them, never!" Pride thought as he gripped the shovels handle.

___The air was cold, more people bustled and made their way through the crowds, a boy hurried about as he held his scarf close to his face and dodged an eyes gaze from the military. He hurried and entered the cargo cart of a train and hid in the shadows. "it's cold…" the boy sighed as he curled up into a ball, "it's cold…" he scrunched up tighter. He sat up and pulled the scarf from his neck to reveal that he was Pride, "Got to keep warm…" he scrunched in and fell asleep._


	34. Chapter 33 Punished

Sin Against God

Page 2

___Chapter 33_

___Punished_

_"__Where is he!?" a figure growled while holding their head, "envy, don't worry we will find that traitor." Envy looked at the bust women and growled, "He's in for it now, that bastard." The women smiled and looked out into the night sky, "Lust, do you think he tried to live another life?" Lust looked to him and shrugged, "he couldn't even if he tried… you know about his little issue." Envy grinned and laughed, "True. True."_

_"__Lust! Lust! He's here I smell him! I smell the traitor!" Lust looked up to see Gluttony, "good boy gluttony, dear" Envy got up off the box he sat on and looked about, "where is he gluttony?" Gluttony sucked up his drool and answered, "in the town square. Lust! Lust! Can I eat him? Can I eat the traitor?" Lust shook her and cooed, "no Gluttony, dear he doesn't deserve to be eaten." Gluttony whines and holds his tummy while drool dripped from his mouth._

___Pride sighed as he clutched his arms and shivered, "it's so cold…brrrr!" Pride stopped and shivered, "damn it I'm not use to this!" Pride started to trudge on and look around keeping his guard up. He made his way around the town and looked for a place to stay and keep warm, "I don't want to go back to them… not yet, hell I'm probably going to get punished for leaving." Pride groaned sighed, "your right, Pride."_

___Pride turned around and met a fist in his face, "envy?!" Pride said as he caught his balance, "Traitor!" Envy roared as he ran for Pride, but Pride dodged him, "don't forget about me Pride, dear! Ha!" pride dodged poorly and Lust scrapped his chest and cheek, "damn!" Pride growled as he went into a fighting position. Lust and Envy ganged on to pride but he kept his guard up, "rah!" envy yelled as he threw punches in Pride's way, Pride fought back but lost his touch, Ahg!?" Pride cried as lust rammed her nails into his side making Envy launch another attack._

___Pride felt the ground on his face when envy swiped his legs; "Ung!" pride opened an eye and looked up angrily as Envy held him down with help from Gluttony. "thought you could get away? Ha!" Envy laughed as he hit pride in the cheek, "stupid Pride!" Envy growled as he hit him again. Pride groaned as envy got up, "Gluttony, pick him up. We're going home."_

_"__Well, well. Looky here." Pride opened his eyes as greed grinned in his face, "looks like your taking after my mistake kid." Pride glared at him making greed back away, "quit bothering him Greed!" Greed frowned as envy glared at _

___him. Pride closed his eyes again as they went through the double doors, "Pride." Pride opened his eyes to see all the sins in the room, "where did you go." Pride was placed in the center of the circle of sins, "nowhere." The father eyed him and shook his head, "you went somewhere, for the clothes you where are different." Pride looked to the side at the sins, but they looked away from him and pride turned back to face the father._

_"__I went to Ishbal." Pride growled, "to start another life." The father sighed and shook his head, "you cannot start another life. You belong to me, pride." Pride glared at Envy and turned back to father, "I thought I could, for a little while… but it became complicated…" the father looked at him, "oh? How so?" Pride hung his head, "I met a girl, a chimera girl." The father sighed and turned to the side, "I became inseparable. I loved her." The father turned back and frowned, "it must have been a paradise, pride." Pride looked away and sighed while nodding his head, "yes father."_

___The father sighed again and got up, "father!" Envy cried but the father held a hand up, "I am fine, envy my son." Pride picked his head up but it was pushed down by the father, "I'm sorry my son, but you disobeyed me." Pride's eyes grew wide as a spark hissed from the fathers fingers, "I must punish you." Pride noticed the white area, "no." pride turned to see the gate, "no!" Pride made a run but the gate slammed open and grabbed him, "No!" Pride screamed as he clawed the air franticly the gate dragged him in and then closed._

___The gate swung open and threw Pride's limp body out, "nnnn…" Pride's voice cracked as he opened his eyes, his eyes were a soulless light purple. He sat up and held his head then looked around with an emotionless gaze, "pride." Pride flicked his head around and saw the father, "father." Pride said in monotone, "yes that is right my son, I am your father." Pride cocked his head, "father?" the father smiled and patted him on the head, "come let us meet your family." Pride smiled a little as he patted him on the head, "f-fam-family." Envy turned away as the father took Pride's hand._


	35. Chapter 34 Family

Sin Against God

Page 1

___Chapter 34_

___Family_

_"__WHY!? WHY DO I HAVE TO TEACH THAT LITTLE SHIT?!" Envy roared as the father held pride out to him, "because that is an order, envy." Pride held his ears as envy yelled louder, "NO WAY IN HELL!" Pride closed his eyes and whimpered, "father…" The father took hold of pride's shoulders and smiled, "it's alright. Nothing is going to hurt you." Envy glared at Pride which made him hide behind the father, "no…" he whimpered. Envy looked at Pride then smiled, "well well… he seems to be scared shitless. How amusing!"_

___Pride clung to the fathers robe and shook like a scared child, "no…" he whimpered again, envy found Pride's new punished form more amusing, "well then I guess he's forgotten about his past life? How fun, now we can train him to be a killing machine again." Envy grumbled a bit then crouched down to pride, "hello there, little brother." Pride hid his face and buried his face into the fathers robe, "not going to say hi? How rude!" Envy growled as he got up._

_"__pride go to your brother." Pride turned and looked at the father and shook his head, "no…" his whimpered, the father sighed and pried Pride off his body and shoved him into envy's arms, "that's a good little runt." Pride flipped out and tried to get back to the father, "father!" the father watched as Envy held Pride in a restraining lock, "you're not going anywhere little brother!" pride struggled and then finally gave up, "that's a good boy." Envy cooed as he patted Pride roughly on the head. "Pride, this is your older brother, Envy." Pride looked up at Envy and said, "Nii-san?" Envy smiled evilly, "yes pride that's correct. I'm your nii-san."_

_"__Nii-san, where are we going?" Pride asked as he scampered up to his brother, "we're going to meet your family, pride." Pride cocked his head and nodded, "okay." Pride and Envy came inside but right when Pride saw the others, he hid behind Envy, "Pride?!" pride looked up at Envy who glared at him, "get off me!" pride looked to the side and back at Envy, "Nii-san…" pride buried his face into envy's back making Envy get angry. "pride let go!" Pride was swatted away from Envy's back, "Nii-san?" Pride rubbed his reddened cheek and tears started to spill from his eyes, "what is this?" Pride asked while pointing to his eyes._

___Envy glared at him and growled, "it's tears, your sad… Stupid." Pride held his face and touched the tears, "wet…" he said as he stuck his finger in his mouth, "salty…" pride said as he pulled his finger out, "tears are wet and salty…" Envy sighed and grabbed prides hand and dragged him over to the other sins. Pride stared straight up into Greed's eyes, "this is Greed, Pride. He is the ultimate shield." Pride stared at Greed who then smiled and said, "he's a bit slow in the head, isn't he?" Greed snickered making Envy smile and Pride look confused._

__

_"__hello there, Pride." Lust cooed as she laid a hand on prides cheek, "this is lust, pride. She is the ultimate lance." Pride stared at her and then reached up and grouped her breast, "lust is, soft…" Lust blushed as Envy made Pride let go, "don't do that you idiot!" Envy growled as he swiped Pride's head, "moron!" pride placed his hands on his head and frowned, "yes, Nii-san." _

_"__Mommy! Mommy! Get away! Get away!" Pride cocked his head as he walked towards Wrath, "mommy?" Pride asked as he reached out, "don't bother, Pride." Pride turned as Envy put his hands on his shoulders, "that whiney little bitch is, Wrath." Pride turned and faced Wrath, "Wrath... Whiney bitch…" Pride turned his attention to the women holding Wrath as he glared at Pride, "hello, dear." Pride stared at her as Envy cleared his throat, "this, ahem… is Sloth." Pride stares at her, "sloth…"_

___Pride and Envy walked over to Gluttony as he was chewing hungrily on a arm of some animal, "pride this is gluttony, he is the ultimate space." Pride blinked then reached out and touched the arm, "MINE!" Gluttony growled with his mouth full, "Mine not yours! MINE!" Pride blinked at Gluttony and then turned to Envy, "who are you, Nii-san?" Envy smiled and patted pride on the head, "I am Envy. The ultimate body." Pride blinks and repeats, "Envy… Nii-san." Envy smiled and said, "good Pride."_


	36. Chapter 35 Teach me?

Sin Against God

Page 2

___Chapter 35_

___Teach me?_

_"__come on pride! Kill it!" Pride shook sadly as Envy yelled at him, "now damn it!" Pride held a small mouse in his hand while crying, "no…" Envy glared at Pride a swatted him across the face, "Now Pride!" Pride looked at the innocent creature then began to ring it's tiny neck, "good, pride! Now Kill it, Quick and Painful!" Envy smiled as Pride started to squeeze harder, then he stopped, "Pride?" Envy questioned as Pride started to hyperventilate, "Pride?! Damn it, Breath!" Envy took the mouse out of his hands and grabbed pride into an embrace, "clam down… clam down…" Pride's eyes glazed over and he fell unconscious._

_"__nnnmmm…" Pride opened an eye to see Envy, "I can't take it any more! He's dumber than he was before!" Pride watched as the father sighed, "then let me teach him some more." Envy nods quickly to that, "at least he'll get some sense back." Envy held his head and growled, "that little runt gives me a head ache!" pride blinks then sighs and goes back to sleep._

_"__he's going to stay that way for a while… I detached his soul from the stone, the only way to retrieve it is for him to get near his old body. That is the only way for him to come back." Envy groaned and sighed, "that's impossible! His blood is nowhere to be found. So you're telling me he's going to stay that stupid?!" the father nods and says, "yes… but he is not stupid, envy." Envy grunts and says, "what ever…I'm taking dip shit for a walk, later." The father sighs and waves and Envy wakes pride._

_"__come Pride!" pride edges out from the ally way corner, "scared…" Envy blows air between his lips and grabs pride, "lets go stupid…" Pride beside Envy and stares ahead, "alright," Envy began as he shoved pride out into the open, "go home." Pride turned around but Envy had already ran off, "go home you idiot!" Pride heard Envy yell, "Nii-san!?" pride ran one way then another, "Nii-san? Nii-san!?"Pride sat down and huddled up, he looked form one side to the other, "Nii-san?" Pride stated to cry sadly._

___Pride heard a noise and opened his eyes and looked around, "Nii-san?" Pride saw two shadows over him, "hee hee hee! Well well well… if it isn't pride, the reaper of alchemists." Pride looked at them then scrunched up and began to shake. "what's this?" one of the shadows said coming into the light to reveal that they were a male military officer, "heh heh… what's the matter? Cat got your tounge?" Pride just stares at the two, "go…home…" the two step back then laugh, "go home? Is that what you want? Ha!" Pride cries out as the military slams his boot into the wall next to pride's face._

__

___Pride opens his eyes and then shakes even more as the other person grabs his throat, "g-gah! Hah nik…" Pride struggles with the mans hand crushing his neck. "come make him open his mouth I've got a little something for our friend." The man pulls out a small bottle of red liquid, "right right… you want to test out that theory." The man holding pride's neck lets go of pride neck. Pride begins to cough and then quiver, "here homunculus, want a sip?" the man held the bottle close to pride, "nnnngh!" pride clutches his stomach, his eyes turn weak as his breathing deepens. "oh ho! Look, he's weakening!" the man smiles as the other laughs._

_"__let's see what happens if he drinks it." the other nods and grabs Pride and roughly opens his mouth, "grah!" Pride growls as he snaps his jaw down; crushing the man's fingers, in his razor sharp teeth, "WRAHHHHHHHHHHG!?" The man rips his fingers out and holds his bloody appendages, "you little bastard!" the other man roars and slams his fist into prides stomach, "gah hack!?" Pride doubles over in pain, "gotcha!" the man said as he shoved the bottle into prides mouth._

___Pride was forced to finish off the bottle, "guuu…hah…" pride's eyes grew heavy as the man pulled the bottle from his lips, "die like you should!" the man growled as pride started to squirm, "nnnh hah! Nnn!" Pride held his head and then became still, but he was still breathing, "hah hah hah hah….hah…" the two men watched as Pride clutched his head, "looks like it working! He's going to die! We are going to be heros!" the two men high fived as pride started coughing._

_"__where am I?" pride thought as his mind poured back into his empty shell, "I'm alive? But I was…" he thought about the gate and what had happened, "that's right… I was punished." Pride thought as he got up, but groaned and held his head, "I feel like my heads going to explode!" he thought as he turned around to see two officers, "great… I'm being watched by the enemy… ow…" Pride rubbed his stomach and looked up hazily._

_ "__there's a taste in my mouth…" Pride put his finger in his mouth and rolled it around inside, "it tastes…it tastes like…" he suddenly coughed then winced while he held his eyes open, "blood." Pride breath grew deeper, "blood…blood…" pride's eyes grew wide and then changed a red ring came around where his cat-like pupil would have been, then his pupils returned, "blood…" pride thought as he looked up at the two officers with psychotic hungered eyes._


	37. Chapter 36 Help me

___Chapter 36_

___Help me…_

___Pride huffed and coughed as he looked at the two officers, "please! Please don't harm us!" Pride huffed hungrily and then shook his head, "no…no…no!" pride groaned and held his stomach, "nnnngh…" Pride winced then stood back up, "hah…hah… got to get away…" Pride turned and ran away, "got to get away…from this feeling! Ung!" Pride groaned then ran down the streets, "find shelter…" Pride groaned again and circled around the corner. Pride looked around quickly then sprinted down the street._

___It began to rain, "damn!" pride growled as he pulled his jacket hood up over his head, "got get out of this!" Pride growled as he sprinted down the streets._

_"__it's starting to rain hard…" Tasuke sighed and sat down, "great… I hate the rain…" Hatchets looked away from the window, "how are you feeling since, well that day?" Tasuke growled and looked away, "perfectly fine." He snorted. Rena Hatchets came over to sit with her friend, "I feel bad, for what we did… even though it was him…" Tasuke turned and stared at Rena, "don't feel sympathy for that monster! He killed our parents!" Rena looked away and sighed, "Yes I know…" She leaned onto Tasuke and closed her eyes._

___A loud knock sounded off, ruining the cuddle time for the two. "What on earth could want me at this time?" Rena questioned as she got up and went to the door. "Who is it?" Rena asked as she came close to the door, there was no answer just a cough. "Who is it?" Tasuke asked, "I don't know. But they sound sick." With that said she unlocked the door and opened it._

_"__Oh my god!" Rena screamed as the figure's eyes looked into hers, "Pride?!" Pride coughed and took a step, "help…me…" he lost balance and fell with a thunk. Tasuke took a hold of Rena and held his fingers up, "Tasuke…" Rena said as she pulled herself out of his protection, "Rena!" Rena turned and then crouched next to pride, she laid a hand on his forehead. It was burning up! Rena looked back at Tasuke and told him, "Get the blankets out from the closet." Tasuke turned and looked at her strangely, "what?"_

___Rena took Pride jacket off and walked toward Tasuke, "please." Tasuke glared at Prides pitiful body and grunted as ne turned, "keep an eye on him!" Rena sighed and threw Pride's jacket into a basket. Tasuke came back down as Rena dried prides face, "how can you be kind to that thing." Rena sighed, "It's a good thing to not hate, Tasuke." Tasuke glared at Pride, "what ever!" Tasuke growled as he left and sat on the couch._

_"__Tasuke?" Tasuke looked up in her direction, "hm?" he grunted, "help me, he's heavier then he looks." Tasuke hesitated then got up, "are saying pick him up? As in throwing him into the slammer?" Rena glared at Tasuke, "no. at least not yet…" Tasuke _

___walked over and picked up pride, "what do you mean by, not yet?" Rena sighed and said, "Because he said help me."_

___Pride breathed in, "hnnnn…" Pride groaned and coughed he flicked an eye open to see the back of a maroon sofa, "where am I?" Pride thought as he moved then winced, "ow…" he groaned while holding his stomach he scrunched up, "ow ow ow!" pride rolled over wincing, "your awake, homunculus." Pride opened his eyes to see Tasuke Mustang and Rena Hatchets, "oh shit." Pride thought as did his face show, "you look surprised." Pride looks at what is on him, a blanket. Pride touches his sweaty face, "it would be nice to say thank you." Tasuke growled making Pride look even more bewildered. _

_"__thank you?" pride blinked and then winced, "ow…" Rena leaned over making Pride's eyes widen then close as she placed her hand on his sweat covered forehead, "your burning up." Tasuke glared at Rena making her get upset, "I know Tasuke! I know!" She growled at him. Pride opened his eyes and then sat up while hold his head, "why did I come here again?" Pride thought upsettingly "why are you here?" Tasuke spat at him, Pride pulled away then winced in pain, "I'm trying to find out myself…" Pride groaned and held his head._

___Tasuke eyed his with one eyebrow cocked up, "I see…" Rena sighed and asked, "why did you say help me?" Pride coughed and looked at Rena and sighed, "because I need help… you don't know the whole story yet. So I thought I should tell it." Rena and Tasuke looked at each other and then back to pride, "the whole story?" Pride nodded, "yeah… you know I'm a Homunculus right?" they both nodded and pride pretty much laughed at himself on the inside, "that was a stupid question! Of course they know!" Pride sighed and smiled at his attitude inside then turned back to them, "do you know how a Homunculus is born?"_

___Tasuke and Rena looked at each other then turned and shook their heads, "thought so…" Pride said as he smiled, "a homunculus is born by a failed human transmutation, in other words when someone dies another tries to bring that who is deceased to life. By doing so a Homunculus is born." Pride eyed them and said, "this is why it's taboo." He points to himself, "it creates monsters if like to call us that." Tasuke and Rena were silent. Pride looks to the side and sighs, "however I was born a different way."_


	38. Chapter 37 The true story night one

Sin Against God

Page 1

___Chapter 37_

___The true story (night one)_

_"__Nii-san!" Alphonse cried as Edward sneezed and sighed, "Al, I don't think this medication is working… ung.." Edward rubbed his nose and sighed, "This stuff sucks Al! It's worse than milk!" Alphonse sighed and walked over, "Nii-san you need that medication, it'll get rid of the illness you have so keep taking it. Okay?" Edward groaned and slumped down onto the couch, "this sucks…" Al sighed and shook his head in defeat._

_"__Nii-san dinners ready!" Ed looked up from the book he was reading, "Finally…" Edward hoisted himself up; he wore a black shirt and his light blue boxers he rubbed his nose as Al set the food on the table, "come on Nii-san! It's going to get cold!" Edward waved his hand and sighed, "Yeah I'm coming…" Edward sighed and stretched. He walked into the kitchen and sat down. Alphonse sat down and asked, "so you feeling alright Nii-san? Nothing hurts?" Edward stared at Al then smiled, "nah! Only thing now is my stomach!" He grinned and reached for the ham, "Nothing at all…Nii-san?" Ed looked at Al and patted him on the, "nope, nothing. I feel great!" Al sighed and turned, "that's what you always say…"_

___Ed and Al finished dinner and cleaned the dishes, "I hate doing this…" Edward growled as he pulled out his metal arm and curled and uncurled his fingers, "it's going to rust so you better dry it off." Ed turned and smiled, "does that mean I'm off the hook for cleaning?" Al threw a wet rag in Ed's face, "no!" Edward groaned and picked the rag off his face, "fine… have it your way." Ed pouted as he rubbed another dish clean._

___Edward sighed as flopped onto the couch, "I'm bushed." Ed rolled over and looked at the green sofa's back and closed his eyes. "nii-san!" Ed flicked an eye open to see Alphonse with a bottle and spoon, "you forgot to take your medicine." Edward's eyes grew round and he held his mouth, "no way! That stuff tastes like shit!" Al sighs and grabs Edward's leg, "ah! Al?" Edward tries to get away but Alphonse holds him in a lock, "just take your medicine, Nii-san!" Al tackles Ed and holds him down, "Damn! This is trouture! You hear me tour-" Edward was cut off with a spoon of medicine entering his loud mouth._

___Edward makes a face then swallows, "guh… gross! Blahg!" Alphonse gets off his brother and says, "quit being such a baby, Nii-san." Ed licks the top of his mouth like a dog with peanut butter in its mouth, "yuck!" Al watches his brother in amusement then says, "it's time for bed, Nii-san." Edward looks away and nods, "alright… I'm going."_


	39. Chapter 38 The true story night five

Sin Against God

Page 1

___Chapter 38_

___The true story (night five)_

___Edward woke form his nap to smell food was being cooked, "hey Al, what'cha cooking?" he smiled at Al as he turned, "stew." Al turned back to the stew to see that his brother was drooling, "stew? What kind?" Ed asked his mouth watered. Alphonse smiled and said, "why don't you come on over and have a taste." Without any hesitant Edward got up from the couch and rushed over, "careful! It's hot!" Edward nodded at Al's warning and took the wooden spoon Al was handing him. Ed slurped the substance off and licked his lips, "mm! It's good!"_

___Alphonse smiled and went back to cooking, "So uh…what kind of stew is it?" Edward asked as he shadowed his younger brother, "it's beef stew. Can you move Nii-san, your kinda in my way." Edward moved and went back to sit on the couch. He sighed and looked around, "you know I'm feeling a lot better, thanks to you, Al." Al blushed and nodded, "thank you Nii-san."_

___Edward looked around then said, "Hey, I'm going to go upstairs…okay?" Alphonse waved his Brother off and sighed, "he's been acting strange lately… it could be the medicine he's taking, but from what Mustang told me…" Al closed his eyes, "I don't believe it is the medicine. What is wrong with you, Nii-san?"_

___Edward walked around his room and then sat down on the bed, "what do they want with me? How long do I have? When are they coming?" Ed closed his eyes tightly and gritted his teeth, "damn it… damn it!" he held his head and growled, "they can't take me away from Al." Edward opened his eyes and coughed, "looks like I'm getting sick again…" Edward looked outside, "time's shortening… I've gotta make the last few days count… for Al." Edward Coughed again and sighed, "my sickness is getting worse by the minute." Edward looked to the side and saw an old picture of him and his brother, smiling for the camera. "these days are going away, like a faded memory that I cant hold onto anymore." Ed clapped his hands to his face and started to cry._


	40. Chapter 39 The true story night seven 1

Sin Against God

Page 1

___Chapter 39_

___The true story (night seven) part 1_

___Edward opens the door for Alphonse and helps him with the groceries, "thanks, Nii-san." Al smiled as he started to go through the bags and put things away. Edward helped to, "Ahhhh! No! Where's the bread?!" Ed turned to Al curiously, "what's wrong Al?" Alphonse turned, "I forgot the bread… sorry." Ed looked at him then chuckled, "I'll go get some, just wait here." Alphonse opened his mouth but Ed laid a finger on his lips, "don't worry I'll be back."_

___Edward pulled in his military jacket and adjusted his pants, "Nii-san it's cold outside you should wear something more warm under your jacket." Ed waved Al's warning off, "I'll be fine, don't worry." Al sighed in defeat and watched his brother leave out the door. _

___Edward walked down the streets of Central and looked around, "it's here somewhere…" Ed turned a corner and made his way down the street, "ah! There it is!" he hurried over and went inside. "thank you!" Edward smiled as he left the store with a bag in hand, "now to get home." Ed turned down the street and looked up at the sky, "ah hell, it's going to rain!" Ed quickened his pace but it started to pour, "damn!" Ed growled and ran for cover._

___Edward looked at the sky waiting for it to stop pouring so hard, while waiting he made home under a lamp. "geeze it's not going to stop…" Ed sighed and leaned on the poll of the lamp, "hee hee hee…" Edward turned and looked around, "who said that?!" Edward readied his hands and glared at the darkness, "who there? Show yourself!" Edward looked around and then sighed, "I must have been the wind…" Edward sighed and leaned back on the poll._

_"__hee hee hee…" Edward ignored it this time and closed his eyes, "fullmetal…" Edward opemed his eyes to see a figure in the darkness, "you didn't forget about our deal, now did you?" the figure stepped into the light. He wore a black cropped and sleeveless turtle neck top, a back skort, arm socks that reached half way to the elbow, and black stirrups that reached to the ankle. "Envy?!" Edward cried as envy smiled as he combed his hand through his green hair, "it's time now fullmetal. Time for you to give us our equivalent exchange."_

___Ed stood still and then shook his head, "no! deals off!" Envy looked surprised then grinned evily, "alright, will just take your brother's soul then if you do not come." Edward's eyes grew wide, "you monster!" Edward yelled as he lunged at envy. Envy smiled and grabbed a hold of his right arm, "well if you want to fight then let's make it fair!" Envy crushed Edward's auto mail arm and ripped it for his body, "GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Edward screamed in pain _

___as he held where his arm connected, "hah…hah…hah… you… monster!" Ed growled as he struggled upwards._

_"__still have some fight in you runt?" Envy laughed making Edward throw a fist at Envy, "gah!" Envy glared at Edward and then smiled, "you asked for it runt!" Envy rammed his knee into Edwards stomach, making Edward fall to the ground clutching his stomach, "hah… hah.. ga!" Ed coughed savagely making envy smile and grab him by his ponytail, "I'm not done with you yet." He smiled as he started tear Edward apart starting with his auto mail leg and bases. Edward couldn't keep see straight when Envy was half way done he was in so much pain. He finally collapsed._


	41. Chapter 40 The true story night seven 2

Sin Against God

Page 1

___Chapter 40_

___The true story (night seven) part 2_

Darkness. All around was darkness, "hah…" Edward opened an eye and looked around, "oh good your awake!" Edward turned his head to see envy smiling at him, "y-y-you…" Ed coughed hard and closed his eyes thinking he was going to die right here and now. "your thinking you're going to die aren't you?" Ed opened his eyes again, he was terrified, "well you are, but you aren't." Envy put his hand on Edward's cheek, "you have a lot of pride, and the father likes that about you."

"w-w-what?..." Ed groaned as he felt a pain in his arm, he looked at his right arm to see it had the auto mail base ripped out and he was losing blood rapidly, "damn, I am going to die… and they're probably use my remains to create another homunculus… I can't let that happen! I've got to get back to Al…" Edward coughed again. "seems like your losing a lot of blood, father better be ready if this fails…" Edward's eyes grew wide, "they are going to use me! they're going to create another monster, I can't let that happen!" Edward started to move but Envy slammed him back, "I don't think so." He growled as he stuck his hand in Ed's right shoulder wound making him scream bloody murder.

"Envy, that is quite enough." Envy turned around to see the father, "yes father…" envy bowed as he shuffled away. "Edward Elric. The FullMetal Alchemist, I've been waiting for you." Ed started to tremble before the man, "there is no need to be frightened child, I am giving you something of great value." He said as he pulled out a vile with a red liquid inside, "I am giving you the philosophers stone." Ed's eyes widened again.

"envy would you like to do the honors, my son?" envy grinned evily, "yes I would love to Father." The father gave Envy the Bottle and stepped aside, "what going on?! Why are they giving me that? Is this part of their plan? But… why am I tied up? Wait!" Edward squirmed again to get away, but Envy held him down while he pulled the top off of the bottle and poured and stone out, "come here runt!" Ed kept his mouth closed and glared at Envy, "oh ho! Going to fight me hmm? Well, two can play at this game!"

Envy tied to wrench Ed's mouth open but his jaw was like a steel trap, "little bastard!" Envy growled as he tried again, but failed, "fine have it your way!" Envy growled as he stuck his hand into Ed's right shoulder wound making his scream in pain, "gotcha!" Envy grinned as he stuck the stone in Edward's mouth. "oh my god! Got to get this out of my mouth it tastes… it tastes like a rotting corpse!" Ed thought as he tried to open his mouth but envy kept it closed this time, "swallow it! Now!" Edward Glared at Envy and didn't swallow.

"little bastard!" envy Growled as his pinched Ed's nose closed, "now you can't breathe, you have to swallow it now!" Envy Watched as Edward started 

turning red, then he swallowed. For a moment all was good until a pain started chewing up his insides, he scrunched up in pain and vomited blood as Envy laughed in his face. "what the hell is happing!? Ung… the…the pain…" Ed squirmed as his mind went spinning while he screamed in pain.

"now it is time, child." Edward looked up at the father as he clapped his hands and placed them on the ground, "now it is time for you to become my perfect pride." Edward looked at the father as the area turned white and the great double doors stood before him, "no…" Edward thought as they swung open and grabbed his pitiful form.


	42. Chapter 41 Birth of sense

Sin Against God

Page 2

Chapter 41

Birth of sense

"so you're telling me that… you are Edward Elric?" Pride holds his hands up, "yeah… but that's how I was born. Bam in the gate! Boom out of the gate as homunculus. With no thought process of who I was." Pride snorts and growls, "I was treated like shit the day I was born." Rena looked at him, "but you know who you are now… how is that?" Pride turned to her and scratched his head, "uh, it's kinda complicated…" Tasuke snorts and says, "and that story wasn't?" Pride glared at Tasuke for a minute and growls, "do you have the stomach for what I'm about to say." Pride glared at him angrily, "pick your words carfully…"

Pride looked at Tasuke with his most meanest he could come up with right then, "yes, I believe I have the stomach to face your dark past." Pride sighed and scratched his head, "fine fine…"

"Pride!" Envy roared as pride looked up, "Yes Nii-san?" Envy punches pride but pride takes it and asks, "are you mad at me Nii-san?" Envy growls and turns, "where were you!?" Pride sinks down to a bow, "in our room, Nii-san." Envy turns back around and grabs prides hair, "nnnn!" Pride whines as envy shoves a stack of paper into his arms, "study these names! Your going to kill each and everyone of these humans." Pride nodded and Envy let go of his hair.

"Jeremy Collins, Andrew west, Elizabeth kale, Aryumi Shang,…ow… head hurts…" Pride stopped reading names and held his head, "ow…ow…" hee whined. Envy came back inside and to check on pride, "Pride?" Pride looks up with a pained face, "head hurts, Nii-san…" he held his head again as Envy started to glare at pride, "you need to finish that Pride!" Pride nodded and resumed his studies.

"ow…" Pride whined as Envy walked by, "are you done pride?" Pride looked up and shook his head, "no… Nii-san." Envy growls and grabs Pride, "then go out into the den! I want to be alone, go!" Pride bows and leaves with the documents in hand, "yes Nii-san." Pride walked down the corridors and came to a large room and sat down, "pride, you look awfully lively today. What's the occasion?" Pride turned to see lust and gluttony, "my head hurts…" Gluttony mimicked Pride playuly, "head hurts! Head hurts! Hee hee hee!" Lust stroked Gluttony to quiet him, "I'm sorry, Pride… Envy making you study your next victims?" Pride nodded and pulled the files out again and began to study.

Envy came into the room to check on Pride, "are you done Pride?" pride turned and said, "I have two more Nii-san." Envy smiled and turned his attention away from Pride as he turned the page of the last document. "Nii-san?" Envy turned around to see pride's eyes round and in fear, "what's wrong pride?" Pride 

pulled the file up and said, "why does this person look like me?" Envy's eye grew wide and he snached the file away, "damn…" Envy said as he turned back to his scared partner, "it's nothing Pride… you studied well." Envy smiled but pride shook his head, "no! wh-why does he look like me?!"

Envy got angry, "a lot of humans look like other people, Pride! Quit your bitching!" Pride then sated off what he read, "Edward Elric, age 17… died on / by unknown causes… body was never found." Envy glared at Pride and said, "yeah? So what." Pride glared back and stated, "he died the same day I was born! WHO IS HE?!" Envy pulled back and said, "I don't know Pride… he's just so dead human."

Pride's eyes grew even more angry, "you're lying!" Pride howled as he lunged his body at Envy, "Pride?!" Pride hit Envy hard in the stomach, "I'll kill you!" Envy pushed Pride off and coughed, "you can't harm a fly." Envy smirked making pride's mood change from mad to rage, "  
RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Envy noticed pride's eyes were determined to kill him, "Pride! Stop! Gah!?" Pride bit and clawed at Envy, "tell me damn it!" pride roared.

Envy hit pride hard in the stomach with his knee, "calm down you little bastard!" pride coughed and wiped his lips, "that's me isn't it." Envy glared at Pride who stood up and kept his eyes on Envy, "tell me the truth if you truly with not to die." Envy gritted his teeth and snarled, "try me… you can't even touch me!" pride's eyes glazed over with rage and hunger to kill, "we will see about that!" pride bolted at envy and dodged Envy's arm and swiped him hard in the back of his legs, "grah!?" Envy fell to the ground as pride wrapped his arms around his neck.

"I know that's me… so why are you lying to me?" pride voice became dark and evil, "so why don't you tell me what I want to hear you say." He let go of Envy and walked up and faced him, "tell me." pride glared at Envy. Envy noticied a soul burning in Pride's eyes. It was that boys. It was the fullmetal's. Envy turned and said, "that was you." He turned and smirked, "but that's no a bes time story, you can't go back, no one will accept you! You are bound to us!" Envy laughed in Pride's face and then turned to see Pride's eye color change from soulless gold to light purple, A pupil appeared and turned cat-like. He was complete.

The two looked at Pride strangely then Rena Spoke up, "you learned who you were by seeing your old file?" Pride shrugged and said, "told you it's complicated…" Tasuke sighed and held his head from the over load of information, "so why do you need our help?" Rena asked making Pride turn his attention back to her, "I don't want to kill any more… I want to live like I use to." 

Pride Groaned and winced making Rena looked worried, "are you alright?" Pride opened his eyes and breathed in roughly, "not really…" he coughed and groaned.

"you don't want to kill anymore?" Pride nodded and said, "I don't because my brother, Alphonse is alive… I want to see him again." He smiled on that note making Rena smile to, "I'm glad, but why do you need our help?" Pride sighed and explains, "I want to be a dog of the military again."


	43. Chapter 42 Test

Sin Against God

Page 2

Chapter 42

Test

Pride looked out the window as Rena made dinner, "do you eat?" pride turns around and says, "sometimes, depends on my mood." Rena smiled and asked, "are you in the mood?" pride thought for a second then asked, "what are you making?" Rena smiled again and said, "chicken and spaghetti. It's Tasuke's favorite." Pride thought again and said, "I think I'll pass." Rena frowned, "you sure?" pride nodded and turned back around to see Tasuke glaring at him.

"What's your problem?" Pride growled, "You, making sweet talk when you are a murderer of our parents. Monster!" Pride rolled his eyes and sighed, "Your parents were nice… and if I was how I am now, I would have never laid a finger on them." Tasuke looked him straight in the eye as Pride did the same, "Promise." Pride finished. Tasuke turned and grumbled to himself as pride looked to the side, "you know… your just like your father." Tasuke turned around and looked at him as Pride went on, "snide, full of himself, not very talkative…" he turned his head and looked at Tasuke, "am I right?"

Tasuke glared at Pride who smiled at him, "yeah… I'm right!" he giggled at his joke and then turned serious again, "your father was a good friend, he was sort of like another father… though I hate admitting it." pride stuck his tongue out a bit by the thought, Tasuke smiled at that and then began to loosen up. "Dinner's ready Tasuke." Rena called, Tasuke got up and left pride alone, he sighed and looked over the couch at them sitting and eating, "wish I said yes… cause that looks pretty good…" pride thought as he slumped down onto the couch and laid down.

Pride listened to them talk as he laid there, "Tasuke, he really needs our help… I guess he chose us since we are related to, well you know…" Tasuke sighed and said, "I don't know… I don't think we should trust him, after all he killed Taryoko in front of our eyes." Some clinking of silver ware went around, then Rena answered, "I think we should give him a chance… he's still a child." Pride stifled a snort and thought, "yeah right! I'm fifty years old!" Tasuke sighed again, "will give him a test. Then we will see how he truly feels." Pride rolled over and closed his eyes, "a test huh? Well alright… I'll take your test."

"he snores like he hasn't slept in days…" Tasuke grumbles as he drinks his coffee, "he probably hasn't." Rena says looking in the living rooms direction, "well it's really hard to read the paper with that car running." Pride rolls over and yawns, "pride?" Rena asks but is given another loud noise, "he's awfully tired, I wonder what makes him get this way." Pride rolls over again and grunts, "humph! It could be a scam." Tasuke says as he takes a sip of coffee." Rena sighed and 

then said, "by the way Tasuke," Tasuke looks up to her, "why did you stay the night here?"

Tasuke blushes and says, "well…I… uh…" he scratched his head and blushed even redder, "to keep you safe… if he did deside to attack you. You know right?" Rena blushed back hearing what he said, "you stayed to protect me?" Tasuke scratched his head and smiled, "yeah…" Rena smiled and stared into Tasuke's eyes, "awwwww! That's so cute!" they both blush and turn to see pride leaning on the back of the couch grinning, "oh sorry, did I ruin your moment?" Tasuke glared at pride who just kept on grinning, "yeah I guess I did, sorry!"

Rena turned her gaze to Pride and asked, "would you like some coffee?" pride looked at her and smiled, "sure why not." He got up and walked into the kitchen, "good morning sun shine." Pride grinned at Tasuke who glared at him and sipped his coffee. Pride took a seat at the little round table and looked around, "here you go, Pride." Pride took the coffee with a smile, "thank you miss Hatchets." Pride held the cup in his hands and slouched, "ah… its really warm." Pride took a sip and shivered a bit, "tastes good. Nice and black."

"pride?" Rena said getting Pride's attention away from the window, "huh?" Rena smiled at and asked, "what happened to you, before we met?" Pride finished off the coffee and sighed, "I got punished." Rena looked at him with pitty, "Punished?" Pride nodded and said, "they blocked my soul from the stone so I went back into that dependent stage… but I got out of it, by two idiot military officers giving me blood if a relative." Pride noticed Rena and Tasuke's faces at the word blood. "blood? You drank blood?" Rena asked, pride nodded and said, "from doing so I've developed a short time weakness, thus me falling unconscious at your door."

Rena blinked then shook her head, "I'm sorry… it's just I haven't heard of homunculi drinking blood…" pride waves a hand, "hey I don't like the stuff myself! It just gave me back my senses. I'm not a vampire!" Tasuke laughed at pride's outburst making him blush with embracement. Pride sighed and looked out the window, "it also weakens me… the blood of a relative or my own." Rena blinked, "so it won't kill you?" Pride's eyes widened then he laughed at the thought, "kill me? yeah right!" Pride kept on laughing making his hosts uncomfortable.

"ah… that's rich!" pride said as he clamed down and looked at them, he then blinked, "what?" Rena smiled meekly and said, "so umm… would you like so toast?" pride blinked then smiled, "sure." Rena got up and made toast, "so then what does kill you?" Pride turned to Tasuke and glared, "I'm not telling." Pride looked out the window and said, "looks nice outside… with the snow." Tasuke grunts and turns away from pride, then turns back and grins evilly, "so, Pride." 

Pride turned around and looked at him as he asked, "what part did that chimera girl play into?"

pride Turned around quickly and growled, "she wasn't apart of anything!" Tasuke smiled like his father, "oh? Then why are you so tense?" Pride glared at him and snarled, "because she was an innocent girl, that entrusted me to protect her! But you and you military scum killed her without one thought! You only thought that she was an abomination to this world!" Pride's breath turned ragged and he coughed, "I see… now I know." Pride glared again at him, "you know what?" Tasuke smiled, "that you passed." Pride blinked, "what?" Rena came back in with the toast and smiled, "you passed our test, Pride." Pride looked shocked then laughed, "I passed… I passed." He said and smiled.


	44. Chapter 43 Alone

Sin Against God

Page 1

Chapter 43

Alone

Pride woke up and looked around, "oh! Pride your awake… I was just about to leave, you okay staying by yourself?" Pride rubbed the sleep from his eyes, "nah… I'll be fine." Rena smiled and walked but came back in, "oh! I left some food I made yesterday in a bowl in the fridge, if you get hungry you can eat that or you can make yourself a sandwich, Kay?" pride smiled and nodded, "thanks…" Rena smiled and went out the door. Pride sighs and flops down on the couch, "not hungry… not tired…" he looks to the side and rolls over, "I still have that feeling…"

Pride gets up and stretches then walks into the kitchen to look around; he pokes around and looks in cabnits out of curiosity. He picks up the spices and smells them, he rummages around in the boxed food looking at the box and opening it to see its contents. He finally turned to the fridge and opened to get a blast of cold in his face, he pulled back and shook his head then turned back to the fridge. He looked at the bottles of liquid, he looked into the bowl of food and smelled it, it smelled alright. He then went through the vegetables, eyeing each piece of food like some hungry child. He then came to the packed meat.

"are you sure it was fine to leave him alone?" Rena turned from her sandwich to Tasuke and nodded, "the puppy may get scared but he'll be fine, I left him some food." Tasuke looked confused and asked, "what puppy?" Rena sighed while putting her lunch down and wrote on a piece of paper,

Puppy as in you know who

Tasuke eyed the paper and then nodded, "alright a long as he doesn't tear anything apart I'm fine." Rena smiled and picked up her sandwich and began to eat.

"pride?" Pride wakes up to see Rena in his face, "hnnn?" Pride groans as he gets up, "you don't have to get up." Rena says as she waves her hand, Pride blinks sleepily at her and then slumps down into the couch. "are you hungry?" Pride flicked a tried sleep deprived eye open, "no…" pride huddled down and hid himself in the mass of blanket.


	45. Chapter 44 Freind?

Sin Against God

Page 2

Chapter 44

Friend?

The clunk of boots echoed in the hallway, the persons breath was short as they jogged down the halls carrying some documents in their arms, "hah hah…" He stopped in front of the double doors. He wore a military uniform, hat and boots, his hair was a dark chocolate and a cut short. His eyes were green, "hah hah…" he coughed and then rubbed his nose. He turned to the doors and knocked on the wooden doors, "come in!" Tasuke called as the boy opened the door. The boy had a sour face on as he handed the papers to the Tasuke, "you look awfully cheerful, what's the occasion?" the boy twitched and handed the man the papers.

"Travis." The boy turned, "you should cheer up a bit, this is what you wanted." The boy sighed and removed his cap, "I know…" the boy closed his eyes and opened them to show that they changed from a Kelly green, to light purple cat eyes. "Careful when you do that!" Tasuke panicked as pride rolled his eyes, "I can see someone coming a mile away…" Pride jerked his head and looked at the ceiling, "hasn't changed a bit." He smiled and placed his cap back on his new cut of hair.

Pride walked out of the room and shut the doors, "there he is!" Pride turned to see two officers smiling at him, "hee hee hee! We've got you now!" pride looked confused but acted cool, "what do you mean?" the two smiled even wider, "you're the new guy right?" Pride let out a deep breath of relief, "uh… yeah I am." The two smiled and one pointed to himself, "names Charlie." Pride blinked and stared at Charlie, Charlie wore a military uniform over his skinny build, he had bright blue eyes, and sandy blonde hair. The other smiled and said, "my names Toby!" Pride smiled and nodded. Toby wore military pants while holding his jacket in his hands, he was plump. His eyes were brown and he had black hair.

"uh… nice to meet you?" Pride felt uncomfortable with the two, "hey no need to be shy. We want to make you feel less shy here, it's really a nice place!" pride looked at them and blinked, "like a friend?" the two nodded, "the more the merrier!" Pride turned and thought out this situation, "great, they want to be friends…" Charlie broke pride's consecration by asking, "so… what's your name?" pride turned on his heel and said, "Travis. Travis green." He held his hand out and Charlie shook it, "nice to have you a bored, Travis."

Pride walked down the hall with the two officers following him, "so how old are you?" pride turned his head and answered, "seventeen." Toby giggled and said, "your kind of small for your age." Pride smiled evilly at Toby and said, "my family is short, so what do you expect?" Toby closed him mouth and pride turned back around. "hey are you strong?" Pride turned to Charlie, "yeah… why?" 

Charlie and Toby smiled and Charlie asks, "do you like to be in competitions'?" Pride blinked and sighed, "not really…"

Toby cocks his, "but you're so strong looking!" Pride blushes a bit and shakes his head, "no no… I can't" Charlie then asks, "do you like to train? You know like beat a punching bag, an-" Pride holds his hand out and says, "I do… but not for fun, I train at home." The two nodded and left Pride alone, "geeze they're so freaking annoying! Got to stay away from them…" Pride thought as he stuck his tongue out in distaste.

Pride sighed as he sat down at the table with a coffee cup in hand, he closed his eyes and sipped the strong liquid, "uh… hi, Travis." Pride opened an eye and saw Charlie, "great…" Pride thought as he looked away from his coffee cup, "what." Charlie jerked from Pride's tone, "uh… is this seat taken?" Pride sighed and shook his head. Charlie sat down and picked up his sandwich then stopped before taking a bite, "I'm sorry I made you edgy… we were just really excited."

Pride nodded and sipped his coffee, "mmm..hmm.." Pride flicked an eyes open to see Charlie looking at him with sorry please pity me eyes, "I am really sorry." Pride sighed and placed the cup down, "it's alright… I'm just not used to people coming up and asking questions right after they met someone…" Pride said making Charlie look even more sorry.

"hey uh… don't get me wrong! Your really nice just a little too fast." Pride picked up the cup and sipped some more coffee while looking at the pitiful human, "god, just go away…" pride thought while staring at Charlie. "You hate me don't you." Pride's eyes widened and pulled the cup away from his lips quickly, "No! uh.. I didn't mean it that way! You're nice, and I would like you to be my friend! alright?" Charlie's eyes brightened making Pride notice what he said, "damn…" Pride thought as Charlie smiled, "really?" Pride sighed and nodded, "really."


	46. Chapter 45 Stress relief

Sin Against God

Page 2

Chapter 45

Stress relief

Pride breathed in and then back out as he balanced his body with his hands, "there he goes again… showing off himself to the nearest military officer." Tasuke grumbled as he took a sip from his cup of Joe, "don't be so negative, he's just training like he always does in the morning." Rena sighed as she looked outside at pride holding his weight now in one hand on the ground. "he needs to be more cautious!" Tasuke growled angrily, "he's just being himself. So don't worry about him."

Pride threw his fists in the air and kicked, "hah… hah… hah…" Pride stopped and took in a breath, "I should stop… I'm still weak." Pride turned around and walked inside, "it's clod out there!" Pride said as he shivered, "it's your fault you didn't wear anything warm." Tasuke shot at Pride. Pride rolled his eyes and sat down, "would you like some breakfast, pride?" Pride smiled at Rena and asked, "what'cha severing?" Rena smiled and said, "sausage and biscuits." Pride thought for a minute and then said, "Sounds good." Rena smiled as she fetched Pride some breakfast.

Pride pulled on the blue military jacket and buttoned it up, "some ones coming today, Pride." Pride looked up from his boots and nodded, "alright… I'll be more careful." With that said he looked into the mirror and concentrated on his eye color, his eyes warped into the soft green eyes, "I'm never going to get used to that…" Pride turned and snorted, "With that attitude you won't." Tasuke glared at Pride and then went back to tucking his shirt in grumbling.

Pride opened the door and shivered as the wind blew into his body, "cold…" Pride thought as he walked out with Tasuke and Rena, "it seems were going to get a storm…" Rena sighed as she opened the car door. Pride looked into the sky and shivered, "I just hope it warms up!" he grumbled a bit and got into the car, "well well… the reaper a little cold? I thought you homunculi couldn't feel." Pride turned to Tasuke as he got into the car and grabbed his hair, "don't screw yourself where you're not needed!" Pride let go of Tasuke's hair and crossed his arms and glared at him.

Tasuke kept his comments to himself as Pride watched the people walk about as Rena zipped past them in the car, "so I saw you make friends yesterday, Pride." Rena smiled in the rear view mirror. Pride grunted and turned his face, "that was a total mistake." Pride rubbed his forehead to get rid of the memory of those two stalkers. "they seem to really like you." Pride grunted again, "I don't need them… they're pests, a total waste of effort." Rena sighed, "because they are human?" pride's eyes widened, "n-no! it's because they were so… so." Pride stopped and growled at himself a bit.



"it's alright to think that, if that is your answer." Pride looked into the rear view mirror and sighed, "they were just annoying… like a bug." Rena smiled meekly, "why a bug?" Pride growled again and turned to face her, "they just were! Can we stop talking about those two?!" Pride gritted his fanged teeth as he finished making everyone again quiet in the car.

Pride walked down the halls and grumbled about how he was emotionally attacked by them, "Bastards…" Pride Growled as he turned around the corner, "Hey!" pride looked up to see Toby, "great… just my luck." Pride thought as he straightened his posture, "how are you? You look beat." Pride gritted his teeth again and snarled, "I'm not in the mood." Toby blinked and then sighed. "still hate us huh?" pride twitched and bit his lip, "no… I'm just not in the mood."

Toby smiled and held out his hand, "would you like to get rid of some of that stress?" Pride looked up at him, "is he crazy?!" Pride thought but mentally took his hand, "am I crazy?!" pride thought but went along being dragged. Pride was led to Charlie, "hey there!" Pride's eye twitched but then smiled, "hi." Toby smiled and looked at Charlie, "I was taking Travis here to the gym, he seems to be stressed so I thought we could beat on the old punching bag." Charlie smiled and nodded, "alright I'll accompany you. Is that okay Travis?" Pride looked up then nodded, "yeah, it's fine."

They made their way down the halls till they reached the training gym, "alright then, lets get some stress gone!" Pride put his finger in his ear and nodded, "uh, yeah." Pride smiled a tad and looked around, it was not empty. Pride looked at his jacket then turned, "is there a place to change?" Toby and Charlie pointed toward the changing room, "thanks." Pride smiled and gave a wave as he headed towards the room. "He's pretty nice once you get to know him right?" Charlie smiled and nodded, "yeah, he's pretty cool."

Pride walked out in a black long sleeved shirt and his military pants, his palms were bandaged leaving his fingers free, "wow! You look so strong!" Pride turned his head to see Toby and Charlie giving thumbs up and smiling, "you look so cool!" Pride smiled a tad and looked around then stretched, "so… what do you want to do?" Pride looked around and answered, "I like to spar, but no seems to be willing." Toby looked around and then said, "then why don't we spar?" pride looked at Toby and thought, "yeah one hit and he'll be crying mercy…" pride shook his head, "I kind of don't know how to control my strength at times… I wouldn't want to hurt you." Pride smiled and scratched the back of his head.

Toby however didn't take to that very lightly, "you think it's because I'm fat right? You think I'm a push over!?" Pride's eyes widened and tool a step back, 

"No! I just don't want to hurt you, that's all!" Pride's started to sweat, "I don't think you're a push over… okay?" Pride held his hand out to Toby who took it, "then let me show you." Toby locked his hands with pride and smirked, "I may not be the best, but I sure do try!" Pride sighs in relief, "thank god… I thought he was going to wail on me, even though I could take him." Pride opened his eyes and let go of Toby's hand, "alright then. Let's get to it!" pride nodded and pulled back and went into a fighting position.

Pride and Toby circled a bit then threw themselves at each other; Pride made a swing and nailed Toby making him fall back, "that was fast." Pride thought as Toby got up and went back into his fighting position, "you're fast…" Toby huffed. Pride nodded and went at Toby again, "ha!" Toby growled as he swiped at pride, but Pride dodged it by swiping Toby's legs from under him, "ouch!" Toby moaned as Pride got up from his attack.

"Wow… I've never been beaten so badly…" Toby sighed as he took a sip of water that Charlie fetched the two, "sorry…" Pride said after taking a swig from his cup. Charlie smiled and asked, "how did you learn to be that fast? It's really cool!" Pride choked on his drink and coughed making the others stare, "are you okay?" pride cleared his throat and said, "yeah I'm fine." Pride closed his eyes and answered, "I learned that way to survive. Nothing special." The two turned to each other and then nodded. Pride smiled and talked with them as they awed his awesomeness.


	47. Chapter 46 Doggie!

Sin Against God

Page 2

Chapter 46

Doggie!

It's two o'clock, "gah! I'm so bored!" Tasuke looked over to see Pride lying on the couch holding his head, "then go somewhere… and quit being so loud." Pride gets up and growls, "Love to, but I have to stay here till Hatchets gets back." Pride moaned like a wounded animal and scratched his head. Tasuke sighed and went back to his work, thinking about how noisy and annoying Pride could be. "hey… what time is it?" Tasuke cursed under his breath making Pride narrow his eyes while he told the time, "why do you ask?" Pride grunts and flops down on the couch, "just wondering."

Pride falls asleep on the couch, "god… he's like a motor!" Tasuke growled as Hatchets entered, "something wrong?" Tasuke glared at pride to give her an idea, "ah." Hatchets said as she placed the folders she was carrying down. Pride twitched a little but didn't wake, "how can I work with that!?" Tasuke roared, "Tasuke, be patient." Tasuke turned to Hatchets who walked over to Pride, "pride." Pride grunted and rolled over, "Pride." She said again as she laid a hand on his shoulder and gave it a quick shove. "hnnn…" Pride moaned sleepily, "it's time to wake up, Pride." Pride's eyes flicked open, "huhn?" Pride shook his dark chocolate bangs, "eyes…" Hatchets said making Pride nod and distort his eye color to green.

"what time is it?" Pride yawned and stretched, "it's three o' clock." Pride groaned and flopped back down, "wake me when it's five." Tasuke stood up hearing this, "hell no! your too damn loud when you sleep!" Pride looked at him funny and then grinned, "how much paper work have you done, hmmm?" Tasuke glared at him and answered, "enough, why do you ask." Pride smirked and got up, "let me see." Tasuke glared at him, "no." Pride kept grinning and walked up to his desk. "not going to show your progress? Too bad!" Pride hand snapped and grabbed the paper work out of Tasuke's done pile, "five pages… wow." Pride grinned at Tasuke as he glared at him, "You actually do less than your father, now that's pathetic."

Tasuke glared at him and snarled, "GET OUT!" pride cocked his eyebrows and narrowed his eyes, "bite me, military dog." Tasuke growls curse words in Pride's direction as he puts the papers back and sticks his tongue out, "you little bastard!" Pride flicks the door open to block the office tag flying in his direction, "ha! You've got a real bad aim!" with that he then leaves out the door. "that bastard! I'll…I'll…" Tasuke held his hands like an angry cat getting ready to claw the shit out of a poor soul, "I hate him so much!" Hatchets sighs and places a hand on him, "just calm down… he's doing that for attention. And it's working." Tasuke grunted and crossed his arms in defeat.

Rena smiled and giggled a bit, "what's so funny?" she held her hands up and smiled, "your just like your father." Tasuke looked confused, "how do you know that?" Rena wiped her eyes dry by the thought and answered, "by a book… 

it was written by your father. It was about Edward Elric and his brother, Alphonse Elric's quest to find the fabled philosophers stone." Tasuke turned and nodded, "I see… I never knew he wrote a book." Tasuke sighs and looks out the window, "your father was really good friends with Ed." Tasuke frowned, "yeah until the day he killed him." Rena knitted her eyebrows together and frowned.

"Tasuke…" Rena stopped hearing a knock from the door, "come in." Rena said making the door slide open, "good evening, Mustang." Tasuke turned to see a man. The man's hair was long and black; which was tied back, his eyes were gold and war torn. He wore military blues, "so nice to see you all grown up." The man smiled and sat down on the couch, "hello, Kimblee." Tasuke said as the man smiled, "still as rough as your father." Tasuke glared. "what do you want." Kimblee smiled and answered, "Nothing… I'm just here, back at my lovely little job." His eyes gleamed evilly.

"come on Toby hit em!" Charlie yells as Toby makes a move at Pride but pride dodged it quickly and grabbed Toby, "ah crap!" toby wailed as Pride slamed him down on the mat, "1…2…3…hup!" Pride moved quickly and pinned Toby better to the ground and counted, "once again… Travis wins." Pride looked up and said playfully, "what's with that tone?" Charlie held his hands up and smiled, "hey don't take it that way I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night." Pride nodded as he got off of Toby. Charlie yawned loudly, "hey…" Charlie looked at Pride, "I know someone who needs a cup of coffee." Pride smiled and held his hand out to Charlie, "heh… thanks." Charlie said as he took Pride's hand.

After coffee pride and company walked down the halls, "hey travis." Pride turned to Charlie and smiled, "yeah?" Charlie smiled meekly and asked, "you're a lot different than us." Pride twitched and spilled some coffee on the floor, "damn damn damn damn damn!" pride thought as he winced from the burn, "you okay?" Pride snapped back up and nodded nervously. "what… do you mean by, different?" Charlie noticed Pride's nervousness and patted Pride on the shoulder, "I mean you're different in your fighting techniques. They're really cool!"

Pride sighs and clams his eyes, "oh… I thought you were meaning something else." With that he starts walking quickly, "hey! Where are you going?" Pride turned back around, "I've gotta go do my job, see ya!" Pride turned back and bolted to Mustangs office. Charlie and Toby smiled and waved, "he's really busy all the time." Toby smiled and nodded to Charlie, "but… he doesn't seem to be very social, like he's hiding something." Toby blinked and said, "what?" Charlie smiled and shook his head, "never mind… I'm being silly."



Pride made it to the door, he laid his hand on the oak, "hah…hah…hah…" Pride closed his eyes and coughed, and then he straightened his back and knocked on the door, "come in." Hatchets voice emitted from the other side making Pride open the door, "ah, who might this young fellow be?" Pride froze as a flash back hit him

"nii-san stay away!"

"Al?!"

"wah ha ha ha ha ha ha! Foolish alchemist's!"

"Nii-san!"

Pride's teeth grinded angrily at the memory, "Kimblee…" Pride thought as he trudged over to Tasuke, "ah, Travis. Came back from your break?" Pride nodded and gave Tasuke some paperwork he's been carrying, Kimblee stared at the back of Pride's head which was capped by a military hat. "You seem familiar… Travis was it?" Pride turned right when Kimblee removed his hat, Pride's hair fell into place, "excuse me but, why did you do that?" Kimblee stared at Pride then shook his head, "sorry… I must have been mistaken." Kimblee said as he handed the hat back to Pride.

"well then, Mustang. I believe I will be going." Pride watched as Kimblee walked out the door, "man do I hate him!" Pride growled as he put his cap back on, "what do you mean?" Hatchets asked making Pride turn to her, "that bastard sold us out when I was still considered human!" Pride grinded his teeth and snarled, "what is he doing alive?! He's a murderer!" Tasuke sighed and put his pen down, "because he knows what a homunculus is. Since he lived with one." Pride snorted and growled, "You kept that ass alive because he lived with Greed?" Tasuke nodded making pride get even more angry. "do you even know what he did?! He killed thousands of innocent lives!" Tasuke's eyes grew dark, "just like you." Pride turned his attention to Tasuke, "it's different! He chose to… I didn't have a choice."

Rena noticed the heat entering the scene, "come you two quit fighting and get ready to go." Pride stared at Tasuke then nodded his head, "alright." He turned as did Tasuke. Pride pulled his carrier bag on and made his way to the door, "I'm ready, you?" Tasuke nodded and walked up to Pride along with Rena following. Pride walked down the halls, "hey Travis!" Pride stopped and waved at Charlie and Toby, "hey." He smiled a little, "going home?" Pride nodded then said, "nah, just thought I'd carry all this with me out the door." They all laughed and waved him off.

The rain poured and drenched everything, "I hate the rain…" Tasuke turned seeing Pride clutching the umbrella close, "it reminds me of that night." Pride looked to the side as Rena turned and said, "we'll be home soon… don't 

worry." Pride nodded and then started to fall back from them, he looked around and sighed, "Why am I acting like this… I'm so much stronger than this. Maybe this is my true self…" pride thought as he stopped. "this isn't me." Pride said out loud, "this isn't me… then… what is me?" Pride sighs and starts to catch up with Tasuke and Rena, but then hears a small whine.

Tasuke held the umbrella over him and Rena, "he's a bit strange." Tasuke turns and smiles, "that's the first time I heard you say something negative about him." Rena frowns, "it's not funny, he's very sick." Tasuke rolls his eyes and says, "right…" Rena turns to check on Pride but sees that he is not behind them, "Pride?!" Tasuke turns then curses, "that bastard set us up! Where is he?!" Rena takes in a deep breath and says, "we'll find him, he couldn't have gone far." Tasuke nods and looks around.

Rena walks down the road and calls, "Travis? Travis, where are you? Travis!" Rena sighs hearing no answer, "where the hell did he go?" she looked around then spotted an umbrella, "Pride?" The person turned and looked at her. It was pride. "ah, thank goodness!" she walked up to him, "why did you run off?" Pride stared then picked up his bag and got up, "it's nothing just heard something." Rena blinked, "heard something?" Pride nodded and opened his bag. "woof!" Rena took a step back making Pride laugh, "it's just a puppy." Rena sighed.

Pride took the animal out and showed her it's paw, "it was crying out because it's paw is hurt." Rena looked at the puppy's paw, "it looks broken." Pride nodded. "we should get home…" Rena looked at Pride who looked at the dog, "can-" Rena smiled, "if you want to. You can take it home, okay?" Pride smiled and then said, "take her, home." Rena smiled and nodded as they made their way back to where Tasuke was searching.


	48. Chapter 47 Rubbing off of my brother

Sin Against God

Page 2

Chapter 47

Rubbing off of my brother

Paws scampered down the hall way as Pride set a bowl of food on the ground next to the fridge, "woof! Woof woof!" the dog skidded across the kitchen till it reached the bowl. "heh… you silly mut." Pride said as he took a hold of her and examined the splint, "you're going to mess your foot up if you come flying into the kitchen like that." He grinned and rubbed his nose together with hers to get wet kisses in return. The puppy had blonde fur, "it seems she really adores you for saving her." Pride turns around and smiles, "yeah." The dog squirms till he puts her down so she could eat.

"well… are you going to name her?" pride blinks at Rena's question, "I haven't really thought of it…" the puppy whined and pawed Pride's leg making him bend down and pick her up, "what to name you…" the Pup waged her tail and lolled out its tongue, "your fluffy… but that sounds like a girly name." pride examined her body, "woof!" Pride pulled back and had a shocked and pained face on, "owwww!" Pride stuck his finger in his ear and held the pup in the other. "Feels like there's a bell in my ear!" Pride growled but then sighed, "silly girl… we don't bark in others ears."

Rena laughed a bit and watched Pride in amusement then said, "that's a nice name." Pride looks at Rena with confusion, "what do you mean?" Rena smiled and said, "Bell, it's has a nice ring to it." Pride looked at the dog who barked and waged its tail happily, "Bell… yeah. I like that, your name is Bell." The dog barked happily and whined with satisfaction of being given a name. Pride put Bell down on the ground and watched her maneuver back to her food bowl. "she's cute." Pride turns and smiles, "yeah… she is."

"Woof! Woof woof!" Bell tied her leash around Pride's legs making him trip, "Oof!" Pride opened his eyes to see Tasuke and Rena crouching and holding out their hands making him remember the time he was with his friends,

"Fullmetal, you're going to get hurt because you're so reckless."

Pride closed his eyes and took their hands, "thanks." Pride untangled Bell from his legs, "guess she's not leash trained." Pride nods to Rena as he picks Bell up and pat's her head, "she'll learn." He smiles at the dog then laughs. "what is so funny?" Rena said and Pride rubbed his eyes, "it's me…" pride laughs again, "I guess I'm rubbing off of my brother." He looks at the dog and smiles.

Rena smiles and places a hand on pride, "he would be happy to see you care for something so small." Pride nods in silence as the dog yips in approval. Pride puts the dog back down and lets her go while holding the leash firmly; Rena 

smiles as pride begins to walk with the dog following his side. Tasuke smirks and says, "he seems to take a liking to that dog, it's kind of strange… since he's a murderer at heart." Rena turns and glares, "give it a rest! He's not like that, he's shown us his heart… his bleeding heart." Tasuke grunts and turns away, "it's all an act… he'll snap and retaliate." Rena looked at Pride then back to Tasuke, "you're wrong… he wouldn't dare lay a finger on us." With that said she walked up to Pride and plastered a smile on her enraged emotion.

"aww… It's so cute!" a girl exclaimed as Pride walked around the halls carrying Bell, "she's so cute, can I pet her?" Pride blinked then grinned, "sure!" the girls swarmed around Pride and Bell, "wha!?" Pride freaked while blushing, "she's so sweet!" one girl said as she scratched bell's ears, "what kind of dog is she?" Pride blinked and thought, "ummm… I think she's a husky." The girls smiled and said that she looked very much like one. "What's her name?" Pride smiled again while inching out of the crowd, "uh… her name is Bell." The girls smiled and cornered Pride again making Pride give in and let them do whatever they wished, "I hate it when girls do that…" Pride thought.

"Hey, uh… I've got to go. I'm supposed to be with the colonel." The girls looked hurt, "awwww… but we weren't finished." One girl whined Pride sighs and turns, "come on bell, let's get you some food." Bell yipped and licked Pride's ears making his cringe from the tickling sensation. Pride turned right then knocked on the door, "Colonel Mustang? It's me, Travis." Pride waited then heard Hatchet's voice making him open the door. "ah, hello Travis." Pride's eyes widen, "Kimblee!" Pride thinks then shakes his memory away, "hello, sir." Pride put's Bell down who growls at Kimblee, "What must this be?" Kimblee asked as he came up and grabbed the dog by the scruff of the neck.

Pride started to burn from the inside out, "let her go!" Pride roared making Kimblee look into his flaming green eyes, "oh? What are you going to do hmmm?" Pride glared at Kimblee and then looked to Hatchets for help making her nod her head, "Kimblee sir that would be my dog that Travis is taking care of. Please could you give her back?" Pride calmed as Kimblee looked at her and then smiled while lowering the dog; then he lifted the dog out of reach again. "DAMN IT!" Pride thought as Kimblee smiled, "your dog?" Rena nodded making Kimblee smile even wider, "then why does little Travis so close to it?" Rena sighs and says, "it's mine since it lives at my house, but Travis found and nurtured it from sickness." Kimblee stares at the splint on the dogs right paw, "I see… well then." He turned back around to Pride and handed him the pup, "teach your dog some manners for the higher ups." He grinned making Pride twitch with irrataion.

"Ah! That reminds me," he smiles even broader at Pride, "you have been placed under my command for tonight." Pride looked angrily confused making Kimblee smile and pats him sweetly on the head, "now don't look that way at me, 

boy!" Kimblee struck Pride hard with his hand. Pride let go of the dog and held his face and glared at Kimblee who smiled, "know your place." Pride gritted his teeth as Kimblee laughed in his pained face, "you remind me of some idiot alchemist who also… didn't know his place." Pride shook with rage inside hearing the word idiot, "he was killed by his own stupid actions, poor foolish boy."

Pride was getting ready to snap but Rena asked, "should you be getting on your way sir? The president is probably waiting for you to return." Kimblee turned towards Rena and smiled, "thank you Rena, I guess I should be on my way." Kimblee turned and walked away from Pride and opened the door, "remember boy, know your place or be killed for your idiocies." Pride closed his eyes while gritting his teeth as Bell barked angrily at the closing door.


	49. Chapter 48 Night Walker

Sin Against God

Page 2

Chapter 48

Night walker

Night. The cold winds rippled through the air blasting and swatting officers uncovered faces, the moon hung in a crescent in the dark starry sky. "Cold…" Charlie turned to see Pride clutching his shoulders, "you okay, Travis?" Pride looked up and smiled, "yeah… just a bit cold." Charlie smiled and said, "We'll get out of this as soon as they find the rouge alchemist or… the reaper, Pride." Pride flinched at hearing his title. Pride looked around and sighed, "So what does the reaper look like?" Charlie frowned and answered, "He wears the face of the deceased alchemist, Edward Elric… he claims he is Edward but I don't believe him. Edward wouldn't kill people he knew!" pride looked to the side, "I see."

Pride became quiet and watched the back of Charlie and Toby, who also was silent. Pride kept his pace with them then Charlie turned around, "have you ever encountered a rouge alchemist?" Pride blinked and nodded while thinking quickly, "my parents were killed by them, why?" Charlie's eyes widened and looked away, "I'm sorry… I brought up a painful memory didn't I?" Pride shook his head, "no it's fine, really." Pride smiled stupidly and held his hands up, "please… don't feel sorry for me, I'm fine." Charlie smiled meekly and nodded, "alright… sorry." Pride's face screws up and he growls, "don't say you're sorry. It's not needed." Charlie looked surprised then nodded again.

Pride followed as Toby turned a corner then stopped, "cold…" Pride wheezed a bit then coughed, "can't stay out here much longer." Pride thought as he rounded the corner. "you look beat Travis, you want to rest a bit?" Pride opened his eyes and saw Charlie and Toby but another person was there holding a hand ready to hit one of the two. A rogue. "GET DOWN!" Pride yelled as he grabbed Charlie and attempted to grab Toby but missed right when Toby was hit with alchemy, "shit…" Pride thought as Toby fell to the ground, his body was shaking as the rouge left him for dead, "TOBY!" Charlie screamed and crawled towards him, "Toby! Toby speak to me! Toby!" Pride watched as Charlie tried foolishly to get the corpse to speak. "Guu ha… ch- Charlie?" Pride turns around to see Toby alive, "Toby!" Charlie cries and hugs his friend, "let's get out of here before that bastard returns." Charlie looks at Pride then nods, "okay." Pride helps Charlie with Toby and they carry him to the base.

"What the hell happened?!" Pride plugs his ear as two officer medics take Toby, "one way to put it is we found the rouge…the other is, he got attacked by the rouge." The two look at Toby and take him into the infirmary, "do you think he'll be alright?" Pride turns to see Charlie's worried blue eyes, "I don't know." Pride said making Charlie look even worse. Pride sat in silence as did Charlie till a doctor came out, "boys…" Pride opened his eyes and turned to the man, "Toby will be fine, however he's paralyzed… we don't know if he will recover." Pride's eyes widened and stared at the doctor, "Paralyzed?" Pride turned seeing Charlie 

shaking with anger and sadness, "PARALYZED!?" Pride put a hand on Charlie's shoulder but was jerked away, "how…how…" A tear fell from his cheek, "HOW CAN HE BE PARALYZED!? HE CAN'T! HE…he… no… no! NO!" Pride sees Charlie's pain and gets up.

Pride walks out into the night, "I'll find you." Pride snarls as he bolts down the street. Pride makes a turn and looks around in the ally ways, "where are you…" Pride looks into the darkness, "where are you!" Pride growls as his left eye's pupil disappears, "you can't hide from the all seeing eye you bastard!" Pride thought as his eye targets the rouge alchemist. Pride looks up and ricochets off the wall and lands onto the roofing of a house, then runs quickly as his eye kept track of the rouge's actions. Pride slid down the wall as he got close to the rouge, "he's here." Pride looked to the side and met the rouge as they turned the corner.

"oh ho ho! Is this revenge?" Pride looked at the smiling rouge and smirked, "you could say that." The Rouge looked at Pride and smiled, "you have no weapon, this is going to be quick." Pride gritted his teeth then bared them, "You have no idea!" Pride lunged at the rouge and stated choking him, "For me that is." Pride stared at the alchemist as his eyes turned to their true color with a murderous hunger inside of them. The rouge's eyes widened as Pride started to suffocate his poor soul, "you took away someone dear to me!" Pride growled as he flung the dying body away, "and for that you're going to die, in the most painful way possible by me!"

The rouge got up, "you have no idea who your messing with boy. Your threats mean nothing to me!" the rouge moved into a fighting stance, "I'm the most powerful alchemist there is! You don't stand a chance!" Pride grinned satanically, "well well… Prideful are we? I like it!" Pride moved into his stance and watched the rouge make a move, "Die!" Pride dodged the stone spikes quickly and moved in, "if you wish to!" Pride laughed as he clapped his hands.

"what is this?" Kimblee said as a blue light emitted followed by an explosion and an agonized scream, "the battle field has been set without my invite?" Kimblee grinned and moved towards the fight, "well then… let invite our self." Kimblee turned back and barked, "we have a rouge attack! Sector 5 is in a field of fire, so let start moving that way!" the soldiers saluted and stated to move toward the light.

Kimblee and the soldiers reached the battle to find a large wall blocking them from the field of fire, "well now that was smart of the rouge." Kimblee smiled then touched the wall, a spark ripped through the air and a white light emitted; a crack and then an explosion erupted from his hands. The wall was no 

more. "HELP ME!" Kimblee looked into the darkness then two officers shined a light into the quieted hole to find a blood bath and in the middle was the rouge being held down with a scythe's blade at his neck. "ah… well this is awkward." Pride said as he lowered the blade, "does this mean I don't get to kill this pussy alchemist?" The officers turned the light on Pride and gasped, "the…the reaper!?" one of the officers dropped the light and looked terrified, "Travis… is Pride?!"

Kimblee's ears perked up hearing that then a smile played on his lips, "well well… Edward Elric, how the mighty have fallen." Pride dropped the rouge and gritted his teeth, "yeah? What's it to you!?" Kimblee smiled then turned away, "HEY! I'M TALKING TO YOU!" Pride roared. Kimblee smiled and then said, "Book him." Pride noticed the officers surrounded him, "damn!" Pride said as so many people's faces he knew turned dark as they surrounded him, "damn…" Pride sighed and closed his eyes, "I don't want to harm them." Pride threw up his hands and surrendered.


	50. Chapter 49 Flinch for me

Sin Against God

Page 3

Chapter 49

Flinch for me

The room was green, with a desk and sofa. "How interesting…" Kimblee said as he held Pride's chin in his hand, "he tired himself out by screaming." Kimblee turned to the officer who spoke, "oh? Well that's a shame." Kimblee smiled and turned away from Pride and took a hold of the documents he was reading a while ago and flipped through the pages of words and photos, "he's done so much damage, like a bomb with a short fuse." Kimblee smiled at the thought and turned to Pride again, "something I thought that this boy could never do." Kimblee smiles broader as his hand touches the oroborus tattoo on Pride's left shoulder, "yet this isn't him… this is an empty shell reanimated to do as its puppet master's wishes." Pride twitched and shivered and tightened his eyelids, "haaa…" Kimblee pulled away as Pride began to awaken.

Pride groans and slits his right eye open, "good evening, homunculus." Pride opened his eyes lazily and looked around, "did you have a good night's rest?" Pride looked up at Kimblee and his mind finally kicked in, "KIMBLEE!" Pride made a move but was jerked back by the chains binding him to the chair, "damn!" Pride growled as Kimblee smiled. Pride looked at the binding and narrowed his eyes, then turned and faced Kimblee, "so… you've been using the philosophers stone, haven't you." Pride smirked as he glared at Kimblee who smiled, "to stay in this world yes I have."

Pride smirks bigger, "all the more reason to kill you!" Kimblee looks at Pride then smiles, "all the more? We haven't met before so why would you say that?" Pride grins darkly, "Oh… you don't remember do you?" Pride's cat like pupils grow more slender as his right eye twitches in rage. "you don't remember about the time you sold our souls to the homunculus? How you told Greed about me and the incident at lab 5? How you used my brother to blow up Scar?!" Pride glared at Kimblee who stared at him. Kimblee turned away and put a hand to his mouth as an evil smile surfaced, "heh…heh heh. Heh heh heh! Ha ha ha ha ha!" Kimblee turned back around and laughed, "Nice try homunculus, but you can't fool me… all you are, is an empty box with some random memories inside." Pride hearing that snapped.

"I'll show you random!" Pride growled as his eyes grew murderous, "show me what? Your trapped, homunculus. What can you do?" Pride looked at the chains and struggled with them, "damn!" Pride growled making Kimblee laugh. Pride glared at Kimblee and thought, "I want this man… this monster dead! I want him to suffer, to cry for mercy, to die by my own hands!" Pride's eyes flashed then a slicing noise emitted making Pride look down to see his right hands nails turned black like Lust's and broke the chain. Pride looked up at Kimblee who was horrified and grinned, "looks like your luck just ran out."



Pride got up making the chains rattle as they fell from his body, Kimblee pulled up his fists and smiled manically, "come on homunculus, I'm not scared of you!" Pride raised an eyebrow and grinned, "so your saying you're willing to die? How rich!" Kimblee swallowed hard as Pride made his way toward him. "now… what to do." Pride grinned evilly at Kimblee, "how about ripping your stomach open and letting you die by your own gastric acids eat you alive?" Kimblee's eyes widened as Pride lengthened his fingernail blades, "naw… I think you deserve to die a hell of a lot more painfully!"

Pride moved in and attacked, Kimblee moved quickly away and snapped his palms onto Pride's side. An alchemic spark went into the air as Pride yelped in pain when his side exploded open, "ghack!" Pride choked then hurled blood from the impact, Kimblee laughed as Pride slumped down shaking. "You're nothing! Nothing but a false truth, a lie!" Pride growled angrily hearing this, then his wound started to heal. "Really? I'm nothing? A false truth? A lie?" Pride unbuckled his spine as he got up, "I am far from a lie!" Pride lunged at Kimblee and rammed him into the wall. "I'll show you the truth… just you see, pathetic alchemist!" Pride's eyes started forming a red ring around the cat like pupil, "I'll show you who you're messing with… I'll show you why you should fear me!" Pride pulled his hand quickly up and lengthened his nails.

Kimblee noticed and slammed his hands on the wall and blew it apart to escape Pride's new found power. Pride didn't pull back he rammed his nails into Kimblee's side, Kimblee choked on his pain, "Equivalent exchange, bastard." Pride whistled in Kimblee's ear while grinning. Kimblee struggled as Pride started rotating his hand in his side deepening the wound, "Freeze!" Pride looked up seeing the officer holding his gun at pride, "step away from the general, now!" Pride scowled and tore his nails out of Kimblee and pointed them at the officer, "what? You want some to?" Pride grinned as he slashed through the gun the officer held.

Pride smiled seeing the officer back away slowly then run for their life, "feh…" pride said as he turned to see Kimblee was gone, "Damn! Where…. Oh shit." Pride thought as Kimblee's hands were coming closer, "nothing can save you now!" Pride rolled his eyes and closed them. His hands suddenly tuned black, the skin snaked around his body covering it completely with Greed's ultimate shield, his hair turned black; Pride grabbed Kimblee's hands and pushed a clawed thumbnail in each palm, "I'm getting annoyed by this…" pride growled as his nail pierced Kimblee's palms and ripped the palm open. Kimblee screamed in fright as pride destroyed his transmutation circles.

Pride dropped the now defenseless human who muttered, "how… how could you… how could you use it? You're… you're not Greed." Pride combed a hand through his hair and grinned with his jagged teeth, "it's because I'm the new breed… a soul with an immortal body." Kimblee looked at him then glared, "you're not that pint sized brat! You're a monster with his memories!" pride lip 

curled hearing monster. Pride glared at him and hissed, "I'm not a monster… I am pride." Kimblee made a move and kicked pride hard in the stomach, "guh!" Pride pulled back feeling dizzy and coughed, "bastard!" Pride looked up to see Kimblee transmuting the wall. Pride moved in and attacked right when he finished his transmutation, "rah!" Pride dodged the blade as Kimblee made scared aimless moves.

Pride glared at it and grabbed the blade, "you and your shitty transmutations…" Pride popped his hand back splitting the blade in two and throwing it far away, "that type of distastefulness makes me sick…" Pride swipes Kimblee in the face with his fist making him fall back four feet, Pride popped his neck in irritation. Kimblee got up quickly and kept his distance, "what? Giving up already?" pride grinned as his skin turned back to normal, Kimblee watched Pride then smiled, "I haven't lost yet… for you, homunculus; you cannot do alchemy… you say your Edward Elric, but you can't commit his most known attribute!" Pride eyed Kimblee then rolled his eyes, "Please…" Pride pulled his hands up and clapped them quickly and touched the wall by him, a ripple form the firm concrete shifted and pulled up to his hand forming a pole. "No… Impossible!" pride finished and smiled, "what? you thought just because I'm a homunculus means I can't transmute? Don't make me laugh!" Pride smiled as he twirled the trade mark spear in his hand.

"NII-SAN!" A teen cried as he made his way down the halls, "ALPHONSE NO!" Alphonse was tackled by Tasuke and Rena, "Don't go in there!" Al's brown eyes teared up, "he's my Nii-san! Let me go please!" Tasuke kept a tight grip on Al as he struggled to get away, "please! Let me help him!" Rena shook her head, "he wouldn't want you to see, it will only make things worse." Al glared at Rena and yelled, "You just want him dead! Just like everyone else! You don't care, no one cares!" Rena closed her eyes and placed and hand on Al, "that may be true for the other people… but we care for him. We know his true heart."Al hearing that stopped struggling and fell limp, "Tasuke take Alphonse and get him out of here… I'll deal with Pride." Tasuke nodded and helped Alphonse up.

Rena watched as Tasuke and Alphonse left then turned her attention to the other direction, "Pride… what are you doing?" Rena sighed and ran to the fight.

Kimblee stood horrified to find the FullMetal alchemist to be the beast before him, "no… this can't…this can't be right! You died!" Pride blew air through his lips and smirked, "I didn't die… this is my body, my soul, and my mind." Pride pointed the spear at Kimblee, "and this is my thought. I want you to die!" Pride lunged the spear at Kimblee who dodged the blade slowly, Pride 

turned on his military boot's heel and jabbed the tip into Kimblee's left arm making him scream. Kimblee fell as Pride ripped the blade out, "no…no…no…" pride kicked Kimblee hard and flattened his body on the ground holding the spear to his neck.

"PRIDE!" Pride's eye looked into the direction of the scream to see Rena standing there, "please don't harm him!" Pride narrowed his eyes and crushed his foot deeper in his chest, "stay out of this…" Pride snarled. Rena took a step, "no I won't! I won't let you harm another person, this isn't what you wanted! Please… stand down." Pride glared at Kimblee then lifted the blade away from his neck and stepped off of his body. Rena smiled as Pride walked to her, "thank you." She said as she held her hand out to him, Pride looked at it and turned his face away, "I don't deserve you kindness…" Rena smiled and said, "Yes, you do." Pride turned back around and sighed, "whatever…"

Kimblee stood up and then growled, "you traitor! You dirty little bitch of a traitor!" pride turned to see Kimblee coming in close to attack Rena, "shit!" Pride cursed as he grabbed Rena's hand and pulled her out of danger. "gu…hack…" Rena's eyes grew wide as Kimblee pulled the blade out of pride's middle, "Pride!" Rena screamed as she grabbed pride's body, "that was meant for you… you traitor!" Kimblee moved in for the kill but Pride's hand grabbed Kimblee's arm, Pride opened his eyes and wiped his mouth, "now…I'm pissed." Kimblee saw Pride get up as the wound healed over. Terror was in his eyes as Pride's showed murder.

Rena grabbed pride's hand and said, "no… you don't want this." Pride turned to Kimblee and flinched at him, Kimblee shut his eyes and held his hands up, "Heh… works done." Pride turned and helped Rena up and asked, "where's Tasuke?" Rena smiled and said, "he's taking care of some business, so don't worry."

Tasuke turned to Al who just muttered something under his breath, "I'm sorry what was that? I didn't hear you." Alphonse turned around and repeated, "I hope Nii-san killed him, he ruined our lives." Tasuke looked at Alphonse and sighed as he placed a hand on his head, "revenge is a nasty thing Alphonse… a nasty thing indeed." Al looked to the side then asked, "so… your helping him?" Tasuke smiled and nodded, "he's got a good heart underneath that shell of his. He's a good guy and I wish that BBI didn't happen." Al nods, "we to wish it was a dream." With that he walked away then turned, "someday I'll be with Nii-san again!" Al yelled as he smiled. He turned around and ran down the road, Tasuke smiled and waved him off, "someday… I hope that can come true."



Rena and pride met up with Tasuke, "What the hell happened to you?!" Pride smiled and coughed, "nothing special… can we get out of here?" Tasuke looked at pride strangely, "what happened, Pride." Pride scratched his head and told him the battle and how he struck fear into the crimson alchemists heart, "Good God! Why did you do that?!" Pride plugged his ears and said, "I lost it okay? Happy?!" Pride glared at Tasuke and then asked, "can we go now? I would like to get out of this place!" Tasuke sighed and nodded, "alright… we'll go." Pride sighed and followed the two to the car.


	51. Chapter 50 I don't belong

Sin Against God

Page 3

Chapter 50

I don't belong

The ride was silent. Pride kept looking out the window to see nothing but darkness, then one of the three spoke up, "Pride?" Pride turned to look at Rena then turned back to the window. Rena sighed and looked at Tasuke who was also very quiet while driving, keeping his eyes on the road. Rena finally stayed quiet herself to make it seem like someone died, "Turn." Rena looked at pride, "what?" Pride pulled away from the window, "I said turn." Tasuke looked confused but turned right. "Stop the car." Pride said making Tasuke do so, Pride pulled the handle and got out, "what are you doing?!" Rena and Tasuke cried but Pride held his hand up.

"I'm leaving." Tasuke looked even more confused but Rena didn't give up, "why? I thought this is what you wanted… I thought you wanted to live as yourself, isn't that what you wished for?" Pride held his head and whispered, "Bombs away." Rena looked confused, "what?" pride held his head up and pulled his hands out and lengthened his nails a bit, "I see you…you see me…" he suddenly jabbed a nail in his chest, "ung!...together… we are happy." He started to slice his skin, "you touch me… but when I touch you…" Pride's face screwed up in pain as he finished ripping his chest and touched it with his clean hand, it flashed a brilliant blue. A transmutation circle.

Pride started coughing and coughed up a red stone, "Pride!" Rena screamed but pride held his hand up while coughing, "No! I won't let you kill yourself!" Pride turned his pained face and said hoarsely, "I'm not killing… myself… I'm weakening my body… so the others won't think I betrayed them…" Rena started to cry, "we can fix this… you don't have to go! Please…" Pride shook his head and smiled while in pain, "I…I…I don't belong." Rena looked into Pride's eyes, they were sad. Pride made Greed's claws and he grappled his own neck and started choking then pulled it away, he then started to shred the shirt he wore and sliced through his arms and legs.

Rena turned away horrified and Tasuke held her as pride self mutilated himself, "no…no…no…" Rena cried sadly, Pride noticed her and looked at Tasuke with almost hollow eyes, "go…home…now." Tasuke stared at him, "do…don't worry…about…m…me." Tasuke nodded and restarted the car, "good luck to you, pride." Pride closed his eyes and smiled, "yeah…" Tasuke backed up and started to drive home with Rena in his arms.

Pride turned back to mutilating himself, he took his right arm and cracked the bone making him muffle a scream. Pride felt death coming soon so he stopped and made his way to a manhole in the ally, He spied one and lifted it up slowly but winced from the pain, "I wish I could heal myself, but that circle is preventing me from doing so." Pride thought as he lowered himself down to the sewer. Pride looked around to see nothing and made his way through the dark reeking depths 

of the sewer, He started to feel dizzy as he trudged through the water. Pride then entered the chimera's quarters, the chimera's snarled and licked their chops as Pride dragged himself through their lair, then he couldn't hold himself up anymore form the blood loss and collapsed making the chimeras going crazy and circle around him. He started muttering something under his breath as the beasts circled hungrily

I see you

You see me

Together you and I are happy.

You touch me,

But when I touch you,

You disappear.

Everything I touch falls to ashes

Bombs away

Bombs away

You're gone so I cry

But it's happened before.

Bombs away

Bombs away

I can't touch anyone

Without them turning to dust

I destroy our happiness.

I see you

You see me

Together you and I are happy.

You touch me,

But when I touch you,

You disappear.

Bombs away

Bombs away

Everything I touch falls to ashes

Bombs away

Bombs away.



A whine echoed, "Lust I'm hungry…" Lust looked at Gluttony and sighed, "Gluttony dear, you can't eat the chimeras, you know how the father gets. Besides, they will give you a tummy ache." Gluttony whined again while sticking his finger in his mouth looking hungrily at the beasts which backed away in fear. Lust and her hungry companion walked down the sewer passages till they came to see a horde of dead chimeras, "what on earth?" Lust walked up and looked at the beasts to see no lacerations on their bodies, "Lust! Lust! Can I eat them? Please? Can I? Can I?" Lust sighed seeing Gluttony stare googly eyed at the dead bodies, "yes dear go right ahead." Gluttony cheered and dove into the bodies ripping pieces of flesh and stuffing them in his mouth. Lust watched as he munched till she noticed a human hand sticking out of the pile, "Gluttony, stop." Gluttony stared and then back off of his meal as lust pushed one of the beasts, "oh dear…" Lust said in a hushed tone.

Gluttony looked to see the body of pride covered in blood, "Lusty! Lookie, its Pride! Pride! Pride the Traitor! Traitor! Eh heh heh heh heh hee!" Lust placed a hand on Gluttony to calm him and then kneeled down, "Pride? Pride can you hear me?" Pride's breath was rough, "Pride? Can you hear me?" Pride answered by coughing and opening his hazy eyes, "….L…Lus…t?" Pride hacked again making Lust look at him with a worried gaze, "Gluttony dear." Gluttony turned and faced her, "Pick up pride, were taking him to the father." Gluttony whined and dropped the arm he was chewing on and grabbed Pride.

Lust and Gluttony round a corner to see Envy, "Oh thank goodness, Envy dear." Envy turns; his eyes widen and seeing a pair of military pants, "Lust, I told you to make gluttony eat out side!" Lust sighs and makes Gluttony turn around to reveal a beaten pride, "Pride?! What the hell happened to him!?" lust pets Pride's short hair, "I don't know… he's hurt badly so I'm taking him to the father." Envy looked at Pride and said, "I'm going too." Lust nods and begins to walk with Gluttony and Envy following.

Lust opened the father's quarters, "My father?" lust asked as she entered the vast room full of tubes and wire, "Ah… My first daughter, what brings you my child?" Lust pulled out of her bow and straightened her dress, "I come to you in need, for we have found Pride." The father frowned, "then where is my child?" Lust bowed again and said, " Gluttony dear." Gluttony walked in carrying Pride's pitiful form, "oh my." The father said, "he's badly hurt my father." Lust sighed as she placed a hand on gluttony's shoulder. The father closed his eyes and sighed, "Where was he?" Lust turned to the father and answered, "Gluttony and I found Pride in a pile of dead chimeras… I believe he was attacked by them." The father smiled then asked, "Then why is he wearing military pants?" Lust turned then answered, "I do not know…"



The father sighed and looked at pride, "bring him to me." Lust blinked then nodded, she guided Gluttony to the father and picked pride up off of him. Lust laid pride down before the father and stepped away. The father leaned over Pride's battered body and touched his face, "my son, can you hear me?" Pride winced then opened his eyes which were hollowed out in pain, "my son?" The father whispered as he touched pride's cheek. Pride coughed and heaved in roughly, "my…my fa-father?" the father sighed and asked, "what has happened my son?" pride winced and coughed up blood, "mmmmnn…." Pride moaned then trembled, "a…a…attacked…" Pride breathed in a ragged breath, "tor…tortured...hur…hurt so much." Pride hacked savagely then coughed a red stone up, "pride!" Lust cried with Envy staring at his younger brother in horror. "my son, tell me. Tell me who did this to you." The father asked as he stared at pride's cuts and bruises and frowned at the blood and discoloration; pride turned to the father and said, "th…the mil-military." Pride winced and then fell unconscious.


	52. Chapter 51 Rehailitation

Sin Against God

Page 1

Chapter 51

Rehabilitation

The father sighed and then turned to Lust, "thank you for finding him, lust." Lust nodded and asked, "is… is it too late for him?" the Father smiled and said, "no, he was created to with stand this sort of torture. He will not die." Lust frowned, "but… that circle, it's the one that can kill our kind." The father stoked pride's hair and said, "he is not like you my dear daughter, he is the new breed; something like this cannot kill him, it will only weaken his body." Lust nodded than turned while saying, "I'm glad that Pride's alright." With that said she walked toward the door, "come Gluttony dear." Gluttony grinned stupidly and turned and waddled out the door with her, only to leave Envy.

"father." The father turned from Pride to see envy holding his head down while gritting his teeth, "are you sure he… he will be well again? He looks like a scared child, he acts traumatized… are you sure he's going to be okay?" The father sighs, "I don't know if his mental state will be the same, but if it's not fixable… we will start again with his mind a clean slate." Envy looked up shocked then wiped it from his face and nodded, "yes father." The father smiled and touched prides broken arm, "we will give him time to heal, he's hurt badly… it will be hard on him, but he will pull through; since he has such a strong will." Envy nods as the father turns back to Pride's beaten body.

The father sighs and touches pride's body, a red spark shoots through the air as Pride's body is enveloped in the light. The light dies down and most of pride's wounds were healed except the transmutation circle, "I could only stop the bleeding from the circle, that he will have to heal on his own." The father smiled and caressed pride's cheek, "he will need rest, so he will stay in my keeping till he is healed completely." Envy looks at pride then to the father and nods. "Envy." Envy looks back at the father who smiles while picking up Pride, "you may visit your brother if you wish." Envy frowns and then says, "like he'd want me to… he hates me as I hate him… I don't think I'll be wanting to visit." The father sighed and nods, "if that is how you feel I am fine with that, you may go." Envy closes his eyes snootily and walked out of the father's quarters.

Warmth. A warmth covered pride's body making his eyes open to find out where this sensation is coming from, Pride looked around to see he was in a bed with a pink blanket and sheets. "ooooou…" pride whined holding his head while clinching his eyes closed, "h…hur…hurtssss…" Pride trailed off on the end and opened his eyes again, pride found the room strange: pink bed sheets and pillows, dark oak shelves covered with books and a dresser with a mirror in the same dark oak color. "wh…where…where am I?" Pride stared at his reflection he looked normal except for his tired eyes, flush red face and bandage wrapped around his 

chest, "oh…r…ri…right…" Pride coughed and then winced in severe pain which made him have a sick feeling.

While Pride winced and held his stomach as if going to hurl the door opened, "My son?" Pride craned his neck over to see the father standing in the door frame, "F…fa..ther…" Pride choked as he grabbed his stomach feeling really bad. The father noticed and came over, "rest my son. You need to rest." Pride huffed in quickly and winced again, the father noticed Pride's pain and walked over and took pride's shoulders and made pride lay down. "sleep, my son." Pride winced then nodded making the father smile, the father touched Pride's head to see that his flushed face was a sign for a fever.

Pride watched as the father walked out, Pride felt sick. More sick then the first time when he was with Rena Hatchets and Tasuke Mustang, "this sucks…" Pride thought as he rolled over and shut his eyes, but sleep didn't come, "this really sucks…" Pride growled a bit at the thought and closed his eyes, "the fever will go away… and I'll be fine." Pride tried sleeping but it was no use, "da…damn…it." Pride mumbled as he snapped his eyes open angrily. Pride looked around and thought about how the hell was he getting to sleep, then thought about how stupid the room he was in looked, "girly shit… god what am I doing here?" Pride thought as a he imagined the shelf on fire.

Pride looked around and sighed, then the door opened again, "My son, I've come to change your bandages." Pride blinked then hoisted himself up and readied himself for the pain. Pride was right about pain, "NNNNGH!" Pride clawed at the bed as the father removed the bandages that where sticking to his wounds like glue, "Pride, be strong." Pride glared at the father angrily thinking, "you try to be strong when some ones ripping fucking bandages off that are sticking to you!" Pride grinded his teeth at the father who caught him, "Pride, do not be angered by me trying to nurse you back to health. I'm doing what is right my son." Pride winced angrily and thought, "what the fuck ever you old bastard…"

The father finished bandaging pride up and placed a wet rag on his head, "sleep." Pride looked at the father and closed his eyes knowing he couldn't since he's in so much pain but did it to get the man to go away. Pride waited as the door closed and he opened his eyes and inspected his body, "great…" Pride thought as he looked at his bare chest and arms along with his black shorts, "I'm naked…" Pride huffed and placed a hand on his aching head, "I hate this…" Pride thought while blowing air through his lips.


	53. Chapter 52 How are we?

Sin Against God

Page 1

Chapter 52

How are we?

Two weeks past, and pride looked even worse. The father medicated Pride's wounds and tried to get him to eat, "Pride, I know it hurts to eat; but you need to so you can regain your strength." He placed the spoon close to pride's mouth. Pride's shape had changed dramatically, his eyes looked dead and sleep deprived, his skin was pale, and his body structure was dangerously skinny; so skinny you could see the rib cage indentions. Pride's eyes traveled down to the spoon and looked at it with his hollow eyes, "eat my son." The father urged making Pride open his mouth, the father placed the spoon in and took it out as Pride swallowed. Pride winced and held his stomach then his eyes snapped open and he vomited painfully.

The father sighed as Pride coughed hoarsely, the father put the soup bowl down and placed a hand on pride's shoulder, "we will try tomorrow, good night my son." Pride slumped down in the bed and tried desperately to sleep, but again it was no use. Pride laid in bed and stared at the ceiling, "….hur..hurts… w..wan..want..to-" Pride coughed and winced and whimpered sadly as he curled up into a ball, "sl..sleep." Pride groaned and uncurled thinking, "I didn't know craving that symbol into my chest would cause so much pain for me, I mean sure… I'm weakened by it but this is ridiculous!" Pride grunted in a irritated like fashion at the thought and rolled over and tried again to sleep.

"so… how is he?" the father turned to see Envy leaning on the wall, "his wounds are healing slowly. He won't eat and it seems he can't sleep." Envy looked a little worried, then shrugged it off by turning stern, "I see." Envy sighed and pushed his weight back to his feet and walked away. The father opened his mouth then closed it with a smile, "you really do care for your little brother, envy." He smiled and went on with his business.

"do…do you think he's alright?" a blonde haired women asked as she turned to a dark haired man, "I don't know, Rena. I hope so though." Rena sighed thinking of Pride and how he looked before Kimblee found out about him, she sighed and looked out the window sadly as it snowed. Tasuke noticed her sadness and walked over to her, "hey." He smiled meekly as he placed her hands on her shoulders, "he wouldn't want us to worry over him, you know how he gets when being pitied." Rena smiled a little at the thought and leaned her head on Tasuke's arm, "yes I know how he gets."

"I don't need your sympathy!"

She smiled at the angry face she had imagined, "he's probably fine." Tasuke said slowly as he cuddled closely to Rena's face, "Tasuke? Wh- what are 

you doing?" She blushed a little as Tasuke nuzzled her cheek, "nothing." He smiled and nuzzled her cheek some more, then he kissed her. "Tasuke?!" Rena's eyes grew big as she held her cheek, "what… what are… are you drunk?!" Tasuke smiled, "you could say that." Rena pulled out of his arms, "no…no…no… we… we shouldn't be doing this." She bit her lip blushing, Tasuke noticed he made her feel strange and sighed, "I'm sorry Rena, I just… I just haven't been feeling like myself lately." Rena turned to him noticing his apologetic look in his eyes, "It's alright." Rena said lowly.

Tasuke looked around the house, "so we're in trouble for helping him… what a day that was." Rena nods, "but we are going to fend why we helped him… it isn't fair that they treat him this way just because he's a homunculus! He didn't do anything wrong, he was doing what he was told or ordered to do. Is that wrong?!" Rena glared at the ground angrily holding her fists, "Rena…" Tasuke walked over to comfort her, "No!" Rena growled as she slapped his hands away and blushed, "please, I don't need your comfort." Tasuke sighed and looked out the window, "will testify in two days… and we will tell them that they are wrong about Pride." Rena looked out the window and nodded, "yes… yes we will."


	54. Chapter 53 Trial

Sin Against God

Page 1

Chapter 53

Trial

The room was brown and dull with wooden tables and stands, "all rise." Tasuke and Rena raised up and saluted to the President, the president smiled and waved his hand, "you may sit." He said calmly. Tasuke and Rena sat, a officer stood up and read out loud their crime, "Tasuke Mustang and Rena Hatchets have committed betrayal to the state by housing the threat to this state, Pride." The President nodded and tuned to them, "how do you two plead?" Rena and Tasuke look to one another, "Guilty."

The President smiled than asked, "why did you betray and help that hazard? Did he offer you something?" Rena and Tasuke sighed and thought for a moment then Rena spoke, "he did not offer anything, we housed him because he was trying to get away from the others." The president eyed her and smiled, "Others?" Rena nodded, "there are more of those homunculi. From what he has told us, he is the youngest sin so he is treated as the youngest. He was told to do those things, threatened to kill or be punished." The president looks even more intrigued by her answers. "so you are saying that, that monster is treated poorly by his older siblings?" the crowd giggled a bit at that making Rena look angry, "he just wanted to be treated as an equal for once." She growled.

The President smiled at her saying equal and said bluntly, "he is a homunculus, a human transmutation failure. He can't be treated as an equal; he's not human, and he has a record of killing innocent lives. He's a murderer." The president then frowned, "didn't he kill your mother?" Rena's eyes grew wide, "yes he killed our parents, but he wasn't all there and told us that if he knew who they were at the time, he would have never laid a hand on them." Rena turned seeing Tasuke and mouthed thank you to him who smiled at her.

"if he was all there you say?" Tasuke looked back at the president, "pride was born a different way. A way that didn't use human transmutation." The President smiled and put his hands together, "then tell me. how was this creature born?" Tasuke felt angry at him for calling Pride a creature but shook it from his mind. "you all know who Edward Elric is, that is the base element. Edward was forced to consume the philosophers stone, then thrown into the gate to come out as a homunculus with no thought process of who he was. Therefore giving birth to the homunculus, Pride." The crowd whispered flipping out over pride being Edward Elric the deceased FullMetal Alchemist.

"Very interesting, I thought he looked familiar, it is a shame that he has become this monster." Tasuke couldn't hold it in, "HE'S NOT A MONSTER!" Rena gasped at Tasuke's outburst, "oh? Then what is he?" Tasuke looked down, "he's confused, alone, and trying very hard to get away from the life he's living now." The president looks at him and frowns, "it seems you have taken on where your father left off… but what you did was wrong so I will have to say this," He 

sighed and closed his eyes while rubbing his temples, "I know that homunculi are real thanks to him, but I do not believe that there are other ones since Edward took them out. But it doesn't matter what matters is that you; Tasuke Mustang and Rena Hatchets are here by suspended of your rank, and you will be escorted by another officer at all times till I say." Rena and Tasuke blink in horror as they are escorted out after giving up their licenses and rank certifications.


	55. Chapter 54 Coming back Around

Sin Against God

Page 1

Chapter 54

Coming back around

Pride opened his eyes to see that the pain was gone; it had been two weeks since that day. Pride looked around hazily then down at the bandage around his chest, he touched it to get a sharp pain in response, "ow…" Pride groaned. Pride looked like a wreck, his eyes were sleep deprived, his body was still dangerously skinny, and his hair was down and in a rat's nest. Pride again grumbled about being in such a girly room to himself when the door opened, "Pride?" Pride turned around to see the father holding a bowl of soup and a roll of clean bandages, "I've come to clean your wounds, and I brought soup for you of you to eat." Pride nodded as the father set the food down and started to unravel the bandages around his middle, "that smells good. Ow! Ow! Ow! Not this again!" Pride thought as he clawed the bed as the father removed the bandages, "well well Pride, it seems you healed up some parts of the transmutation circle causing a break in it. That is good since you probably feel a lot better."

He touched the wounds and Pride flinched in pain, the father pulled his hand away and patted Pride on the head, "why don't you heal over the rest of the wounds?" pride turned a sleepy eye toward him and shook his head, "no? does it hurt that much, my son?" Pride whimpered like a dog and nodded, the father sighed and patted pride on the head again, "alright, then lay down." Pride laid down in the bed as the father smiled at him but didn't leave, "stay still." Pride's eyes widened as a spark shot from the father's hand and danced across his chest, "AHHHHHHHHHG!?" Pride threw his chest up and arched his back in pain.

The light died and Pride laid there huffing heavily tears in his eyes thinking how much that hurt, Pride opened an eye and looked at his chest which had a clean slate, "do you feel alright Pride?" Pride turned his head toward the father and nodded making the father smile, "good. Now," the father turned and took a hold of the bowl of soup, "eat." Pride blinked then hungrily took the food and downed it fast, after the contents were gone the father smiled, "I'm glad you're feeling better, now sleep and I'll bring you some more food in a little while." Pride gave him back the bowl and curled up sleepily in the bed, and for once fell asleep.

Another week passes and Pride started to look better, his body was more full looking, his eyes weren't sleep deprived anymore, and his hair was kept better with it now at the length of barely touching his shoulders. Pride rolled over in the bed grunting in his sleep, he then opened his eyes and met his brother in the room, "what the hell is he doing in here…" Pride thought as his face showed the most unwelcoming look he could think of, "pft… that's cold." Pride narrowed his eyes as envy smiled evilly, "what do you want." Pride growled making Envy grin even more, "nothing just wanted to see how you got your memory back, I find it 

interesting…" Pride glares at Envy and sighs, "I got it back when they experimented on me, by giving me my blood… or something." Pride groaned and yawned.

Envy smiled at Pride and said, "you must have liked that… knowing you." Pride glared at Envy and growled, "no I didn't." envy grinned even more, "don't deny it brother I know you. I trained you and I know you enjoyed that!" he grinned wider seeing Pride turn red, "no I didn't!" Envy grinned and said, "alright… whatever, here." Envy threw a bag at Pride and grinned, "father wants you to eat." Pride glares at him as he leaves out the door, "I hate him so much!" Pride thought as he ripped the bag open angrily to find a styrofoam box. Pride pulled the Styrofoam box out and opened it to see chicken with mixed veggies, "hmmmn…" Pride hums out a little as he chews on the chicken. "I do not like blood… I never did… stupid Envy!" Pride thought while munching, "better settle down… and just forget about it… mmm…chicken!" Pride smiled as he munched. Pride finished the meal by cleaning the chicken bones thoroughly and went back to sleep.


	56. Chapter 55 The hire rooms mission

Chapter 55

The hire rooms mission

Pride was with the father in the girly room being checked over to see if there was anything wrong with him at all, "I don't see anything." Pride sighs thinking happily that he can wear his shirt and pants again and not feel naked. "where am I?" the father looked shocked hearing that, "you're at home my son." Pride shakes his head, "I know that but where is this?" the father smiled and said, "ah… the room, this is my hires room. She left a long time ago to do some things for me." Pride looks confused, "you have a hire?" the father smiles and nods then says, "but that is our little secrete, none of the other sins need to know that. Except your brother Envy, he already knows her." Pride blinks then nods.

Pride pulls on his shirt and pants quickly along with his gloves but before he does that he looks at the marks twisting across his arms, "I didn't know they went all around my arm… I thought they stopped." Pride sighed while thinking that then pulls his gloves on. "pride." Pride turned and faced the father, "yes father?" the father smiles and gives pride a small pouch, "I'm sorry but I have to send you off on a mission, eat these red stones and you'll gain some of your strength back." Pride unties the string and pulls out one of the stones, then looks at the father in a confused like way, "you lost yours, so I want your body to be stocked up again." Pride looks at the stone and grimaces at it thinking about how these things probably taste.

"pride… do not be afraid of it. You have eaten them before and seemed to not have a problem with it." Pride bites his lip then opens his mouth and puts it in shakily. He lets it sit on his tongue then rolls it around his mouth trying to get a taste, finally his senses awaken and the taste is strangely addicting, like candy. Pride chewed slowly still thinking it was strange eating a stone, then swallowed, "see? It's good. Now finish the rest off quickly since you're going on a mission." Pride nodded and obediently and ate the stones. The father smiled seeing Pride more awake looking now then patted pride on the head and shooed him off to the others.

"hey there Pride dear." Pride turned to see lust smiling seductively at him with gluttony at her side drooling, "hey, I guess…" Lust smiled wider and came over and put her hands on Pride's shoulders, "feeling better?" Pride nodded and said, "yeah…" Lust walked around and touched pride's cheek, "well… I'm waiting." Pride blinked and asked, "waiting for what?" Lust frowned and said, "for saving your ass." Pride blushed in embarrassment, "s-sorry! Uh… thank you!" Pride bowed quickly at her making her smile, "good boy." She said poking him in the head.

Lust smiled at Pride's irritation by her action and then said, "the father is sending us to help you with the mission, but you will be sitting back and enjoying the show since you just started to feel better." Pride nodded at her making her smile again. Pride sat down with Lust as she told him to wait, "why are we waiting?" Lust smiled and answered, "Your brother is coming." Hearing that made Pride flip, "WHAT?!" Lust sighed and petted Gluttony's head and said, "Yes, he's coming so be nice. I don't like you twos bickering." Pride grumbled upsettingly at the answer then nodded.

Pride sat with Lust and Gluttony and stared down at his body, prides weight was average but had no muscle at all; his body was light and smooth looking. Pride closed his eyes disgusted by his appearance thinking it looked like a girly child's body, "is he here yet?" Pride groaned as he turned his gaze back to Lust, "no, dear." Lust answered then she looked at Pride and smiled evilly, "you seem to have lost some weight." Pride blushed embarrassed again and nodded while curling up his body, "it's not that bad Pride, you'll gain it back." Pride turned his head away from her and nodded while turning even redder.

Pride started to close his eyes when he felt a painful pinch on his ear, "Ngh!" Pride shot his head up making the pincher laugh at him, "did you see that? What a wimpy little brother!" envy smiled and let go of Pride's ear and laughed, "you should have seen the look on your face!" Envy howled with laughter at his stupid painful joke. Pride rubbed his ear and got down making Envy laugh even harder, "well well little pride, what happened to you? You look so girly and defenseless! Ha!" Pride glared at Envy and threw a punch in his way but Envy caught it and grinned, "Lost your touch chibi?" Pride's eye twitched hearing chibi and growled, "are we going somewhere or are you going to torture me?" Envy grinned and said, "Both, shrimp!" Pride gritted his teeth like an animal which made Envy stop.


	57. Chapter 56 A Wind Callers Nightmare 1

Sin Against God

Page 2

Chapter 56

Night of a wind callers nightmare (part 1)

The night was cold, "wish I had my jacket…" Pride mumbled while holding his shoulders while running across the roof tops, Lust noticed Pride lagging and stopped. "pride? Are you alright?" she asked as pride caught up to her, "yeah… just cold." Lust smiles and offers her jacket which he declines, she shrugs and starts back up to catch up with Envy and Gluttony, Pride starts to run to catch up then a light flashes up ward making Pride slam his body behind a chimney, "shit! That was so close!" Pride said as his heart rate went up. Envy noticed Pride was hiding behind a chimney, "Pride! Get your ass over here now!" Pride turned to face Envy and flipped him off while saying, "like hell I'm moving with them looking over here!"

Envy bared his teeth angrily, "why you!" he started moving back towards his brother, but another light flashed towards them, "shit!" Envy dropped to the ground as did everyone else, "Pride! Get over here!" Pride shook his head making Envy growl curse words as he hid from the light. The lights finally went away and Pride regrouped with the others, "are you alright pride, dear?" Lust cooed as she combed hand through his hair, "yeah I'm fine…" Pride mumbled while shaking, "just… trying not to be found, that's all…" Lust petted Pride's head and smiled at him, "it's alright pride we won't let them take you again." Pride looked up at her and nodded, envy made a face by Lust being so motherly to pride.

Pride lagged again while thinking that he got lucky, that they don't know that he was willing to be part of the military. Pride sped up a bit seeing Envy giving him a face, "I'm coming…geez." Pride said as he met up with the other sins, Envy looked to the side then smiled, "right on time." Pride blinked then noticed a women with short brown hair, "alright lets have some fun!" envy grinned and motioned the others to jump down. The sins jumped down and kept close to the shadows, "alright Pride… you're up!" Envy grinned as he started pushing pride out of the shadows, "what the?! No! Envy damn it!" pride fought back then lust grabbed Envy's hand.

"Envy, the father said for him to watch… not to participate!" Envy wrenched his hand away and growled, " he's not a baby! He needs to gain his strength back so shove off!" Lust glared at Envy as he started to shove Pride again, "no! I'm not ready! Stop it!" Pride threw a fist at Envy angrily, Envy dodged it and growled, "then get ready!" With that he shoved Pride hard in the back making him fall out of the shadows. Pride caught his balance and looked at them with a death glare, "bastard…" Pride mumbled and as turned his attention to the ally way opening.

Some footsteps were heard making pride swallow air and start to shake, "I'm not ready for this…" pride thought as the women turned the corner and stopped, "NOW PRIDE!" Pride jumped hearing Envy and then shook his head 

and moved towards the women who was also startled by Envy's outburst. Pride turned to face the girl who had already gone into a fighting position, "ah… fuck." Pride groaned as she charged at him, pride dodged her attacks quickly and moved away from her breathing harshly. The women however didn't stop, she pulled out six long sharp needles and held them between her fingers. Pride's body shook as he went into another fighting stance, "Reaper!" Pride looked at her as she growled, "you will feel thy wrath of the silver needle alchemist!"

Pride scowled weakly and said, "a little high in the clouds now aren't we?"she glared at him and snarled, "you killed to many of my comrades, you don't deserve to walk around so freely! You belong in a cage like a chimera!" she rushed at him quickly and sliced the air around Pride, Pride dodged her attacks then noticed she had pulled back. Pride looked confused and looked her, "was she done? Are there others here? What's going on?!" Pride thought as he stared at her, "you seem to be in fear." Pride blinked away his emotions and growled, "I live in fear." She smiled and then thrusted one of her needle holding hands and threw them in Pride's direction, "shit!" Pride held his arms up and took the needles, piercing his skin making him yelp up in pain. Pride opened his eyes seeing the next set coming towards him, "shit! I can't let the others know I have the ultimate shield or the ultimate lance! Shit here they come!" Pride thought as another set of needles penetrated his skin. Pride grimaced from the pain and held back his scream to where it only sounded like a sad little whimper.

The silver needle alchemist laughed at Pride and walked towards him but stopped as he started ripping the needles buried deep in his skin, "what? You want more?" Pride spit blood out as she gritted her teeth after speaking seeing he did not answer, "I guess I'll take that as a yes." She smiled as she peeled her right glove off to reveal the transmutation circle on her palm. Pride finished ripping the needles out and turned to face her just as she started to transmute the earth into another set of needles, "I don't… think so…" Pride huffed as he clapped his hands and touched nothing but the air, suddenly a transmutation circle drew itself around his right arm and reacted as his marks started to glow faintly.

The silver needle alchemist suddenly doubled over in pain then screamed as her transmutation started to rebound, Pride watched her and scowled as he forced the rebound harder onto her body making her scream more. She finally called off her transmutation but it was too late, the great double doors swung open and ripped her right arm from her body, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!?" she howled in pain sadly then became quiet as Pride was now standing behind her fallen form, tears pricked her eyes as pride's hands clapped together and touched the earth next to her, "I'm going to die…die…I'm going to…die…" Pride transmuted a blade and crouched behind her, he pulled her chin up and her throat out and placed the blade on her neck. She started to cry making Pride shake because he didn't want to do this. "pride… end her life, she is no worth to us." Pride turned to see Lust standing ten feet away from him, "just end it."



Pride looked to one side then the other then, back to Lust, "I'm scared…" Pride whispered as he held the women while the blade rubbed against her neck by him shaking, Lust sighed and asked, "would you like me to do it?" pride looked away and was about to say yes when Envy roared, "he's doing it so quit babying him! He needs to do it, it will help him get back into the habit… so leave him be!" pride noticed Lust glare at Envy and sigh and pulling back while saying, "just end it." Pride turned his attention back to the alchemist, he then dug the blade into her neck and pulled back hard slicing her jugular, "good pride… good." Lust smiled as Pride stared at the blood and heaved in and out heavily, "pride?" pride dropped the knife and groaned as he held his head. Lust touched prides head and sighed, "Go sit down. You're burning up." Pride nodded and moved shakily to the wooden boxes in the ally ways corner.

Lust watched then turned to Envy and raged, "this is your fault Envy! Pride is probably going to get sick again!" envy scowled and said, "if he does then he's a weak little shit head, Pride needs to quit being pampered since he had a bad run in with the military!" Lust frowned then looked down to gluttony who was pulling on her dress, "lust! Lust! Can I eat her? She looks tasty! Can I? can I?" lust sighed and patted gluttony's head, "yes dear, go right ahead." Gluttony grinned stupidly and waddled over and started to eat The silver needle alchemist. Lust sighed and turned back to Envy and growled, "the father will know you disobeyed him, so what are you going to say to him?" envy grimaced and hung his head making Lust smirk, "that's what I thought." Some footsteps came charging in as Lust finished her answer, they all looked up to see some officers have entered their kill zone.

The military officers shined a light in and gasped along with some horrified screams, they saw Gluttony chewing on a corpse and Pride along with two other people, "You!" they all glare at Pride with their teeth clenched, Pride looked up and groaned abit then hid himself in a nut shell. Lust smiled as did Envy, "well well well…" Envy snickered, "what have we here? So dogs to play with?" Envy's eyes flashed hungrily, Lust smiled evilly, "to play we mean torture!" the military people stepped back then one said, "please step away form our target, we are here for him." The man pointed at Pride who was huddled up in a ball. Lust and Envy turned and looked at Pride and then turned back, "you can't have him." Lust cooed as Envy laughed, "you will have to kill us to get to him!" the military pulled their safety locks off and aimed their rifles. Lust grinned and said, "petty human that can't kill me." with that she lengthened her nails and charged at them.


	58. Chapter 57 A Wind Callers Nightmare 2

Sin Against God

Page 2

Chapter 57

Night of a wind callers nightmare (part 2)

Pride sat on the box as Lust dug her nails into her first victim making them scream out in pain, "head ache…" Pride groaned and looked up groggily to see Gluttony chewing up the rest of the alchemist's body and Lust slicing through the other humans as they screamed in terror. Pride looked to the side to see envy nowhere to be seen, "head…" Pride groaned again and held his hands over his ears to block out the screams and hungry smacking, Pride curled up some more feeling every sound pang his brain mockingly.

Lust sliced through the officers laughing at their foolish attempts to survive, "all this excitement is making me feel hot." Lust swiped her claws away and they returned to their original state as she unzipped her jacket and fling it off her body, "aaaah… much better." She turned to her toys and revealed her mark that showed her true nature, "h- ho- homunculus!?" one of the officers screamed and turned to fall into the chest of a women, "oh! I'm sorry!" the girl squeaked as she helped the officer catch his balance, "mam' you shouldn't here get out of here be- ARRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAGH!?" The girl's arm turned into a spike and speared her pray in the chest, "Bwah ha ha ha ha ha!" the figures body mutated into a lanky built body of a feminine male, "What the hell!?" an officer cried as the figures eyes flashed and glowed purple like a cats, "hello weaklings!" Envy grinned as he finished transforming his body and grinned at the scared officers, "m…mon…mon-monster!"

Envy twitched angrily at the man who screamed that; he moved in and grappled the man's neck and growled, "wanna say that again? You pathetic creature!" the man fumbled with his gun and brought it up for it to be slapped away by Envy's free hand, "ah ah ah… No toys!" with that said Envy squeezed his neck harder till he heard a snap from the inside. The man after a few minutes finally became limp, Envy grinned manically and dropped the man and asked with a twisted grin, "who's next?" the officers all tool a step back and then turned for the exit. The officers were almost there when the walls warped and connected making their escape impossible.

"Huh?!" they turned and cried out, "how do we get out?! No this can't be happening! Why!?" Envy grinned and turned to Pride who had his hand on the stone wall with an alchemic spark emitting from his hand, "good work Pride, thanks for cornering our toys." Pride nodded lazily and curled back up into a ball. Lust eyed pride, then sighed and returned to her terrorizing, Gluttony moved onto another dead body and munched making the officers scream in terror, "lady meat… is better. Tender and sweet!" Gluttony grinned as he dropped the body and stared at one of the officers who was sadly female, she stepped back and started to cry for mercy as Gluttony closed in on her, "you smell nice… can I have a bite?!" Gluttony licked his lips as he moved closer to her while chanting tasty lady.

Lust sliced through people and laughed at their attempts to get away, "foolish humans! Ha!" she laughed as she dug her nails into another victim, shredding them to pieces. Envy smiled and tore through another human's heart by warping his into their wife, "please! Please don't kill me!" the officer stood there paralyzed by the act given off, "Jake Please, please don't kill me!" envy started to cry making the man go mad with confusion. "Lucky… I broke him!" Envy grinned as he watched the man place the gun to his head, "oh no no! You're not leaving yet!" Envy teased as he grabbed the gun and slammed it against the officer's head knocking him unconscious, "heh heh heh… wuss." Envy grinned as he kicked the body.

Lust and envy terminated the last of the officers, "what a fun night!" Envy grinned as he walked over to Pride, "wish you could have joined us Pride, you would have liked it… with all the blood and guts flying everywhere." Pride grunted in protest but stayed silent, "what? Are you mad?" Envy teased as he poked Pride's arm. Pride grunted again and swatted Envy's hand away, "stop it." Pride growled lowly then coughed, envy narrowed his eyes and leaned in more, "what's the matter shrimp? Feeling sick? Sick with laziness?" Pride kept quiet and closed his eyes. Envy grinned and laughed, "You're just as weak and defenseless as you were when you were born! Ha!" envy grinned as he swatted Pride on the back hard, Pride glared at Envy but had no effect on him, "oh look Pride is angry!" Envy cooed as he pulled on his brother's cheek making pride make a pained face, "Envy leave him be!" Envy turned and shrugged at Lust who was putting on her jacket, and walked away from pride.

Pride groaned and rubbed his cheek, then went back into the nutshells safety; he closed his eyes after letting out a heavy sigh, but was interrupted by a banging on the other side of the wall he transmuted, "more?... nnn…" Pride groaned and pulled out of the nutshell and listened to the voices coming from the other side. "Break it down!" someone yelled as another loud bang shook the wall, "come on hurry! They might still be alive!" the wall shook once more, then a crack formed in the middle, then it grew bigger with each loud bashing sound. Pride blinked lazily and noticed Envy and Lust had not recognized it, "hey…" Pride croaked but he wasn't heard, "Hey!" Pride growled at them making them turn, "Pride? What's wrong?" Lust inquired, Pride opened his mouth but then the wall blew up in front of them.

"Hmmmm!" a huge muscled man dusted his huge guns he called arms and turned his face to the homunculi, "ha ha!" Pride twitched and thought, "Oh god did Armstrong have kids?!" Pride shook the thought out of his mind as more people were spreading into the scene of gore and blood. Pride uncurled a bit as Envy turned around, "hello… petty creatures." Envy grinned evilly and smiled, "want to play?" Pride rolled his eyes and curled up again, "YOU!" Pride twitched and looked up to see Haryoko glaring at him, "shit…" Pride thought as he curled up again, "what's this?" Lust grinned as she turned around, "well well… Envy I 

believe we will have to delay our trip home." Envy grinned at Lust and nodded, "looks like it."

Haryoko didn't hesitate, "stand down rouges, we have you out numbered." Lust's eyebrow furrowed and smiled, "Rouge?" Envy and Lust looked to one another then laughed long and hard. "How amusing!" Envy bellowed through his laughter, "honestly, how religious!" Lust grinned as she pulled her hair away from her face on her right side, "A rouge you say?" Lust asked making Haryoko look to the side in confusion. "Isn't that what you are?" Lust laughed and smiled satanically, "no. I am much worse than those petty humans." Haryoko blinked and stepped back, "I'll tell you one thing though… we are your worst nightmare!" With that said lust lunged her long nails into an officer next to Haryoko making them scream in pain.

Haryoko stared at Lust and started to shake, "oh… my…god." She started to take a step backwards, "where do you think you're going sweetie?" Haryoko looked at Lust who smiled and pointed her nails at her, "fu fu fu! You're in for it now!" Envy giggled as he watched. Lust smiled and said, "I think I'm going to leave her for last, Gluttony," Gluttony turned his head and grinned, "clean up that mess won't you?" Gluttony smacked his lips and dug into the body with his blood stained teeth, "Envy, let's have some fun." Envy grinned and got up, "alright then." He grinned.

Pride groaned and uncurled himself feeling sick, he looked to the side and then to the battle; Pride scratched his head in irritation and curled back up while holding his hands over his ears to block out the screams from the humans. "ah ha ha ha ha ha ha! DIE!" Lust laughed as she tore through the human officers and alchemists, two alchemists teamed together to stop her, "Oh ho ho ho! I don't think so alchemist scum! HA!" envy engaged into combat by round house kicking one of the two alchemists. Gluttony gained up on to two female Alchemists chanting, "tasty tasty lady! Eat the tasty ladies!" The girls screamed and cried for mercy, but Gluttony took that as an opening and gorged on the fist girl making the other scream in more terror till she fainted by the mental shock.

Haryoko was finally the last one standing, "no… no…" she whispered looking from body to body and blood painted walls which surrounded her. "fu fu fu fu! Now we can really have some fun!" Envy cackled as he eyed her, "indeed… this will be a night to remember." Lust cooed while Gluttony came back to her side munching on a human limb. "you… you… you monsters!" Haryoko screamed as she activated her alchemy making the air turn deadly, "I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!" Haryoko lunged her wind made blades at the three homunculi, Envy and Lust took five blows before they knew what hit them, "damn it! what was that?!" Envy roared as he healed his wounds from the impacts by the foreign force.



"it's her alchemy, you numb skull." Envy turned and looked at Pride who had uncurled once more looking hazily at them both, "Alchemy?" Lust huffed as she turned to Pride, "correct. Her alchemy element specialty is air, she can change air currents and also turn it in to a deadly attack; giving her the name, Wind Calling Alchemist. The sins still looked confused then envy growled, "then why don't you fight her." Pride made a weak fuck you face and curled back up. Envy glared at Pride then said out loud while dodging an attack poorly, "Stupid little lazy ass brother!" Envy tried to get close to Haryoko but was swiped away with a angry gust of air.

Pride just sat there watching, waiting. Envy made more attempts to get to the alchemist and failed miserably, "ARRRRRG! DAMN IT!" pride sighed and uncurled then was hit hard by a stray wind attack, "G-hak!" Pride felt his body begin to shake then the pain whipped him hard, "no… no..no not now!" Pride thought as his stomach revolted and then forced itself to empty. Pride vomited and then wobbled by his weight on his hands, "going… to… black out…" Pride groaned and winced as his head began to pound harder.

Lust and Envy noticed Haryoko's attacks had slowed down, then her alchemic energy died down; she was watching pride in his most vulnerable state, "NOW!" Envy howled as he connected his fist to Haryoko's face, "ha ha! I got the bitch! I got her!" Envy grinned and readied himself for another attack, Lust sighed but then looked down to Gluttony who was pulling on her dress, "lust lust! Broken? Is Pride broken?" Lust looked confused then turned to pride who was passed out on the ground, "oh my god, Pride!" she ran to Pride and noticed the food and blood mixed vomit on the ground he was soaking in. Envy turned hearing Lust scream and flipped himself seeing Pride unconscious in Lusts arms, "Lust, what happened?!" Lust looked up and shook her head while laying a hand on Pride's head, "he's burning up. We have to go now!" Envy twitched and looked to see that Haryoko had fled from them, "shit…" Envy growled as he picked pride up out of lusts arms and hoisted his body up onto his.


	59. Chapter 58 No Lies

Sin Against God

Page 1

Chapter 58

No lies

Night. The air was cold with the wind screaming and touching a girls face as she ran for her life, she made her way down the roads till she stopped in front of a large house, "must… get… help." She wheezed as she trudged to the front gate. Two men stared down at her as she breathed in roughly, she pushed her hair from her green eyes and stood holding her state alchemist pocket watch out for them to see, "it's an emergency." The two men eyed her for a second then opened the gates and let her pass. She made her way to the doors of the mansion, gasped for air and buckled down her knees as her breathed in roughly; she finally stood up and knocked on the door and waited for a reply.

"yes, who is it?" the girl looked up to see a maid answering the door, "major Haryoko, I have to speak with the president." The maid nodded and let Haryoko inside. As Haryoko was treated to some tea the president came down the spiral staircase and smiled, "good evening, major." Haryoko stood up quickly and saluted, "stand down my dear, there is no need for that." Haryoko nodded and sat back down as the President walked over and sat down on the other couch facing her, "now, what is the emergency?" Haryoko sipped her tea and then spoke, "Pride is back."

The presidents eyebrow furrowed and he sighed, "he truly a minis to this town isn't he?" Haryoko nodded then placed her cup down, "yes he is but, I have some information that is quite shocking." The president leaned in, "information?" Haryoko nodded and trembled, "Tasuke and Rena were not lying… there are more of those things!" the president narrowed his eyes and then sat back up, "homunculi, I presume?" Haryoko nodded and held her hands to her face, "they killed every one in the patrolling line!" she sobbed making the president look even more surprised.

I'm the only one left in the line… and I escaped when the bastard pride distracted the others three." The president eyed sad with a sad pitiful gaze and then patted Haryoko on the head, "I'm sorry you had to go through with that, but tell me more about these other homunculi. What did they look like?" Haryoko wiped her tears away and said, "it would be better if I drew them for you." The president nodded and beckoned the maid to bring a pen and some paper. Haryoko picked up the pen and started the sketch out the first drawing, she finished by coloring in the pen drawing and turning the picture around. "this one is called Gluttony, he devoured people… bone and all." The president looked at the drawing of a fat man wearing all black with abnormally muscular arms and wide mouth.

Haryoko doodled the next picture and handed it to the president, "her name is Lust, she has long finger nail like blades that she could extend at her own will." The president nodded as he looked at a sexy busty woman with a black 

dress that showed off her cleavage with the oroborus tattoo below her neck line. The president waited as Haryoko scribbled the last homunculus, "think this is what she looked like… but I'm not sure." She handed the paper to the president and he examined the doodle, "her name is Envy, she can transform her body into whatever she pleases… that is why I don't know if this is her real form." The president nodded and looked at the drawing again, the homunculus however looked like a mix between the two genders, "how do you know it's female? To me she looks like a it." Haryoko bowed, "I'm sorry sir but I really don't know what gender it is…" the president chuckled and put his hand up, "It is alright. Thank you for telling me this."

He then clapped his hands and two maids walked in, "what is it master Bradley?" the president smiled and pointed to Haryoko, "take this kind lady to the guests wing, she has given me some powerful information and I want her in safe keeping." Haryoko looked shocked then held her hands up, "sir, I don't believe that will be necessary… I can go home they don't know where I live." Bradley turned his head and said, "they can find out since they have connections, you will stay. That is an order." Haryoko sighed and nodded her head, "yes sir." Haryoko went down the hall with the maids as Bradley turned and dialed the phone, he waited for the person to speak then said, "get me Tasuke Mustang."


	60. Chapter 59 What I really Think

Chapter 59

What I really think

The corridors were dark and gloomy all you could hear was the same slapping sound coming from the main hall, harder and harder the noise became till a loud crack and gush of water spewed out of the gaping hole. "Pride did you break the water pipe again?!" A figure turned in the darkness and glared, "yeah… so what." The other figure turned red and snarled, "FIX IT YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Pride smiled and turned back to the pipe and fixed quickly by clapping his hands together and touching the pipe and fixed it in a bright flash of blue light. The figure sighed and turned back and growled cruse words under his breath and returned to the door and slammed it closed.

Pride sighed and looked around for a light in the room he was in then gave up and left out the door the other sin left out of, he looked around and saw most of the sins were all gathered up talking, "wonder what the fuss is about…" Pride thought as he cocked a brow and walked over. Greed noticed Pride coming over and flipped around, "hey there, Pride." Greed grinned sweetly at him making Pride look disgusted by it and try to maneuver around him, "hey whoa there kid, this isn't for you… uh where's your brother? He had something to give you from the father." Greed placed his hand on Prides head and wagged his other hands finger, "I asked you a question kid."

Pride glared a murder glare at Greed and hissed, "I don't know where he is why don't you go find him instead of being a wall!" the other sins all looked seeing Pride then departed leaving Greed with Pride. "great…now I won't know…" Greed sighed a relief and patted Pride on the head, "it's alright Pride, you wouldn't have cared for it knowing you." Pride eyed greed as he removed his hand away from Pride's head. Greed looked at Pride and smiled, "looks like you've got your body back into shape." Greed smiled but then it disappeared as Pride glared at him, "yeah I did… nice way to change the subject," Pride stopped and grabbed Greed's fluffy jacket, "to bad it doesn't work on me." pride finished his sentence off with a hiss and let go of Greed.

Pride walked passed Greed and went out the door, "dumbass…" Pride growled under his breath, he turned down the halls and met up with Gluttony who was munching on a chimeras carcass. Pride pretty much left him to his meal and walked into his room. "there you are!" Pride jumped a bit and finally calmed down seeing it was Envy, "what now…" Pride growled and looked at his brother's angry face, "you need to come with me to go see the father!" pride sighed and sat down on the bed, then slumped down into a laying position. "go to hell… I need sleep." Envy turned red and grabbed Pride by the hair and wrung it around his fist, "Get up now!" Pride felt the painful tightening on his skull and lashed out, "GET OFF ME!" Pride roared as his foot cracked into Envy's chest sending him flying.

Pride whipped his hair out from his eyes and snarled, "don't you ever do that again!" Envy groaned and nodded as he fixed his injured body, "I'm not your play thing!" Pride snarled again as he threw the covers over his body and fell asleep. Envy grumbled some more and rubbed his back while glaring at Pride, he then sighed and 

walked out of the room to get some fresh air. Pride rolled onto his belly and sighed while clutching the pillow to his face, he nestled himself comfortably and made soft breaths.

"Kojie… Kojie….Kooojie…" Pride woke to see a child in the dark, "Kojie… why didn't you save me? why?" Pride's eyes grew wide as the child came out of the shadows to reveal a bleeding Denny, "Den…ny?" Pride croaked as she came closer to him, "why? Why couldn't you save me?... didn't you say that you loved me?" Pride sat up and curled into a little ball, "go away." Denny cocked her head with curious eyes staring at him, "go away?... you want me to go away?" Denny started to cry and yell, "WHY? WHY DO YOU HATE ME? AREN'T WE THE SAME? DON'T YOU LOVE ME BROTHER? DON'T YOU!?" Pride bit his lip and said nothing as Denny sat there and cried sadly about Pride hating her. Pride eyes tightened then he couldn't stand it, he got off the bed and walked towards her.

Pride place his hand on Denny's shoulder and crouched next to her, "I don't hate you…" he whispered making Denny look into his eyes, "Kojie…" Denny whimpered as she wiped her tears from her eyes, "I love you and I will always love you." Pride ran his hand through Denny's blood matted hair and smiled at her, "I love you." Denny smiled a twisted grin and began to laugh at him, "traitor… Traitor… TRAITOR!" Pride pulled back as her body warped in to envy, "I knew you would betray us! You little piece of trash! You stupid shrimp!" Envy howled evilly and swiped Pride hard in the stomach, "gahack!" Pride doubled over and laid there and gasped for air.

Envy smiled at Pride as he circled around him saying little traitor over and over again. Pride closed his eyes and curled up again as Envy's chants grew louder and louder, suddenly different voices started chanting. Pride opened his eyes to see Alphonse, Whinry, Roy, Riza, and strangely himself chanting with Envy and glaring down at him. Envy stopped and grinned as Alphonse spoke, "You're not my brother, you are a creature wearing his skin! You attacked me, you think I'll forgive you?" Pride tried to speak but he noticed his voice was gone. Whinry stepped up next, "I could never love something that made me take my life to lie!" Pride felt her words slice through him like knives.

Roy closed his eyes and growled, "I have nothing to say to this thing, it ruined my life." Pride closed his eyes as Riza spoke, "quit trying to be something else, you're not Edward and you will never be him." Pride opened his eyes and saw himself stepping up and then snarl, "is this what you wanted?! To live as a slave? To be tortured? To be a mock of yourself?! You have wiped blood all over your reputation, because you didn't have the guts to fight for your own rights. You sicken me! you're a disgrace! A fucked in the head psycho path! You are not me and you never will be. You betrayed everyone who cared for you, you're just some stupid copy." Pride died inside hearing that as the bunch started chanting again.

Pride flicked his eyes open to see he was shaking and covered in a cold sweat, he sat up and wiped his face while breathing hard and blinked to see his eyes sight was 

distorted from shock, "damn it…" Pride wheezed as he rubbed his eyes. Pride looked around after getting his eyesight back and noticed that he wasn't alone, "fu fu fu…" Pride glared at Envy who was sitting on his side of the rooms bed giggling at pride, "what's so funny." Pride growled glaring at Envy, "heh heh heh… you and your little nightmares." Envy grinned at Pride who pulled his hair down shook it, and put it back up. Pride sighed and grumbled as he swiped his forehead once more to rid of the sweat that was trickling down his face. Envy leaned a bit and smiled, "it's so interesting how you are so weak when it comes to dreams." Pride snapped his eyes open and growled, "Fuck off…" Envy was taken back and about to hiss curse words at him when Pride narrowed his gaze on the older sin making him shut up.

Pride sighed and got off the bed and stretched his spine making it pop, then his moved his arms back and forth to work the kinks out of his shoulders. He looked hazily to the side then finally asked, "How long was I out?" Envy thought for a second then replied, "About three hours." Pride cursed under his breath and sighed, "what did the father want?" Envy sat up and said, "Don't know… he asked me to get you though." Pride rubbed his face and yawned loudly, "Let's go find out…" Pride grumbled as he made his way to the door.

Pride and Envy make their way to the Father's quarters, "Wonder what he wants…" Pride thought as he looked to the side while following Envy, "maybe he found out I was lying… No… I hid my emotions to well… it can't be that." Pride noticed he was shaking by thinking of the Father so he shook his head irritably and kept his focus on Envy. Envy stopped at the front of the door and turned around to face Pride, Pride looked up at Envy and walked past him then stopped, "are you coming?" Envy grinned and began to say something but a loud booming voice answered for him, "Envy shall be joining you my son." Pride's eye grew wide and he began to shake once more. Envy smiled seeing his younger brother shaking and patted Pride on the head sweetly and said, "you heard him."

Pride shook the fear out of himself and followed Envy to the tube and wire throne, "my sons, I am glad to see you. Especially you Pride, you have blossomed out of your fear quite nicely." Pride bowed, "thank you Father." Envy blew air from his lips and crossed his arms, The father ignored Envy and went on, "I have a mission for you. A special mission… your father is in central." Pride's eyes widened as he looked up, "Hohemheim?!" he blurted out catching Envy's attention, "I want you to kill him, he has no meaning to us or our plans." Pride blinked and remembered his encounter with his father and gritted his teeth into a smile, "pay back…" Pride thought as his mind winded down the sadistic side of himself.

"NO! NO WAY! HE WAS MINE! MINE BEFORE THAT LITTLE SHIT CAME INTO PLAY! MINE! MINE DAMN IT!" Envy roared making Pride snap back to reality, "Envy, you have another task. But you were punished by making Pride disobey me and get sick afterwards." Envy glared at Pride and snarled, "you baby him because 

he's your favorite! Pride is still that pussy alchemist! Doesn't matter what you think!" Envy pointed angrily at Pride, "he hasn't changed!" Envy growled. Pride eyed Envy's finger and smiled a twisted grin, he grabbed his brother finger and bent it back, "what was that about being a pussy alchemist?" Pride bent Envy's finger till he heard it pop, "stop it you two." Pride looked to the father and let envy go. The father sighed and rested his head in his hand, "I do not favorite any of my children. They are all the same to me." Envy grew huffy and glared at Pride, "now Envy if you would be kind enough, leave." Envy felt like an arrow was shot though him, "yes… father." With that said he turned on his heel and walked out.

The father watched as Envy left and he then turned to Pride, "now, about your mission…" the father tore out a page in one of his books and beckoned Pride to come to him, Pride obeyed and walked up to the father and took the piece of paper. The father smiled and looked at Pride, "I'm glad that you have matured some over that encounter." Pride blinked then nodded, "then go. Go find van Hohemheim and kill him." Pride grinned and said, "yes, my Father."


	61. Chapter 60 Learn to Stand

Sin Against God

Page 2

Chapter 60

Learn to Stand

The air was cold, getting closer to the middle of winter. A figure walked in the cold as the snow began to fall. The figures blonde hair was up with a small tuffet of hair hanging there along with their bangs swaying in the breeze, he wore a black jacket with a red trim zipper up in the front and the collar up. The jackets back had a pair of white wings where the shoulder blades would be, they wore a pair of black pants with red trimming on the sides and knees, and a pair of boots with red soles with red and black straps and silver buckles. The hair bobbed as they walked with each slap on the stone concrete, a car drove by then stopped in front of the figure and two military men got out and shined a light into the person's eyes. "You. State your name!" the person blinked and narrowed their light blue eyes in the light, "my name is Alex, is there something wrong?" the men were taken back hearing a girls voice come out of the thought to be boys mouth.

"I'm sorry miss, please excuse our rudeness." The men bowed and got back into the car, once they drove off the person smirked, "dumbasses." they said as their voice turned masculine along with their eyes changing into purple cat-like eyes revealing the person to be Pride. He turned onto another block and pulled out the note the father gave and glanced it over, then pocketed it and scaled the wall till he reached a window and broke in. Pride took in his surroundings and looked around, "it looks like no one has been here for years…" Pride walked around cautiously in the living room then made his way to the kitchen. Pride eyed everything then spotted a note; he picked it up and read it over,

Dear Edward,

I knew that you were coming, so I left.

Your Father,

Van Hohemheim

Pride crumpled up the note and grumbled curse words, "that…that Bastard! Shit!" Pride slammed his fist down on the table and snarled more curse words, "It's too bad homunculus." Pride swirled around to see Haryoko standing in the door frame of the kitchen with a gun in hand. Pride narrowed his eyes and snarled, "I'm guessing this is the work of my father… telling where I was." Haryoko smiled and said, "you could say that." she pulled the gun up, "surrender… Or die." Pride looked at the gun then smiled, "I thought you would have learned that those don't work on me." Haryoko glared at him and said, "it's enough time to tie you up… once I pull the trigger."

Pride eyed her and grinned, "I'm really in the mood… to spill my father's blood but I guess you'll do." Haryoko flinched by his words giving Pride an 

opening, He grabbed the gun and pointed it down as she fired. Pride cracked his kneecap into the alchemists wrist making her drop the gun as she cried out, Pride went in and slammed her body against the wall hard, "Guh!" she huffed and turned her gaze to pride, "had enough?" he asked as his index finger touched her throat, she lashed at him and growled, "I'm just getting started!" with that Pride let her go and went into a fighting position, "then let's go." Pride smiled.

Haryoko attacked and threw punches at Pride but he blocked them quickly, then he gave her an uppercut into the stomach. She fell to the ground wheezing then gasped for air as Pride came forth, "is that all you got?" Pride narrowed his eyes at her as she stood up, "yo…you…you bastard…" she huffed as she went into another fight stance. Pride sighed and went into battle once more, Haryoko slipped her glove off and activated her alchemy sending a wave of air at Pride, Pride held his arms up and took the impact; his arms and legs where sliced open by the wave, his stomach and chest were sliced up to. Pride skidded back a few feet by the impact then coughed, "is that it? that's your alchemy? How pathetic." Pride pulled his arms away from his face and healed over the wounds.

"come on bitch… let's see what you've got!" Pride ran towards her and grabbed her, she struggled to get free then whipped him in the face with another gust of air. Pride didn't pull back he flung her hard into the wall across from him, "ha ha ha! Just like a ragdoll! You're to weak! Give it up wind calling alchemist!" Haryoko stumbled upwards and huffed angrily as she sent and another gust of air in his way. Pride once again took the blow but received even more serious damage but again was healed in a flash, he turned towards her and laughed, "you stupid girl, you're worthless! You can't kill me with that petty alchemy!" Haryoko glared at pride and sent wave after wave of blade like wind in his way.

Pride took each blow and pulled out of it untouched, "I getting sick of this…" Pride thought as he healed over once more, he looked at his blood soaked hands and grinned, "I think I found a way out of this…" Pride thought and grinned wider. Haryoko glared at Pride as he stood there, "so… are you done?" Pride asked as he turned to face her, Haryoko's eyes flashed and she threw her hands up and the room began to shake as the winds force started to get stronger. Pride looked at it and flipped seeing the wind swirling around her body at such speed, "damn…" Pride thought as his face screwed up into a small fearful gaze. Haryoko held her hands up and started to move the wind into a long snake like creature, Pride knew that she was using dragon of wind and then closed his eyes and held up his right arm. Haryoko screamed in pain as Pride created a rebound as the transmutation circle wrapped its self around his hand making the blood marks glow faintly, "call it off…" Pride ordered as he pulled one finger in making the pain intensify, Haryoko cried for mercy but ignored her and said it again pulling in another finger.

Haryoko stopped her alchemy and cried sadly in pain, Pride felt a little sorry for her but shook it from his mind and walked up to her. Haryoko noticed 

him and scooted away quickly trying aimlessly to get away from him, 'No…No! Stay back! NO!" Pride moved closer then he grabbed her arm and wrenched it up to him level, he eyed the trans mutation circle on her palm and then wiped his bloody hand across it. Haryoko blinked in confusion as he let her go and walked to the side looking around the living room for something, Haryoko shook away her fear and glared at Pride who was in his own world rummaging around the abandoned room. Haryoko stood then held her hands up, "DIE!" she screamed as she activated her alchemy.

Pride looked towards her as her green eyes turned overwhelmed as her alchemy went berserk, Pride watched as the winds swirled around her at speeds that could sever arms. Pride walked up to her and smiled at her, "you should know that red water makes your alchemy go berserk." He smiled broader as her eyes turned to him, horrified. Pride sat on the couch and watched her sit there in her air made prison, then a knock came loud bang came from the door then another and another then finally the door clattered on the floor. Pride turned his attention to the people coming in then returned his gaze to Haryoko, "my god, major Takashi?!" two officers ran towards her, "Don't touch her." The tow officers turned to see pride who was also perplexed; "YOU!" they growled but Pride ignored them and turned to see who said the order. Pride froze seeing who it was, Tasuke Mustang.

"Pride, what did you do to her?" pride looked at Haryoko then to Tasuke and answered, "she touched me when I was bleeding. Nothing special." Tasuke blinked with a confused look on his face so Pride cleared his mind, "my blood is red water a poison when consumed or breathed in, but also a alchemic amplifier thus making her alchemy go berserk once she touched me and activated her alchemy." Tasuke stared at Pride horrified of what his bodily fluid can do. Pride looked to Haryoko and said, "she's going to cause a rebound on her own if she doesn't stop her alchemy." Tasuke's eyes widened at that said and looked even more horrified at Pride then turned cold, "fix her." Pride blinked and held his hands up, "I don't know how." Tasuke glared at Pride, "then find out how!" Pride cocked his brow and said, "no. I'm not even supposed to be having this conversation with you. They are probably watching my every move, so no. I won't fix her." Tasuke's eyes grew angrier as Pride got up, "my job moved out so if you will excuse me." Pride went to the window and propped it open and slid out.

Tasuke gritted his teeth at the window, "bastard!" he cursed as he returned to Haryoko and walked towards her. Haryoko was fully taken in by the red water and wasn't giving any signs of wanting to stop, "Haryoko…" she did not acknowledge Tasuke she just sat there with her head pointed straight upward and her green eyes phased out. Tasuke gritted his teeth and tried to place a hand on her, but yelped in pain as his fingers were ripped open, "damn it…" he pulled his fingers to his chest then examined them. He looked back up to see Haryoko staring blindly at him, "Haryoko?" she just kept staring at him then her eyes 

traveled down to his fingers, "h…ur…t." she said in a dead tone, Tasuke looked at her, "can you hear me, Haryoko?" Haryoko looked at Tasuke and whispered, "ye..s." Tasuke started to feel hope in saving her, "call off your alchemy."

She stared at Tasuke and then shook her head dead slowly, "n…o." she whispered, Tasuke grew upset, "you're going to kill yourself if you don't!" Haryoko's eyes widened a bit then she smiled her eyes fixed on nothing, "th…en… then… I… ca…n s…ee… Taryoko." Her eyes closed as tears fell from her eyes, "he…le..ft…me…for…de.ad." Tasuke glared at her and pulled of his jacket and lunged at her. His body was shredded by the gusts of wind swirling around her but he didn't care, he kept his eyes closed and grabbed her into an embrace. Haryoko suddenly came back to mind and her alchemy died off as she was hugged by Tasuke, "wha…what…what are you doing?" she cried sadly, "saving you." Tasuke growled, "saving you from making the biggest mistake in your life." Haryoko's eyes widened then she cried long and hard.

Pride walked briskly down the street looking from side to side waiting for Tasuke or Rena to appear and drag him to the military base, "I'm glad they're alright… but I'm not going back. I've proved myself that I can't live a normal life twice." Pride groaned sadly at the thought of Denny popping into his mind then being shot and exiled by Scar. Pride rubbed his temples and sighed as he pushed the memory back into his forget me pile, along with everything else he's done and regrets. Pride moved and then froze as two headlights of a vehicle touched his body making his back light up, "damn." Pride growled as he broke into a run, the car was right behind him but not going fast enough to harm him. Pride started to get pissed as one military officer rolled down the window and ordered him to surrender, "stupid military… thinking they can control me!" Pride stopped making the men in the car freak and hit the brake, Pride waited as the car inched towards him then flipped over it, "where… where did he go?!" the officer growled as he punched the steering wheel making the horn blast.

Pride turned around and clapped his hands and touched the exhaust pipe, a bright flash emitted making the men in the car turnaround, "WHAAAAAAA?!" they screamed as they noticed Pride just closed the pipe making the car over heat, "GET OUT OF THE CAR! SHIT!" the driver wrenched the car door open and ran out along with everyone else in the car. Right after they got out and ran a couple of yards away the car whined then shirked like a tea pot before it exploded into bits, the car's explosion blew the men down off their feet while car parts flew in all different directions. Pride smiled and thought, "no wonder the rouges blew up cars, it's pretty fun!" Pride turned to see the officers still shook for the explosion so he turned around and headed away.

Pride was almost home when the two officers appeared once more holding guns at him, "freeze!" one barked at him making Pride narrow his eyes and then 

stick his middle finger up, "make me." the officers grew angry and charged at him. Pride grinned cutely as he held up the man hole cap and whistled, "catch me if you can!" with that said he jumped down into the murky water and ran through the sewer. The men came down and stayed on Pride's tail, "Geeze they're so persistent!" Pride thought as he turned a corner, the men turned the corner to see Pride standing there and looking straight at them, "Don't move! We have you out numbered!" Pride's eyes narrowed and then he said, "I wouldn't make so much noise if I were you."

The men blinked in confusion then held up their guns, "Shut up! You can't tell us what to do!" one of them growled loudly, Pride smiled looked to the side, "I warned you." He grinned as a loud shriek ran towards the men and all kinds of eyes opened and glared hungrily at the men. The officers took a step back in shock then one turned on the lantern to show hundreds of chimeras with toothy hungry jaws and deformed bodies, Pride smiled, "bon appetite!" with that said the chimeras roared and charged at the men shredding them into bite sized pieces. Pride turned and walked away from the loud agonizing screams till they disappeared, Pride made his way down the winding maze till he found the door to his home and shoved it open.

Pride yawned and walked towards the father's quarters, "better tell him that bastard escaped" Pride looked around and yawned again, "where is everybody?" Pride thought as he turned a corner and headed down a long hallway, "it's strange… that no one's-" Pride was cut off by a loud agonizing scream that sounded so familiar that Pride froze. Pride looked around then pinpointed it, "it's coming from the fathers quarters…" pride broke into a run and slammed the doors open to see the gate spitting out a human. A young human boy.


	62. Chapter 61 Betrayed

Sin Against God

Page 2

Chapter 61

Betrayed

As the light died down Pride opened his eyes to see the other sins standing around the circle and staring straight at him, "Pride?" Envy said seeing Pride's eyes wide, confused and angry. Envy walked up to Pride and leaned a bit to meet his eye level, "what are you doing here Pride? Weren't you on a mission?" Pride's eyes flashed at envy making him back away as Pride hissed angrily, "you… promisssssssed..." envy looked shocked at Pride as his voice hissed loudly, "you promissssssed you bassssards… YOU PROMISED!" Pride lunged at envy making Envy shriek; Pride lashed out on his brother and grabbed him by the neck with rage tinting his eyes red.

Pride bared his teeth angrily as he wrung Envy's neck, the other sins started to close in, "Pride stop!" lust cried as the other sins made pleads, "your killing him, stop!" Sloth cried out as she grabbed pride's shoulders. Pride head jerked and he ripped his shoulders out of her grip, "Don't touch me!" he glared at her with a hungry animal like glare, Sloth looked shocked and backed away slowly. Pride returned to envy and hissed like a snake, his mind was wrapped around the fact that he couldn't think straight, "Promissssssssed!" Envy tried to get away as Pride's mind was becoming more like an animal with each second passing, "promisssssssssed….. you promisssssssssed!"

"stop Pride." Pride turned his head to see the father staring at him, "I did this for you my son." Pride's mind snapped back into place and dropped envy, Envy made a run for it but lost so much energy he could only crawl to safety. Pride shook his head and then glared at the father and snarled, "The deal is off!" the father's right eyebrow cocked and he frowned, "you cannot tell me that. You belong to me, Pride." Pride's eyes widened and he snarled, "AFTER GOING AGAINST OUR AGREEMENT?! FUCK YOU! I DON'T BELONG TO YOU! I BELONG TO NO ONE BUT MYSELF! FUCK YOU OLD MAN FUCK YOU!" Pride's eyes formed a red ring around the cat like pupils. Pride took a step towards the father and started chanting with hungry eyes, "I'll kill you…I'll kill you… I'll kill you… I'LL KILL YOU!" Pride bolted for the father.

Lust noticed Pride and stepped in front of him and the father ready to fight, "you will not harm our father!" Pride skidded to a stop and dodged her nails quickly, "STAND DOWN PRIDE!" Lust slashed Pride's stomach but a loud screech hiss in the air. "what the hell?" Lust looked to see Pride's middle had covered itself in a carbon coating just like Greed, She looked horror struck seeing Pride had mastered Greed's Ultimate shield. "how… how?!" she cried as she backed away then she turned to Gluttony, "tear him to shreds Gluttony!" Gluttony ginned as drool dripped on the ground. Pride noticed Gluttony coming at him, "you smell nice! Can I have a bite?!" Gluttony opened his large jaws giving Pride an opening, Pride dodged the jaws of death and grabbed his head and rammed his knee cap into his skull.

Gluttony yelped in pain and help his head, pride smiled and then warped his voice, "gluttony dear, what are you doing? Come now Gluttony do as your told…" Gluttony whimpered hearing Lust's voice coming out of Pride's mouth, "l…lu…lust?" Pride smiled and touched his cheek, "yes dear it's me… Be a good boy and kill that imposter." Gluttony whimpered again then turned around and charged at Lust, "Gluttony?! What ar-" Lust was cut off by gluttony sinking his teeth into Lust's arm. Lust howled in pain as Gluttony shredded her body to pieces, after he finished he turned to Pride and grinned; Pride grinned back then stabbed gluttony with his own nail like blades, "L…ust?" Gluttony whimpered then slumped down and died.

Pride retracted the nails and turned his attention towards the father, but was shoved away by Envy, "you little shit!" Envy roared as he held Pride down and punched Pride hard in the face, but winced in pain as he clutched his bloody fist. Pride rammed his foot into Envy stomach and got up, envy noticed Pride moving and got up and threw a round house kick at him; Pride ducked then turned on his heel and grabbed Envy by the neck. Envy struggled and coughed as he threw everything he could at Pride, but didn't even scratch him. Pride flung Envy away from him and dusted his hands off on his pants; Pride turned and sprinted towards the father summoning his scythe.

Pride was about one hundred feet away from the father before Greed got in front of Pride, "tch…" pride growled as he stopped and lunged the blade at Greed's head, a loud clang and crack sounded off as the blade connected with Greed's neck. Greed laughed, "You should know that doesn't work kid… Come here!" Pride dodged Greed's clawed hands and concentrated on his Greed. Greed pulled back as Pride's body formed a carbon coating across his entire body. Pride opened his murderous eyes and attacked Greed then clapped his hands and touched Greed's chest, "Rgh! What the?!" Pride moved quickly and slammed his clawed hand inside of Greed, "grhuk…" Greed croaked as Pride ripped out his heart.

Pride dropped the organ and pulled of the coating while popping his neck, "TRAITOR! TRAITOR TRAITOR TRAAAAAAAAAAAAAITOR!" Pride turned quickly to see Wrath charging at him, Pride narrowed his eyes and crouched while his eyes turned a blank white, "SHRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Pride shrieked like a mad animal at Wrath. Wrath froze where he was as Pride came back to his senses, "there I go again blacking out…" Pride closed his eyes and groaned a little. Wrath shook the shock for his body and charged at Pride once more screaming traitor, Pride this time grabbed Wrath and flung him into Envy who was sneaking up on him. Pride looked at them mangled on the ground and smiled inside his mind as his face stayed stone cold.

Pride was about to turn around when water suddenly engulfed him, He looked to see sloth with her arms wrapped around his body. He trashed angrily to 

get away but failed as she swallowed his in entire body in her watery arms, Pride started to feel the air he was holding on to was depleting in oxygen fast, "water… hydrogen gas and oxygen..." Pride thought as he clapped his hands then touched Sloth's arms, an alchemic reaction burst in side of Sloth as her bodies components were slit in two the two gases. Pride breathed in and coughed harshly spiting up water in the process, his breath finally calmed and he stood up and growled at the other sins, "YOU WANT TO TAKE ME ON?! I KNOW YOUR EVERY MOVE AND FLAW! IF YOU WANT TO STOP ME THEN COME ON!" Pride looked to the others who just stood there staring at him… waiting. Watching. Hating his every word and movement… hating his very existence.

Pride turned to the father and snarled, "you promised you wouldn't drag him into this! You promised and you betrayed my one request… TO LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Pride turned and looked at the body on the floor feet away for the father, his dirty blonde hair hanging over his closed eyes; a light frail breath entering and escaping his lungs. Pride stared at the blonde and then turned to the father with vengeful tears staining his cheeks, "You promised and you defied me, you… you… you took him… and you… You..YOU!" Pride bolted towards the father and snapped into the air while summoning his scythe, "DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!" Pride screamed as he held the blade ready to kill, "for some reason I knew you would react this way."

The Father sighed then held his hand up at Pride, Pride's marks started to glow as an alchemic spark danced on his body making him scream in pain, he dropped the scythe. Pride fell on to the ground still under the father's alchemic spell Pride gasped for air as he squirmed then screamed out while holding his chest as the ribcage under his skin was warping into something by breaking apart and reconstructing itself. Pride's back arched up as it too was warping into something foreign as well his screams grew more frantic, "hgnnn! Stop…. stop…. I… I…it…pl..please….please! Stop it! stop it! Father!" pride cried under his body his eyes filled with tears as he looked at the father with a pained face then started feeling sick and vomited blood on the ground. Pride coughed and looked up at the father who just stared at him; Pride's eyes were getting hazy as he stared into the father's eyes.

"Do you understand now pride?" Pride looked at the father then threw up again and looked at the father with pained eyes as he mumbled, "under…understand what…? Nnngh!" Pride curled up again feeling his ribcage starting to jut out from the disfigured form it had taken. The father frowned and said, "why I have chosen to go against your word. I did this for you." Pride coughed as he pressed his hands on his chest trying to shove the formation back into his body, "for me….? Ahrgh! Gck!" Pride coughed then hurled once more feeling weaker with every wave of nausea. The father smiled and called off the alchemy making Pride suddenly pass out from the loss of power in his body, "yes for you."


	63. Chapter 62 Together?

Sin Against God

Page 2

Chapter 62

Together?

A month passed by quickly, pride's body reverted back to its normal shape, his hair hung in place with his pony tail bobbing as he walked smacking him in the back at times, and his hand was occupied by another. Pride kept his sight to the front but sometimes his eyes would wonder down to take a glance at the other. The boy wore a black sleeveless turtleneck top which showed a sliver of his stomach, he had black pants with a blue trimming on the sides, ankle high stirrups, and black fingerless gloves that reached half way to his elbow with red plug lines on the wrists all the way up to the gloves end. "where are we…going… nii-san?" Pride kept facing the road as he answered, "to see the father, Praise…hff…" The boy looked up with his brown soulless voids which was peeking through his dirty blonde bangs, "father?" Pride nodded and turned a corner, "yes… you've met him before…" Pride breathed in raggedly and clutched his chest with his free hand. Praise blinked and pointed at Pride, "pain?.. Nii-san are you in pain?" Pride huffed in a breath and shook his head and lied, "no… I just don't feel well…hfff…"

Pride reached the double doors and looked down to see Praise shaking in fear, "I guess I'm not the only one…" Pride thought as he patted Praise on the head making Praise look up at him, Pride gave him a fake warm smile to make praise not feel so afraid. Praise clung to Pride as he pushed the doors open to reveal a dark room with the smell of blood wafting around their noses, "I thought he would have cleaned up that!" Pride thought angrily then sighed as he pried Praise off his body. Pride crouched down after removing Praise and smiled another fake smile, "don't be afraid, kay?" Praise looked at Pride then nodded his head, "kay… nii-san." Pride sighed and took hold of the others out stretched hand and leaded him into the dark room.

"ah, Praise; My youngest child." Praise shrunk and hid behind Pride, "do not be frightened young one… come to me." Praise made a small whimper and clutched Pride's back and shook his head. Pride looked over at Praise and rubbed his head, "uh… Praise?" the boy looked up and blinked his soulless brown voids, "nii-san?" Pride smiled and pried Praise off of him again and grabbed his arms so he couldn't run, "go to the father." Praise bit his lip and shook his head, "scary… scary… no… scary…" Pride sighed and turned Praise's body to the father and gave a rough push. Praise yelped and skidded into the father, the father smiled and placed his hands onto his shoulders, "it is funny, my son fears me." he smiles and crouches to face Praise, "he fears you because you're a monster…" Pride thought as he gritted his teeth behind a fake smile.

The father looked praise over and asked him questions which Praise answered to the best of his ability, "what color is the sky? Do you know what the sky is?" Praise looked down and then answered, "the sky that hangs above us is blue but changes to black to tell it is night." The father smiles and pats Praise's head, "very good my child." Praise gave a small smile while he was given comfort for his answer. Pride felt disgusted thinking of the same thing he had to go through when he was first born but got it wrong, since envy didn't give a rats ass about him; Pride sighed as the father finished with Praise and called him over. Pride obeyed and walked over slowly, "you have taught him well my son." Pride nodded at the father's comment

"I believe he is smart enough to be taught basic fighting." Pride head shot up hearing that as his face twisted while he thought angrily, "No! No way am I teaching him that! No!" Pride made a small grunt which caught the fathers attention, "what is wrong my son?" Pride shook his head and clutched his chest then lied, "nothing… my chest hurt for a second." Praise blinked his voids and cocked his head, "…hurt?" Praise inquired as he walked closely and placed his hand on Pride's chest, "…hurt…bad?" Pride blinked then closed his eyes, "yes… hurting is bad, Praise." Pride smiled at Praise but Praise frowned, "… don't… want you… to hurt." Pride sighed and placed a hand on Praises head, "don't worry about me, okay?" Praise bit his lip again and nodded.

The father smiled, "I'm glad you have taken Praise under your wing Pride, since Envy did not do very well with you when you in this stage." Pride stared at Praise and nodded, "he didn't know how to handle me… Besides he hated me." the father sighed and closed his eyes, "I wouldn't say that… but if you must." Pride looked up confused then went back to Praises head, "you may go now my son… train him well now." Pride narrowed his eye then scooted Praise out while thinking, "like hell I'm going to put him through that!"

Pride flopped down on the bed and stared at the ceiling, he closed his eyes then another thump interrupted him and he looked to see Praise huddled close to him. Pride smiled and stared at Praise who was falling asleep, "so cute…" Pride thought as he smiled. Pride stared at Praise for another second then rolled over and closed his eyes, Pride sighed as he calmed his breath and huddled closer to Praise's body for warmth. Pride started to sleep but everything started to eat at him, "I can't live like this… nor can Al! We can't live like this… those bastards, taking back their word! Monsters! Demons! Bastards! I'm not going to just sit here and let them tear everyone's life apart! It's my turn to betray."

With that thought Pride got up and quietly moved out of the room, "we'll be together… I promise." Pride whispered as he made his way down the halls to a large room full of paper documents and books, "new breed… new breed… Ah!" Pride picked up a paper and flicked through the pages ignoring everything else till he reached what he wanted, "the mind and soul" Pride read out loud then began to read:

_A new breed's soul is of the human that the philosopher's stone takes over after being thrown before the truth. The soul is pulled away and replaced into the stone, the soul however is not acessable until it is fully positioned into the Philosophers stone. To speed up the process is to have the body undergo shock from a sudden memory or by revealing them to a body part or liquid…_

Pride grinned then turned to see Envy standing in the door, "What are you doing." Pride cocked a brow while frowning, "reading." Envy narrowed his eyes then his hand snapped out and grabbed the document and looked at it, his face twisted with disgust and then smiled evilly, "what are you doing with this Pride? Are you trying to figure out something, hmmmm?" Pride narrowed his eyes and growled, "yes I am. I'm trying to figure out what I am." Envy blinked then smiled, "You're a homunculus like me and the rest of our brethren," envy turned with the document in his hands, "I'll be taking this to the father so he can put it where it belongs." Pride glared at Envy as he walked out, "that's fine… You've already told me what I wanted…" with that he trudged out with his hands in his pockets heading back to Praise.

Pride poked his head into the room to see Praise still fast asleep, "good… he didn't wake while I was gone." Pride walked over and pulled Praises hair away from his eyes, "al… I'll give you back your life, just hang on a little while." Praise breathed in deep and rolled over then his eyes snapped open, "Nii-san?... Nii-san?" He looked to the sides then found Pride, "Nii-san… not tired?" Pride smiled and shook his head, "no. I'm not tired… you can sleep if you want to." Praise nodded and curled back up. "Nii-san…?" Pride turned back to Praise, "yes?" Praise rolled over to face him, "stay… with me?" Pride blinked then smiled, "yes Praise I'll stay with you… don't worry." With that said he sat down and laid a hand on Praises shoulder and rubbed it, "you won't have to worry anymore… I'm here."


	64. Chapter 63 Blue

Sin Against God

Page 1

Chapter 63

Blue

The water dripped down long blonde hair and splashed down on the stone showers floor, the body was well sculpted and had sexy toned muscles under their skin. "Nii-san…?" the figure turned and faced the dirty blondes face, "what's wrong?" Pride asked as he covered himself with the shower certain, the other bit his lip and asked, "where are… we going?" Pride sighed and turned back around, "were going to the country, Rizenbol to be exact… why?" Praise bit his lip harder and said, "I… just… wanted to know…I'm sorry." Pride sighed and turned the water off, "don't be sorry…" Pride reached for the towel and dried himself off with it.

Praise watched as pride wrung his hair out with the towel, then place it back around his middle; Praise observed everything his brother did, it only seemed right to do so. Pride yawned loudly and combed his hair back into place with his fingers; he looked into the broken fragment of a mirror which hung on a piece of wire, "geeze… My chest still hurts." Pride groaned as he rubbed his sore chest, he looked down at his body to see if there were anymore abnormal bumps. He sighed as he rubbed his chest and breathed in roughly, "hff… that bastard…" Pride coughed up a little blood and sopped it up with his hand, "I'm getting worse… what the hell did he do?" Pride thought as he looked into the mirror, "somehow these marks mean something a hell of a lot more than a decoration…" Pride stopped rubbing his chest and looked at the marks long and hard. "Nii-san?" Pride turned to see Praise, "what?" Praise looked away then turned to face him, "you… you in pain?" Pride sighed, "yeah… just little sore…" Praise's eyes grew more worried then he latched himself to Pride's shoulder, "I… don't want you… to hurt… Nii-san." Pride patted Praise on the head and smiled, "it's not that bad Praise." Praise nodded then moved away so Pride could have his space again.

Pride sighed and returned to the mirror, "I need to get out of this place… for his sake." Pride thought as he looked at himself, "but they know what I look like… Damn military." Pride rubbed his chest a bit then thought, "If I could change my gender then I could get past them… but I've never tried that." Pride's lip twitched at the thought of being a women, "envy seems to not have a problem with it… So I bet it's not so hard." Pride looked at himself and felt weird, "but isn't that cross dressing? Ah hell!" pride turned around to see Praise standing there confused at Pride talking out loud about gender bending himself. Pride blushed feeling even more stupid.

Some splashing went round, "Praise quit it!" Pride growled as a laugh sounded out of the room, "Praise you're getting me wet! Stop it!" the giggling stopped and Pride sighed, "thank you." With that said Pride finished cleaning Praises hair and body by dumping a bucket of water on him. Praise whipped his head around like a dog, "Praise! Ack!" Pride held his hands up as water smacked him in small waves. Pride pulled his hands down once Praise stopped and grabbed a towel while unplugging the small bath tub, "nii-san?" Pride turned and acknowledged with a nod, Praise smiled and grabbed Pride, "Love… you." Prides eyes grew wide then patted Praises wet head, "I love you too, Praise."

Pride finished drying Praise off and grabbed his clothes and helped putting them on, "he has the same tattoo design on him… but it looked different." Pride thought as he helped Praise with his pants zipper. Pride finished helping Praise and pulled Praises hair up into a ponytail instead of it hanging down, Pride smiled making Praise do the same. Pride ans Praise walked back to their room to see Envy inside there, Pride narrowed his eyes dangerously at his older brother and guided Praise to their side of the room, "hmph… That was cold." Envy grinned as he to narrowed his eyes, Pride ignored him and had Praise sit down on the bed as he rummaged through some of his things then pulled out a book titled "Amtsrian animal guide" Pride looked through it then stopped at one page and turned to face Praise.

Praises eyes lit up at the book and grabbed for it so he could get a better look at the animal on the page Pride had open; Pride handed the book over to his brother and watched his brother's movements, "Kitty!" Praise said holding the book, "kitty! Kitty! Kitty!" Praise giggled as he stared at the pictures of the different colored cats, "Kitty!" Praise smiled as he flopped down on the bed book in outstretched hands giggling happily. Pride smiled as Praise rocked back and forth while staring at the book, "Feh…" Pride turned to see Envy looking disguted at Praises adorable giggles, Pride narrowed his eyes and growled, "what." Envy stopped and narrowed his eyes, "You. You letting him act like a small child… it's disgusting." Pride frowned, "if you don't like it then go away." Envy snorted and got up, "I intended to." Pride watched Envy get up and leave then turned back to Praise. Pride nudged Praises arm and smiled, "are you ready to go?" Praise looked away from the book then nodded.


	65. Chapter 64 Red

Sin Against God

Page 3

Chapter 64

Red

The air was cold, "all aboard! Tickets! Tickets please!" a man yelled as he took tickets and tore them in half handing the stubs back, while the man handed ticket stubs back two figures darted past the man and entered the luggage cart. The luggage cart was full of bags and suite cases, "over here." One of the figures coaxed to the other which followed the others command. The two huddled behind some luggage and watched as the humans closed the doors, "nii-san?" the figure turned to the other, "what's wrong Praise?" Praise nuzzles into Pride's side, "why are we in this place?" Pride blinked and smirked, "were hiding from the military." Praise cocked his head in confusion, "military? What is that?" Pride sighs and pats Praises head, "they're the bad guys… you could say." Praise stared at his older brother then nodded while he rested his head on Pride's shoulder.

Pride watched as Praise slipped into dream land and sighed, "you're going to hate me…" Pride huddled closer to Praise and hugged him closely, "but I have to do this…" Pride listened as the train whistle blew and the cars jerked. Pride kept close to Praise then started to hum a small tune,

I'm here you're there,

Closer to the world than me.

My time is done but yours has just begun.

And momma I'm sorry,

I didn't know this would happen…

And momma I'm worried,

What is he going to become?

I guess I can fix it…

Mend it…

Break it…

And fix it again.

And momma I'm sorry,

I didn't know this would happen…

And momma I'm worried,

What is he going to become?

The day is done,

The clock is ticking still…

I need to bring him back to this world before the time stops on me.

And momma I'm sorry,

I didn't know this would happen…

And momma I'm worried,

What is he going to become?

He won't be like me.

He won't be like me.

He won't be like me.

I won't let him.

Pride broke off and sighed as Praise's eye squinted as he yawned sleepily and curled closer to Pride, "no… I won't let him." Pride pulled Praise closer to his body trying to preserve the heat that was emitting from their bodies. Pride watched Praises chest rise and fall then turned his attention to the train hearing a whistle blow and felling a jerk from the sudden movement.

Pride opened his eyes hearing the whistle sound off then a conductor yelling for tickets, "are we there already?" Pride yawned then turned to Praise but turned back around to see two men coming into the cargo cart, "shit!" Pride cursed as he shook Praise awake, "nnnnm?... Nii-san?" Pride held his finger to his lips and walked slowly over to some of the suite cases and opened one. Pride's lip curled to see he opened a girl's suite case but turned to see the men getting closer to where they were hiding, "Praise…" Praise's head shot up and nodded as Pride opened another suite case and shoved clothing in his hands, "put those on over your clothes, okay?" Praise looked at the clothing and cocked his head, "fuck! He doesn't know how to dress?!" Pride sighed then helped Praise into the clothing and then turned back to the girls clothes, "I hate this…" Pride hissed as he threw on the pink dress, "I… I hate this color…" Pride sighed then concentrated on how a girl would look, "it shouldn't be hard… I've seen Whinry naked so… Ack!"

Pride blushed as his body warped into a female starting with the hips and breast, "owwww…." Pride moaned as his hip line broke apart and reconstructed it's self a long with his chest developing to be nice and busty, "thank god I'm wearing something… Ack!" Pride held himself and blushed even redder as his black turtle neck top was getting a bit too small. "shit…" Pride growled as he peeled out of the dress and then his shirt, "thank god my pants are stretchy…" Pride sighed and then pulled the dress back on as he thought while turning red again, "I must be perverted or something… since I have mel-" Pride stopped then grabbed his head, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHG! I AM NOT! I AM NOT! WHINRY HAD EM LIKE THAT! I AM NOT A PERV!" Pride huffed and then calmed himself, he then warped his voice to a teenage girls and turned to Praise, "were going somewhere special… so we're going to have to trick the humans into thinking that I'm a girl." Praise cocked his head, "why?" Pride sighed, "because if they catch us… we won't see another day."

Pride practiced with Praise and smiled once he got it down, then walked off the train quietly and blended in with the people around them. The dress that Pride was wearing was a long pink dress with long lacey sleeves and neck, to be careful he also wore white lacey gloves. Pride's heart pounded and knew he probably looked pale, "Hey!" Pride froze and turned around to see two military officers glaring at him, "m…may I help…You?" Pride swallowed as the two men were taken back by a female voice coming out of his mouth along with seeing the "girls" breasts, "I'm sorry ma'm I-" the officer was cut off when the other grabbed Pride's breast, "KYAAAAAAAA?!" Pride yelped as he slapped the man hard in the face, "What… WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Pride blushed angrily at the man as he adjusted the dress.

The other glared at their subordinate and bowed, "I'm very sorry ma'm… you see there's a person that we are looking for, he has blonde hair and is very dangerous." Pride cocked a brow and narrowed his eyes, "I see… but why would you go after me? I'm a girl!" the men broke from their bow and nodded, "well… we thought you were him… in a dress." Pride blushed and growled, "well I am not him… besides what man would cut themselves down by wearing a dress?" The men smiled and scratched their heads, "yeah… I guess you're right… He wouldn't belittle himself like that." Pride smiled and nodded, "so… I guess this was a misunderstanding?" the two nodded and then the one who grabbed him rummaged in his pocket and pulled out some money, "I'm sorry… Please take this as an apology." Pride stared at the money then took it, "thank you." With that he turned and walked away with Praise's hand in his.

Pride and Praise walked down the road, "got to take… this off…" Pride grumbled as he blushed, "Onee-san?" Pride turned to Praise and said, "it's okay Praise… You don't need to say that now." Praise cocked his head, "but you still have boobs." Pride blushed, "….I'M TAKING THIS SHIT OFF NOW! COME ON PRAISE INTO THE TREES!" Pride jerked praise into the forest and ripped the dress off. Pride held himself as he consentrated on his normal self, "go away… please." Pride thought as his chest started to diminish back to its regular state as his hip line deconstructed itself and formed back into a male's pelvis. "haaaa…" Pride heaved in from the pain, "One- Nii-san…hurt?" Pride winced a bit then nodded, "it's nothing really… just a sting." Praise nods and watches Pride slip back into his shirt which he tucked into the side of his pants.

As Pride finished dressing praise watched and waited, Pride sighed and pulled his hair out of its ponytail and shook it around a bit before putting it back up. Pride sighed and held his hips, "ow…" Praise ears perked up hearing his brother in pain, "Nii-san?" Pride turned and looked at Praise then smiled and patted him on the head, "It's okay Praise… I'm fine." Praise blinked then said, "Why does that bother me…" pride's eyes widened then smiled, "you'll find out." Pride popped his back and grunted, then looked out of the brush to see the coast was clear, "Come on, Praise… time to go." Praise blinked then nodded and jumped out of the brush along with Pride.

Pride looked about cautiously as they walked down the dirt road, "nii-san… I'm cold." Pride stopped and took off his jacket and wrapped it around Praise, "better?" Praise blinked at Pride then stared at the jacket, "yes… thank you, Nii-san." Pride smiled then his head jerked to the side, "Praise… get down." Praise blinked and cocked his head, "down?" pride cursed under his breath then grabbed Praise and jumped off of the bridge they stopped on. Praise wailed a little but Pride placed his hand over his mouth and glared at him making him quite down, Pride waited and then heard a car roll over the bridge after ten minutes of hiding, "go away… go away…" Pride whispered and then sighed as the car drove on.

Pride and Praise got out from under the bridge after Pride could no longer hear the car, "what… was that?" Pride stared at the road to make sure the car didn't turn around, "the bad people… Military." Praise made a small whine and clung to prides back, Pride sighed and pried him off and started walking, "come on we're almost there." Praise scampered up to Pride and stayed close to his older brother. Pride guided Praise down the road until they came to a broken down house, "We're here." Praise blinked and shivered looking at the house, "thank god it's still here…" Pride thought as he held his hand out for Praise to take, but Praise did not take his hand, "no… bad. Bad!" Pride blinked with confusion and opened the gate, "it's not bad, Praise… Come." Pride bit his tongue after saying come, then grabbed Praise's shoulder roughly.

Praise yelped and fought back but Pride did not let go, "it's for the best…" Pride thought as he shoved Praise towards the door, "it's for the best…" Pride wrenched the door open with a free hand, "it's for the best…" Pride winced as he noticed Praise had bitten him on the arm, "it's for the best…" Pride grabbed Praise and shoved him into the run down building and slammed the door.

Pride held the door closed while hearing Praise's screams of pain, "NIIIIIIII-SAAAAAAAAAN! AHHHHHHHHG!" Pride put his head into a lock and muttered to himself with tightly closed eyes, "it's for the best… it's for the best… it's for the best… it's for the best…" Pride moaned a little and then the screams ceased, Pride opened the door to a crack to see Praise in a fetal position unconscious breathing in ragged weak breaths. Pride winced as he entered the house and coughed, Pride shook his head and took a hold of Praise and trudged to the living room and gasped for air, he laid Praise down on the couch and slumped down onto the hard wood floors and closed his eyes, "it's for the best."


	66. Chapter 65 Yellow

Sin Against God

Page 2

Chapter 65

Yellow

The air was dusty, "haaa.." a soft breath breathed from the body on the couch, "haaa…" his brown hair was tied back and his bangs tickled his cheeks. The boy rolled over and coughed then he opened his eyes, "hmmmn?..." his eyes fluttered and he coughed once more to feel the roughness of his throat, "Ow…" He whined as he placed a hand around his neck and rubbed it, "why does my throat hurt?" the boy rasped then he looked around to see he was in a rundown home, with the scent of blood wafting around his nose making him feel sick. "this place… is this… my home?" the boy noticed the jacket around his body that was keeping the prick of icy wind from touching his skin.

He removed the jacket then his eyes grew round and scared, his body had red marks twisting across his stomach and arms, "what in the…" he stopped as he came to the tattoo of a red snake devouring his own tail, "no… No! this can't be happening!" he cried and he rubbed the mark to see if it would rub off as if someone drew it on him with a marker, but sadly it was not. "I'm… I'm a homunculus…" tears started to form in his eyes which he swiped away with his hands, "but why? Why me? w-" he then remembered what happened and his eyes grew angered, which then turned a light purple as the pupil became slit like a cats, "Pride…" he snarled as he got off the couch and looked around then heard some boots clunking on the ground, Praise turned to meet Pride carrying a basin of water with a cloth hanging on the side of it.

Pride's eyes were wide, "you're awake… I thought you going to be out a little while longer." Pride took a step and placed the basin down on a table, "I guess we won't need this… Are you okay? You look a bit pale… oh wait," Pride slapped his head and smiled, "you look that way cause we're here… stupid." Pride smiled at Praise but he got a stone cold angry hating scowl with flaming purple eyes. "praise?" Pride cocked his head then his eyes widened, "oh…" Praise lunged at Pride but Pride dodged, "Pr- I mean Alphonse stop! Hey!" Pride grabbed Praises hand and pulled it behind his back, "I said stop!"

Praise snarled and bared his teeth and hissed, "you bastard! I'll kill you!" Pride eyes widened while holding his younger brother down, "what?" Praise growled and rammed Pride hard in the face with his head, Pride yelped and let go reaching for his lip which was bleeding, "Al, what's wrong?" Praise snapped angrily, "You know damn well what's wrong! You bastard! Why!?" Pride wiped the blood away from his mouth and straightened himself, "Why what?" Praise's eyes burned with hatred as he growled, "Why what?! Don't play stupid! You kidnapped me and turned me into one of them!" Praise huffed making Pride look confused, "I kidnapped you?"

Praise pointed glared at him, "Don't play with me! I saw you! I trusted you, and then you turn around and stab me in the back!" Pride turned stern, "that wasn't me..." Praise cocked his head then shook it and yelled, "YOU'RE LIEING!" Pride sighed and shook his head, "no I'm not… I wasn't anywhere near you… I was on a mission to kill our father." Praise blinked and looked blank, Pride watched Praise then sighed, "he wasn't there…" Praise closed his eyes then screamed and ran away, "PRAI- ARG AL!" Pride held his hand out then let it slide to his side. Pride hung his head and gritted his teeth as his nails dug into his skin by him clenching them together, "and you still blame me?..." Pride couldn't help it he felt his heart ache; he clutched his chest and closed his eyes as tears threatened to come forth.

Praise coughed and trudged through the house till he reached the rickety stairs, "it hurts… ung!" Praise felt his insides flop inside his stomach but kept moving, "I not… going to… give in!" Praise crawled up the stairs then a wave of nausea hit him, "guuuu… ha.. ha.. ha… Hack!" Praise spit up what little nutrition was left inside of him making him slam down on the stairs breathing roughly, "haa…" Praise coughed then struggled with himself and got up, "not… giving in!" Praise crawled up the stairs then reached the top. Praise listened for Pride but did not hear anything, "must have left me." he glared at the ground and then hoisted himself up.

Pride sat curled up in a corner of the living room with guilt boiling inside of him, "he hates me and has every right… I'm not how I use to be. No matter how hard I try I will never be myself again…" Pride eyes twitched as tears welled up in the corners of his eyes, "no. I'm not crying. There is no need to do something so childish." Pride bit his lip and wiped the tears away, "but why does it feel right?... nnnnnn…" Pride curled in deeper as started to sob uncontrollably.

Praise moved around and found his old room, he skittered across the room rummaging in side boxes and pulling out some really old documents, "there still here…" Praise looked to the side and found himself staring back at himself. Praise placed the documents on the desk and took a step towards the mirror, he placed his hands on the mirror and took in his childish form. Praise's eyes wondered down his body looking at each red strike of marking, "this…this is me?..." Praise sighed and looked at his clothes with where the same as Pride's just the shirt was longer and the gloves reached halfway to his elbow. "me… this is… me." Praise felt tears starting to well up in his eyes, "me… even though I don't want this… this is me…" Praise wiped the tears away and moved back over to the desk, he picked up the documents and headed down the stairs.

"here it comes…" Praise bared his teeth as he stepped down the stairs and jolted pain as he touched blood stained stairs, "Ung!" Praise clutched his stomach and trudged down to the bottom, "ha….ha…haaaa…" Praise swallowed as he clung to the railings end and then moved towards the door. Praise moved toward the door and then stopped hearing a noise coming from the living room; He peeked in to see Pride curled up in a corner muttering to himself, Praise cocked his head then hid as Pride lifted his tear stained face to look out the window as a bird chirped happily in his misery. "What? You want to mock me to? Kick them while there down?!" Pride got up and slammed his fist at the widow hotly scaring the bird away, Pride's fist shook then slid down as his face started to rain hard, "al…al…al…al…" Pride clapped his hands around his shoulders and moaned sadly, "I…I didn't want this… I just wanted to help… I'm sorry."

Praise's eyes widened as he heard each word escape Pride's mouth in a hurt teary eyed sob like moan, "Nii- No!" Praise clapped his hands over mouth, "shit…" Praise thought as he heard a creaking coming closer to him, "Must get away!... But how?! He knows I'm here he-" Praise closed his eyes as he saw a shadow covering his form, he couldn't help but cower knowing how his brother gets, "oh god. Oh god. Oh g-" A hand clapped down on Praise making him flinch and cry out. Praise started to shake making Pride pull his hand back and walk back into the room muttering, "he hates me and is scared of me…" Praise's eyes open up as tears flooded down his face making him turn around, "NO!" Praise cried as he grabbed Pride's legs.

"I DON'T HATE YOU! I DON'T HATE YOU! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! PLEASE!" Praise squeezed pride's legs making Pride trip and land head first on the floor, "Nii-san!" Praise screamed then crawled up to Pride to see he was knocked out.


	67. Chapter 66 Cherish we are?

Sin Against God

Page 1

Chapter 66

Cherish… we are?

The birds chirped and twittered as a boy was outside feeding some small kittens, the boy looked up then went inside to check on a figure curled up on the couch coughing and breathing heavily in their sleep. "nii-san?" the form grunted and rolled over sleepily, Praise moved closer and placed his hand on Pride's shoulder, "come on wake up…" Praise clenched Pride's shoulder, "it's been three days…" Pride whined and rolled over making Praise sigh and walk out back to the mewing kittens. Pride rolled around some more and yawned then slit his right eye open, he made his eye dance around in the socket then blinked, "hnnnnn…?" Pride moaned as he started to sit up. Pride rubbed his head and grumbled, "what time is it?..." Pride rubbed his eyes then pinched the bridge of his nose as a pain shot up into his skull.

Pride yawned again and wiggled out of the blanket that was wrapped around his body like a cocoon for a butterfly. He blinked to get the foggy look out of his eyes, He huffed in a breath and let it out slowly then got up but fell back down on the couch. "looks like I'm still weak… geeze what was I-" Pride coughed harshly then hacked up blood into his hand, Pride pulled his hand away making the blood mixed saliva stick and trail till broken for the spread of his hand and mouth. Pride stared long and hard at the blood then cursed under his breath and hoisted himself up again, Pride moved slowly while holding on to the side of the couch till he reached the wall and switched his weight to it.

Praise frowned while watching the kittens eat the bread he stole from the house a couple blocks away "is this what I've become? A scavenger for others… It's feels so weird stealing…" Praise sighed and curled up watching the kittens then his ears perked up hearing a noise coming from the inside. He got up slowly scaring the kittens a bit then moved towards the house, Praise peeked into the doors opening to see the couch was empty, "Nii-san?!" Praise yelped as he scrambled to the couch to see a blood stain on the blanket making Praise cringe at what caused that. Praise walked out of the room to see Pride huddled in a corner next to the suite of armor that Alphonse, He. Inhabited, "nii-san…" Praise took a step towards the silent sin only to cause him to open his eyes and say, "leave me to die."

Praise's eyes grew round and then shook his head violently and screamed, "NO!" Pride's eyes started to create color inside of them once more and he leaned on the armor letting his cheek touch the cold metal, "why?... I thought you hated me. don't you want me to wither away?" Praise's eye widened again as he looked at Pride who was now holding a butcher knife, "nii-san… what are you doing?" Pride looked at Praise and smiled meekly, "What you want."

"NO!" Praise screamed as he grabbed at pride's arm and wrenched the blade away, "I'm not going to let you kill yourself!" Pride's eyes blinked and then he started to shake as tears started to spill from his eyes, then he screamed sadly, "JUST LET ME DIE DAMN IT!" Pride swatted Praise away from himself, Praise caught his balance and attacked Pride who was grabbing for the blade, "I'm not going to let you do this!" Praise slammed Pride hard into the wall, "Never!" Praise screamed as he grabbed Pride's shirt. Pride looked into Praise's eyes which were now holding back tears, Pride's eyes filled with more tears and grabbed Praise and muffled his voice by pressing his face into Praise's chest, "nii-san…" Praise whimpered and clutched Pride's back and laid his head down on Pride to hear Pride crying sadly It's too hard into Praise.


	68. Chapter 67 A Latch

Chapter 67

A latch that should not be tampered with

Pride sits on the porch waiting, "Nii-san?" Pride looks up to see Praise dressed in a gray long sleeved turtle neck shirt with the sleeves hiding his hands and a pair of brown shoes. "is this alright?" Pride stared at him then nodded, "we'll have to hide your eyes…" Praise put his sleeve covered hands to his face and then smiled and nodded; Pride didn't give back a smile, not even a small one making Praise frown. Pride got up and looked around the yard then picked up a piece of battered plastic, "guess this will do." Pride muttered as he walked over to the side, he breathed in and let it out slowly. Pride clapped his hands quickly and touched the plastic and started to mold it to his liking, the plastic twisted and warped then changed color to black, the plastic warped and forged into two handles, then they curved down.

Pride's eyebrow twitched as he finished the transmutation, he then picked up the sunglasses that he forged and tossed them at Praise, "Ah!" Praise cried as he caught them and looked at them. Pride got up and turned to him, "put them on." Praise's eyes looked shocked at the tone Pride used to him, his brother. Praise nodded and placed the sunglasses on, "do they fit?" Praise looked at Pride then nodded, "yes… uh, thank you." Pride's lip twitched and he turned around, "let's go." Praise blinked then followed Pride who was walking down the path. Pride was wearing his usual with the long black jacket and red soled boots, Praise looked at the back seeing the white embroidered wings on the shoulder blades of the jacket, "nii-san?" Pride stopped and jerked his head in Praise's direction, "yes?" Praise stayed quite for a second then asked, "why do you have wings on your jacket?"

Pride head jerked to the front and he began walking ignoring the question he was just asked, "Nii-san?" Pride didn't stop and ignored Praise once more. Praise sighed and ran to catch Pride, "he's not acting like himself… Why is he being so mean? Did I do something?" Praise thought and sighed "is he mad at me?" he thought long and hard then squished into Prides back, "oof!" Praise took a step back and rubbed his nose, "I'm sorry Nii-san, I didn't see you stop…" Pride snorted and turned to Praise, "there is no reason." Praise blinked and cocked his head, "what? No reason for what?" Pride cursed under his breath and pointed to his back, "There is no reason for the wings… I just thought it would be cool. That is all."

Praise blinked and noticed Pride's eyes were cold and heartless, he closed his eyes and nodded, "alright… I'm sorry." Pride hissed angrily hearing sorry and then moved quickly down the dirt road. Praise sighed and followed his older brother in total silence till Pride grabbed him and jumped off the road into the bushes, "wha-" Pride glared at Praise making him shut up and watch as two cars drove up and stopped, "shit." Pride snarled as he crushed his body up to the tree. "what are we doing?" Praise thought as he watched two men look around then get back into the car and turn on the engine; Pride's muscles twitched then relaxed, his eyes closed as he let Praise go muttering to himself something that Praise could not catch.

Pride opened his eyes and looked at the car that was now moving down the road, he watched it drive away and then got up and poked his head out of the brush to see that they were gone. Pride sighed and turned to Praise, "let's go." Praise sighed and nodded as he followed, Praise walked down the road following Pride with his back turned, "This isn't like him at all… he'd always talk to me. Even if he was angry!... But he could have changed since then…" Pride sighed and looked at Pride who was looking from side to side keeping watch for the military. Praise cuddled himself to stay warm then sneezed, "ah." Pride stopped quickly and turned to Praise, "you're not getting sick are you?" Praise couldn't help but smile, "he's talking to me!" he thought for a second, "I- I just sneezed… I'm fine." Pride nodded and turned back around, "good."

***

Praise looked to Pride who kept walking and staying quiet, "it's been ten minutes since he talked to me… does he even care for me? He use to! I remember, he treated me like a child but at least it was something!" Praise couldn't hold it in anymore he ran up to the front and then turned around to face Pride, "Nii-san… Why are you ignoring me!?" Pride's eyes grew wide then he hung his head a little with his lip quivering as he thought for an answer. Praise blinked and knelt down to see Pride's scrunched up face, "Nii-san?" Pride's eyes opened scaring Praise since they took on a murderers glare with a red ring around the pupil of his eyes.

Praise crawled under Pride a little to get a better look at him, "nii-san?" Pride's eyes flicked onto Praise and the pupil grew thin, "hissssssssssssssssss…." Pride's hands snapped up and grabbed Praise, "NII- GHACK?!" Pride wrapped his hands around Praise's neck his eyes fixed on him, "hissssssssssss…" Pride teeth were bared like an animal with his wild eyes haunting Praise's thoughts. "he's going to kill me?!" Praise thought as saliva rolled down his chin, "I'm going to die… die…die…DIE!" Praise started to struggle reaching for Pride's hands and struggling with their tight grip on his neck, "haaaa… nii Hack! Sssssan… sss Gu! Ssst-op…" Praise choked out as tears formed into his eyes.

Pride eyes suddenly changed from their angry murderous glare to confused blank look, Pride blinked a couple of times then shook his head, "nnnnnnnm…" Pride noticed he was holding something tightly with both hands, "what a- AL!?" Pride yelped and let go of his younger brother. Pride slammed down on his knees and looked at his hands while shaking, "what… why…why did I do that!?" Pride looked up at Praise who was still holding his neck and coughing. "I'm… I'm a danger. I'm a danger to everyone… but… why did… when did I do that?! What did he say that made me snap? Why… why was I hurting Al?! WHY?!" Pride curled up as those thoughts panged his head, Praise noticed Pride and crawled towards him, "Nii-san?" Praise moved closer and looked at Pride, "Nii-s-" Pride snapped up and scooted away from Praise, "STAY AWAY!" Pride shouted starting to shake all over again.

Praise noticed Pride's eyes were scared and confused then it hit him, "you don't remember… what you did. Do you?" Pride's eyes widened hearing that then curled up into a ball, "you don't know why you did that do you?" Pride whimpered like a wounded animal making Praise cock his head, "do you remember what I said before you…" Praise trailed off seeing Pride breaking apart and shaking his head. Praise sucked in a breath of air, "why are you… Ignoring me?" Pride pulled his head up and blinked with a frown hanging off his face, "I… I don't know…" Praise blinked and scooted next to pride, "you don't know what?" Pride bit his lip and said, "I don't know why I was being such an ass to you… I just felt strange with you accepting me after our little fight." Pride turned his head and closed his eyes, "I'm sorry, Alphonse."


	69. Chapter 68 Come Dog!

Sin Against God

Page 1

Chapter 68

Come dog!

The train squeaked to a stop waking Pride, "already here?" Pride yawned and looked around, "I wonder how Al's doing." Pride stretched and got up and moved toward the door and poked his head out to see if the coast was clear. "shit!" Pride slammed his body onto the door and breathed in roughly, "it's crawling with military personal… shit! shit! shit!" Pride poked his head out one last time to meet the chest of one of the men he was trying to hide from, "Hmm? Ah! YOU!" Pride snapped his foot into the military officers chest. Pride bolted out of the train cart and hid while hearing the man scream for assistance, "He's here! Help! Help somebody! Red snake! Red snake!"

Pride heard feet slapping on the ground, "there! There! He went into the cart storage wing!" Pride snarled curse words and ran for his life, "I can't fight right now! I have to get Al!" Pride turned and corner and found himself in a dead end, "Fuck!" Pride growled as he turned around, "THERE HE IS!" Pride's eyes widened as the military came pouring into the exit. Pride crushed himself to the wall, "I don't want to hurt them… so… What do I do?" Pride thought keeping a firm face on making the military uneasy, "Don't just stand there! Arrest him! NOW!"

Pride gritted his teeth and growled a little seeing Haryoko, "bitch…" Pride thought as he lunged straight at the military officers making them freak and scream like cowards. Pride got straight up close then turned and jumped up and landed on the train cart that was acting as a wall; Haryoko however was not tricked like everyone else, she glared and activated her alchemy but stopped as Pride slashed his palm open with his teeth and held it out to her, "wanna play that card again?" Pride narrowed his eyes and cocked his brow while a smile curled on his lips. Haryoko glared at him and withdrew her alchemy, "you bastard…" she growled making Pride smile and dart down the train cars, "heh heh heh! Dumb bitch."

Pride grinned as he made it to a break in the carts he ran across, he looked down and around then quickly jumped down, "PRIDE!" Pride froze then turned to see Rena Hatchets pointing her gun at him, "I don't want to hurt you… stand down!" Pride blinked and cocked his head, "what?" Rena sighed then shook her head, "Why?" Pride looked even more baffled, "why what?" Rena blinked then opened her mouth but was cut off by another familiar voice, "Why did you kill then take Alphonse?" Pride turned to see Tasuke Mustang standing on the other side of him with his fingers pressed on his thumb ready to burn him alive.

Pride flicked his head between them, "What the hell am I going to do?! I've got to get back to Al!" Pride stood still then his hand snapped out and summoned the death God's weapon making the two flinch. "Shit…" Tasuke growled and snapped his fingers, a flame formed and rolled toward Pride, "Sorry," Pride said as he turned the blade toward the flame then started spinning it quickly with both hands causing the flame to fan out, "But not this time!" Pride yelled as he pulled the blade out of its spin slicing the air and fire around him. Rena gritted her teeth and held her gun ready to shoot Pride, "Just calm down!" Pride eyed her and growled, "Calm down? How the hell do you calm down when the military is up your ass?!"

Rena turned to the side, "because we already have Alphonse." Pride shoulder twitched and he turned and bee lined at Rena, "WHAT AR-" Pride grabbed her uniform and slammed her on the wall and roared, "WHERE IS HE!?" Pride bared his teeth at her making her scream out in fright. Tasuke froze seeing Pride act so frightening, "that can't be him… he trusts us… but it's his brother she brought up…" Tasuke shook his head then ran and grabbed Pride's shoulders and ripped Pride off Rena who was now crying, "LET GO!" Pride snarled as he flailed angrily at Tasuke, "LET GO YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Pride growled as the back of his head went flying back to whack Tasuke, "Shit!" Tasuke cursed, "you little!" Tasuke growled as he tightened his grip on Pride as blood poured down his face.

Pride flailed and cursed but then grew tired and started to calm down, Pride huffed then dropped his fists and panted like a dog, "Bas…bast…bastard…" Pride wheezed. Tasuke sighed and slumped down holding pride, "Are you going to listen now? Or do we have to pull something that will make you?" Pride huffed and scrunched his face up then coughed. Tasuke looked a little worried at Pride's change in strength, "are you all right?" Pride snapped his head up and growled, "oh yeah… being held down… feeling sick to my…stomach… peachy… just fucking peachy…" Pride coughed again and hung his head feeling dizzy.

Tasuke sighed and let Pride go making Pride's body slump down off his own, Pride groaned and sat up still hanging his head, "so… what now?" Pride mumbled. Tasuke blinked seeing Pride shaking, "what now?... Now that you have me… what are you going to do? Torture me? Kill me? Lock me away and throw away the key?" Tasuke sighed again and placed a hand on Pride's head and gave it a small ruffle, "We just want to know why you kidnapped your brother." Pride growled, "I did not kidnap him!" Tasuke's eyes widened then looked at Pride, "Then what is he doing with you?" Pride bit his lip and hissed, "Because I saved him from the other homunculi! They took him! Not me!"

Tasuke blinked and patted Pride's head then went to his pocket and pulled out a vial of clear liquid and cloth while Pride wasn't looking, "hey Mustang…" Tasuke popped the lid and placed the cloth on the top and turned it over, "what?" Pride blinked a little and turned his head towards Tasuke just as he was screwing the top back on to the bottle, "what are you doing?..." Pride lifted his head but met a firm hand being pressed to his nose and mouth with a sickening smell coming from it, "Mmmph?! Mmm! ….mmmmmm…" Pride eyes fluttered then closed. Tasuke pulled his hand away with the cloth in his palm, "I didn't know if you would com quietly… I had to make sure you wouldn't run away." Tasuke picked Pride up and hoisted him up and turned to Rena, "call the squad. We have our stray dog." Rena blinked then nodded, "yes sir."


	70. Chapter 69 Stray Dog Come Home

Sin Against God

Page 2

Chapter 69

Stray Dog Come Home

"hee hee hee! Catch me if you can Nii-san!" A boy with short dirty blonde hair called as he ran down the country dirt road, "Al! Come back here!" Another blonde haired boy called carrying a bag, "It's not fair I'm carrying your home work!" the dirty blonde turned and smiled letting the other catch up, "that wasn't fair… carry your own bag!" the boy growled as he slammed the bag into the dirty blondes hands, the boy sighed and stretched slightly, "Nii-san where is your bag? Didn't you have home work?" the blonde bit his lip and cursed, "stay here Al, I'll be back, okay?" the dirty blonde blinked and nodded, "okay… come right back! Kay?" the blonde nodded.

The boy made it down the road back to the school house, "teacher?" the boy asked as he knocked on the door, "…come…in, Edward." The boy opened the door and flicked on a light, he turned his head to see a body pinned to the wall by it's hand and chest with its throat cut open and bleeding from the mouth, "What… the?!" Edward stepped back then hit something else making him turn around, "Why hello there!" the figure smiled nastily at him, "who…who are you!?" the figure grinned and stepped out of the shadows, "my names Envy… and I'm here to take you away!" Ed's eyes grew wide and scared, "what?! No!" Envy grinned and grabbed his shirt, "ku ku ku! Oh yes… I'm going to take you away and make you my little lapdog!" Edward screamed and hit Envy hard in the stomach and ran for his life.

As Edward made his way to the door another figure blocked the exit, "you…can't… leave…" Edward skidded to a halt seeing the figures haunting gold voids, "no no no no no no no!"The figure stepped out of the shadows to reveal an older looking version of himself staring blankly at Edward as if he wasn't even there, "this can't be happening… this isn't real!" Envy grinned and grabbed Ed, "oh but it is real! You're mine!" Envy flung Edward into the blackness of the room with little arms swaying about in the light, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

***

Pride's eyes snapped open as his breath raced inside his lungs, "Oh ho! So you awaken." Pride blinked but the fogginess did not retreat, "damn it…" Pride groaned as his head started to hurt as if he had a major hangover. "You shouldn't be talking like that in front of the president boy!" Pride blinked again and looked around but only saw shapes, "Why aren't you looking at the president? You ungrateful…" Pride felt and hot searing pain touch his cheek, "Ah!?" Pride's eyes tried to follow the shapes to make out the culprit who hit him, "What was that for you asshole!? Where the fuck are you?!" Pride snarled as he looked around blindly. The president seemed amused, "where am I?" Pride pinpointed the voice and stared at the shape that was the President, "ah there… now we can talk." Pride eyes flamed, "NO WE CAN'T BECAUSE I CAN'T FUCKING SEE!"

Pride heaved in a breath and groaned for his head now pounding, "F-Fuck…" Pride hung his head, "you can't see? As in blind?" the president asked while smiling, Pride whimpered in pain and flicked an eyes open for him to see the pupil was fogged up. The president frowned, "I didn't know the terrifying homunculus was blind…" Pride hissed out in pain, "I not blind! It's a side effect from the chloroform… along with this head- Wait why am I telling you this!?" The president smiled and said, "Because you are weak and defenseless… and I've been wanting to talk to you ever since you decided to join the military again in secrete, making two powerful members disobey my orders and smuggle you in."

Pride blinked and cocked his head as the president finished, "it also came to my attention that you attacked and almost killed Miss Haryoko Takshi… then you ran off with your brother, kidnapped if I may say." Pride bared his teeth and growled, "That's not how any of it happened!" the president smiled and rested his head on his left fist, "oh? Then how did it happen?" Pride's eyes flashed, "first off… Tasuke Mustang and Rena Hatchets were not conned into smuggling me into the military. I pulled all the strings they just let me stay at their house, eat their food, and sleep in their couch… Nothing more." The president smiled and nodded waiting for Pride to go on, Pride cleared his throat and began to speak again, "miss wind bitch pissed me off so I taught her a lesson… She touched me."

The president eyed Pride, "touched you?" Pride nodded blindly, "my blood isn't blood… It's Red water, the poisonous alchemic amplifier." the president nodded as Pride went on, "I… I did not kidnap my brother Alphonse; he was taken away by the other homunculi… Not me I was sent on a wild goose chase after my father which left before I got there and Haryoko found me there…" the president smiled and pushed Pride's buttons by saying, "you know homunculus… that boy is not your brother. You just have Edwards body, you're not him." Pride's eyes snapped open then cleared it's blindness as his blood began to boil.

"Say… that again… Say it!" Pride hissed, the president cocked his brow, "You're not Edward." Pride eyes twitched and he started to shake with rage, "I am Pride but I am Not… I am Edward, but I am Pride… I have a soul, but I have no heart… I have a Mind, but it's gone somewhere else… I have a body, but it's broken… Tell me who I am." The president blinked in confusion then said, "you're a homunculus… a sad confused creature." Pride glared at the president and snarled, "I who I am! I am the new breed, the beast of armagedon! The one to obey but sneers angrily at its creator! A beast, an abomination with a mind that wants peace… something that shouldn't live but still stands on its feet laughing at you poor souls. But yet I am Edward Elric, not by the skin I wear… but by the soul that inhabits my being… I am the beastly side of Edward, myself and nothing more."

The president blinked perplexed, "so you are that boy…" Pride blinked then his vision returned, he looked around seeing higher ups standing next to him and he was chained to a chair. Pride then looked straight at the president; and gawked looking at the man sitting behind the president's desk, "Selim?!" Pride blurted out looking at the man, "no way… no way that-" Selim smiled, "no way that I'd become the hire to Amstris?" Pride bared his teeth and growled, "no… I thought you were smart enough to leave this area after you step father kicked the bucket…" Selim glared at Pride and said coldly, "I would have but after you killed my father I had no choice… So I stayed to get my revenge… murderer." Pride narrowed his eyes and snarled, "you know your daddy was the first Pride… that's way he was killed."

Selim glared at him and snarled, "but he was still my father!" Pride blinked then cocked a brow, "really… you know what he was going to do? He was going to rip Amstris apart, and use the wars to hide the act that was really taking place… he was going to kill the entire population to create a Philosophers stone so the father could start over the damned place and repopulate it and do it Again!" Selim blinked in shock making Pride speak, "You didn't know… did you? You can feel safe… I don't want that to happen, all I want is Alphonse… and a way to leave my past." Selim cocked his head and smiled, "if you want that… You have to do as I say stray dog." Pride head snapped up and glared at him, "do as you say?!" Pride glared at him making the president smile more, "yes… You are going to be my little lap dog."

Pride's teeth clenched together more tightly, "What do you mean by that?!" the president smiled and got up, "Sir!" one of the officers blurted out but Selim held his hand up making him quiet down. Pride glared at Selim as he got closer to him, "get away from me… get away from me…" Pride thought as he growled like an animal at the president, Selim chuckled softly and patted him on the head, "I wouldn't be growling at me, since I'm giving you a second chance boy." Pride blinked a little shocked, "what?" Pride looked dumbfounded at the president who smiled and laughed at his childishness. "Yes, I'm giving you a chance to serve the military like you wanted to." The president smiled as he removed his hand form pride's confused head, "isn't this what you wanted?"

Pride blinked and narrowed his eyes, "I'm not lying now, and I'm on your side."


	71. Chapter 70 Another Innocent One

Sin Against God

Page 1

Chapter 70

Another innocent one

"NII-SAN!" Pride turned around and was suddenly on the ground with Praise on top of him, "Alphonse what the hell?!" Praise smiled and nuzzled Pride then got off of him and adjusted his sun glasses. Pride hoisted himself up and looked around, he just walked out of the presidents quarters when he was mauled by his younger sibling. "that's an interesting way of saying hello." Pride twirled his head around and met Tasuke grinning at him, Pride rolled his eyes and dusted himself off, "Yeah… interesting." Pride muttered as he turned his attention back to Praise. Pride adjusted Praise's sleeves and fiddled with his hair.

Tasuke cocked his head and said, "What are you doing?" Pride froze for a second and then said, "Uh… just helping Al out. He picked the outfit out, I'm just fixing it the way he had it… just a … being a good brother that's all." Praise smiled and nodded then grabbed Pride's hand making Pride look at him confused, "Ah, I see; well lets go." Pride nodded and moved with Praise looking confused, "Go?" Praise whispered to Pride, Pride turned his head and nodded, "Were going to Mrs. Hatchets house, I stayed there last time I was at the military." Praise blinked then nodded as they walked outside.

***

Tasuke moved the car to the side of the road and turned it off, "were here!" Praise jolted upward from the car side window making Pride snicker at the sudden movement, "you know Al you can take those sunglasses off." Praise and Pride froze then pride spoke, "Al's… eyes are damaged. I saved him before they could go blind from the alchemic lighting… It's best he'd keep those on for a couple of days, kay?" Tasuke blinked and then nodded alright… Has he been to a doctor?" Pride narrowed his eyes, "no… and do you think with my ass wanted that I'd show up willy-nilly at a doctor's office?!" Tasuke flinched by Pride's voice raising on each word. Tasuke sighed and held his hands up, "I can tell you're angry and probably tired, so let's just go inside and you can do whatever." Pride eyed him again then nodded; Praise blinked then sighed as they started to get out of the car.

Pride kept quiet and stayed by Praise, "Nii-san?" Pride turned to Praise, "what?" praise bit his lip remembering what happened last time then asked, "Are you alright?" Pride blinked and scratched his head, "a little tired but I'm fine, you?" Praise lets out a breath of air he was holding while waiting for his brother to attack him in mid sentence, then spoke, "I'm tired too…" Pride smiled and placed a hand on Praise's head, "we'll sleep then." Praise smiled seeing his brother didn't flip out or whatever that was.

Pride enters the house with Praise behind him, "Pride, Alphonse, I made a room for Pride a couple months back so you'll have to share the bed for a while." Pride blinked as he turned to Rena, "uh… thanks?" Praise sighs and grabs Pride pulling him into a bow, "thank you very much for thinking about him… even though he doesn't know how to thank you properly." Pride growls at Praise and pulls up quickly with Praise following him, "ACK!" Pride turned his attention to Praise who was holding his unveiled eyes closed, "Shit." Pride growls as he picks the sunglasses up and puts them on Praises face, but before he could slide them in place Praise opened his eyes.

"Wha-what in the world?!" Pride froze as Rena cupped her hands to her face, "no! no! no! no! no damn it!" Pride thought as he started to shake, "why? Why didn't you tell us?" Pride closed his eyes and grabbed Praise, "because…" Praise looked at Pride and frowned. Pride dug his nails in Praise's shoulders, "Because… Because…. Because… I…" Pride huffed in a breath and screwed his face up in pain, "I didn't want you to worry… about the both of us." Rena couldn't help but cry out, "the both of you?! But why… why did…" she could hold her feelings in anymore and grabbed Praise and cry on his shoulder. Pride turned his face and clenched his fists, "I'm sorry… I was going to tell you some time later." Rena wiped her eyes and looked at Pride than to Praise, "it's too late now… I'm sorry I over reacted."

Pride sighed and moved towards the couch catching Rena's attention, "Pride." Pride turned back around slowly, "What now…?" Tasuke sighed and shook his head in irritation as Rena smiled meekly, "I have a room for you upstairs, it's still being finished but you can sleep up there if you want." Pride nodded then turned to Praise, "what about Praise?" Rena looked shock for a second then said, "Uh… I guess he'll sleep with you or on the couch." Praise moved close to Pride making him notice Praise's decision. "I guess it's sleep together." Pride blushed at the thought making Praise giggle, Pride shuffled towards the stairs with Praise following him.


	72. Chapter 71 With Bliss

Sin Against God

Page 1

Chapter 71

With Bliss

A couple days pass Pride yawns as he wakes from the couch since he let Praise have the bed upstairs, "Sleep well?" Pride turned his head to Tasuke who was reading the news paper, "yeah… um… where's Praise?" Tasuke didn't look away from the paper and said, "he's with Hatchets getting groceries at the market." Pride flipped a bit but before he could start yelling Tasuke said, "he's undercover… we wouldn't let him run out like that… calm down geeze." Pride sighed and rubbed his head as he sat up, "good…" Pride started coughing a little making Tasuke look at him, "you've been doing that a lot lately." Pride cleared his throat and nodded, "yeah… not feeling well." Tasuke puts the paper down and asks, "would you like some medication? We have some cough syrup in the kitchen." Pride shook his head, "that won't help… I just need to take it easy."

Tasuke nodded and smiled as he went to his paper again, then he got up, "I've got something better than any medication… Would you like some?" Pride cocked his brow and narrowed his eyes, "better than medication?" Tasuke nodded making Pride beam, "Yeah I'll take some!" Tasuke smiled and popped the top off the large glass bottle and poured the amber liquid into two cups, "It's pretty strong… this stuff is the best you can get though."

Pride eyed the glass then took a swig. Tasuke started to laugh as Pride gagged and coughed after swallowing, "Ghack! What the hell?!" Pride started coughing again, "what's the matter? Never had liquor?" Pride wiped his mouth and growled, "yes I have had it thank you! You could have told me asshole!" Tasuke grinned wider and said, "how cruel, calling me that. I thought we were friends, Pride." Pride glared at Tasuke and cleared his throat before taking a smaller mouth full of the liquid.

***

"hee hee hee!" Tasuke looked at Pride wich has had about seven liquor glasses of the stuff and was giggling like an idiot, "what's so funny?" Pride turned his glazed eyes at Tasuke and stifled another giggle, "fffffph… your face! Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Tasuke blinked his eyes and sighed, "your drunk aren't you…" Pride stuck his tongue out and squinted his eyes, "Nah! I'm just happy!" Tasuke sighed and looked at the bottle to see that half the liquid contents was gone. Tasuke held his anger in knowing he offered his two thousand cens Stray Dog liquor to the kid, Pride swayed back and forth with a smile on his face, "at least he's feeling better right now…" Tasuke thought as Pride swayed on the couch.

Tasuke sat on the couch and poured another glass for himself and pride since he looked at the bottle with hungry eyes. Pride and Tasuke seemed to get closer with each swig even though Pride wasn't acting like himself, "ya know Pride your really nice when your drunk off your ass!" Pride cocked his head, "wha?" Tasuke smiled and rubbed Pride's head, "nothing…" Pride grinned and leaned on Tasuke, then scrunched closer so his body was touching his. "Pride?" Pride didn't answer and smiled, "your nice." Tasuke smiled back, "so are you." Pride giggled again then looked and Tasuke's shirt which wasn't buttoned up all the way, "hey… Your shirt looks funny." Pride suddenly swung his legs over onto Tasuke's and leaned in, "Pride? What are you doing?!" Pride ignored him and started to mess with Tasuke's shirt by buttoning the lowest one.

"We're back!" Tasuke turned right when Rena dropped the bag she was carrying and stared at Pride who stared back then smiled, "Hello!" Praise's mouth dropped, "what?" Pride said cocking his head still his hands on Tasuke's shirt. Rena became silent then Praise blurted out, "what are you doing to colonel Mustang?!" Pride blinked then giggled, "tee hee hee hee!" Praise blinked in confusion as Pride stopped giggling, "I was fixing his shirt. Ah ha ha ha ha ha!" Pride wrapped his arms around Tasuke while giggling. Tasuke blushed seeing Pride acting so friendly, "Pride?" Tasuke said as he tried to remove Pride from his body, but Pride ignored him and turned to face Praise, "You thought I was going to have sex with him! Ah ha ha ha ha ha heeeeeeeee…" Praise cocked a brow and walked towards Pride, "Like hell I'd do it with another guy!" Pride yelled as he whacked Tasuke in the face, "Nii-san!"

Pride turned to Tasuke seeing flames in his eyes, "whoopsie." Pride grinned and slid off Tasuke, "nii-san what has gotten into you?" Praise asked as Pride slumped down giggling, "You're not acting like yourself…" Praise grabbed Pride's shoulder and got a breath full of alcohol tainted air, "You've been drinking?!" Pride smiled cutely and nodded, "nope!" Praise glared angrily at Pride but then pulled away and grabbed Tasuke and screamed at him, "WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?!" Tasuke's eyes grew round seeing Praise was just as mean as Pride then answered, "I was just trying to get him to cool off, he wasn't feeling all too well."

Praise glared, "so you numb his brain to an idiot? I see how it is!" Pride watches as Praise started growling and yelling cuss words then slaps his across the face, Pride starts to laugh as Tasuke holds his cheek, "ah ha ha ha ha! You got slapped like a bitch!" Rena sighed and put her hands on Pride and said, "come on Pride let's take you upstairs so you can go take a nap." Pride looked at her huffy as she started hoisting him up to his feet, "I don't wanna sleep… not tired… not ti-" Rena screamed as Pride collided with the floor, "Oh my god! Al I'm sorry I didn't know he'd do that!" praise turned from looking at Pride and shrugged, "happened at the party he went to after having too many drinks… here let me help you with dippy."

Praise hoisted Pride up with Rena's help then they walked up to the stairs and carried him to the top and into the extra room. Tasuke rubbed his cheek and sighed as he took a hold of the bottle of liquor and scratched his head, "Wonder why Alphonse got so angry… sure Pride will have a hangover, but by the way he acted it seems more troublesome effects are to come." Tasuke shivered at the thought as he placed the liquor bottle down again and walked away into the kitchen.


	73. Chapter 72 Hellover Me

Sin Against God

Page 2

Chapter 72

Hellover me

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!" Praise jumped as Tasuke ripped the news paper in half, "SON OF A BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICH!!!!" Praise sighed and rubbed his eyes, "sounds like nii-san woke up…" Tasuke nodded as Rena came into the room shaking while holding a plate of eggs, "is he going to be alright?" Rena asked as she sat the plate in front of Tasuke, "he'll be fine if he'll take some pain killers, He probably has a real bad migraine… That's usually the issue when this happens." Praise got up and went into the kitchen, "I AM GOING TO KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIL HIM!!!!! KILL THAT SON OF A BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICH!" Praise sighed again after his brother's outburst as he went through the cabinet looking at the vials till he found one he was looking for and took it out. "I'll be back in a little bit… Mustang, don't go up there if you value your life." Tasuke stared wide eyed at Praise as he turned to Rena, "could you make some toast and coffee? It'll settle him down when he wakes up from the pain killers." Rena nodded and smiled meekly.

Praise walked up stairs carrying a glass and a couple of pain killers in the other hand, he made it to the room and took a deep breath and knocked on the door, "Nii-san?" Pride on the other side was chewing on the pillow to fight the painful headaches pangs to his skull, "Mmmmmmmmph!" Pride growled into the pillow as he shut his eyes in anguish. Praise knocked on the door again, "Nii-san can I come in?" Pride slit his eye open slowly and looked and the door then unhinged his drooling jaws from the pillow, "y- ahrg!.. Damn headache!" Pride held his head and moaned as the door was knocked on again angering Pride, "Nii-san you okay?" Pride snarled angrily and yelled, "BANG ON THAT DOOR ONE MORE TIME AND I'LL RIP YOU ARM OFF!"

Praise became silent then said, "ca-" Pride interrupted him by growling, "For fucks sake! Argh! Damn it! huff….huff…huff… You can come in you know!" Praise winced at the language Pride was using and opened the door to see Pride curled up chewing on the pillow again to fight away the pain. "I brought something to help with the headache." Pride looked at Praise then to his out stretched hand with the pain killers in them, "I'll have to get you some water so you can take them then you can sleep till you feel better, kay?" Pride kept staring at the pain killers then jerked his head up to praise and nodded. As Praise got water Pride sat up still chewing on the pillow, "Rena's going to be upset if you chew on that…" Pride leered at praise as he held the water and pain killers to pride. Pride pulled the pillow out of his mouth and put the pills in his mouth and drank the water till the glass was empty.

Praise stayed in the room till Pride got drowsy enough to fall asleep, "finally…" Praise thought as Pride snored, "better get out of here so he can sleep." Praise walked out and closed the door gently listening to Pride's snores. Praise smiled and went down stairs to enjoy the peace and quiet that had come, Tasuke looked up as did Rena as Praise walked back down stairs, "everything alright?" Praise looked at Tasuke and smiled as he answered, "for now."

***

Pride opened his eyes to see the wind whistling around his face to see that he was falling into a black hole, "Wha!?" Pride freaked as he started to flail around in fright. "NII-SAN!" Pride looked up to see Alphonse holding his hand out, Pride made a quick move to grab his hand with his right, "What the?" Pride looked at his body as he clasped his hand with Al's; his body was his normal human self with the auto mail prosthetics, "this is a dream… it's not real!" Pride thought as Alphonse pulled him up to the clearing around the hole. White. Pride looked around to see Roy, Riza, Whinry, and Alphonse. "edward!" pride turned to Whinry as she grabbed him into a hug, "this isn't her… I killed her." Whinry blinked and pulled away, "why aren't you hugging me?" Pride became mute and just looked at her, "Hello? HEY!" Pride dodged her wrench she pulled out quickly and got away form her.

"Nii-san? Are you alright?" Pride turned and looked at Al, "he's not real… he's now a homunculus…like me." Pride turned to away and growled, "why are you torturing me?" Alphonse looked confused, "torturing? What do you mean Ed?" Pride's eyes flashed and growled, "why do you harass me every time I sleep?! Why damn it!" Al backed away from Pride in shock, "FullMetal…" Pride jerked his head towards Roy and hissed, "Don't FullMetal me!" Roy looked shocked as Pride bared his teeth, "Leave me alone! I don't want you in my head! Just go away!" Whinry, Alphonse, Roy, and Riza all looked at each other, "you want us to go away?" Whinry whimpered, Pride glared at them and hissed, "You're not real so drop dead… Forever." Everyone turned and looked at each other in confusion.

"kill them." Pride turned and looked around to see nothing, "they're not real right?" pride blinked then noticed something was standing behind him, "what are you?" pride asked as the figure smiled, "I'm you. I'm your Pride side…" pride eyes widened feeling the shading creatures hand touch his cheek, "tell me… Do want them to go away?" Pride looked confused to this new aura around him, "why do you care…" the creature chuckled and petted Pride's head, "why wouldn't I want to help myself?" Pride glared and growled, "you're not me!" the black creature smiled again, "oh really? Then why do you depend on me?" Pride cocked a brow, "depend? I depend on myself!"

"exactly." The creature smiled, Pride clutched his head and yelled, "NO! that's not- You're not me!" the creature smiled even more crooked seeing Pride squirm, "I want to wake up." The creature frowned hearing that and grabbed Pride, "No… not until you accept yourself." Pride pulled away from the beast, "I DO!" the beast smiled and said, "really? Then why not me?" Pride grew angrier, "YOU'RE NOT ME! NOT ME! NOT MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" the creature smiled and placed a clawed finger on the place where the oroborus tattoo would have been, then sucked into Pride's body making him scream then he heard a voice, "I am you… I am pride." Pride thought as the pain grew stronger, "what is this?! This can't be real! No! It can't be! I won't let it!" Pride started to scream in anguish as the pain grew stronger.

***

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!" Praise jumped hearing Pride screaming again, "GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" Praise dropped the book he was reading and ran up the stairs, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHG!" Praise slammed the door open and ran to Pride which was sweating and thrashing while holding his head, "NII-SAN!" Praise tried to wake pride as he kept screaming and carrying on then snapped away from his sleep spell. "Nii-san are you alright? Hey…" Praise turned Pride's head to meet his eyes but he met scared teary eyes, "nii-san?" Praise touched Pride's cheek and smudged the tears that had fallen. Pride's body shook then his eyes finally fell to Praise's face making the slits in his eyes grow thinner, "Nii-san?" praise suddenly dodged Pride's hands which cupped around air in a choking fashion. Praise stared wide eyed at Pride which held his hands in the air for a couple seconds moving them in a death gripping way with his teeth clenched sadly, "Is he scared?" Praise thought as he moved towards Pride as he let his hands fall to the sides of his body. Praise moved closer to Pride then back to the spot he was crouched, "Nii-san?" Praise suddenly started hearing Pride muttering, "not me not me not me not me not me…"


	74. Chapter 73 Disappearing Ham

Sin Against God

Page 2

Chapter 73

Disappearing ham

Three days past since the hangover pride witnessed, "rrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…" pride became wide eyed then looked to see if anyone noticed the odd sound, "rrrrrrr…" pride bit his lip then placed his right hand over his stomach to feel a vibration coming from it. "are you… hungry?" pride jolted upward pulling his hand away from his stomach and looked at Tasuke, "ah… no." Pride narrowed his eye at him then another tummy rumble sounded off making Pride look confused and Tasuke crack up, "It's not funny!" Pride roared while blushing, "sure sure…" Tasuke smiled making Pride get angrier. Pride glared at Tasuke and got up after slamming his book closed, "no good rotten mother fucking…" Pride thought as he left the room.

"My stomach has never acted like this… Why the hell is it making a ruckus now?" Pride scratched his head as he thought then bumped into Praise who was carrying some dishes, "Watch out!" Praise cried but pride caught most of the dishes, making only two crash to the ground, "Damn it Nii-san!" Praise sighed as he placed the plates down on the ground and started to pick up the pieces, "Praise stop." Praise looked up and noticed Pride didn't look to good, "Nii-san you alright?" Pride turned to Praise and held his stomach in one hand and his head in the other. Praise blinked and cocked his head till Pride spoke, "I feel different… but I'm alright, It's probably a side effect from being so drunk… So my stomachs acting up." Praise nods and resumes to picking up the pieces of shattered ceramic.

Pride knelt down and helped biting his lip with each wave of nauseating hunger, "so um… when's dinner?" praise looked at Pride and answered, "whenever you want… it's about seven o clock." Pride cocked his head, "whenever? Why's that, isn't Rena cooking?" Praise nodded not taking his gaze off the floor, "she's cooking for herself and Tasuke." Pride narrowed his eyes, "why that? doesn't she cook for everyone?" Praise looked up at his confused brother and said, "they're having a date." Pride blinked in shock, "a date?!" Praise put his finger to his lips, "shhhhh! It's a secret!" Pride closed his mouth and nodded, "sorry."

Pride and Praise finished picking up the pieces and walked into the kitchen right when Rena pulled out something in the oven, "What was that loud crash?" Praise turned to Rena and answered, "Nii-san bumped into me and well we dropped two plates." Rena sighed and placed a thick juicy brown sugar crusted ham out of the oven, Pride couldn't help but stare at it. Praise placed the pieces into the trash can and dusted his pants off then looked at Pride who was staring at the ham wide eyed, "Nii-san… Trash can." Pride snapped back into reality and threw the pieces away. Pride felt his hunger pangs grow stronger after seeing the ham, "That looks soooooooooo good!" Pride thought but then shook his head and closed his eyes, Praise cocked his head in confusion as Pride opened his eyes up and said, "I'm a… I'm going to bed." Rena looked confused then smiled, "alright Pride, good night." Pride nodded and left the room.

Rena frowned after he left and said, "he hasn't been eating often…" Praise looks in the direction of Pride's disappearance and sighs, "he's been sleeping though so we shouldn't worry about him. Besides his stomach has been acting up so he's probably scared he'll get sick." Rena nods and then turns to the ham, "he'll cheer up once his little friend Bell comes back over." Praise cocks his head, "Bell? Who's that?" Rena smiled and said, "We're going to go pick her up, Pride is going to be so surprised." She beamed a little as she checked the ham then went and got her coat. "Can I come with you?" Rena pulled her coat on and turned around to Praise and smiled, "I said we are going to pick her up. So I meant you, Tasuke and I. Is that alright Al?" Praise blinked then looked at the stairs then smiled back at her, "Sure!"

***

Pride rolls around on the bed and curls up holding his stomach, "what…what…what is this?" Pride grits his teeth together and moans closing his eyes tightly. "Rrrrrrrrrrrr…" Pride tosses his body around, "why does it feel like I haven't eaten in days?!" Pride thought as his stomach rumbled making Pride bow down to its needs, "fine… I'll eat and go to bed… That's what it wants right?" Pride opened the door to the bed room out into the hall and noticed it was quiet. "hello? Praise? Hatchets? Mustang?" pride listened for them to answer, nothing. Pride thought it was strange then doubled over in painful hunger, "nngh…" Pride groaned as he pulled himself back up and walked down the stairs.

Pride made it towards the kitchen and started shuffling around in the fridge and pulled the mayonnaise, sliced chicken breast, lettuce, tomato, cheese, and onion. Pride concocted a thickly garnished sandwich then looked at it before he tore through it like a storm. Fifteen minutes pass and pride is cleaning the sandwich drippings from his fingers and then sighs contently. "that had to kill that annoying rumble…" pride mumbled but then felt a warm burning sensation on his tongue, "Rrrrrrrrrrrrr…" Pride looked down at his stomach and gawked, "You've got to be kidding me!" Pride then went blank as he turned to the ham as his eyes warped into soulless purple.

***

"woof! Woof!" Praise spazed as a blonde fluffy puppy wrapped the leash around his legs, "Agh! Bell stop! Hey!" Bell stopped and pulled her ears back, Praise undid the leash from around his legs, "geeze, I can't believe that Nii-san took a liking to a stray! She's so cute!" Praise gushed as he rubbed her back and scratched her ears, "Pride thought he was rubbing off on you when he took her in." Praise blinked then started giggling as Bell licked his cheek affectionately. "Bell, Do you want to go see Pride? Do ya?" Bell's ears perked hearing Pride and barked loudly and wagged her fluffy tail, "owwwww… Now I know why her name is Bell… ouch." Rena laughed as Praise held his ears till they stopped ringing, "that would be why. Wait let me get some food for her before she sees Pride, she must be hungry." The puppy barked again hearing food and plodded to Rena as she entered the kitchen.

Praise was getting ready to take off his coat when Rena yelled, "WHERE'S THE HAM?!" Praise rushed in and saw the ham plus the bones were nowhere to be seen, "what… my… my work… my date… my … my…" Praise sighed and said, "I'll see if Nii-san has it…" Rena blinked and looked strangely at him, "why would he have a ham? He can't eat it all! Oh wait… he probably picked off of it and hid it so he would get caught." Praise nodded, "that's Nii-san for you." Rena sighed, "but he hasn't been eating lately… And why my ham?!" Praise shrugs, "I don't know."

Praise made his way up the stairs and started hearing his brother groaning in his sleep, Praise opened the door and looked around to see Pride curled up in the bed. Praise moved in and grabbed the covers and threw them off of Pride, Praise noticed Pride was moaning for a reason, "Did he…? No… no… that's impossible!" Pride eyes flick open and look around then spot Praise, "Praise?... Wha-what are you doing? Geeze I'm cold give me back the covers!" Pride flicks a hand up and praise grabs it, "Praise?" Praise didn't answer he just stood there death glaring his brother. "Al?" Pride asked started to get confused then Praise spoke, "Where's the ham, Nii-san?"

Pride blinked looking confused, "In the kitchen on the top of the oven… why?" Praise narrowed his eyes, "it's missing." Pride blinked, "what? Missing?" Praise nodded, "did you go down there when we were gone?" Pride nodded, "to make a sandwich then it goes… blank though." Praise pulls back, "blank?" Pride nods. Praise cocks his head and asks, "what do you mean blank?" Pride sighs and says, "I don't remember what happens…" Praise then lets Pride go and sits next to him, "then what's that?" Pride notices Praise pointing at his middle which makes him flip out, "WHAT THE HELL?!" Pride gets up and looks at his stomach which was three times bigger than usual, "did…did I... eat… no! Impossible!"

pride starts spazing in confusion, "it's the only logical answer nii-san." Pride turns back to Praise and starts to flip out, "I didn't mean to! I didn't know that I ate it! I went blan- uuuuuah?!" praise suddenly grabbed Pride by the tongue and looked at it, a red snake biting its own tail was in the middle of Pride's tongue, "I think I found our problem…" Pride looked even more confused as drool started rolling down from the corners of his mouth. Praise sighed, "I think you've learned a new sin… Gluttony to be exact." Pride blinked and pulled his tongue back into his mouth and wiped the drool form his mouth, "don't do that!" Pride growled, Praise sighed and shoved Pride into the bathroom, "stick out your tongue." Pride did as told and rolled his tongue out for him to see the oroborus tattoo on his tongue, Pride rolled his eyes and pulled his tongue in again, "great… What caused it though?" Praise pulled the book pride was reading out which was a cookbook, "this ring any bells?"

Pride turned red with embarrassment, "I had no idea that would trigger it… I mean sure I like food but I don't need it, I just read that to remember the good days where well you know…" Pride fidgeted with his fingers. Praise sighs and pats Pride on the bowed head, "it's alright… just don't read this anymore." Pride nods, "I just wish I could…haaaaaa ssssssssssssssss" Praise blinked and noticed Pride's sorry posture had changed, "Nii-san?" Pride's eyes has turned soulless purple once more, "Nii-san?" Pride snapped his neck up towards Praise staring into Praises eyes with his mouth hanging as his teeth were turning into a spiky death trap. "NII-SAN!?" Pride didn't answer his teeth did. Pride tried to wrap his jaws around Praises shoulder, but Praise moved away quickly, "Nii-san calm down!"

Pride turned and attacked again this time coming into contact with Praises hand, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!" Pride crushed the bones in Praises hand and started to rip the appendage off, "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!! NO! NO! STOP! STOP!!!" before Praise could think his kneed pride hard in the stomach making Pride shriek in pain and let Praise go, Pride doubled over in pain and started shaking while returning to sanity, "Nii-san?" Praise crawled over to Pride while healing the torn up flesh he called a hand, Pride started clawing the wood floor then started breathing roughly, "Nii-san I'm sorry I didn't know what to do! I-I… I'm sorry!" pride stared at Praise and then started coughing real bad making Praise feel worse. Pride eyes reverted to soulless gold and then he vomited food mixed blood painfully but didn't fall into a coma, "Nii-san?..." Pride started coughing again then screamed in pain, "AAAGH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Pride's eyes became hazy and full of tears then he vomited once more and fell.


	75. Chapter 74 Taught By Hands

Sin Against God

Page 2

Chapter 74

Taught by Hands

"Ow! Ow!" Praise started to cry a little as Rena Wrapped his hand tightly in a bandage, "Hang in there Al, I almost done." Rena said as she tightened the bandage then cut it and placed a safety pin on it to keep it from unraveling, "thanks… I guess I haven't learned how to heal over properly…" Rena smiled and ruffled his hair, "It's alright. Pride will probably teach you once he feels better." Praise turned his head to the stairs and sighed, "I hope he wakes up soon… It's been three days already." Rena frowns and says, "he'll wake up, he's strong like that."

Praise clenches his hand then winces a bit, "Don't move it so much!" praise turned and nods to Rena, "sorry…" Rena smiled and got up from the couch and patted his head, "I don't want you to hurt more." Praise blinked then smiled, "alright, I'll be more careful. I'm going to see if Nii-san woke up yet." Rena nodded as Praise went up the stairs. Praise crept to the room and opened the door to hear a ragged breath and cough along with some covers twisting around. "still asleep…" Praise thought as his heart sank with his hope crushed, Praise moved to the chair he'd left so he could sit and keep watch of his sickly brother.

Pride heaved in a painful breath and let it out slowly, praise watched as Pride rustled around in the bed and shiver, "Is he cold?" Pride coughed as Praise got up and brought back a thicker blanket to drape over Pride. As Praise fixed it to wear Pride would be comfortable he sat back down and placed a hand on Pride's forehead, "he's still has that fever… Why is his body acting like this?" Praise looked worried as he pulled his hand away from Pride, "Haaaaaa…." Praise jumped hearing Pride make a noise, "hnnnnnnnn…" Pride's tongue laid between him teeth, "Is he waking up?" Praise thought as he pulled closer to Pride.

"fuuu…haaaaaaaaaa." Pride eyelids scrunched up and then they slit open, "hnnnnnnnn?" Pride blinked and adjusted his eyes to the room and light. Praise noticed Pride's eyes were soulless gold and were hazed over with exhaustion. Pride tried to sit up but his body protested with a sharp pain in his middle, "owwww…" Pride whined then coughed, Praise frowned then touched Pride's shoulder making him jump, "Who's there?!" Pride barked looking around then met Praise's eyes, "Praise?" Praise beamed and nodded, "You okay Nii-san?" Pride closes his eyes and knits his eyebrows together, "If still in pain you should rest." Pride opens his eyes and sighs, "I'm fine just a bit sore… What the hell happened?"

Praise's eyes got big remembering what Pride did to him, "ummm…" Pride looked at Praise and read his expression, "I hurt you again… didn't I?" Praise looks at Pride surprised and then nodded making Pride look depressed, "thought so…" Pride sighed and turned his face away, "It's not your fault!" Pride turned back around and looked into Praises eyes the narrowed his, "how can it not be my fault… I attacked you with my hands!" pride looked miffed and hurt at the same time, Praise crossed the line before him and his brother, "Because it wasn't you that did it… something… else." Pride narrowed his eyes, "something else?" Pride blew air through his lips and chuckled a bit, "Please… If I'm the one in the bed then how couldn't it been me?" Pride watched his brother squirm inside trying to find an answer that would step up to that question.

Pride stared down as Praise closed his eyes, "be…cause… it didn't seem like you… were in control." Pride cocked a brow then noticed Praise's hand, "Did I do that?" Praise looked at his hand then to pride and then back to the hand, "yes… you did." Pride frowned and then put his hand on Praise's head, "I'm sorry." Praise blinked and looked at him, "How long have I been out?" Praise answered, "three days." Pride rubbed his temples and sighed, "Alright… I'm going to get up and take a shower to ease my pain." Praise sat back as Pride pushed himself up and huffed in pain, "Nii-san…" Praise started but Pride put his hand up, "I don't want to hear it! Ngh!" Pride huffed and then slid his feet to the floor and sat up.

Praise watched his brother struggle then got out of his seat and wrapped an arm around his brothers, "If you want to be stubborn… Then be that way, but I'm helping you." Pride blinked looking shocked by his brother being so stubborn himself. Pride with the help of Praise got up, "hey!" Pride jolted and looked around then back at Praise who was staring at Pride's middle, "you body is… skinny?" Pride looked a little confused himself, "But you ate that ham…" Pride shrugged and said, "maybe it digested or something…" praise narrowed his eyes then shrugged, "whatever let's get you clean." Pride nodded and walked out of the room with Praise.

Pride started to feel worse so Praise stayed and then suggested, "why not take a bath? It'll be a lot better." Pride just pulled off the normal shirt he wore and turned to Praise, "Alright I guess…" Praise smiled and said, "If you want me to I could wash your hair." Pride blushed and said, "I think I can take care of myself… I'm not a vegetable anymore." Praise smiled meekly, "I know, but you look like you're in a lot of pain Nii-san." Pride Pulled his pants off and shook his head, "I'll be fine." Praise sighs and nods then gets up and leaves the room making Pride turn his head, "Hey!" Praise froze for a minute, "You can stay, It'll give me something to do while I relax." Praise turns around and comes back, "You sure?" Pride grins as he turns on the water, "I'm sure."

Pride dipped his fingers in the water to check the temperature and smiled before he got in, "Praise kept his face away from Pride's naked form making Pride giggle, "What's so funny?" Pride looked at Praise's pouty face and smiled, "you, acting like were strangers… come on you've seen mine when you and I were little! Ha ha ha ha!" Praise blushes, "I know just… it's seems weird now that were older." Pride cocked a brow and smiled, "really? I saw yours when I brought you back! I don't think it's strange… I mean come on were brothers!" Praise flashed red then said, "then why did you cover me up?" Pride looked stunned for a minute, "Because you looked cold and we were going out in the public." Praise stared at pride and pride stared back smiling then Praise flipped out, "CAN WE GET OFF THIS SUBJECT?!" Pride stifled a laugh and held his hand up, "alright alright geeze I was just playing with you!"

Praise played with his hands as Pride laid in the tub with his mouth beneath water blowing bubbles, Praise let out a small cry making Pride pull his head out of the water and look at his brother, "you okay?" Praise looked at pride and held his hand up, "I didn't heal it over right… do you know how to fix it?" Pride looked at Praises hand for a minute then slumped back down and started blowing bubbles in the water again. Praise noticed Pride was thinking then jumped when pride grabbed his hand, "Ow!" Praise cried, Pride held the hand still firmly and then asked, "can you think of how a hand's bones, joints, and muscle tissue is supposed to look like?" Praise blinked and nodded, Pride smiled and said, "Concentrate on mending your hand and it should fix it." Pride then popped the plug and got out reaching for a towel.

Praise blinked and stared at his hand, "It's not going to hurt." Praise looked up and saw pride drying his hair with another towel while staring at him, Praise nodded and cleared his mind of what fear he had and started to think of the hands make up. Pride kept drying his hair as the white light glowed in the corner of his eye and then turned once it died away, "It's alright…" Praise said in shock as he moved it around and flexed the fingers, "told you." Pride said as a smile played on his lips, Praise smiled and got up and squeezed behind Pride and the, "Where you going?" Praise turned and said, "I'm going to thank Rena for bandaging up my hand, and show her it 's fixed now!" Pride watched as Praise went down the stairs then shook his hair into place.

Praise ran into the kitchen and went up to Rena, "Miss Hatchets look!" Rena looked at Praise as he flexed his hands fingers, "It's fixed!" Rena smiled, "I'm glad Al, So your brother is up?" Praise grinned and nodded, "yep!" Rena smiled and asked, "is he feeling better? I heard the water in the bathroom running a few minutes ago." Praise smiled, "He seems better after taking a bath, but his eyes are that scary soulless gold color." Rena blinked, "gold?" praise nodded, "his eyes did that a while ago when I was still a soul bound suite of armor… come to think of it, it was for the same reason." Rena blinked, "when was that?" Praise thought for a second then answered, "the middle of autumn… about four months ago."

Rena was about to say something but stopped after catching Bell standing up and wagging her tail as a thump came from the stairs, then a figure wrestling a black hoodie on their head. They watched and Pride got the garment on his body right and look up with wide gold voids, "what?" Pride asked as he crouched to pet Bell, Rena shook her head as Tasuke kept staring at them, "Take a picture it will last longer…" Pride growled making Tasuke turn away. Praise then asked Rena and Tasuke, "have you ever seen his eyes like that?" Rena looked at Pride once then back to Praise, "No… I'm guessing those are the lights that guide the dead?" Praise blinked and looked confused, "what?" Rena turned to Pride and said, "a survivor years ago said, 'the child of the deceased who wears the face of a lost one carries in his gold eyes the lights that guide the dead.'" Praise blinked and said, "I guess so… that's extremely deep, was he the one that went… ahm." Rena nodded, "yes, Fredrick Richard Docks went clinically insane after seeing the killer or how he liked to say lost one."

Praise blinked, "I thought he just talked rubbish when he was contained… I guess it makes sense seeing it." Pride Picked Bell up and walked over to them, "what are you talking about?" Praise smiled and said, "nothing… Just Rena and Tasuke have never seen your eyes look like that." Pride blinked then shrugged, "Okay…" Tasuke stared at Pride again making Pride get irritated, "Will you quit staring at me?! I'm some odd treasure at the fair!" Tasuke narrowed his eyes and said, "You owe me and Hatchets a ham." Pride's temple popped out as he glared at Tasuke, "Once I have the money I'll buy your stupid ham…"

Tasuke laughed making Pride angrier, "what's so funny?!" Pride snarled as Tasuke turned his gaze back to Pride, "those eyes aren't as threatening as the others… Plus your sickly pale, probably because you ate a whole ham." Pride lip quivered with rage, "Also Praise told me your stomach got pretty round. No wonder your wearing that hoodie. You're probably ashamed of not having you-" pride Grabbed Tasuke's shirt quickly and glared at him, "Shut up… Or I'll give you something to talk about." Pride Pulled the hoodie up for him to see his body was the normal, Pride then pulled the material back down and let go of Tasuke's shirt, "why I chose to wear the hoodie was because it's cold!" Praise sighs and shakes his head as he could see the images for all the fights his brother use to have with Roy Mustang.


	76. Chapter 75 Uniform of a Unloving Dog

Sin Against God

Page 2

Chapter 75

Uniform of a Unloving Dog

Tasuke came into the house carrying a package, "Back?" Praise asked as Tasuke held the door for Rena, "yeah, where's Pride?" Praise frowned, "In bed." Tasuke cocked a brow, "can you go wake him up?" Praise frowned, "he's been having a hard time sleeping."Tasuke blinked and sighed and placed the package down on the little table in the living room, "when he wakes up tell him that the package there is for him." Praise blinked then nodded. Tasuke sighed and took a seat on the couch; Rena went into the kitchen with praise following her.

Praise watched as Rena fixed dinner then went out and sat on the couch with Tasuke, "What's in the package?" Tasuke turned and answered, "Pride's uniform, I brought it home so he could try it on and see if it fits." Praise nods then says, "he hasn't been sleeping well… I find him up sometimes when I wake up to get a drink." Tasuke cocked a brow in confusion and sighed, "Sorry to hear that." Praise looks to the side and then to the package. "I really think he's scared of going to sleep… Since his mind from what he's told me, plays games with him." Praise finishes his sentence and looks even more worried, Tasuke looks worried for Praise and asks, "has he been eating any?" Praise shakes his head sadly, "no… He eats when you guys are here but he usually lays around on the couch doing nothing or reading the newspaper when you're gone." Tasuke nods and sighs, "Well you should go wake him up so he can have dinner." Praise nods and gets up and walks towards the stairs.

Praise opened the door and walked inside to see Pride staring straight at him making him jump, Pride blinked and hoisted himself up and played with his hair till it was out of his eyes. Praise swallowed a little to calm himself down now knowing it was his brother, "Are you hungry? Rena is making dinner." Pride yawned and nodded slowly, "yeah… I'm hungry." Praise looked at Pride as he wiggled into his pants and his hoodie. "you okay?" Praise asked making Pride look confused, "Dandy…Why?" Praise looked to the side and said, "just wondering." Pride blinked and shook his head, "I'm fine." Praise looked at pride and saw pride's eyes were tiredly stern. Praise nodded and went to the door then turned back around, "You'd tell me if something was wrong right?" Pride grinned his teeth hearing that question and said, "Yeah… Can we go now?" Praise sighs and nods.

Pride and Praise come down the stairs and enter the kitchen to see Rena is still working on the meal, Pride uninterested walks out and sits in a chair at the dinner table and rests his chin on the wood. Tasuke notices Pride sitting there looking half dead, "You alright?" Pride suddenly twitches and growls, "Why the hell is everyone asking me that?!" Tasuke looks a bit shocked seeing that Pride has enough strength to complain, "It's because everyone is worried about you. You haven't been sleeping very well so we're just worried about your health." Pride growls like an animal while looking like he's deep in thought. "I'm fine." Tasuke blinks hearing Pride say those famous words, "No you're not." Tasuke sighs as he looks towards the kitchen, "You don't know that!" Pride growls as he lifts his head with an irritated expression on his face.

Tasuke frowns at Pride's outburst and waves his hand to Rena and Praise to go back to what they are doing, "We're just worried Pride… You haven't been acting like yourself while you look half dead to us when we look at you… We are not pitying you, we're just wanting to help." Pride's eyes grow calm and he sighs, "fine. I haven't been sleeping all that well… I also still feel under the weather that's why I'm pale and half dead." Pride narrows his eyes while looking away, "I don't want any help… there's nothing you can do anyways." Tasuke sighs and walks off into the kitchen, "something is eating at him… and he's not going to tell us." Tasuke whispered to Rena who shook her head, "just let him be, he'll open up to us sooner or later." Tasuke nods and starts helping with the cooking as pride thunks his head back down on the table and closes his eyes.

***

Pride lifts his head up by smelling the food, "Dinners ready Pride. Do you want to eat anything? It might help make you feel better." Pride blinks and looks to Rena and nods as he picks himself up fully off of the table letting her set a plate and silverware in front of him. Pride watched as everyone was serving themselves and he finally got up, "Nii-san?" Pride turned to Praise and then closed his eyes and left with Bell trotting behind him whining at his feet. Pride moved off to the couch and sat on it with Bell pouncing up onto it to give him comfort, "You to?" Pride growled as he plopped a hand on her head and rubbed it. Bell whimpered making Pride frown and scratch her chin, "Do I really give off like that to everyone?" Pride sighs as Bell wiggled under his arm and licked his face, "silly dog." Pride says slowly as he rubs her back with his arm.

Praise finished quickly and put his dishes away and walked over to where Pride was to see Pride not showing any emotion to the dog just letting her lick him and butt her head under his chin. Dead. Praise sighs and sits on the couch making Bell notice and come over to lick him, Praise gave her more then what pride dished out from her affection by smiling at her and scratching her in a more affective way. Pride's eyes slowly focused blindly at praise giggling and loving on Bell with her tail wagging, Praise noticed Pride and pushed Bell away nicely and asked, "Is something bothering you nii-san?" Pride blinked slowly and watched Bell turn and come over to him, "sort of… But you won't understand." Pride answered as he rubbed Bells ears slowly staring into her blue eyes.

Praise blinked then asked, "Why won't I understand?" Pride narrowed his eyes, "Because you won't." Pride growled irritably making Praise back off of the conversation then his eyes lit up and got up, Pride followed his body with his eyes and watched as he picked up a package. "This is for you." Pride blinked then took the package and looked at it, "smells like cologne…" Praise giggled at his brother and said, "Tasuke was holding it for you the whole day, that's why it smells that way." Pride scrunches his nose at the thought and rips the package open. Pride sighed upsettingly seeing it was a uniform of the military, "just what I always wanted…dog rags." Pride sticks his tongue out in disgust as he shoves the uniform back into the package and tosses it to the side of the couch grumbling.

Praise becomes cross with Pride and growls, "Nii-san they are giving you a chance you could at least wear it and smile!" Pride turns his head at Praise dangerously and growls, "Not if they take a child's life just because they are an abomination! I'm not going to smile for them at any time of the day! Not after what they did to a innocent child!" Pride's eyes burned angrily into Praise making him speechless, "what… what does he mean by innocent child abomination?" Praise thought as he looked at Pride's new found rage inside his dead body, his body had color once more spitting out angry hate words towards the people giving him the chance he wanted and now doesn't.

Praise shook off the fear he felt and looked at Pride and asked, "Who?" Pride twitched and became silent, "Nii-san, What child? You?" Pride hissed, "Not me. A girl, and Ishbalan girl." Praise noticed he was cracking Pride's shell and seeing the mushy contents inside, "What was her name?" Pride squirmed and shook his head, "Go away." Praise became stern, "No. Tell me now." Pride eyes squeezed closed as he screamed, "GET THE FUCK AWAY DAMN IT!" Pride started to shake with anger, hate, guilt, and sadness. Praise watched his brother spaz under the pressure he put on him and stepped back a little as pride clamed shut as he pulled himself up into a ball, Bell sat by him and growled at praise as if trying to say stay away from master! Praise went over to touch him put Bell snapped at him dangerously making him stay away.

Praise returned to the table where Rena and Tasuke were watching the whole show, Rena sighed and took a hold of Praise and hugged him, "Don't force him he'll only crack." Praise nods and pulls away, "he's mad at the military isn't he?" Rena nods slowly and says, "they killed someone precious to him… He won't live it down." Praise looks at Pride curled up with Bell nuzzling his shoulder for pets, "He wants revenge." Praise says making Rena's eyes widen at the thought, "I know him, he wants to get back at whoever killed her. But… why is he so attached to her?" Rena looks away and Tasuke answers for her, "She was a chimera known as experiment 636 AKA Denny."

Praise blinked hearing the name and frowned, "she was killed for him to see wasn't she?" Pride made a whine as Bell stuck her nose in his ear to play with him in a way of trying to cheer up her master, Praise watched as Pride didn't budge at all at her attempts. "she was shot right before they could have their finger tips touch, Pride held her in his arms and for the first time did I see him act like a human being and cry as she died." Praise's eyes widened from the sadness his brother had to encounter, "Was she close to him?" Tasuke waved a hand and said, "from what I saw she was like a little sister to him, there were no other relationships. She was only eight years old." Praise looked at Pride again and then walked towards him as Tasuke and Rena watched.

Praise moved closer making Bell start to growl dangerously at him, "I'm going to hurt him." Praise said as he moved his hand to her head and rubbed it slowly, Bell whined with pleasure and let Praise touch his brother, "Nii-san?" Pride tightened himself more into the ball making Praise frown, "Nii-san you don't need to hide from me, I know about Denny. Please talk to me." Pride jerks hearing Denny and uncurls his body and looks at Praise, Praise smiles fondly at his brother and then snaps his arms around Pride and squeezes him softly, "Praise?" pride croaks looking at his brother, "I love you Nii-san." Pride becomes shocked and then lowers his eye lids slowly, "Right… I know you do." Pride wiggles out of the hug and walks off and grabs the package with the uniform and walks off slowly to his room. Praise frowns as Pride leaves him with what he said, "Right… I know you do? What?" Praise looks shocked that his brother never said I love you too.


	77. Chapter 76 It's all a Game

Sin Against God

Page 1

Chapter 76

It's all a Game

"You may begin." Pride sighed and looked at the alchemy test he took years ago, "Why the fuck am I taking this…" Pride thought as he stared at the test then his pen, "I've already taken this damn thing!" Pride gritted his teeth at the thought then started scribbling in the bottom of the page.

***

"what the hell?!" Haryoko looked up from her desk and to the president, "is something wrong sir?" Selim shook his head and tossed her the paper, "he got them all right and he even had time for art…" Haryoko blinked looking at the angry scribbles of stick figures and monsters. Haryoko suddenly noticed that a corner of the packet had a flip book of a stick figure banging his head against the end of the page, till his head split in half making the gruesome ending of the packet, "He seemed to have a lot of time afterwards…" Haryoko said as she flipped through the animation again before handing it back to the president, "Indeed he did." Selim said as he took it from her.

***

Pride sat at home with Praise and sighed, "I'm bored…" Praise blinked and smiled, "We could play a game." Pride looked at Praise and shook his head, "Nah… I don't want to play anything. My head hurts." Praise sighs and rolls over in his bed, "Then go to sleep." Pride sighed and said, "trying to…" With that he curled up in the new bed and closed his eyes. Praise watched pride then sighed and went down stairs Bell's head lifted up seeing Praise leaving and pawed after him, "you bored to Bell?" the dog whined and wagged her tail making Praise crouch and pet her.

Pride sighed and opened his eyes, "I'm not tired…" Pride sat up and rubbed his eyes and walked down stairs, "woof!" Pride flinched then calmed noticing it was just Bell, "Couldn't sleep Nii-san?" Pride crouches and pets Bell, "Yeah guess I could play a game." Praise smiles and nods.

***

Tasuke and Rena enter the house hearing noises of laugher, "Ha! Fell for it! Mine!" Tasuke blinked and looked around, "Wahhh!? No way you've got to be cheating Nii-san!" Tasuke and Rena enter the room to see Pride snickering and Praise chewing on his pencil with a large piece of paper on the ground. "What are you two doing?" Tasuke asks looking at the paper, "It's called Dots and squares, ever played?" Pride leers making Tasuke frown, "Of course I have." Pride grins as Praise makes his move, then he makes his claiming another box. "You have got to be cheating!" Praise growls making Pride grin, "You can't cheat in this game. I'm just using my brain." Tasuke and Rena grin and leave them be, "Looks like Pride plays the world as a mind game in his eyes." Rena blinks and looks at Tasuke, "what?" Tasuke smiles and shakes his head, "nothing."


	78. Chapter 77 All Seeing Before

Sin Against God

Page 2

Chapter 77

All Seeing Before

Pride yawns and rolls over in the bed opening his eyes by the annoyance from the happy mocking bird family, "Damn birds…" Pride growls hoisting himself up and scratching his stomach. Pride moved to the closet and slid it open and rummaged around till he found his pants, he pulled them on and yawned again, "what time is it?" Pride fetched the clocked to see it was seven o clock, "Damn birds…" Pride growled again as he pulled out his favorite hoodie and pulled it on before going down stairs. "woof! Woof woof!" Pride stopped to pet Bell then walk into the kitchen with her at his feet, "Good morning Nii-san." Pride turns to Praise and smiles, "mornin." Praise smiles back and asks, "would you like some breakfast?" Pride blinks and nods, "yeah I'm kinda hungry, besides the alchemy evaluation is today so I'll need an extra boost." Praise blinked then nodded going to fetch some breakfast.

Pride chewed on the toast after soaking up the egg yolk from his fried eggs, "Mmmmmmmph! Mmm! Mmm!" Pride grins and finishes his breakfast and smiles at them then frowns seeing their expression, "What?" Tasuke stares and then says, "You're not very mannerly…" Pride narrows his eyes and growls, "bite me."

***

Pride and Praise were in their room getting ready for the big day, "Nii-san you need to wear something different… You look like a slob in that hoodie." Pride sighs and turns back towards Praise while pulling it off, "I know that." Pride messed around and found some of the clothes that Rena bought for them so they wouldn't be running around in their obvious homunculus attire, Pride pulls out some of the clothes and looked at them, "Green…" Pride muttered but pulled on the shirt. Praise watched as Pride fidgeted with the laces on the shoes after fully dressing himself, "te heh…" Pride jerks his head up and growls, "what's so funny…" Praise sighs and explains his actions, "It's just been years since you've wore blue jeans, that's all." Pride grunts and stands up, "Yeah it has…"

Praise smiled and looked at his brother, "You look nice, Nii-san." Pride looks at Praise then the mirror, Pride wore a pair of normal fitting blue leans, a green shirt covered by a gray hooded jacket with a zipper with black gloves which had the finger tips cut off, the shoes were brown lace ups hiding his foot socks. Pride didn't look to happy with the clothing, "I look like a thug…" Praise giggles a bit, "so did you when wearing your normal clothes." Pride's eye twitched and then he turned to the door, "time to go."

***

Pride opened the doors to the evaluation room to sign in, "he eyed the other four alchemists that passed the test as he pulled the beanie over his ears while signing in, "Even though I changed my hair color I still don't feel safe here." Pride signed in and sat down waiting for his turn. Pride watched the ground not speaking, "Alex you first." Pride's head jolted up, "What?! Me? Now? I have no idea what I'm going to do! Don't panic… Calm down, just go." Pride thought as he pulled on the gloves he made on the way to Head quarters and walked out into the opening seeing the large mass of land and water fountain in the corner, :something tells me this isn't the same… as before." Pride looked nervous as the people watching started to cheer as another person entered, "Takashi! Yeah! Wooooo!" Pride's eyes widened hearing them say that as the alchemist walked up then stopped a few feet away, "Hello." She said as she grinned.

Pride looked even more confused as she smiled evilly at him, "What are you doing here…" Pride looked confused as Panic was hitting him in the throat, "I'm your opponent." Pride took a step back feeling the shock she just injected him with, "Opponent?!" Haryoko smiled and said, "you don't know how this works do you?" Pride glared, "How what works?!" Haryoko smiled, "Oh… this is going to be fun." Pride blinked then looked at the man coming up, "Alchemist's ready?" Pride nodded still feeling the tingle of dought, "Alright then rules are simple, you fight till the president says stop or until you beat your opponent." Pride eyes shot back to Haryoko then to the ref, "What?!" the ref sighed, "stay cool kid…geeze." Pride wanted out he knew he couldn't hold back if he had to fight…Her.

"Hey wa-" Pride is cut off by Haryoko, "There is no waiting, you're here and that's all that counts." Haryoko looked at Pride's head and then grinned, "You're scared aren't you." Pride clenched his teeth behind a emotionless face, "No I'm not." Haryoko smiled and said, "good. I want this to be fun." Pride turns around seeing the ref drop his flag, "Fu-" Pride yelps as a wind beats him hard in the stomach, Pride coughs and holds his stomach, "thank you greed…" Pride thought as he went into a fight stance.

Pride watched her attacks and dodged each one, "How is he doing that!? Wait a minute…" Haryoko looked at Pride and noticed his left eye had no pupil or a spark of life, "bingo." Pride made his attack and made stone spikes, Haryoko stopped her attacks to dodge the trap, "Ha you think that's going to s-" Haryoko was cut off by Pride's fist just missing her face, "you little!" Pride didn't pull back and rammed his fist into her stomach making her cough, "I noticed your attacks are raged and aerial. By getting close you can't hit me can you?" Pride grinned as he whispered that into her ear.

Haryoko grew scared then crushed her booted foot onto Pride's own shoe, "Ngh!?" pride kicked her hard away with his other foot, "You bitch!" Pride growled as he moved towards her, Haryoko coughed and rubbed her side then noticed she was far enough away from Pride. Without hesitation she forged a current and sent it screaming towards pride Who then alchemized a wall wich broke the wind's strength, Pride moved quickly towards her and leaped at her getting ready to finish her off.

Haryoko whipped away from pride's direction and pulled out a knife as Pride landed next to her she finished her rotation and jammed the blade into his left eye. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHG!!!!!?" pride screamed in pain as she smiled to his good eye before wrenching her knife painfully out of his eye socket. Pride body started to go into a seizure as the his mind went blank, only hearing one voice from the stands and the quiet laughter of Haryoko before everything went dark.


	79. Chapter 78 A Brother's Love

Sin Against God

Page 2

Chapter 78

A brothers Love

"NII-SAN!" Praise screamed as he shot through the bleachers, "NII-SAN!" Praise hurled his body over the fence and shot right in front of Haryoko and Pride's bleeding unconscious body. Haryoko blinked and looked at Praise, "Alphonse get away from this creature." Praise glared at her through the sun glasses, "NO!" Haryoko looked scorn and reached and touched Praise, "Move right now." Praise grabbed her arm and growled as his eyes started to glow a faint white, "No," He hissed as he squeezed her hand, "You leave my Nii-san alone." Haryoko's eyes widened as he bared his animal like teeth at her.

Praise held Haryoko as she just stared, with her eyes like dinner plates, "nnng…" Praise turned his head as Pride twitched then shuttered while cupping his hand over his left eye, "Nii-san?" Praise looked at Pride as he acknowledged him. Pride could feel the blood pooling inside his socket and emptying it's self on his cheek once it got to full, Pride's eye wasn't the only thing hurting making it hard to think; his stomach, lungs, right arm and left leg burned in immense pain. Pride coughed as his left hand clawed the earth while the other was pressed to his chest, "Uagh!" Praise looked at Pride and let go of Haryoko so he could help his brother. "Why isn't he healing?" Praise thought as he crouched down next to Pride, "Nii-san?" Praise touched Pride's shoulder but got a nasty response, "NII-SAN!" Praise cried as Pride's body revolted from the pain making him fall into a even worse state.

"WHY CAN'T I HEAL?!" Pride mind screamed as he coughed and swallowed to make it more hard for him to vomit if his body was trying to. "A…l…?" Pride choked getting Praises attention, "Nii-san!" Pride winced and doubled over and fought back with his nausea, Praise knew that the pool of people at the stands were waiting for a cue to kill his brother but haven't been given the flag, "Let's get you out of here Nii-san." Praise gently placed Prides hand over his shoulder and hoisted him up with his body, but Pride's body was a ragdoll and couldn't hold any weight. Praise wanted out and knew his brother wanted out too, "I want to help him…but how?" Praise felt so useless since he doesn't know what his power is, "Why can't you get up Nii-san?" Praise thought as he picked pride up again and this time strapped him to his back.

"HEAVY!" Praise made a small noise and gasped for air noticing Pride weighed a lot more than he expected, Praise felt the walls close in then a suddenly he hoisted Pride up like a feather, "Wha?!" Praise gasped as he held his brother then felt another serge of power running through him. All he could feel was that power like a drug numbing out the other feelings he had, "It's cold…" Praise thought as he held Pride and then freaked, "I CAN'T FEEL HIM!" Praise cried inside as he touched Pride's face and hair, Nothing. Praise felt nothing, not even the floor, "help me…" Praise thought as he looked into Pride's dead right eye.

"why aren't we moving?" Pride thought as he blinked, "A…l…?" Pride made a move but didn't get far before his body responded with a sharp pain. "Help us…" pride thought as he noticed Praise's eyes looked scared but something else dwelled inside those eyes, then he saw it; Praise's eye whites turned black, the iris and pupil had turned white. Pride blinked thinking he could see correctly with his only working eye to find he wasn't mistaken. "Al… armor…? What's going on? His eyes look like the soulless voids of the armor." Pride thought then felt the blood pooling in his left eye socket and let out a moan. Praise looked at Pride then hoisted his up and shot out of the room and down the hall.

***

"Nii-san…?" Praise placed Pride down on the couch in a vacant room, "Nii-san?" Pride coughed and opened his right eye, "Nn…?" Praise made a quick smile then placed a cloth to Pride's left eye socket, Pride screamed and started to cry tears and blood as Praise pulled back from the eye, "I'm sorry… I wanted it to heal right so cleaning it is top priority." Praise held the cloth out and Pride slapped it away and growled like an animal, "Nii-san…" Praise makes a fast move and pulls Pride's arm out of the way and places the cloth back on, Praise dabbed the cloth gently and removed the blood from his brother's face, "There, don't you feel better?" Pride closes his eyes and cries a little before opeing it back up making the blood flow again, "Nii-san!" Pride's right eye widens making him huddle into a ball whining and shaking from the loss of blood emptying on his arms and knees.

Pride stayed there for a bit then heard a noise, "Nnnn…?!" Pride looked to the door and saw the door handle twist and fail to open, "Any alchemist's here?" Pride's felt fear rise in his throat, "I don't want to die… I don't want to die…" Pride just stared at the door as Praise ran to hold it up, "Nii-san hide!" Pride cocked his head dumbstruck by fear making Praise scared since his brother was to freaked out at this point to do anything. "NII-SAN!" Pride looked at Praise as the door flung off the hinges by a blast sending Praise flying. "ALPHONSE!" Pride cried as the alchemist laughed making Pride get angry but back down quickly feeling his painful head ache return.

Praise coughed and looked up as the alchemist walked past him, "Kimblee..." Kimblee smiled as Praise kept the sunglasses close to his face as he glared, "Ah, Alphonse Elric… nice to see you again." Praise bared his teeth angrily, "Fuck you!" Kimblee blinked the shock away from his eyes and smirked, "Getting cocky are we?" Pride screamed as Kimblee grabbed Praise by the neck and smiled, "You should know your place kid. Unlike you're stupid brother which I'm going to kill." Praise choked and tried to get away, "ha ha ha ha! How intresting." Kimblee snatched the sunglasses off Praise's face and grinned, "Why are you wearing such an eye catcher?" Praise closed his eyes quickly and started to shake, "No no no no no…."

Pride glared at Kimblee's head and snarled, "LET HIM GO!" Kimblee turned away from Praise and smiled, "So touchy you are with your little brother." He let go and Praise fell down and coughed rubbing his neck, Kimblee smiled and asked, "Is that all? Or do you wish for more before you die?" Pride glared at him then smirked, "You don't know a damn thing about Homunculi even though you lived with one." Kimblee glared and smiled sinisterly, "I may not but I know that you'll do anything to keep your precious brother alive." Pride's right eye widened then he bared his teeth "DON'T YOU LAY A FINGER ON HIM!"Kimblee smiled and placed his hand on Praise's head and smiled, "Ah yes I'll blow his brains out right in front of you and watch that little flame inside you die."

Pride bared his teeth and snarled, "Leave him out of this! He did no-" Kimblee giggled and said, "he did say 'fuck you' to me, I find that truly disrespectful." Pride's right twitched then he sighed, "Fine… what ever." Kimblee smiled and laughed, "What a good little boy you are, being obedient to the higher ups for once how nice!" Pride stayed quiet and waited for his punishment. Praise's eyes grew wide behind his hands then he got up and pulled his body between Kimblee and Pride, "NO!" Kimblee scowled and growled, "Get out of the way Alphonse… Your brother is being a good boy. Don't ruin it!" Kimblee's hand slapped Praise across the face making an alchemic reaction and tore his cheek straight off making both Pride and Praise scream in terror. "Stupid boy." Kimblee said as he moved away from praise's body, "Now… Time for you to drop dead." Kimblee smiled as he held his hands ready to kill Pride who had closed his eyelids and waited for it.

"I Shad no."Kimblee turned to praise who was standing with his cheek bones and jaw sticking out, "Do you really want to die with him?" Praise glared at him with his cat like eyes, "I'm going no where!" Kimblee's face turned white seeing the cheek reform through a white spark, "You can't kill a new breed!" With that said Praise tackled Kimblee and activated his strength to take Kimblee down. Pride opened his right eye to see a strange ghost like casing over Praise in the shape of the armor his soul was incased in for so long, "Al?" Praise hit Kimblee and yelled angry curse words at him, "IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT! IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT YOU FUCKING PSYCO?! IS IT! I'LL BEAT YOUR SKULL IN TILL YOU UNDERSTAND! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! YOU LITTLE BITCH! I HATED YOU THE DAY YOU CAME INTO OUR LIFE! YOU TWISTED MINPULATING ASSHOLE!"

Pride's eyes widened his got up and grabbed Praise's arm before he could land another punch into Kimblee's already bloody face, "Stop." Praise turned his gaze to Pride, "No! He wanted to kill us! He's a monster!" Pride became silent and started bending Praise's arm backwards, "I said stop." Praise cried out and let go of Kimblee. Pride let Praise go and grabbed him into a hug, "You don't need to go down the same path I did… so stop when I say so. Or you'll end up with a name like monster." Praise blinked then grabbed Pride in a hug as well while crying, "I'm sorry." Pride sighed and placed a hand on Praise's head, "It's alright… You didn't know."


	80. Chapter 79 White Roses Of Anguish part 1

Sin Against God

Page 3

Chapter 79

White Roses of Anguish Part 1

Three long painful days past, Pride's eye had fully healed up but, "Ahhhhg!" Praise looked over at Pride in the bed struggling with the blankets, "Nii-san did the pain killer wear off?" pride coughed and shivered, "I…I can't see!" praise's eyes widened and looked at Pride to see him holding his right hand out and his left covering his right eye, "I can't see…" Pride whimpered feeling so powerless, praise blinked and walked over to pride seeing his eye looked normal except for it being a soulless gold, "Nnng!" Pride scrunched his eyes closed and whimpered again flopping his hand down on the bed, "Can't…see." Pride frowned as he stared at the bed.

Praise frowned and patted Pride on the head, "It's alright Nii-san, You'll get through this. Come on let's go eat breakfast." Praise helped Pride up and they walked out of the room. Pride looked down at the floor while walking down the stairs, "Woof!" Pride's eyes widened as Bell appeared in his vision, "Good morning Alphonse, Pride." Pride looked up then closed his eyes, "Ahg!" Pride lost balance and pulled Praise down with him to the hard wood floors. Praise caught Pride but still crashed to the floor, "Are you alright?" pride whined holding his hands over his face, "Light…light…" praise caught on and asked, "Nii-san, does the light hurt your eyes?" pride whined a bit and nodded, "The one that bitch stabbed gets irritated easily." Praise sighs and helps pride up again, "close the blinds please." Rena nodded and closed the blinds in the kitchen and living room making it darker, "Is that better?" Pride opened his eyes and looked around, "Much."

Pride sat down in the kitchen with Bell in his arms, Bell whined and licked Pride's fingers making him give her more pets, "Would you like some eggs and bacon, Pride?" pride looked at Rena and nodded. Pride waited and sighed, "I have to go to work don't I?" Tasuke put his newspaper down and sighed, "you've been out for three days not doing anything but laying in bed… so yes you do." Pride grumbled under his breath and scratched Bells ears, "can I take Bell with us?" Tasuke sighed again and pulled the newspaper up over his face, "I don't care." Pride grinned and put Bell on the ground when Rena gave Pride his breakfast.

Pride finished his food and went up stairs to put on his uniform and brush his hair, Praise followed him and watched Pride as he got ready too. "Nii-san?" Pride turned around with a toothbrush in his mouth, "Mmm?" Praise looked to the side, "Do you think anyone will… you know." Pride pulled the tooth brush out of his mouth, "no… they got to see we are just as human as them. Besides Haryoko Takashi was suspended for attempt of murder." Praise blinked, "How d-" Pride waved his hand, "I listen in on phone calls" pride grins and finishes his grooming before heading back down stairs.

"wait!" pride turned back around, "What?" Praise pulled open a box and held some bandages, "Let's dress your eye so it won't get irritated… also," Praise fished a bottle out and handed it to Pride, "You'll need to take your painkillers so you won't be whining while doing your work." Pride looked to the side and huffed in a breath, "fine." He growls as he takes the medication from Praise. Pride sat down for Praise and played with the painkiller bottle as his left eye was bandaged, "can you see?" Pride blinked and looked around, "I wasn't blind in both eyes Al… yes I can see." Praise looked at pride and then went over the opened the blinds in their room, "Does it hurt?" Pride blinked a couple of times, "No… I can't see anything in the bandage." Praise grinned hearing that, "good."

Pride and everyone pile into the car, "Woof!" pride helps Bell to the window so she could see outside as they traveled to Central Headquarters, Praise watched Pride and Bell making him smile since his brother was acting normal for once. They got out of the car and walked inside, "woof!" Pride let Bell down since she was squirming in his hands, "Woof! Woof!" Bell bolted for a tree quickly making Pride's eye widen and make a run for Bell since he didn't put a leash on her, "Bell!" Praise sighed and looked at Pride trying to catch Bell while running around a tree. "he's really attached to that dog." Praise turned to Rena who was smiling, "yeah he is, it's good he has a bond with it though." Rena nodded to praise, "yes it is."

"Woof!" Bell barked happily and lunged her body at Pride, "Shit!" Pride cried as Bell landed on him making him fall, she barked and waged her tail like mad, Pride sighed and put the leash on her and got up, "goofy dog." Pride said to her making Bell wag her tail more than she jumped up on him and licked him in the face. Pride picked up Bell and walked back over to the others, "had fun?" Pride blinked and answer, "not really." Tasuke smiled and patted Bell's head, "looked like you did." Pride sighed and smiled, "yeah… I lied, I had fun." Praise blinked seeing his brother smile so warmly while holding Bell, "It's been years…" Praise thought as tears pricked his eyes.

Pride looked around and walked down the halls, "There see…" pride looked to the side hearing people talk about him, "What's he doing with that dog? He had it last time too… maybe its…" Pride couldn't handle them talking bad about Bell so he hurried through the halls and opened the door to Tasuke's office. "had fun?" Pride blinked and looked at Tasuke and frowned, "As fun as a box of rocks… with sharp edges." Pride looked to the side gripping Bell's leash tightly, "They're not going to accept me are they." Rena frowned as Tasuke answered, "It'll take time, don't give up so quickly." Pride sighed and nods as he picks Bell up to scratch her ears, "At least you accept me, so I should be happy for what I have." Tasuke and Rena smiled meekly noticing Pride was still upset. "Why don't you and Alphonse go and get a coffee?"

Pride looked at her hearing coffee and looked back down, "I don't think Al likes coffee…" Praise being quiet answered, "I don't care for it no but I can go with you so you can have company Nii-san." Pride rubbed Bell's back and then put her on the ground, "alright let's go then." Pride said with a smile, "No… not that smile." Praise thought as Pride grinned while motioning Praise over to the door, Praise frowned and then smiled quickly to make Pride's confused face go away, "Alright let's go." Praise said as he walked out the door with Pride following then running up to the front like he always does.

Praise followed Pride's back to the cafeteria, "I'll find seats if you want." Pride turned and shook his head, "No, stay with me." Praise heard the hint of I'm scared in pride's voice, "Alright." Pride walked through the line getting scowls and angry hand gestures but ignored them while getting coffee and paying for it. Praise noticed as he looked at them himself they did the same to him but some gave pity as if trying to feel sorry for him and only him. It wasn't fair.

Pride found a small open area and sat down with Praise following, "gotta love the hate here…" Pride said taking a sip of coffee, "It's sad really, not being able to accept the facts that we're still in a way human." Pride closed his eye and made a pained face, "I hate it here." Praise frowned and cocked his head, "But they-" pride cut him off, "I didn't want to be here, they forced me calling me a stray dog! I'm no one's damn pet nor tool! That's why I hate it, they watch waiting for me to slip up and give them something to brand into my skin!" Praise played with his shirt hearing his brother growl and bare teeth, "I know, But… we're still alive?" Pride looked at Praise and sneered, "If you call it that."

Praise sighed and gave up, "Let's talk about something else…" Pride nodded and drank his coffee, "what do you want to talk about?" Pride looked at Praise and waited, "um… the weather?" Pride stifled a laugh, "we're not traveling so it's pointless… try again." Praise got a bit miffed by that smart comment then said, "How about how big an asshole you are." Pride widened his eye and laughed knowing Praise was pissed. "Ahhh… that's rich! Heh heh heh… try-try again." Praise looked to the side and said nothing, "hey come on, I'm only playing." Pride tried to get Praise to cheer up then he asked, "how about alchemy? We haven't talked about it for years." Praise didn't answer at first and Pride gave up grumbling and drank his coffee while shooting angry eye glares at anyone who met eyes with him. "Why do you want to talk about that?" Pride pulled his eyes away from the thuggish looking military guy and said, "It seems to be the only thing that keeps us bound in conversation… since well, we have different tastes."

Praise blinked and looked to the side, "You seem not to be fond of it anymore…" Pride blinked and sighed, "I know." Praise looked at Pride noticing Pride hurt inside since they weren't bonding. "Do you still believe in equivalent exchange?" Pride looked up and said, "Somewhat." Praise smiled and asked, "Do you still do those tasteless transmutations?" Pride looked a little miffed this time then grinned, "If you're talking about my alchemy then yeah I do." Praise giggled and smiled, "thought so."

Pride and Praise talked as Pride finished his coffee, little to their knowledge was someone coming to them, "Excuse me." Pride looked up and his eye widened seeing a girl dressed in light purple, "Yes?" Praise responded making Pride tear his gaze from her. The girl wore a black tube top with a light purple sleeveless coat, the buckles were clasped together to show off her breast line. She had shoulder length purple arm socks, one pulled funny to show her alchemic tattoo on her left hand; she also bore a familiar insignia on her right shoulder. Her pants were black with purple trimming on the bottom; the shoes were normal black boots with a steel capping on the toes. Her skin was tan and her hair was sandy blonde, her bangs were pulled off center to the left with long flowing hair in the back, two braids were made by her side burns. But the most interestingly familiar thing about her was her piercing gold eyes.

"Hi, my name is Rosary Elric. I'm looking for a mister colonel Mustang, I thought you might know." She grinned at Praise who was now clicking with her in his thoughts, "Um… are you alright? I'm sorry I must have scared you." She looked embarrassed making Praise get fidgety, "Um… yeah I know where Mustang is." Pride said trying to keep his voice from going off the deep end, "Really? That's great! Thank you… um, name please?" Pride gritted his teeth under the smile he had on his face, "It's Alex." Praise shook out of his trauma and said, "And mines Troy, we're friends." Pride looked at praise and then shook his head, "I guess we can take you to the colonel if you want." Rosary blinked them smiled, "yes please!"

Pride and Praise walked her to the office; they left with Pride gritting his teeth and shaking like mad, "Nii-san?" Pride breathed in roughly and then croaked, "I need a drink…" Praise sighed and said, "We'll get some water okay?" Pride shook his head, "Something hard Al." Praise's eyes widened and shook his head, "No way in hell." Pride grumbled and cursed looking to the side, "You want another cup of coffee? I'll pay for it." Pride blinked and turned to Praise, "Yeah… I guess no liquor huh?" Praise sighed and patted pride's head, "Nope."

Pride sighed as he sat down and Praise went to fetch the coffee, "Damn girl…Why in the hell is she here?!" pride grumbled and held his hands on his head making people look at him funny, "Damn people..." pride hissed as he closed his right eye and tried to calm down. "Nii-san?" pride opened his eye and turned to see Praise with a cup of coffee, "You okay?" Pride blinked and nodded, "Yeah I'm fine… just have a headache." Pride grumbled as he took the coffee from Praise, "thanks… I'll pay you back kay?" Praise frowned a bit and said, "You don't need to pay me back Nii-san." Pride looked at Praise, "alright I guess." Pride's eyes widened, "Nii-san?" Pride didn't answer just muttered under his breath something that wasn't audible, "Nii-san?" Pride stared at the table, "Happy… happy… happy…" Praise blinked and cocked his head, "Nii-san what's wrong? Your scaring me."

Pride looked up at Praise and then back down at the wood starting to sing strangely,

Happy birthday to you,

But it's not so happy to you?

You should be happy about the day mother gave birth to you.

Happy birthday to you,

Live in that cage like you do.

Happy birthday to you

What's wrong? Don't you care?

Happy birthday to you,

You're now going on 52.

Rainy day,

Songs to play,

Dance away.

Happy birthday to you.

But it's not so happy to you?

Happy birthday to you.

Praise blinked, "Nii-san, is it your birthday?" Pride looked to the side and said, "it's the birth of this, not my true time." Praise understands Pride doesn't care for his birthday at all by the deranged song he sang, Pride sighs closes his eyes once again as Praise looks at him.

Pride stared into his cup of coffee and stayed quiet, "Nii-san… are you going to drink it or stare at it?" Pride grunted and put his head on the table next to the cup, Praise sighs and picks up the cup, "You're going to spill it by doing that." Pride whined like an animal making praise look at his brother with worried eyes. Pride finally sat up again and beckoned for his Joe, "Nii-san you alright?" pride downed his cup and looked inside it, "Not really." Praise blinked and looked around, "Are you mad?" pride looked at praise and shook his head, "A little… I don't like the past haunting me." Praise blinked, "What?" Pride sighed the waved his hand, "Don't worry about it, it's nothing."

Pride scanned the cafeteria then spotted her again, "Shit!" pride thought as she looked at him and smiled, Praise noticed pride and then Rosary, "hey!" She said as she sprinted to them, "Thanks for helping me, I would have never found Mr. Mustang if you guys didn't help me." Pride kept quiet not facing her and Praise smiled back, "No problem." Rosary looked at Pride and asked, "Is he alright? He doesn't look so good." Praise looked at Pride and answered, "His head hurts since his eye is damaged." Rosary looked at pride and said, "I'm sorry to hear that."

Pride grunted and clawed the table with his right hand, "Is he alright?" Rosary asked Praise pointing to Pride's head. "He's fine… just hope he d-" Pride started rattling off alchemy equations and elements through gritted teeth making Praise sigh and shake his head, "That." Rosary blinked as Pride went in a circle adding laws to the fray of words, "Is he an alchemist?" Praise smiled, "yeah, he is. He's pretty smart in that field." Rosary beamed and poked prides left shoulder, Pride acknowledged with a hiss and snap of teeth, "WHAT!?" Rosary took a couple of steps back, "sorry," she cleared her throat and asked, "Will you train me for the alchemic exams? I know some botanic and earth alchemy, but I need to learn more than just that!" Pride blinked and scowled, "No." Rosary looked hurt and frowned, "but…I-" pride turned and roared, "I not teaching anyone about alchemy! So leave me alone!"

Rosary's eyes widened, "that voice…" She thought as she sighed, "fine fine… I won't ask again." Rosary sat down at the table and stared at Pride as he held his head and growled curse words. After a few minutes Pride sighed and sat up, "Finally…" Praise blinked and cocked his head, "headache gone?" Pride nodded and rubbed the back of his neck, "I feel a lot better now." Praise smiled and looked to Rosary, "um… you wanna apologize to Rosary?" Pride narrowed his eyes and turned, "Sorry for being so blunt… I just don't want to teach anyone." Rosary gave a small smile, "It's fine." Pride huffed and got up, "Where are you going Alex?"Praise asked, Pride blinked and scratched his neck, "somewhere other then here." Praise sighed and nodded.

Chapter 80


	81. Chapter 80 White Roses Of Anguish Part 2

Sin Against God

Page 1

Chapter 80

White Roses of anguish part 2

Pride went inside the training room to blow off some steam, "Stupid girl!" pride growled as he hit the punching bag with his leg, "Stupid stupid girl!" Pride bared his teeth and punched hard in the soft beaten bag. Pride coughed and sat down and breathed in slowly, "I'm losing my strength…" Pride thought as he leaned back to pop his back, "Found you!" Pride snapped upwards and looked around to see Rosary and praise making him frown, "What now…" pride narrowed his eyes and went back to treating his back, "You alright?" pride sneered at Rosary, "Peachy." Rosary crossed her arms and growled, "You don't have to be an asshole!" Pride widened his eyes and stared at her, "No one cuts me down!" He thought angrily, "What's your problem? Got your panties in a knot or am I being blessed by you having your period…" Rosary's eyes grew angry as her face turned red with embarrassment, "hey!" Pride turned his attention to Praise who was livid with his comment, "You're wrong on both. I think you're on your period." Pride smirked at Rosary, "touché."

Praise kept quiet hearing his daughter and brother hiss angry things at each other, "Why don't we settle this another way!" Rosary growled, Pride sneered back at her, "fine by me! Pick your poison!" Rosary grabbed her belt and unhooked a long brown whip, "Fight me asshole!" Pride was to angry to think and went into fight stance, "I'll make you eat your words when I'm done with you!" Praise bit his lip as he could see two exact flames on the field of fire, "So much like him… thought she'd be nicer." Praise thought as Pride and Rosary sunk into the fire they brought upon themselves.

Rosary attacked first, she cracked the whip and wrapped it around Pride's right wrist, "Nice choice in weaponry," Pride grabbed and whip and ripped it off his arm, "But not good enough!" Rosary dodged the kick and grabbed his foot, "He's fighting blindly…" Praise thought and pride was flipped over by her attack. Pride moved in closer so she couldn't use her whip and cracked his fist into her stomach at full strength knocking her a couple feet back, "Ha! Take that!" Rosary coughed and growled, "I'm just getting started punk." Pride blinked then his eyes widened as a spark followed by a row of stone spikes headed towards him, "Shit!" pride dodged then and growled angrily, "This is sparring not alchemy!" Rosary grinned, "what's the matter? Can't do yours?" pride grumbled and pulled out the fake alchemy gloves he wore in the evaluation and put them on.

Pride clapped his hand and touched the ground ripping out a large metal pipe, "Ni- A-Alex what are you doing?! That's the main water line!" Pride didn't say anything just turned the knob, "Oh sh-" Rosary was engulfed in water quickly, Pride cut the water off and placed the pipe back in to the ground, Pride looked around the water soaked area and spied Rosary on her back huffing in and out, "You… win…" Pride smirked hearing those words and turned around, "That was uncalled for and in a way that's cheating…" Praise said to pride, "Please, I beat her fair and square." Pride said ringing out his bottom uniform. Praise sighed and turned around and left, "Whatever." Praise said, Pride cocked his brow and walked over to Rosary.

Pride stood over Rosary and looked at her, "I found yoooooou…" Pride blinked and then yelped as a alchemic reaction caught him in a stone fist, "Think you could hide from me!?" Rosary screamed as she ripped the bandaging off of pride's eye, "Ahg!" Rosary stepped back a bit but then smiled, "Looks like you're at your end homunculus." Pride growled and flailed angrily in the hands grasp but lost the energy quickly making him heave in breaths. Rosary watched in amusement as she took a cloth out making pride freeze up and scream once it got close enough to him, "I'm going to avenge my family by killing your sorry ass!" Pride groaned in pain then started screaming in pain as his left eye started bleeding from the socket, Rosary looked perplexed by the sudden change in his mood.

"NII-SAN!" Rosary looked and was tackled by a strong force, "What the hell?!" She looked up seeing Troy in front of her, "DON'T YOU TOUCH HIM!" Pride looked up lazily with hazy dead eyes, "Alphonse…?" Pride cried a bit and finally hung limp in the hands grasp. Praise gasped and ran towards pride, "Nii-san! Nii-san!?" pride didn't answer and just hung there, Praise turned around, "What did you do to him" praise hissed as his cat like pupils turned into thread like slits, "What did you do to my brother." Rosary's eye grew wide and she sneered, "I'm ending him, Get out of my way." Praise's eye went on fire, "You leave my brother alone, Rosary Crystalline Elric!" Rosary turned white, "How… How do you know my name!?" Praise called on his strength for her to see the armor casing around him, "I'm your father." Rosary looked pale then returned, "BULL SHIT! MY FATHER WAS KILLED BY THAT THING!" Praise became sterner, "I wasn't killed, I was incased in this armor once more for decades. I was then brought back as a thirteen year old boy, then…" Praise removed his shirt to reveal the oroborus tattoo on his right shoulder, "My fate was sealed the same way as my brother."

Rosary looked petrified and shook with fear, "No…no no no no no no… It's not true! He killed my father, He said it himself with a smirk on his lips! Your not my father! My father isn't a-" Rosary stopped as she choked on her words, Praise sighs and turns to Pride, "Believe what you wish, But I told you the truth." Praise ripped the stone hand apart and retrieved Pride's unconscious body, Rosary looked at Praise as he left her to the dark with something else to think about.

***

"OH MY GOD!" Rena screamed as Praise came in and placed Pride down on the couch with a part of his shirt tied Around Pride's left eye to stop the bleeding, "What happened?!" praise looked at Pride then answered, "My daughter happened." Tasuke blinked then freaked, "Miss Rosary Elric did this?!" Praise nodded, "She's got a lot of heart but she unleashed her fury on Nii-san for ruining her life." Rena blinked and then nodded, "We know the story." Praise nods and tends to pride's eye to keep it from bleeding, Tasuke and Rena helped with what they could, "I'm guessing he's going to be out for a while." Praise nods dabbing Pride eye with a water soaked cloth that Rena fetched for him, "He's not feeling to good… I can tell since he's been grouchy and distant all day today." Rena looks at Pride and then gets up, "Tasuke we're going home." Praise blinked looked shocked by her voice, "Alright, I'll send a letter for the president." Rena nods and waits.

Tasuke finishes the letter and hoists Pride up onto his shoulder as Rena gets the door along with bell on a leash whining about her master's condition. "Ah!" Rena looks to see Rosary standing there with her hand out streached for the handle, Rena stared at Rosary as Tasuke glared at her, "I-I-I… just…" Rosary stopped and then grabbed Praise into a hug and started crying on his shoulder, Praise looked shocked as did everyone else.


	82. Chapter 81 Old Love's Gift

Sin Against God

Page 2

Chapter 81

Old Love's gift

Rosary stayed with Rena since she didn't have a hotel room and wanted to stay with her father more than anything, even though she attacked Pride but now felt sorry for her actions seeing that he was just as human as other people. Pride swung the silver pocket watch by the chain while waiting for everyone to get ready to go out while scratching Bell's ears, "Nii-san quit it… You're going to break it." Pride looked at Praise and shrugged as he placed the watch into his pocket, "I don't care if it breaks." Praise sighs and nods.

Pride looked up from Bell and saw Rena coming down, "Rosary's still getting ready." Pride rolled his eyes and got up, "Nii-san?" Pride sighed and rubbed his neck, "OI ROSARY!" Praise gaped as Pride finished, "GET YOUR HOLY BUTT DOWN HERE! GOD AINT ANSWERING ANY PRAYERS RIGHT NOW SO LET GO!" Praise eye twitched with shock as Rosary slammed the door and yelled, "FUCK OFF!" Pride's eye widened hearing her reaction, "Damn." Pride said with his mouth gaped, he finally sat back down and played with Bell till Rosary came down. Rena smiled seeing her dressed in a white dress with a pinkish coral colored jacket, "I'm ready." She growled looking at pride who wasn't paying her any heed of attention by giving it to the Dog. "Woof!" Pride shook his head as Bell whined, "You can't go this time Bell." Praise smiled seeing pride was being sweet with a smile on his face while petting his beloved companion.

Rosary looks around the place as they walk, Pride keeps his attention away from hers, "This place is so big!" pride rolls his eyes as Praise smiled, "Don't run off you might get lost." Rosary blinked then smiled, Pride sighs and looks around, "Yo." Pride blinks catching Tasuke's attention, "How's that eye holding up?" Pride rubs the bandage a little and grins, "Still hurt's like a son of a bitch, Why?" Tasuke notices Pride's change in attitude, "Aren't we chipper." Pride blows from with lips, "what can't have a nice day with a smile?" Tasuke smiles and shakes his head, "I wasn't saying that. I'm glad you're in high spirits for once." Pride grins and looks over to everyone waving them over.

Tasuke keeps close to Rena as she shops with Rosary, "Nii-san?" Pride looks up to praise while leaning on the stand they were at, "What's up?" Pride locks eyes with Praise making him a little uneasy, "Nothing… You looked bored." Pride grins and laughs a bit, "I kinda am. You know I don't care for shopping." Praise smiles and says, "You're being real." Pride blinks catching his remark, "What?" Praise smiles, "You're being real… as in, Yourself." Pride blinked looking confused as Praise went on, "You're not making that smile I know. You're actually smiling from your heart." Pride blinked, "I sorry I never told you… I really am." Praise smiles sweetly, "it's alright."

Pride gets up from leaning on the pole of the stand and says, "Let's go sit somewhere." Praise smiles and follows Pride out of the crowd. Pride walks slowly so Praise can keep up with him but then spots a tan skinned older man, "No way…" Pride kicks up his speed and follows the man, "What is he doing here?!" Pride thought as he reached his hand out and yelled, "Yoh!" The man jerked and turned seeing pride, "By Ishbala." He says smiling. Pride stops and catches his breath now in front of Scar, "It's been awhile boy." Pride huffs then stands back up rubbing his nose, "yeah." Scar looks at pride and says, "You've changed your attire once more." Pride laughs, "Yeah." Scar then sees the bloody bandage around Pride's eye, "what happened?" He asks reaching and gently touching Pride's bandaged eye with his index finger.

Pride grins slyly, "Dog fight." Scar smiles, "What are you doing here?" Pride asks finally, Scar looks at Pride and smiled, "I've come to pay respects to Denny's God Parents." Pride's eye widens.

"Kojie…"

Pride closes his eye and fights his tears, "I… I see." Scar frowns and pats pride on the head with his right arm, "You meant well. Would you like to come with me? They would want to meet her adopted brother." Pride looks up and then looks around and says, "No… I have another I have to save." Scar looks confused by his words, "Nii-san!" Pride looks over to see praise huffy, "Why did you run off?" Pride nods his head to Scar while looking at praise, "Old friend, had to say hello." Praise blinks and looks at Scar then holds his hand out, "Hello, My name is Alphonse Elric; I'm Edward's younger brother." Scar smiles and takes his hand, "I'm Yoh, Pride stayed with me and a girl when was in Ishbala." Praise's eye widen then calm.

"That reminds me." Pride looks at Scar as fishes a small package out of his pants, "I was going to give this to Denny's God parents, but I believe it's best that you keep it." Pride blinks and looks at the small paper wrapped package, "I coul-" Scar frowns and shoves it in Pride's hands gently, "She would have wanted you to have it." Pride looks at the package one last time and puts in his pocket, "Alright, but only for her."

"HEY!" Pride looks and sees Rosary and Rena with Tasuke by her, "GET YOUR ATHIST BUTT OVER HERE!" Pride eye twitches and then waves at them, Pride turns around and says to Scar, "Time for me to go, You be carful… and thanks." Scar smiled and patted Pride's head, "There is no need to worry about me." Pride nods and runs to the others with praise tagging along after saying good bye.

***

Pride after eating dinner with Rena, Tasuke, Praise, and Rosary went up stairs for the night not wanting to be bothered. Once inside his room he locked the doors and pulled the small package out, "What she'd want…" pride fiddled with the package and shook it a bit before untying the string and ripping the paper off. What laid there was a small wooden box with a latch on it, "Nice box Scar… What are you giving me?" Pride laid the box down for a minute to think of his time in Ishbala with his non blooded sister Denny. "Denny…" pride thought as he laid down and closed his eye letting the memories flow through his skull.

Pride sighs after having his memory lane stop, he gets up and looks at the small box, "What I'd need from her…" Pride swallowed and picked up the box and flipped the latch open and pulled and box open to only make him gasp, "No." Pride thought sadly as the tears flowed from his eyes, "No…" Pride thought as he shakily picked up the necklace that he bought for denny at the market place, He looks at it then caressed it to his chest and cried silently.

***

"Nii-san?" praise looked around then heard something coming from the other side of the house seeing Pride sitting in the window, "Nii-san?" Pride doesn't look at praise and keeps playing with the window's latch, "Nii-san?" Pride looks at Praise and makes him freak seeing his older brother expression, "Nii-san are you alright?!" Pride looks a bit tore up and focuses his eyes on the side of the widow were the pocket watch chain has been removed for the watch, "Nii-san, Did you break your watch?" Pride closes his eyes and fishes his watch out and shows it to Praise with a beaded necklace for the chain now, "No… I've found my sorrow though." Pride says lowly making Praise sigh and grab Pride into a hug, "Don't torture yourself." Pride lets out a breath, "Then how can I live?" He says.


	83. Chapter 82 Blue and Gold Angel

Sin Against God

Page 2

Chapter 82

A blue and gold angel

Pride sighs sitting at his desk with a pen in his mouth, "Damn ass hole… taking pictures of me when I was in a dress…. While helping Al get his memory back… Glad I broke his camera…. He doesn't need to be making a fool out of me or anyone else." Pride spit the pen out and sat up, "Boooooooored…" Pride whined as he closed his eyes, Pride's eye had healed to point where he could remove the bandaging and see with it with it getting irritated by the light. However the only thing different was the pupil was still very cloudy giving him no ability to use his all seeing eye for now.

Pride yawned and looked about then got up, "Gunna go get a cup of coffee, I finished my work for now so I'm taking a break." Tasuke waved Pride off and Pride went outside to get his joe and some time to think, Pride rounded the corner to the cafeteria and purchased his coffee and left to go sit on the steps of the Central head quarters entrance. Pride sat there and watched the sky and sipped his coffee, "so peaceful…" Pride thought as he looked around watching people talk and walk around, Pride sipped his coffee again and then heard a voice, "ah! Elric, enjoying the view?" Pride turned around to see Selim a couple of steps away from him, "what do you want…" pride growled as he downed the rest of his coffee, "That's no way to speak to you superior now is it?" Pride rolled his eyes and got up, "You bug me when you want me so what is it… I don't care that you're the head of this shit hole, so what do you want?" pride stared in the man's eyes and waited, "I have mission for you and your brother." Pride narrowed his eyes as the president held a document out, "I want you to get in touch with this boy, his father was a good alchemist and gave us a little taste of immortality."

Pride eyed the document and then took it, "When do I leave?" Pride asked quickly still scowling; the President smiled and said, "The next train leaves in four hours. You will get on that train." Pride blinks and pulls his watch out and reads the time, "Nice trinket you have there." Pride sneered and said, "That trinket would be around a little girls neck if you didn't kill her." Selim's eyes widen and nods, "I'm sorry for your loss." Pride doesn't answer and turns around to leave.

Pride slumped in his seat and looked out the trains window, "It was nice that we got first class." Praise smiles at Pride, pride growls and says, "I wasn't wanting to do anything…" Praise sighs and says, "You never do since you lazy." Pride rolls his eyes and turns away from the window to read the documents he was given:

Kyle Stone

Age: ??? (philosopher user)

Kyle is the son of Xavier Allen Stone, Xavier found the power of the philosophers stone to cause slower aging. Slower aging is now a must in Military personal to have subordinates longer.

"So… My hypothesis was right. They were using the red stone to stay at a younger age." Pride said as he stuffed the papers back inside the folder and sighed, "Your right about what Nii-san?" Pride flicked his eyes over to Praise and asked, "Don't you think it's weird that Tuske and Rena aren't fifty or older?" Praise blinked and then understood, "They're using something at stunts their age… The Philosophers stone." Pride nods and sighs, "thought I got rid of that info… apparently not." Praise sits up a bit, "Roy published some of our work and story, that's how it leaked somehow." Pride turns his head sharply and looks petrified, "What?! Why would he… ahhhhhhhhhg Damn it!" Praise's eye widened and then calmed, "Look it's in the past… Let's think about the future." Pride huffed and nodded as he looked out the widow, "I can see the train stop." Praise smiled and nodded.

Pride stretched as Praise took the luggage, "I'm not used to riding the train…" Praise smiled and said, "you used to get excited when we had a lead a long time ago." Pride rolled his eyes, "apparently I lost feeling when I was giddy." Pride huffed and then picked up the suite case, "Were off." Pride thought.

After an hour of walking Pride and Praise made it to the market, "We'll find a hotel but first let's ask around the town where Kyle lives." Pride nods and looks about, "You hungry?" pride asked looking at a stand that sold some good looking baked goods, "Yeah I am." Praise smiled at Pride who fished his wallet out of his pocket, "Thank god the military pays me…" Pride thought as he walked over and purchased some rolls with meat inside them. Pride finished his quickly as Praise enjoyed it, "Tastes just like the ones mom would buy a long time ago." Pride looked at Praise who smiled, "Yeah…" Pride said as he looked around then spotted a pink bandana, his eyes grew big as he mentally lifted himself off the bench, "Nii-san?" Pride turned back to Praise then looked once more and the bandana was gone. "Ghost…" Pride thought as he sighed and sat back down.

Pride and Praise started asking around the place, "Oh yeah! Xavier's son! Nice boy really but kinda quiet." Pride cocked a brow, "I supposed to meet him do you know where he lives?" The man rubs his chin and shrugged, "I don't I never see him except when he's buying food when his sisters busy with her work, she's a cute little lass I must say." Pride blinked and sighed, "Well uh thanks… Whats the sisters name? just wondering really heh." The man eyed him and smiled, "You seem nice enough to know, her name is Trisha Stone. She has the most peculiar eyes, you can't miss them!" pride nods as the man continues, "Her eyes are two colors, left ones a pretty blue like her mothers and the right is a abnormal fiery gold! Very intresting really, she should be around here since I saw her not to long ago." Pride blinked and smiled, "Thank you for the information sir." Pride saluted and the man laughed little and did the same.

Pride walked back to find Praise and met with him, "any luck?" Praise asked getting a half satisfied look from his brother, "Not really… just some info on his sister, I guess we should go and find her." Praise smiled and nodded. Pride looked around with Praise tagging along, "I don't see one girl with calico eyes… maybe she left." Pride started losing hope and closed his eyes, "Nii-san?" Pride opened eyes and looked to Praise but stopped and stared at a girl with a pink bandana at a stall close to them, "Whinry!" Pride head pounded with the memories, "Whinry!" His head screamed as Pride stared at the young girl.

This girl was the spitting image of Whinry and Pride could help but feel she was a marriage, She had long golden hair wrapped in a bandana, she wore a black tank shirt with thin straps, her pants were a cakey color with big pockets on the sides, she had one tan colored sandals and a smile on her lips as she spoke with the merchant. "This can't be real… she's dead… my minds playing tricks on me! Got to get away… too many people… got to…." Praise waved his hand in front of Pride's face, "Nii-san? You okay?" Pride shook his head and sighed, "Let's go…" Praise blinked and said, "Why? We haven't found her yet." Pride was about to yell when he heard the merchant say, " Thank you Trish, it's always nice seeing your face." The image of his loved one spoke, "No no… It's a pleasure always seeing that you always have such tasty apples." Pride turned and looked right at her as she turned and showed her calico eyes, "My god it's her?!" Pride thought.

Praise saw what Pride was staring at and then became silent, Pride closed his eyes and took a step, "Excuse me!" The girl turned and looked at Pride, "Umm… hello?" Pride cleared his throat, "I'm wondering if you could help me miss. I'm looking for a mister Stone." Trisha blinked and said, "My brother?" Pride grinned and nodded, "yes I'm with the military and I'm looking for him." She eyed Pride and his uniform, "Why do you want him?" Pride swallowed and said, "the information isn't safe here… is there a place we could talk privately?" Trisha eyed his a bit more them asked, "is my brother in trouble?" Pride shook his head, "no he's just wanted for some questions about his father's research." Trisha's eyes widened, then she looked around, "Come with me mister…" Pride smiled and said, "just called me Alex." Trisha smiled and said, "Alright Alex, come with me." Pride motioned Praise over getting her attention, "Who's this?" Praise smiled, "I'm his best friend, Troy." Trisha smiled and they followed her out of the market.


	84. Chapter 83 Warming Harming

Sin Against God

Page 1

Chapter 83

Warming Harming

"Would you like some tea you two? My brother should be here in an hour or two." Pride looked at Trisha and shook his head, "No I'm fine, thank you though." Trisha nodded and turned to Praise who also declined nicely. Pride looked around the familiar home, "They of all places still live here." Pride thought as he looked about getting Trisha's attention, "You like my home?" pride jerked and turned to her, "Yeah, it's very nice here. I like the smell." Trisha cocked her head, "Smell? What are you a dog?" pride grit his teeth under a smile, "I'm a dog of the military aren't I?" Trisha blinked then laughed, "Ah ha ha ha! That was good, you being an alchemist of course." She smiled, "Your funny, Alex." Pride looked bewildered by her actions and then smiled.

"I'm home! Trish?" Trisha got up quickly from the living room, "Coming Kyle!" Pride sighed a bit and slouched more in the couch, "Familiar smell?" Pride looked over to Praise who also seemed to uncomfortable where they were, "Yeah…" Praise sighed and looked to the side seeing what Trisha and Kyle were doing, "So familiar it makes me sick" Pride groaned and pulled his cheek away from the couch. "Oh we have guests by the way so be nice for once!" Trisha said as Kyle cocked a brow, "Fine fine…" Trisha giggled and walked back to the two quests and took a sip of her tea.

Kyle came in wearing a pair of baggy pants and blue top, "Starting to get warm now…" Kyle said eyeing Pride and Praise who was wearing long sleeved black shirts, "Um… Yeah, it is." Praise said smiling as Kyle dragged a chair over and sat in it with the front facing them and his legs spread apart by the head on the chair, "So… What do you want." Pride blinked then pulled out the file he was given, "Ah." Kyle said seeing the file, "You want me to help you with that again." Pride blinked and nodded, "Fine, but it'll take a couple of weeks to get all that info again." Pride sighs, "It's alright we were going to check into a hotel." Trisha blew air out of her lips, "Please, You're not staying in one of those dinky hotel rooms while I'm here. They will drain your cash." Pride looks at her as she finishes, "You're staying here got it?" Pride looked a bit shocked, "No it's alright really we have enough money to get by with." Trisha shook her head, "You aren't leaving without accepting my offer." She grinned making Pride more uneasy, "I can't stay here… I can't stay here…" Pride thought then opened his mouth, "We'll stay." Pride turned looking at Praise giving him a are you out of you mind like glare, "Great! I'll cook for all of us!" Pride sighs and looks down at the floor making Kyle stare at them.

Trisha finished putting the food out and walked in seeing that Pride was looking around the house, "Umm, Alex dinners ready." Pride turned and smiled, "what are we having?" She smiled back, "Roast beef and veggies." Pride smiled, "sounds good." Trisha watched Pride as he passed her, "No hats at dinner." Pride froze, "what?" Trisha grabbed Pride's hat, "no hats." Pride let his hair fall down unkempt, "Wow, You have really pretty brown hair Alex!" Pride put his gloved hand on his head as he blushed, "Thanks…" Pride sat down after fixing his hair to look right. Trisha smiled as she to sat down, "what about you?" Trisha blinked, "What about me?" Pride pointed to her head, "you're wearing a hat also." Trisha's eye fell out of her happy sparkled glance to a dark sad glare, "It's different." Pride blinked and cocked his head, "This belonged to my mother… It's special to me." Pride eye fell into her sadness, "I see. I'm sorry to bring up such a sad moment." Trisha smiled a little, "It's alright." Pride looked to Kyle who looked away.

The meal was silent which to Pride seemed like forever, "Just like her cooking…" Pride thought with every sickening bite, "It's taunting me… to that time." Pride finished and got up along with everyone else to put the dishes away. "Are you alright?" Praise whispered Pride which shook his head making Praise worry a bit. Pride left and sat on the couch with Praise following, "Sick, feeling sick…" Pride thought as his head started feeling heavy. Praise watched his brother and then turned and looked at the military files Pride was given, "Kinda interesting that a renegade alchemist of my father came up with a way to be temporarily immortal." Praise looked up seeing Kyle standing by him, "Yeah it is." Praise said looking at Pride laying his head on the couch, "How old are you Kyle?" Kyle looked at Praise and said, "I look eighteen but I'm really sixty years old." Praise blinked and said, "You've used it also?" Kyle smiled, "Yeah… We also sold it to churches and people who paid well enough." Pride groaned a bit, "Umm… Is there a place we can sleep? It seems like Alex is ready for some Z's since he doesn't like riding the train that much."

Kyle looked and Pride and shrugged, "Up stairs to the left. We only got one bed up there though." Praise smiled and said, "it's alright we're practically brothers." Praise prodded his brother and helped him up stairs to the room, "You going to be okay tomorrow?" Pride flicked an eye open and sighed, "This place makes my body ache." Praise sighs, "It's scary to be here again…" Pride huffed and closed his eyes as he fell on the bed, "I don't feel so good." Praise looked at Pride and sighs, "We'll be out of here soon.


	85. Chapter 84 Starved

Sin Against God

Page 1

Chapter 84

Starved

Praise watches Pride as he keeps huddled in the bed of their room with a bad illness, "Haaah haaa…" Praise rings the cloth out for excess water and places it on Pride's head which was burning up, "He's probably caught that really nasty bug that's been going around here." Praise looks up at Trisha who leaned on the door frame, "he'll get over it in a couple of weeks, which means he can't go anywhere… Also he won't feel bored around here while waiting for Kyle to find the documents that he requested." Praise sighs and nods, "I just hope he's alright…"

Trisha left and Praise yawned, "You kept me up with all your coughing…" Pride groaned, "Sorry…Don't feel good." Praise smiled a little and got up, "whe-" Praise answered, "I'm going to the market with Trisha I'll be back. You want anything?" pride looked to the side out the window, "Are cherries in season?" Praise blinked, "Not yet." Pride sighed, "then… Strawberries?" Praise smiled and nodded, "Strawberries and peaches should be growing now." Pride closed his eyes and smiled, "Sounds nice." Praise looked at Pride then left the room so he could get some sleep.

***

The house was quite. "Haaa…" pride coughed and looked around, "No one's here." Pride huffed in a breath and sat up, his body didn't seem to want to fight him which made pride take advantage of his strength and move about. Pride went down stairs and poked around looking at books, he finally went into the kitchen, He messed with packages by opening them to look at contents then place it all back, Pride went through the fridge and his eyes widened while holding the packaged meat, His breath became harsher.

Pride curled up on the couch rubbing his lips from saliva and liquid, "always makes me tired… I hate myself." Pride grumbled as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

***

"Hello?" Whinry poked a blonde in the head, "Ed?" The boy woke but his eyes were purple, "Ah, finally you awake!" Pride scratched his head and looked around, He was inside Whinry's home on the couch he fell asleep on. "You're so lazy!" Whinry huffed as she crossed her arms, Pride stared idly at her, "What the hell is wrong with you? hello?" Whinry waved her hand in front of Pride's face making him shake into reality. "Sorry." Pride said as he scratched his head, "Sorry? That's all you can say?" Pride blinked and looked back at Whinry now covered in blood, "That's all you can say? After what I did in front of you? sorry? Why are you so selfish!?" Pride's eyes grew wide as her bloody hand went across his cheek, "You stupid asshole!" Pride closed his eyes and fought tears that were coming, "You left me… Your nothing like you promised! You like your father Edward!" Pride became cross and lunged at her, "BITCH!" Pride roared as he put his thumbs to her throat and started choking her.

Whinry's eyes grew wide as she fought him, "Ed….ED!...E…" She words became silent as her body fell limp, "Oh god…" Pride said as he started shaking her to wake up, "Whinry!" Pride cried as her eyes started drifting to the other side, "No! Don't go… Whin…" Pride said as he rubbed her lips with his finger, "Very nice." Pride's eyes widened seeing the black shadow standing over him, "I didn't think you'd do that." The shadow grinned as Pride held Whinry's dead body in his hands, "You're starting to accept that you are me and I'm you. I think our minds are going to link up once more." Pride's eyes flashed as he turned and grabbed the shadow by the throat with his free hand, "Ghak…guuu..hak." Pride started feeling his throat tightening as if he was choking himself, "I am you… but not… I am Pride." The shadow grinned as Pride fell unconscious.

***

"Alex!" pride's eyes flicked open and looked to see that Praise was there, "Pr-Troy?" Praise smiled, "Don't worry it's alright now… You're safe now." Pride sat there for a minute and looked around then grabbed Praise and hugged him tightly while gritting his teeth. Trisha and Kyle watched from a distance to see that though two were closer than they thought, "How about you start dinner and I'll watch them in case the sickly one needs more help, "Alright… He seems to have some war like nightmares." Trisha says as she goes into the kitchen, "poor soul." She thought as she turned the fire on the stove to cook.


	86. Chapter 85 Ibis Born

Sin Against God

Page 2

Chapter 85

Ibis born

Pride still felt ill even after his whole ordeal on the couch, "It's been one and a half weeks…" Pride thought as he looked out the window, "I want out of this place!" pride growled as he shifted his weight to his other side. "She's making me this way…" he thought as the door opened, "Nii-san, I'm going to help find ore for Trisha with Kyle, "You stay here alright?" Pride's eyes stared at him then he nodded curling back up in the bed. Pride listened to the foot steps become quieter before he lifted his head to look around, "Alex!" Pride flinched by the loud noise and looked about, No one was there, "It came from down stairs…" Pride thought as he moved his legs to touch and stand on the hard wooden floors.

Pride moved to the stairs and met Trisha with an auto-mail arm on her shoulder, "Ah! Did I wake you? I'm sorry!" Pride waved his hand and rubbed his eyes, "I was wanting to get a cup of coffee anyways, it's fine." Trisha blinked and looked at Pride's long brown hair as Pride moved down the stairs watching it flop around in movement. Pride got down and stood right by her, pride put a hand trough his hair and sighed, "Ummm…" Trisha started then become quiet seeing Pride look at her, she blushed. "Something wrong?" pride asked as she hid her face, "C-can I…" Pride cocked his head and his hair flopped down with him, "You alright?" Trisha become silent them asked, "Can I touch your hair? It looks soft." Pride cocked a brow and leaned over to her to touch. Trisha ran her fingers through his soft long locks, "It's so long, I've never seen hair so long before!" Pride giggled a bit, "it's pretty abnormal to have your hair this long… I just like it this way." Trisha blinked then smiled, "Let's get you a cup of coffee before I leave to give someone this." She pointed to the auto-mail arm and smiled making Pride do the same.

The coffee was good, just as good as the coffee he remembered Granny Pinako would make, "I can see you like it." Pride looked to Trisha as she smiled at him, "Yeah, it's really good." Trisha smiles and then gets up, "I've got to go and deliver the auto-mail kay?" Pride smiles and nods taking a sip of memory coffee. Trisha packages the auto-mail and looks back, "See you in a couple of hours." Pride waved her off and finished the coffee with a frown, "It tastes to much like Pinakos… I hope her brother found the documents." Pride looked around and then huffed and got up. He made his way to the room he's been given and then looks slowly to the door next to his.

"Edward! Please! Please!"

Pride huffed in a breath and touched the wooden door, bracing himself for the tears to come.

"You can't go in there, Kyle locked it so no one can go in. it's the last piece of our mom we have left."

Pride felt a shiver down his spine as his nails dug into the wood, "Whinry…" Pride huffed and pressed his chest to the wood, then his left cheek, "I never got to say goodbye…" Pride looked at the lock and noticed it was sealing the side of the door, "Cake." Pride said as he clapped his hands and tore the lock off with alchemy. Pride pushed the door open.

"EDWARD!"

Pride shivered a bit then walked inside, while his mind played the memory over and over in his mind, "I won't run away… I'm going to stand up and say goodbye." Pride looked around to see the blood splatter on the ground where she laid after her task was done. Pride crouched down and put his hand on the blood stained floor, "It's so hard to think you're gone." He curled his fingers up clawing the floor. Pride looked at the window where he perched and watched her fate happen and not help her in anyway. Pride noticed the blooded hand print he left after touching her cold body.

"Miss… wake up… Wake… up… Why are… you cold?"

Pride gritted his teeth and turned to her closet and opened it, "Ah… she kept it." Pride said as he took a night grown from the rack of clothes, Pride lifted the fabric to his face and smelled it, "still smells like you… just like the day…" Pride slumped down to the floor holding the fabric to his nose, "I miss you." pride said slowly as he caressed the fabric, "I miss you so much." Pride licked his fingers to have the blood, her inside him. "You and I were supposed to have a different life." Pride sighed and stayed there with the cloth to his face, "I'm so sick…" He thought.

"Hello? Alex? He's probably asleep." Praise sighed, as Trisha went into the kitchen, "You think he'll want to eat?" Praise smiled a bit, "I hope so." Trisha looked at the coffee cup Pride drank from was empty, "He seemed fine when he woke up. He had some coffee." Praise shrugged then looked as Kyle came inside, "got your ore little sister." Trisha smiled, "Thanks Kyle." Praise walked up the stairs, "I'm going to see if he's in our room." Trisha nodded. Upstairs Praise crossed over to his side and opened the door to see the bed empty, "Nii-san!" Praise thought as his eyes widened, "Everything alright?" Praise shook the fear away, "Not really…" Trisha and Kyle hearing that stopped what they were doing and went upstairs to see what was wrong. When they got there they noticed the room was empty, "He's… gone?" Praise panicked and looked around making Kyle narrow his eyes. "WHERE ARE YOU?!" Praise thought as his eyes widened, suddenly there was a creek from the other side of the wall, "No… He… he didn't." Kyle stormed out of the room and entered their mothers room.

Pride was sitting by the wall with the nightgown to his nose, his expression was a mix of drunken pleasure and sadness. "YOU!" Pride's eye's wondered to Kyle not moving anything else, "Me…?" Pride asked as he pulled the cloth away, "What are you… what are you doing in here!? Sniffing our mothers… WHY!?" Pride blinked and looked at the window, "I'm saying goodbye." Kyle's eyes grew round, "What did you say?" Pride closed his eyes and sighed, "I'm saying goodbye." Kyle moved quickly and grabbed pride, Pride looked a bit shocked and tried to get out of his grip, "I finally found you… You sick twisted mother fucker!" Pride didn't have time to reacted to the fist ramming it's self into his jaw. "I found you!" Pride spit the blood out of his mouth, "How long me and Trish have waited for this… Now we can end your disgusting life!" Pride dodged the second attack cleanly, "You not really a part of the military are you?" Pride blocked punches, "I am now. Can you ju- Ack!" Pride took a blow into his right arm, "I'm not stopping for you! YOU KILLED OUR MOTHER!" Pride's eyes turned blank hearing that spout and stopped moving as his body shook, Kyle stopped attacking seeing the change in his opponent.

"I… killed her?... No…. No… NO!" Pride screamed, his eyes changed to normal scaring Kyle and Trisha, "No… I didn't kill her… I would never harm her!" His hair turned golden blonde as his teared up sadly, "WHY WOULD I KILL SOMEONE I LOVED?!" Trisha blinks seeing his true self, this mangled corrupt sad thing before them with a mind of a human being, "What are you…?" Trisha asked looking at pride, Pride turned to her and said, "Why does it matter… you will shun me no matter what." Trisha was about to speak when Kyle irrupted, "You think that gimmick is going to work? You make me even more sick." Kyle grinded his teeth and glared at Pride, "You aren't human." Pride's back twitched and turned to Kyle, "That's right… I'm not… anymore."

Kyle Looked at pride, "I am something yet nothing, I am a thing who lives in both the shadows and light. I am something that should not exist, something to call undead. I am a sound you will never hear, I am a move you will never bare. I am human, yet I am not. I am a child called a lost one but most importantly I am Pride." Kyle blinked and then his eyes widened, "You're the… Reaper!" Pride became silent and looked away. Kyle glared at pride and said, "No dought now… You killed her." Pride snarled back, "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!? I DIDN'T KILL WHINRY!" Trisha noticed the tension between the two and screamed stop making them look at her, "Stay out of this Trish." Kyle said holding hand to her, "I will not!" Kyle looked at her and saw the fire in her calico eyes, "Let him speak." She said angrily, Kyle blinked and backed down seeing her anger. Pride looked at her and asked, "You want to know the truth…?" Trisha nodded, "it would end this battle to know what really happened, Since you were here, I am right you were here?" Pride nodded, "Yes… the handprint is mine."

Trisha nodded and said, "Then tell us who killed her." Pride looked to the side and said, "No one did."


	87. Chapter 86 Scarlet

Sin Against God

Page 1

Chapter 86

Scarlet

"He'll come I know it!" a women said holding her chest, "he'll be here and take me away from this place." The women sighed and smiled crookedly, "I'll be out of this hole I've fallen in." The women ran her fingers through her hair and smiled, "I've missed you so much and now I'll be with you forever."

Golden voids stare at a house, "Familiar…" the figure came out and revealed his golden locks and pale skin with red tattoos, "Is… this something I need… to know?" The boy shook his head, "One… more time… I want to know… who… he is." The boy moved fast, he jumped on to the roof and looked about, "Will she tell me if I… ask?" he moved to the balcony and stood before the door, "She's here… One more …time." The boy put his hand on the sliding glass door and peered in, "Edward!" Pride jumped back and then peered again, he shook his head and opened the door seeing the women in her night gown and smiling with tears in her eyes. "You came back." She said as she moved toward him, the boy backed away, "Who are…you?" The women blinked and wiped her eyes, "I'm Whinry… Your friend don't you remember me, Edward?" The boy cocked his head, "Edward… is not my name…"

Whinry blinked, "Then… what is your name?" The boy stood there and stared at her, "my… name is… Pride." Whinry stood there and looked at the boy, "that isn't your name." Pride looked confused, "That's not a name at all!" Pride looked at Whinry, "What do… you mean?" Whinry looked at Pride, "Because I know who you are! You're not this Pride you say you are!" Pride blinked, "Then who am I?" Pride said staring at Whinry. Whinry shook her head, "Take me with you, and I'll tell you everything." Pride blinked and looked outside, "I can't." Whinry looked shocked, "Why?" Pride looks at her, "No stray cats." Whinry looked at Pride then laughed, "You use to say that to your little brother." Pride cocked his head, "What?" Whinry said it again and Pride shook his head, "I don't have… a little… brother." Whinry made a face, "Quit talking like that! Your talking crazy! Stop saying those things please." She looked sad and slumped down.

Pride blinked and looked to the side, "I need to… go." Whinry looked up, "No!" Pride grimaced a bit and said, "I can't… take you. No stray… cats… Nii-san said so." Whinry started to cry, "But I love you!" Pride blinked and shook his head, "I don't… know you." Whinry choked in her sob and then pulled a drawer out of her work desk and pulled out a long knife. Pride seemed surprised seeing her do this, "Take me with you." Pride blinked and said nothing, "Take me with you!" Pride moved towards her, "TAKE ME WITH YOU!" she screamed, Pride stood inches away from her and patted her head, "I can't…" Whinry cried and then held the blade to her chest, "If I can't come with you…" Pride blinked and pulled his hand away from her, "THEN I'LL COME TO YOU!" A shrike with the sound of metal Pride closed his eyes and then opened them seeing the girl flooding the floor with blood and a smile on her face, "I'll see you soon… Ed..war..d." Her eyes turned cold soulless blue as her body fell limp. Pride fell to his knees feeling sick to his stomach seeing this girl he barely knew kill herself to be with him.

"Miss?" Pride turned Whinry's body to him, "Miss? Wake up… wake… up." He clutched her hand and held it to his heart feeling it was the right thing to do. Tears. Pride felt them falling from his face, "Why am… I…crying?" pride blinked the tears from his eyes and put her hand down, "she's… gone now." Pride said to himself still confused by the feelings he felt of this ghost of a girl, Pride looked at his hand and then heard a child crying, "Must leave…" Pride moved to the sliding door and placed his hand on the door while opening it with the other, "Goodbye…miss." With that he ran away as far as he could just to feel the pain grow in his heart.


	88. Chapter 87 Exposed Roses

Chapter 87

Exposed Roses

The train chugged into Central, Praise looked at his brother curled up in the corner facing the window asleep, "I didn't know…" Praise thought sadly watching his brother sleep. The train started to screech to a halt waking Pride, "already there?" Pride mumbled, Praise nodded; pride grunted and got up picking up the luggage, "let's go." Praise followed Pride into the town watching his brother ignore the looks of ongoing pedestrians. Praise sighs and follows.

***

"Ah! Nice to see you Pride!" Pride turned and looked at Rena who smiled at him, Pride ignored her and put his luggage down and walked straight up the stairs. "Pride?" Rena made a move but Praise stuck his hand in her direction, "Don't... It'll make it worse." Rena blinked and then put her hand on Praise's arm, "what happened?" Praise looked to the ground, "Let's talk about it over some hot coco. It'll make my nerves loosen." Rena nodded and left to go put some hot water on the burner.

"So what happened?" Praise looked into his cup and sighed, "Trisha and Kyle Stone attacked him accusing Nii-san of murder of their mother." Rena choked a bit on her hot coco, she swallowed what little was in her mouth, "Why would they do that?!" Praise looked tot he side to see Bell wagging her tail and panting, "I don't know... Nii-san was there when she died but from what he told them, She killed herself out of sadness to be with him." Rena drank a little hot coco, "So he knew her?" Praise nodded and sipped his drink, "She was his first love a long time ago." Rena blinked, "I see... What was her name?" Praise sighed and strummed his fingers on the side of his mug, "Her name was Whinry Rockbell. She was a close friend of ours, Edward fell for her the day he saw her. It's kinda funny though, Nii-san was a Winter born child and Whinry was a summer born." Praise laughed a little, "however Nii-san was a hot head and she was mostly and cool and collected person." Praise smiled then frowned, "He misses her a lot."

Rena and Praise finish up their coco and separate from the kitchen, Priase goes up to where Pride is and sees that Pride is completely knocked out. Praise sighs and sits on the side of the bed, "Nii-san..." Pride grunted and rolled over, Praise frowned and left his brother to sleep.

***

The night dawns as the winter snow starts to melt waiting for spring draws near, the trees whistle telling the world a small fringe of time that is to come. "gosh I thought being a state Alchemist would be fun but it's so boring!" A girl whined stretching out her arms, "Nothing to do just turn in some paperwork to some other guy... like always." She rolled her eyes putting the piece of paper in her pocket and adjusting her weight of the large mass of paper she was carrying. She walked down the hall then opened a door, "Hello Miss Elric." The girl looked up and saw Kimbly sitting in the desk smiling at the girl, "You look nice today, Rosary." Rosary blushed then closed her eyes, "Your paper work is here sir." Kimbly cocked his eyebrow and smiled, "How about you be a good girl and bring it on over." Rosary blinked then walked up, "That's a good girl." Rosary laid the paper work on the table and turned to walk away. Suddenly something grabbed her hand, she turned to see Kimbly holding her hand and licking his lips, "You're to pretty to let go of." Rosary was about to scream when Kimbly jerked her closer, "Ah ah ah... No need to scream." Kimbly got up and shoved Rosary on the table and ripped her jacket open.

***

"Hey kid, get up! This isn't a sleeping quarters!" a man yelled at a heap of clothes, the clothes rustled and revealed a face with purple cat eyes staring wearily at the man, "Sorry... Dozed off..." Pride yawned and got up, "You done with that paper work that I gave you?" Pride blinked and nodded, "Yeah... finished it a couple of hours ago. I'll go turn it into Colonel Mustang." Pride picked up the paper work and headed down the hall.

Pride yawned and walked into Tasuke's office and gave him the paperwork he finished, "Tired?" Pride glared at Tasuke and growled, "shut up." Tasuke frowned, "What's on your mind...?" Pride looked to the side and shook his head, "None of your business." With that Pride staggered out of the office and down the hall, "I need some coffee." Pride thought out loud as he passed a room, "Ahhhhh!" Pride bolted upright and looked around to see nothing, "Ahhhhh!" Pride pin pointed the scream coming from a room, pride ran towards it and opened the door to see Kimbly molesting a girl, "WHAT THE FUCK!?" Pride bolted for Kimbly and tackled the man, "You piece of trash!" Pride restrained Kimbly and then saw exactly who he was molesting. Rosary.

Pride mind went blank seeing Rosary's shirt torn and her round breasts exposed, She was crying and scared out of her mind. Pride eye twitched seeing how scared she was and then turned back to the culprit. Kimbly smiled and Pride bared his teeth and rammed his fist into Kimbly's mouth make blood squirt from his lips, "You monster!" Pride roared as he landed another punch into Kimbly's face. Rosary was speechless seeing Pride beat Kimbly for trying to rape her, "You prick! Fucker! Bastard!" Pride raored as he beat Kimbly's face to blood. Pride gritted his teeth as he grabbed Kimbly by the neck and started to choke him, "You don't deserve to live." Pride hissed as he put pressure on Kimbly's neck suffocating the air passage.

Suddenly three officers ran in and took pictures of Pride killing Kimbly, "What the?!" Pride let go of Kimbly and growled at the men who kept taking photos of pride. Rosary cried as she held herself making Pride rush to her, Pride was quick and hoisted Rosary up and ran out of the room leaving Kimbly to bleed.

***

Tasuke was almost finished with his paperwork when Pride came in by busting the door open with his foot, Tasuke looked up to see Pride carrying a exposed Rosary with bloody hands. "what in the hell happened?!" Pride didn't answer, "we need to go." Tasuke blinked and nodded putting his pen away and putting on his coat. Pride put Rosary down and took off his uniform jacket and put on her shoulders, Rosary looked shocked and pulled the jacket closer to her. Pride waited as Tasuke grabbed his keys and nodded to Pride, Pride took Rosary's hand and lead her out of the office to outside. Tasuke turned on the car and they drove off to their home, "What happened to you two?" Pride looked down and said, "Kimbly was molesting Rosary...so I beat the hell out of him." Tasuke swallowed and coughed, Pride finished his story, "but some officers came in and took pictures of me... Shit... I'm going to be in a lot of trouble." Pride looked in the back to see Rosary laying down in the car with tears dripping from her eyes.

Tasuke and Pride were silent, they reached the house and Pride helped Rosary out of the car, "Welc-" Rena stopped seeing Rosary's condition, "What happed?!" Pride shook his head and lead Rosary in. Tasuke put a hand on Rena and told her what Pride said to him, she gasped and looked at Pride leading Rosary up the stairs to her room. "Nii-san?" Pride turned to Praise and then walked to Rosary's room with her, "Nii-san something wrong?" Pride nodded, "I'll tell you later." Praise blinked as Pride led Rosary into her room and closed the door.


	89. Chapter 88 Balckmail and Tame

Chapter 88

Blackmail and tame

The air was musty in the room, large and built of stone and concrete, a chain rattled in the distance by two hands bound in them. It had been three long grueling days since Pride was convicted of murder once more. The president stood before Pride and eyed him, "Why." Pride gritted his teeth, "he was trying to rape my niece!" Selim eyed Pride once more, "Kimbly you say..." Pride became angrier and the chains made sounds of his rage, "Yes!" Selim nodded and said, "I can understand you anger to him and he will be punished for the crime he tried to commit, however you need to learn to control your anger..." pride's eyes became slits of rage, "HE TRIED TO RAPE ROSARY! YOU THINK I'M GOING TO LET HIM OFF EASY?!" Selim sighed, "For your anger you are to be tested here and you must obey the rules I give you." Pride sneered, "Whatever..."

Two officers unlocked Pride's chains and got a angry growl in exchange for his freedom, "What's the test?" Pride eyed the President, "You shall see." pride gritted his teeth under his lips, "Wonder what it's going to be..." Pride thought. The gate to the far right opened and a beast came out, "Are you ready for the rules?" Pride stared at the monster then at Selim, the President smiled, "You must tame this Chimera without harming it." Pride's eyes grew wide and he looked at the beast once more. The beast growled a little and licked it's lips eyeing the blonde haired meal, "Great... I have to befriend a beast..." Pride thought and sighed, "Is that all? Not to hurt it?" Selim smiled and nodded, "Be calm and you shall succeed." Pride rolled his eyes.

"One problem." Pride thought as he walked towards the beast, The Chimera hissed and plodded away from him, "Animals don't like me." Pride stopped and noticed the beast limping a little, "It's hurt." pride moved towards the beast again but not so strict, The beast hissed and moved away again, "I find it strange that Bell likes me..." Pride looked around then noticed that a officer had brought some items that seemed useful. Pride saw rope and meat, raw uncooked meat. Pride stared at the meat a little and then went over to the slaughtered animal remains. Pride picked up the meat and waved it at the beast, "Here kitty kitty kitty." Pride smiled at the beast but got a hiss back and the beast reared it's back at him, "Typical..." Pride growled seeing the beast not cooperating with him or his plan.

Pride Looked at the beast then ripped a piece of meat off the carcase and threw it to the monster, The chimera growled and sat down turning it's nose at the food. Pride gritted his teeth seeing this wasn't going to be easy, Pride ripped off a another piece of meat and looked right into the beasts eyes as he bit into it and chewed the bloody flesh, Selim was surprised by Pride's intentions to get the monster to trust him. The chimera stopped growling seeing Pride was fine after eating the meat he had, The beast whined and crawled over the piece thrown to it and sniffed the morsel. Pride whated the beast eat the bite and then started walking towards it holding the bait to the monster, The chimera growled a little but stayed where it was, "I think it's working... It seems to enjoy the meat." Pride Put the meat on the ground before the creature and sat down near it. The chimera growled but took the meat and eats it in front of Pride, once finished Pride waited then got up slowly to show the beast he wasn't a danger.

The monster stayed and looked at Pride and started licking it's paw, Pride saw a large gash in the creatures main paw pad, "Here kitty kitty kitty." pride said as he moved in to touch the beasts paw. Pride touched the paw making the beast whine, pride moved fast and clapped his hands and touched the gash and healed it instantly; the chimera was shocked that the pain was gone and started to purr happily and the laid it's large rough and wet tongue on Pride's face. Pride now covered in drool petted the beast and smiled, "your welcome."

The President looked shocked at how quickly Pride got the chimera to follow him around the love on him like a big cat, Pride pet the creature and looked at Selim, "Am I done?" Pride got another wet kiss on the back of his head, "If I am... I'd like to have a shower." Pride wrung his ponytail out and flapped his hands around to get the excess drool off of him. Selim looked at Pride then laughed, "Yes you can. You passed." Pride sighs and nudges the beasts nose to stop it from kissing him again.


	90. Chapter 89 A Roses Thanks

Chapter 89

A Roses Thanks

"He sleeps a lot." Rena looked at Rosary and smiled, "Yes he does." Rosary looked at the ground outside seeing bell chasing new butterflies, "I never knew he could be so sweet." Rena frowned, "He cares for his family and friends, he seems to be attached to reality when he has someone the guide him." Rosary nodded then got up, "I'm going to the fabric store to buy some fabric to make clothes." Rena smiled and waved, "Be careful."

Once Rosary was out the door Pride woke up and scratched his head, "did I miss anything?" Pride asked groggily and yawned, "Nothing that important. Rosary went out to buy fabric." Pride's eyes widened and he started putting his shoes on when Rena laughed, "what's so funny...?" Pride glared Rena smiled, "Your so protective over your niece, I find it... cute." pride stopped putting his shoes on and sighed, "If I had my own I'd be the same way with them." Rena nodded. Pride looks to the side and frowned, "If I didn't make a deal with the homunculi I'd be married and have my own children with my first and only love." Pride sighs and looks at his hands, "But I made this deal and it's my burden to carry." Rena frowned, "Don't think like that... You have friends that can help lift that burden you carry. Like me and Tasuke." pride shakes his head, "It's not the same... I had friends and I wasn't an outcast like I am now. Hell Riza and Mustang would have gotten married but I broke that chance for them. Rosary wouldn't hate me too." Rena frowned then changed the subject, "Would you like some coffee?" Pride looked up at her and nodded, "sure... why not."

***

Rosary comes back inside carrying three bags of fabric, "Need help with those?" Rosary looked up seeing Pride and Rena sipping their second cup of coffee, "No no I'm fine." She smiled and went up stairs, "She's acting odd..." Pride said, "She's probably still shocked by the harassment." Pride nods, "Yeah I would be too. She won't look at a guy the same way ever again." Pride frowned, "I feel bad for her." Rena nodded and sipped her coffee, "so do I Pride."

Pride heard the sewing machine going and Rosary humming a Christian tune Pride shook his head, "Still praying... and worshiping something that doesn't care about you." Rena frowned, "It gives her hope so don't step on it." Pride blinked seeing Rena's slight disgusted face, "Fine fine... I'll be nice." Pride said waving his hand and sipping his cup of coffee. The sewing machine ran for hours as they read the paper and sipped coffee, "What is she making up there?" Pride said looking up and the ceiling, "I don't know... Just clothes is all I know." Pride shrugged, "I think she's making a full wardrobe." Pride grinned at the thought, "Girls are so weird." Rena laughed, "Says the boy who can't die." Pride laughed with her listening to the hum of the sewing machine.

Pride gets up after laughing and goes upstairs, "Taking a nap... Still tired from last night." Rena nodded and let him go. Pride trudged up the stairs yawning, He past Rosary's room and entered his own to see Praise sitting at the small desk reading, "Hey." Praise smiled waving, "Hey." Pride said as he walked over and fell on the bed, "Tired?" Pride nodded making Praise smile, "What are you reading?" Pride asked, Praise blinked and turned the book over, "Something about a dragon and a girl... It's called dragon keeper. It's interesting." Pride nodded then rolled over and fell asleep in a few minutes, "Geeze must have been tired..." Praise thought as he bookmarked his page and went down stairs to finish his reading.

***

Pride slept for five and a half hours and finally woke but felt something on his stomach, "Hnnn?" Pride oped his eyes to see a brown package on his stomach with a small card, "I thought I told them no birthday gifts..." pride thought as he picked up the card and flicked it open:

I didn't know how to say this but I hope you enjoy this peace offering. By you standing up for me I found out that you aren't the tyrant you play off to be, but a gentle caring person with some past problems. I feel I haven't gotten to know you all that well and I hope we find time to become more acquainted .

~Rosary

Pride blinked and looked at the note once more then cocked his brow to the package, he didn't know exactly what expect but picked up the package. Pride shook it and then played with the ribbon holding it together, Finally he got the courage to open the package but very carefully. Pride pulled out a Black hooded jacket. The jacket was black that reached half way to his knees, the had long sleeves with red trimming hiding silver zippers so that he could make the sleeves shorter, It had a zipper in the front and and buckles in the front too. The back sported a embroidered Cross with dragon wings. Pride looked at the clothing and then played with one of the zippers, Pride finally pulled the jacket over his body and found it to be very warm and snug. Pride smiled as he looked at the red stitching in the sides in the mirror.

"That was nice of you Rosary." Rosary blushed and nodded slowly, "I thought he'd like it... It's a way of saying thanks." Rena smiled and pulled a ham out of the oven, "He's not the type to hold grudges against friends." Rosary nods and helps Rena with dinner. Bell starting barking as Pride came down wearing the Jacket since it was cold in the house, "Hey Bell." The dog whimpered and wagged her tail, "Ah your alive." Rena grinned seeing Pride, Pride scratched his head and nodded, "Yeah... slept for a long time, Oh... Rosary?" Rosary turned around seeing Pride in her gift and smiled, "You like it?" she asked, "Pride smiled and nodded, "Love it. I glad we aren't throwing crap at each other anymore." Rosary cocked her brow, "Not after seeing you beat the hell out of that pervert." Pride laughed, "He had it coming... No one hurts my family."


	91. Chapter 90 Skeletons

Chapter 90

Skeletons

The air was sweet and the temperature was warm, Perfect for the market to open and sell the new sweet ripe fruit that they have waited to serve for so long. The military kept close to make sure that the rouges didn't attack the passing on lookers. "Ung...." An officer looked a the blonde officer and then looked away disgusted, "Quit looking bored Homunculus." Pride turned to him and snarled, "I didn't get any sleep! So fuck off!" The Officer shut his mouth as Pride growled like an animal to him. "I don't see anything... So retarded that I have to do this. I'm more cut out for the harder stuff." pride thought as he watched the swarm of people then a figure caught his attention.

"Al!" Pride walked over the grabbed Praise's shoulder, "Hey Nii-san!" Praise smiled and turned looking at Pride, "On watch?" pride sighed and nodded, "It sucks." Praise laughed, "Well you want to help me getting some peaches?" Pride looked around real fast then grinned while taking off his cap, "Fuck it. I'm on break." Praise laughed again and had Pride follow him.

"So... Nothing going on?" Pride nodded to Praise, "Yeah the rouges are hiding since a homunculus is now working for the military... Which sucks by the way." Praise smiled, "At least you get paid and can live the way you wanted." Pride blew air through his lips, "Yes and be discriminated by every one except a few people..." Pride yawned and looked about, "I just want to go home and sleep... or get on Tasuke's couch and take a nap." Praise smiles meekly, "Had a nightmare?" Pride rolls his eyes, "More like a mind fuck." Praise sighed and picked up some peaches, "It's alright Nii-san, you want to talk about it over lunch?" Pride shakes his head, "No... It's to much to stomach, I'd like lunch though and some peaches." Praise smiled and paid for two more peaches and handed one to Pride.

Praise came out with a bag, "Got the food!" Pride smiled as Praise sat down and opened the bag and pulled out a sandwich for each of them. "Mmmm... Turkey club!" Pride smiled and took a bite, "Glad you like." Praise said before taking a bite himself. They ate and frank bottled juice and talked, Pride finished his sandwich first and looked around the town with watchful eyes, "Nii-san You okay?" Pride Nodded and looked at Praise, "I'm fine just lo-" Pride caught a man with alchemy tattoos on his arms, "Got one." Pride said as he got up and inched towards the man. Praise watched and kept quiet as Pride got closer to his target. Pride was a few feet away when the rouge saw him and ran down the ally way he came from, "Come back here!" Pride roared as he picked up speed after him.

Pride followed the man deeper into the ally, the man shoved trash cans and boxes Pride moved out of the way for flying Garbage and tried to lunge at the rouge but missed and face planted on the ground, "Owwww..." Pride felt Dizzy and closed his eyes for a second, "Awwwww... What's wrong pipsqueak?" Pride looked at the rouge as two others walked up beside the man, "Did you hit your head dear?" Pride's eyes widened as the women was Lust and the one next to her was gluttony, "Face hurt face hurt! Hee hee hee hee hee!" Pride's eye moved towards the man and saw him change from a Rouge to that spikey haired older brother, "Hey there chibi... long time no see." Envy grimiced at Pride and grabbed him while he was still full of shock, "Awww the poor dear is shaking." Pride swallowed, "he should be since he's in a world of hurt and trouble." Envy scoffed while looking Pride straight in the eyes, "Lots of trouble." With that said Pride made his move and tried to run and but Envy jerked Pride's shirt collar and dragged him back, "Where do you think your going?" Envy rammed Pride in the ribs and Pride shirked in pain, "Gotten soft huh?" Envy said as Pride shook with pain, Pride couldn't hold it in his body jerked and he vomited blood on the ground and flopped on the ground unconscious. Envy eyed Pride and then smiled, "Looks like the king piece is coming home to our queen." Lust smiled and nodded.


	92. Chapter 905 Thanks and AN

I wanted to say thank you to all that read I AM PRIDE Volume 1!

It was a bumpy ride but wait have no fear! Theres a second installment in my Account! The story is far from over and I plan to write till my fingers fall off!

The volume is...

I AM PRIDE Volume 2 The Shepard of Demons

if you loved this story then please head over and read and review the next installment!

With love and a sctythe~

Sikobi-Oturo


End file.
